Destiny Decision
by LunaV-chan
Summary: Past and present collide when Mamoru has the past showed to him, but he finds that he was placed in a compromising position between two princesses. Meanwhile, the senshi in the present are busy facing down the Dark Kingdom and looking for the Ginzuishou.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

------------

The balcony looked extremely dark without the moonlight touching it, Endymion noted. He watched it from his bedroom. He frowned, trying to decide if it was even worth it to step outside. Without the light of the moon, he wouldn't be able to see anything but darkness anyways.

He turned away from the glass and walked back into the room and sat in a large chair in front of the fireplace. Leaning his hands on his knees, he stared into the flames, and his mind contemplated the choices he was being forced to make.

Turning his head slightly toward the balcony again, he figured that the lack of moonlight was probably being caused by himself. Rubbing his temples and then laying his head in his hands, he knew he had to make a decision and soon, if he ever wanted to see moonlight again.

* * *


	2. Chapter One

This is an idea I've had recently, and I wanted to see if I could pull all these thoughts together and make it into the story I'm hoping for... at the moment, I have no idea where it's headed. I just know where I want it to come out as, lol. My very few notes are all I've got on this... wish me luck!

1/28/10- Updated for grammatical errors! (If anyone else would like to point any errors they see (typos, etc) please feel free to let me know!

**Destiny Decision **

* * *

"Motoki-kun!"

A sandy haired man turned away from the game machine he had been looking down at, smiling when he noticed the three girls in front of him. "Hi, girls. Wanting to try out the new Sailor V game?" The CROWN arcade manager pointed to the next row of machines, all with flashing Sailor V pictures on the screens.

Kino Makoto, the one who had spoken, grinned happily at his recommendation. "You bet!"

The shortest girl of the three was standing behind Makoto, and she grabbed the brunette by the arm and swung around to face Motoki. "Me first, me first!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down and dragging the taller girl into the air with her.

"Usagi-chan!" Makoto yelled, ripping her arm away. "Please, I'd like to keep that arm!"

Tsukino Usagi blushed, mumbling an apology. She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly and looked up at Motoki, smiling nervously. "Can we play the game now, Motoki-kun?"

He nodded and began leading them through the rows of game machines. "You're in luck. I got three of them yesterday." He looked at the last girl with them. "Ami-chan? Would you like to play as well?"

Usagi turned to her friend, who was staring down at a book in her hand. "Ami-chan? Ami-chan!" She waved a hand in front of the girl's face.

Ami snapped out of her trance. She looked up and noticed the three all looking at her. She blushed. "I'm sorry; were you saying something?"

Motoki felt a bead a sweat forming at the top of his brow. He knew Mizuno Ami was studious. But it was amazing how she could follow her friends with her nose pressed into a book, never looking up unless someone actually yelled at her to get her attention.

"I was just asking if you wanted to play the game, Ami-chan. You were very good the last time you played."

Usagi nodded excitedly. "Oh, play Ami-chan! You could set the first high record; you're so good!"

Ami shook her head and smiled timidly at Usagi, who stared at the blue-haired girl with wide, pleading eyes. "I wasn't that good, Usagi-chan. It was just luck. You and Mako-chan go ahead and play. I'm right in the middle of this chapter and really need to finish it."

Usagi let out of a puff of air agitatedly. "You're already several chapters in all of your classes, Ami-chan. How far ahead do you have to be before you can have some fun?"

Makoto put her hand on Usagi's shoulder and squeezed it. "Usagi-chan, she doesn't have to play if she doesn't want to. Come on, I'll beat you down!" She plopped down in the chair in front of the first machine and grinned up at them.

Usagi whirled around and jumped into the seat of the second machine, glaring back at Makoto with the challenge full in her face. "Bring it!"

Motoki stood behind the two girls, heaving a sigh and putting his face in the palm of one of his hands. "Please, girls... these are new, don't... Mako-chan, please don't beat the machine! Usagi-chan, don't kick it!" He continued to yell restraints at them with no success, so he finally just turned and walked away dejectedly, his shoulders slumping in fear for the condition of the new games once the two girls finished their match.

Ami leaned against the back of the game machine row behind them. The noise soon became too loud for her to properly concentrate on her book, so she simply swung her foot back and forth while watching her friends play the game. She giggled when Makoto tried shoving Usagi out of the seat with her foot while Usagi played the game one-handed, pulling Makoto's ponytail with the other.

The doors to the arcade slid open and Motoki raised his head from the game machine he stood behind. He smiled and waved a greeting to the man who walked in before turning back to the child he was helping.

Ami glanced over her shoulder to see who it was and groaned inwardly when she realized it was Chiba Mamoru, her friend Usagi's arch enemy. She sighed, knowing there was no way Mamoru would just leave them be, and no way Usagi wouldn't fight back. It was going to be a long afternoon. She looked down at her feet. One foot still swayed back and forth in its black short heeled shoe, and she knotted her hands behind her back.

She jumped slightly when another set of feet joined hers, much larger than her own small ones. She looked up and saw Mamoru staring down at the two girls playing the game. She gulped, fully expecting him to start the day's argument.

Instead he turned to her and chuckled, his dark blue eyes full of humor. "Are they playing a game or trying to kill each other? I can't tell the difference."

She blinked, looking back at the girls. Makoto was yanking on one of Usagi's odangoes, the long strand of hair pulling the blonde girl sideways, while Usagi's foot had planted itself firmly on Makoto's face, each girl with only one hand on the game.

She laughed, putting one hand to her mouth in efforts to stop herself. "They're just playing, I promise."

Mamoru shook his head at them, his black hair falling into his face. "I guess they're having fun." Turning away, he looked back over his shoulder at Ami. "I feel sorry for you." He murmured.

Ami's blue eyes widened. "Why?"

He was already walking toward the front, where Motoki had finally been able to escape to. She followed after him when he didn't answer her and stood between him and Motoki.

"You have no reason to pity me." She stated. "Why would you say that?"

Mamoru blinked his dark blue eyes down at the petite girl. "I just meant that you didn't look to be having fun yourself."

Motoki raised an eyebrow, wondering about the conversation.

Ami clasped her hands together in front of her, letting them rest against her waist. "I like watching them. I'm not really one for games myself."

Motoki put a hand on Ami's shoulder. "Is everything okay here?" He looked over at Mamoru and narrowed his eyes. "Please don't tell me you're about to make another enemy out of these nice girls."

A bead of sweat formed on Mamoru's head; he held his hands up in defense. "I was just making a comment that I thought she looked bored. I'm not making enemies with Ami-san. She's no Odango."

Hearing her name across the room, the mentioned blonde-haired girl's head popped up over the machines. She suddenly jumped up out of her seat as a "GAME OVER" warning flashed across her screen. Makoto starting whooping and punching the air at her victory, but the other girl just clenched her fists beside her and stomped to the front, edging in front of Ami to poke Mamoru in the face. "How many times do I have to tell you my name is Usagi! U-S-A-G-I! Usagi!" She jumped, ready to attack him, when Ami put her arms around Usagi's waist and pulled her back.

"Usagi-chan, please!"

Makoto had made her way to the front by this point and she also tried to hold Usagi back from clawing at Mamoru's face. "Usagi-chan!"

Mamoru sighed exasperatedly. "I swear, I didn't do anything today, Motoki-kun."

Motoki nodded mutely, sweat beads dripping down his face, growing larger as the seconds passed with Usagi struggling against the two girls. "I believe you this time."

Finally, Makoto managed to gain Usagi's attention. "Usagi-chan, wanna play again? I mean, you won't win! I was totally all over that match, but hey, I like kicking your butt!"

Usagi turned her furious eyes on Makoto. "I only lost because of Mamoru-baka!"

Mamoru waved his hands, taking a step back. "Don't blame me for this, Odango!"

Ami let her arms drop from around Usagi and put both her hands to her face.

Usagi's entire face turned devilishly red and her eyes bored holes into Mamoru. She started to reach her arms out toward the tall man again, but Makoto pulled her away back toward the games again. "Come on, Usagi-chan! I'm sure you can never beat me!"

Usagi swiveled around back to Makoto. "Yes I can!"

Motoki's eye twitched as he watched them go back to the game machines. "What just happened here?"

"I should've left it, Mamoru-san. I'm very sorry." Ami mumbled into her hands.

Mamoru looked down at the short-haired girl and shook his head. "It's not your fault, Ami-san. Odango and I just don't get along. That's all there is to it."

Motoki patted the girl's shoulder. "No worries, Ami-chan. Why not go back to the girls now?"

She nodded, her eyes still downcast to the floor as she walked away.

Motoki looked away from her when she joined the others and back to Mamoru. His green eyes looked at his friend curiously. "You weren't being mean to her, were you?"

Mamoru twitched in annoyance. "No, of course not!"

Motoki crossed his arms and tapped one arm with his index finger. "Right, and you wouldn't be mean to a fourteen year old girl. You can't give that excuse, Mamoru-kun."

"Ami-san is not Odango. She doesn't annoy me." Mamoru sighed, running his hand through his hair and turning away. "I'll talk to you later, Motoki-kun. I think it's a good idea if I leave before Odango finishes with her game again. I don't want a round two anymore than you do."

"Alright. I'll see you later, Mamoru-kun."

Motoki watched him walk out of the arcade and then looked back over to where the girls were playing the game again. A huge bead of sweat fell down his forehead when he noticed Usagi was trying to shove her foot into Makoto's mouth while the brunette had hold of one of Usagi's arms, twisting it behind the girl's back.

He sighed and dropped his head to his chest at the insanity.

* * *

"And then the baka had the nerve to call me Odango again! After I told him the first time to shut it!" Usagi fumed to Hino Rei and Aino Minako an hour later at the CROWN Fruit Parlor, located above the arcade. The girls had gathered together once Rei and Minako had arrived from their own schools, different from the Juban Middle School that the rest of the girls attended. Now they all sat in a corner booth of the café, sipping on drinks and eating snacks.

In the corner seat against the wall, Minako, a blonde with a red bow tied up in her long hair, blew bubbles into her drink through her straw. She opened one bright blue eye and looked over at the other blonde. "You should just take it as a compliment that a guy like that pays so much attention to you." The girl's cat Artemis sat beside her, thankful when she happened to pinch off a bite of her pastry to treat him.

Rei nodded in agreement from her seat on Usagi's other side. "It's not everyday a college guy pays attention to middle school girls."

Usagi squirmed in her seat, bunching up her blue school uniform skirt in her hands. "I don't want his attention! I want him to leave me alone!"

"He likes you, Usagi-chan. That much is obvious." Makoto said from across the table. She took a sip of her drink. One of her long arms draped over the back of the booth as she sat with her legs crossed, one heeled foot swinging back and forth against the edge of the booth.

One of Rei's violet eyes twitched. "I'm the one who dated him!" The raven-haired girl's hair whipped around when she turned her head away from Usagi to glare at Makoto.

The brunette shrugged in response, tossing her ponytail over her shoulder. "For what, Rei-chan? A few weeks? He never really seemed like he was really interested." She grinned. "Yuichiro-san, however..."

Rei gasped and jumped up. "Mako-chan, can it!"

The green eyed girl giggled.

Minako lifted one slender finger and wagged it. "I say you need to take matters into your own hands, Usagi-chan. It's obvious; Mamoru-san likes you. Otherwise he wouldn't spend so much time insulting you."

Usagi grumbled. Her ivory skin turned a rosy pink as a blush covered her face. "That's crazy."

The blue-haired girl had been quiet up to this point, but she interjected then. "Not necessarily, Usagi-chan."

Usagi glanced over at the girl sitting beside Makoto. She had been mostly looking down at her book and eating her sandwich, but apparently she had been listening to the conversation as well. "Ami-chan?"

Ami smiled at her. "Don't you know that's one of the major signs of affection that a boy shows a girl when he likes her? He teases her, picks on her, pulls her hair... or in this case, gives her pet names because of her hair."

Usagi's crystal blue eyes turned round and wide. "B-b-but..."

Minako wagged her finger again at her friend sitting beside her. "Nah uh uh, Usagi-chan. All of the senshi have spoken. And we all have agreed!"

Luna, Usagi's black cat and mentor to the senshi, heaved a huge sigh. "Really, Minako-chan. All of this time wasted on talking about Mamoru-san and absurdity when you could have all been discussing our enemy!"

All five of the girls sitting around the table went mute as sweat beads formed on their heads. They exchanged glances (from Ami, Rei, and Makoto) and eye rolls (from Usagi and Minako) with each other.

Artemis finished swallowing a piece of pastry Minako had fed him. "Luna is right! We only have one of the rainbow crystals, Tuxedo Kamen-sama has two, and our enemy has four. This isn't good!"

"And we're not even sure if Tuxedo Kamen-sama is our friend or foe." Luna pointed out.

Usagi shook her head furiously, clenching her small hands into fists. "Oh, no way! There is no way Tuxedo Kamen-sama is our enemy!"

"We don't really know that for sure, Usagi-chan." Minako said, twisting a strand of blonde hair through her fingers. "He's after the rainbow crystals for some reason, right? And we don't know why."

Usagi bit the nail of her index finger. "I just know he's not bad."

Makoto smiled warmly at her from across the table. "You always see the good in people, Usagi-chan."

"Except Mamoru-san, it seems." Rei jabbed the blonde in the side.

Usagi felt anger boiling up, but she squashed it down to get back to the subject at hand. "But Tuxedo Kamen saves us."

"That doesn't automatically make him our ally, though. We don't know anything about him." Luna raked a paw over her ear, scratching it. "Our mission now is to get the rainbow crystals back from the enemy, before it's too late. That includes the crystals that Tuxedo Kamen has." The cat pointedly glanced at Usagi.

Ami tapped her finger against her lips. "That night we met you, Minako-chan..."

Minako looked over at Ami questioningly.

"I was just wondering... if you hadn't showed up, would Tuxedo Kamen-sama have saved us?"

"And we haven't seen him since that night." Makoto noted. "I know he was injured, but we don't even know if he's alive or not."

"Maybe we should try investigating his identity more thoroughly than we have." Rei suggested. "We have mostly just let him help us, but have we actively tried to find out more about him?"

"True." Ami looked down at Luna. "And if we find him, we'll find his crystals."

Luna nodded. "Fair enough; it sounds like a good plan to me."

The girls all nodded in agreement.

* * *

End Chapter One

I know, I'm veering off from the original story line. The meeting of Zoicite and Mamoru doesn't occur, Zoicite doesn't know Mamoru's identity, and whatever else I change. Lol. It is a fanfiction, however, so just go with it.

Believe me when I say it's going to be veering off from the original story a LOT. Trust me. Heh.


	3. Chapter Two

Destiny Decision

Chapter Two

**Updated 1/28/10- Fixed a few grammatical/typing errors.  
**

* * *

In the middle of a large room, surrounded by men in royal guard uniforms, an elegant woman in a long white gown sat in a plush chair, and a table with documents spread out before her. Her shimmering white hair spilled around her to the floor in two long strands wrapped atop her head, the signature sign that showed her royal connection to the moon.

She looked up at the man sitting across the table from her. He was tall, broad shouldered, and handsome for his aging years. Though graying around the edges, his black hair shined as he looked at the queen of the moon with stern eyes. "The betrothal of the prince and princess is one of utmost importance. This feud has gone on long enough, and I believe you and I are in agreement on that."

Queen Serenity looked down at the papers. "Surely there is another way to end this war, King." The woman looked pleadingly up at the king of Earth. "My daughter is only fifteen years old."

The King shook his head. "That shouldn't matter. My people want an alliance with the moon, and on their behalf I have gone forth with this war, but I want it ended." The King looked up, his eyes tired. "I am weary of war, and so are you, Queen Serenity. This would secure both of our kingdom's happiness."

The room was silent and still as the queen stared dejectedly at the papers. She looked up at the Earth King once more, and a sigh escaped her lips as she nodded her head slowly and dipped her quill in the ink jar in front of her. "My daughter may never forgive me, King." She stared down at the line where her name was to be signed. "I will do this for the good of my kingdom, though. To rid us all of war and align us together for the greater good." She sighed again miserably, her hand trembling above the table. "I wonder if Serenity will ever forgive me for signing away her happiness."

"My son will make her happy, Queen. He has grown into a good man, strong and dependable. His heart is good."

The elder Serenity looked into the King's dark blue eyes. "Doesn't his heart already belong to another, King? I've heard rumors. How can you take away his happiness as well as my daughter's?"

The King cringed and looked away. "It is necessary. Endymion knows his duty as Prince of Earth. He knows this day is coming. I have prepared him."

Serenity's hand touched the paper. She signed the paper swiftly, and handed the paper to the Earth King. "I have signed away my daughter for the sake of my kingdom, King. Make sure Endymion knows his duty to her. The safety of my daughter is the most important thing in my heart. He shall be her protector now, and his destiny now is to protect her with his own life. Make sure he completely understands his obligation."

The King looked down at the elegant script on the page. "I swear on my life, Queen Serenity. Prince Endymion will uphold his duty to the princess."

* * *

Princess Serenity looked around the rose garden she was standing in and took a deep, cleansing breath, taking in all the sweet smells. She spun around gently to face the four girls behind her, three of them sitting with their dresses spread around them on the ground and one girl perched on a bench.

"Aren't you all so glad the roses are in bloom now?" She smiled down at all of them, walking closer and falling to the ground gently between two of them, her long white gown spreading out around her.

Princess Rei of Mars was threading a red rose into her long, black hair. "Very much so, Serenity." She patted the rose softly. "They make such lovely accessories."

Putting two fingers to her small mouth, Princess Minako of Venus giggled. "Rei, I don't think Serenity has much interest in them as accessories."

"Sure she does, Minako!" Princess Makoto of Jupiter said merrily, reaching beside her and sticking a white rose through one of Serenity's blonde hair wraps. "See, they make her lovely."

Serenity giggled. "They make us all lovely."

"That is if you have long enough hair to put one in!" Princess Ami of Mercury ran a hand through her short blue strands, looking down at the girls sitting on the ground around the bench she sat on. "They fall out of my hair so easily."

Serenity sprung up from her spot between Makoto and Rei, settling beside Ami on the bench. Taking one of the white roses she held in her hand, she slowly worked it into Ami's hair, twisting it so the stem fell right behind her ear.

"There!" She pronounced, hugging her friend's arm. "It won't fall, either. I promise!"

Ami smiled and placed her hand over one of Serenity's. "Thank you, Serenity."

Minako stretched out, not bothering to cover her slim legs with the light orange dress she was wearing. "What shall we do today, girls? It's so beautiful out."

"We can't stay out very long, Minako. Mother told me that the ball tonight is important." Serenity twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "She said I had to be in my room and ready by six."

"That gives us a few hours of fun, though, yes?" Rei stood up and brushed her pale red dress free of the bits of dirt that had crept around her while she sat on the ground. "Shall we all go the stables? We could ride for a few hours."

Serenity, Minako, and Makoto all jumped up excitedly. "Yes!"

"I'm sorry, girls. I can't go with you today. I need to go to the palace. I'll see you all tonight at the ball?" Ami stood as well, smiling at the group.

Makoto tilted her head to the side and looked at her friend questionably. "You've been keeping yourself very busy lately, Ami. Is there anything wrong?"

Ami shook her head and clasped her hands in front of her. "Oh, no, no. Please do not worry about me, dears. I am completely well."

Rei reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. "If there's anything you need to tell us, Ami, we are all here for you."

Ami smiled. "I will, when the time is right. I promise."

The four girls in front of her all smiled back, their faces showing relief. Serenity waved to her as they all picked up their skirts and stared to run toward the horse stables.

Ami turned back toward the palace and left the garden, winding her way through the different flower gardens. She lightly stepped up the stairs and ran through the many passages until she entered the library.

She walked into the room smiling, shutting the door behind her and leaning against it. Her hair was slightly windblown from being outdoors, and her breath came out in short gasps as her heart slowed back to its normal pace. The only other person in the room turned around from their place in front of one of the bookshelves and smiled at her. "Ami."

Her eyes lit up and she stepped forward, reaching her hand out. "My love."

* * *

_PRESENT._

_

* * *

  
_

Mamoru stared down at the two sparkling crystals sitting on the coffee table in front of him. He sighed, his mind twisting around all the puzzles he was searching for the answers to.

_'If only I had gotten the other crystals before Zoicite, I might have the answers by now...'_ He paused in his thoughts. _'And the crystal the Sailor Senshi have. They might prove even more difficult adversaries than Zoicite... but how do I even begin to get them back? Zoicite hasn't appeared since the fake Sailor Moon incident, and it's been weeks. ' _He reached up to rub his sore shoulder where Zoicite had pierced him. It had healed quickly, due to his powers (or at least, that was what he thought had to be the reason). It was still sore, though, especially after a long day. He glanced outside at the full moon and then down at his watch. It was a few minutes past nine. _'I need fresh air.'_

He stood from his place on the sofa and grabbed his forest green jacket off the armrest before heading out the door and slamming it shut behind him, the lock clicking in place.

Usagi walked slowly down the street, headed home from the Hikawa shrine. It had been a long day and her mother was probably going to be upset that she had been out so late without calling, but the girls had been trying to come up with a plan for cornering Tuxedo Kamen, and there was no way Luna would have even allowed her the chance to get away.

She yawned loudly, covering her mouth with her hand. "I'm exhausted... and starving too!" As if in response, her stomach growled loudly. The girl began to grumble. "Rei-chan could have at least made us some food, but noooo, we just all had to sit and plan and plan... and what did they come up with?! Nothing!" She punched the air in aggravation.

"Talking to yourself, Odango Atama?"

Usagi screamed, jumping two feet in the air. Launching herself onto the nearest object, she opened one eye to look back, where she saw Mamoru looking up at her with an odd smirk on his face. She blinked repeatedly and looked back to see what he thought was so funny. A bead of sweat fell from her head. She giggled nervously and disentangled her arms and legs from around the telephone pole in front of her. Clearing her throat, she blushed, scratching her head sheepishly.

He chuckled lightly. "You are one funny girl."

Usagi glared at him, crossing her arms. "What are _you _doing here, Mamoru-baka? Out stalking young girls late at night?"

Mamoru sighed and put a hand to his head, raising his eyes to the sky. "Forgive me, Odango. I didn't realize it was breaking the law for a man to take a walk to get a breath of fresh air."

Usagi sniffed, pointing her nose in the air. "Still doesn't give you the right to go sneaking up on me like that!"

He shook his head. "I just noticed you up ahead of me. Yelling to no one in the middle of the sidewalk makes quite a sight."

Embarrassed, Usagi twiddled her thumbs together in front of her. "It's just been a long day, and I was angry at Rei-chan for not making me any food all day."

Mamoru blinked. "You haven't eaten all day?"

"Not since breakfast." She pouted, clutching her stomach as it rumbled again. "I forgot my lunch and Rei wouldn't feed us after school."

Shaking his head, he started to walk in front of her. "Well, come on then. There's a burger joint up ahead and I'm sure you're not one to refuse burgers and fries?"

Usagi raised her eyebrow confusedly. _'What? Why is he being nice to me?' _Her stomach growled again, however, and she cringed and ran after him.

* * *

Mamoru watched the small girl sitting in front of him devour her hamburger with extreme speed, and he found himself wondering where it all went. He picked up one of his French fries and ate it, putting his chin in the palm of one of his hands and staring out the glass window beside their booth.

Usagi finished her hamburger and wiped her face on a napkin. She started to snack on the fries and looked over at her companion. He was staring intently out the window, his food abandoned and his eyes looking full of thought.

She bit her lip. It had been mostly quiet since they got here, but it hadn't been awkward. Now she felt awkward, just sitting there watching him. She cleared her throat, hoping to get his attention.

It worked. His head turned and he looked at her and the few bites of food left on her plate. He smiled. "That was fast."

Her lips quirked slightly. "I... er... eat fast when I'm really hungry."

"I believe you." He grinned.

She sighed. "My mom will probably kill me for being out so late," She stretched her arms, "but not that it matters now. I'll get punished now no matter how late I get in."

"It's not so bad... it's only getting to be ten now."

She nodded and noticed how he was only halfway listening to her, his eyes still seeming full of other thoughts. "Mamoru-ba...san, you look very worried. Are you alright?"

His eyes widened slightly. Frowning, he turned his head away, resting his cheek on his folded hands, his elbows resting on the table. "Just have a lot of things on my mind. It happens as you get older, Odango." He said, almost bitterly.

Usagi rubbed her arm. "I understand."

He smirked lightly. "Believe me when I say you don't."

"I do, though. I have worries, trust me. Some you wouldn't believe even if I tried to tell you."

He lifted his head and looked at her. She was staring out the window now, her own eyes watching the quiet streets with full eyes. He tilted his head slightly. "Our circumstances may be different, but perhaps you're right, Odango. Perhaps you do know what I mean."

She smiled slightly, still looking out the window. "I do. Like... right now my friends all believe that this guy..." Her cheeks began to stain pink. "...well, see, there's this guy who always helps us. He's a really great guy, and I really believe it." She turned her head and looked down at the table. "But they all say he's not to be trusted, and they don't want me to have anything to do with him."

"You like him, though?" Mamoru watched her carefully, noting her face turning a brighter shade of pink.

"Well, I mean, I do, but it's not about that!" She looked up, waving her hand in front of her. "I just really don't think he's a bad guy, but they insist that because we don't know that much about him, I can't automatically say he's good just because he's helped us before."

Mamoru took a sip of his soda, leaning back in the booth. It was quiet for a few minutes while Usagi munched on fries and he stared contemplatively at her.

Finally, he smiled at her. "Maybe your friends are right, but there's also the possibility they're not. If you really believe in this guy, then I wouldn't let your friends stand in your way and say that you can't see him just because they don't like him."

Usagi looked down at the table. "Oh, it's nothing like that. He's not my... b-b-boyfriend or anything." She mumbled, blushing again.

He raised one black eyebrow. "The way you talk about him very much sounds like you like him."

Usagi just stared back at him, blushing.

Chuckling softly, Mamoru shook his head and pulled out his wallet, throwing down a few bills on the table. He stood and looked down at the girl still sitting, her eyes wide. He smiled and started to walk away, but stopped and put a hand on her shoulder as he turned away from her. "He sounds like a pretty lucky guy, anyways, Odango. You're a sweet girl."

He strode out of the restaurant, leaving Usagi blushing and wide-eyed.

* * *

Mamoru looked up at the night sky, his hands in his pockets. He leaned against a railing, his back to the large lake in the middle of the park he stood in. He knew it was getting very late, but he didn't care. He didn't have class the next day anyways, and the darkness of his apartment didn't feel very welcoming compared to the bright shine of the moon. '_Why did I say that to her? Why did I buy her dinner? Why did I do any of that? It's just... she just looks so... innocent. Like if someone doesn't take care of her, she'll just disappear and the joy and love she shares with everyone will be lost forever.' _He felt a very familiar strong tug at his heart, but it wasn't strong enough that he felt the need to change into Tuxedo Kamen.

He felt his face turning pale. "What in the world? Why do I feel protective of Tsukino Usagi all the sudden?" He looked down and stared at his shoes, a deep frown beginning to cross his face. '_First Sailor Moon. Now this girl. Why?'_

He thought dimly of the girl in his dreams. He didn't have to see her face to know that she was beautiful; he just felt it. But she sounded sad, lost, and desperate. Her hands were always clasped in front of her, her voice echoing into his thoughts, begging him to bring her the Ginzuishou... the silver crystal. He squeezed his eyes shut as the thoughts flooded his mind. He had to retrieve the rainbow crystals soon. He had to know who that girl was. He had to help her.

And then maybe... just maybe... in helping her, she would help him. Maybe then he would finally know who he was.

* * *

The morning was bright, the sun shining down on the city of Tokyo without a cloud in the sky. It was, without a doubt, a beautiful Saturday morning.

Rei swept dirt away from the Hikawa shrine pathway, her head lifting when she heard her name being called. Waving to Minako, who was running toward her, she pushed the last bit of dirt out of the way and leaned her broom against a beam of the temple.

"Good morning, Minako-chan. You're here early."

"Artemis wouldn't let me sleep in." Minako muttered, glaring down at the cat who stood beside her.

"Nor would Luna let me."

Both girls looked and saw Usagi trudging up the stairs, trying desperately to stifle a yawn. Minako giggled, while Rei smirked.

"Well thank the gods for Luna. Otherwise you'd just be late as per usual!"

Usagi glared at Rei. "Shut up, Rei-baka!"

"Guys, it's way too early in the morning to be arguing."

Usagi felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Makoto smiling, with Ami right behind her.

"Morning, Mako-chan!" She beamed at her tall friend.

Rei turned back toward the temple. "I'm glad we're all here now; let's get inside and see if we can come up with anything today."

Usagi sighed, a puff of air leaving her mouth. "Please at least feed us today, Rei-chan."

Makoto pulled a large basket from behind her. "No worries. I made us all muffins for breakfast."

Usagi gasped in excitement, jumping up and down. "Oh, Mako-chan, you're the best!"

The girl chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, now let's get inside and get to work before Luna glares a hole into me."

The cat sniffed the air haughtily. Ami bent down, grinning, and swooped her up into her arms. "Don't worry, Luna. I brought you and Artemis some snacks, too."

Luna looked up at the smiling girl, who held out a small bag of catnip.

Luna's eyes became wide and starry. "Ami-chan!"

"Maybe we should just jump out of the shadows at him."

"The act of surprise is usually his tactic, Minako-chan. We've been over this before... twice!" Rei laid her head on the table, her fist pounding the wood with numb force.

"True..." Luna mused. "What is it that always makes Tuxedo Kamen-sama show up?"

Usagi took a bite of her fifth muffin. "He always comes to our rescue, Luna! When we're in trouble, he's there for us!"

Artemis put one paw to his mouth. "More specifically, he seems drawn to Sailor Moon."

Six heads snapped around to the white cat. He nodded solemnly. "Yes, it's true I think. If you've ever noticed... if Sailor Moon is in the slightest trouble, he's there."

Usagi felt a blush rising to her cheeks. "Why me?"

"Because you're the leader of the senshi, maybe; I don't know. But it's a good lead."

"What are you thinking, Artemis? You can't be seriously contemplating that we put Usagi-chan in danger! That's preposterous!" Ami burst out. "We can't do that!"

"We need not put her in any real danger, Ami-chan. Just something to make Tuxedo Kamen think she is." Artemis argued back, standing on all fours.

Minako tapped her lips. "Wouldn't he see through that? And know that she's not really in danger?"

"Not necessarily..." Rei mumbled. She raised her head. "You have to remember that Usagi-chan is scared of... well, practically everything. We put her in a slightly scary situation, and bam. He's there. I mean, just stick her on top of a ladder and she'll start wailing in no time."

Usagi's eyes turned fiery red and she reached out to lash at the girl. "That's not true, Rei-baka!"

Makoto held the girl back by the waist. "Hold on, Usagi-chan. She's got a bit of a point, though she should have said it a little more nicely." She looked crossly at Rei for a moment. "But... we might just have to use you as bait."

Usagi crossed her arms sourly and huffed, scrunching herself up in anger. "How dare you treat your leader that way!"

Luna flashed dark red eyes at the girl. "If you were acting like a leader, you would know that this is the only way we can successfully draw him out, and you would take the responsibility as any leader would!"

Usagi grumbled something incoherent and stuffed another muffin in her mouth, the words "stupid cat" making their way out through the crumbs.

Luna sighed, directing her attention back to the others. "Now the only question is how do we do it?"

"Usagi has to be truly scared." Artemis noted.

"But, we have to be sure that at any point, we can save her at any time. We can't risk really hurting her." Minako glanced worriedly at the other blonde.

Ami nodded and reached behind her into her bag. "I brought this with me." She unfolded a map of Tokyo out in front of her. "I thought it might help us plan where we're going to do this." The girls all looked down at the sheet and where Ami's finger pointed. She tapped it. "I think Juuban park might be the best place. We all know it well, for one, and for another, there are plenty of trees and bushes for us to hide in."

Makoto slowly nodded her head. "It sounds good... but now what do we do about Usagi-chan?"

The girls all sat in thought, each trying to come up with some idea. Usagi laid her head in her folded arms on the table, secretly hoping they wouldn't come up with anything. She certainly wasn't looking forward to this!

"A tree."

The girls looked down at Artemis warily. He seemed to be the one who was least worried about Usagi's safety.

"A... tree, Artemis?" Minako scratched her head.

"Of course. We tie her to a tree. More specifically, we tie her to a very high branch of a tree."

Usagi blanched, her eyes becoming as wide as saucers. "What?! No! No way!"

"It could work."

The girls' heads snapped around to Ami.

"If we all stay in very close proximity to her, where we can all be watching her, we be assured of her safety and rush to her aid if one, he doesn't show, or two, something happens. And the height alone will scare her..." She cringed at this. "I hate it, but it may be our only option. I'm sorry, Usagi-chan. But don't worry, we will all be there and we won't let anything happen to you."

Luna nodded. "Good, I say it's a plan." She looked over at Usagi. "You can do this, Usagi-chan."

Usagi felt her eyes pool with tears. Sniffing, she looked up and suddenly two waterfalls of tears starting shooting out of both her eyes. "I DON'T WANNA!!!!!!"

Sighing, the group of girls all tried soothing the wailing girl.

Makoto patted her back. "There, there, Usagi-chan. It's going to be fine; we'll all be right there."

"Yeah, we'll keep you safe!" Minako chirped in.

"We would never really let anything happen to you, Usagi-chan." Ami smiled at her.

"Yeah, and if you do die, at least you'll probably get to see Tuxedo Kamen before you go, right?"

"REI!" They all yelled, and Usagi's wails became louder.

Ami groaned, putting a palm to her face. "Rei-chan, did you have to?"

Rei was too busy coughing back laughs.

After several minutes of long wails, Usagi's tears finally subsided and she sniffled quietly, hiccuping softly as Makoto rubbed her back comfortingly.

Luna shook her head, sighing. "Anyways... now that's settled. I say we do this tonight."

Artemis nodded. "Yes, I agree. The sooner we can get this over with, the better."

The girls nodded in agreement, with Usagi still sniffling.

Minako stood and grabbed Usagi's hand. "Come on, Usagi-chan. Let's go have a fun day of shopping to get your mind off all this, okay?"

Usagi's eyes lit up happily. "Shopping?!"

Makoto grinned. "Yeah, there's no reason we can't enjoy this beautiful day."

Rei jumped up as well. "Yeah! Let's all go!"

Ami nodded, folding up the map. "I agree; we shouldn't spend the day worrying about this. It could cause us more harm than good."

The cats watched with happy smiles as the five friends made their way out the doors and through the grounds of the shrine, giggling together and looking simply like teenage girls instead of warriors.

* * *

End Chapter Two

I'm going to be spending a lot of time writing this next week while I'm on vacation, so I'm hoping I should get several more chapters out if the ideas keep coming as well as they are right now. I'm just now starting to get past the surface of the story, so please review and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter Three

Destiny Decision

Chapter Three

**Updated 1/28/10- Fixed a few grammatical/typing errors.**

* * *

Usagi skipped happily into her bedroom, swinging packages from her afternoon shopping trip with the girls. She giggled to herself. '_When the girls feel guilty, I get presents! Maybe I should let them use me as bait more often!'_

The thought of the tall tree she was going to be hanging from entered her mind again. _'Uh... no, never mind that.' _She shivered, feeling goosebumps cover her arms.

She set her bags down on her pink quilted bed and began to pull out the collection of gifts. She had gotten a frilly pink skirt from Minako, heeled sandals from Makoto, new manga from Ami, and new earrings from Rei. She went to the mirror and held the earrings up to admire the silver moons that danged from a string of three pearls. She squealed happily and started to put them on when her purse started to buzz.

Startled, Usagi whirled and stared down at the bag for a moment. It started beeping again.

Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeep.

"Jeez, I get the point!" She muttered, grabbing her bag and digging through it until she pulled out her communicator. Pressing the button to answer the call, Ami's face popped up on the screen.

"Usagi-chan." The little Ami said, her voice high and squeaky through the speaker.

"Hi, Ami-chan! I was just trying on my new earrings! See, aren't they pretty?" She turned her head and pointed to the one earring that she had managed to put on.

Ami blinked her eyes repeatedly, a small bead of sweat appearing on the girl's head. "Er... yes, Usagi-chan. They're beautiful." Shaking her head, she got back to the reason for her call. "Usagi-chan, we are meeting in the park at seven o'clock. We'll be on the south side, beside the angel water fountain. We'll decide where to set our trap from there."

Usagi nodded, her nerves starting to wrack her again. "Okay, Ami-chan..."

"Don't worry." The screen showed Ami smiling. "We will take care of you, Usagi-chan. And hey, you're the one who believes in Tuxedo Kamen so much. If you believe in him, then know he wouldn't let you get hurt either."

Usagi bit her lip. "Ami-chan, do you believe in Tuxedo Kamen ?"

Ami blinked. "I... well..." She paused. "I do hope that he is good and that he is our ally. I just know that Luna has really warned us not to trust anyone outside of our fellow senshi... and plus we don't know his intentions with the rainbow crystals. So I just... I want to believe in him, but I suppose I have to take logic's side." She smiled. "You're all heart, Usagi-chan. I suppose I'm just all logic."

Usagi nodded, smiling back a little. "I see, Ami-chan. Thank you."

"Of course. Now, be at the park at seven. Please do not be late!"

The screen flickered off.

Usagi let out a puff of air, annoyed. "Why do they always assume I'll be late?"

* * *

"Why is she always late?!" Rei screeched, pounding her foot on the ground, her sneaker smashing hard against the pavement.

Makoto rubbed her temples achingly. "Please, Rei-chan... it's only a few minutes past seven. She'll be here soon..."

Minako jumped up and down, pointing at the gates to the park. "Usagi-chan is here! Usagi-chan is here!"

Usagi came slumping through the gate, her head lowered and hair dragging against the ground. Her arms swung slowly by her sides.

All four of the other girls rolled their eyes. "Usagi-chan!"

She looked up, heaved a huge sigh, and let her shoulders sag. "I'm gonna die."

Rei smacked her on the back. "No you're not! Now shut up, straighten up, and let's get to work!"

Ami was surveying the park from her spot sitting on the fountain's edge. "There are only a few people left... the sun is setting so most people will be leaving about now."

Luna and Artemis sat below Ami's feet. Luna nodded. "Good. The fewer people in the park, the less chance we have of being seen."

Makoto tapped her foot impatiently. "So where are we doing this?"

Artemis stood up, Luna behind him. "Luna and I have been running through the park today, trying to figure that out. Come on, we believe we've found the perfect location."

The girls nodded and began running after the cats... well, all but one very mopey girl...

Minako turned around and ran back to the fountain, grabbing Usagi by the arm and dragging her into a run with the rest of them.

* * *

Usagi gulped, staring up the tall oak in front of her. Was she really going to be up that high soon?

Artemis and Luna were walking the perimeter with the other girls, pointing out the best hiding spots that they had located during their afternoon runs.

"If you're all located in a close perimeter, you can all surround him in a matter of seconds once he lowers Usagi-chan to the ground." Artemis stopped and pointed to a thick bush. "One of you can be behind here. A very easy location for you to spring from."

"Are we sure this isn't too similar to Zoicite's fake Sailor Moon? He might not fall for it twice." Minako bent down to Artemis's level, her arms on her knees, hands cupping her chin.

"This is the real Sailor Moon, though. He's going to know that when he sees her." Luna replied, walking up to them and sitting beside Artemis. "We just have to hope that he doesn't think it's a trap."

"It is a trap though, Luna." Minako scrunched up her nose.

Luna sighed, shaking her head.

"Alright, girls, stop messing around and get to work." Artemis scolded.

Rei placed her backpack on the ground and pulled a rope out. "Now comes the fun part." She grinned at Usagi. "Tying the odango up."

Usagi glared at Rei, her eyes slitting into a thin line. "Stop sounding like Mamoru-baka!"

Rei giggled and snapped the rope.

Usagi yelped and ran behind a tree.

"Cut it out, Rei!" Luna yelled, her black fur bristling. "This is no time for games! Now all of you! Transform!"

Rei nodded, reprimanded. She pulled her henshin rod out of her pocket. "Mars Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"Moon Prism Power!"

"MAKE UP!" Five voices echoed in the air, and flashes of colorful light filled the air. Then the five Sailor Senshi emerged, all striking their signature poses.

Sailor Mars reached down and grabbed the rope again. "Okay, Sailor Moon. Let's go."

Twiddling her fingers in front of her waist nervously, Sailor Moon nodded slowly. "Alright... but if I die, please make sure my parents know how much I love them. And Shingo can have my manga..."

"HEY! What about me?!" Sailor Venus yelled, her fists clamping together as huge crocodile tears started to form in her eyes.

Artemis and Luna groaned, both putting paws to their faces. "Can they ever be serious?" Luna muttered. Artemis sighed.

Sailor Jupiter walked over and picked Sailor Moon up, slinging her over her shoulder. "Oof. Have you always been this heavy? Sailor Moon, have you gained weight?"

"HEY!"

Sailor Venus giggled.

Annoyed, Sailor Moon crossed her arms and let Sailor Jupiter carry her over to the tree.

Sailor Mars started to climb the tree, jumping from branch to branch until she reached the top. Testing the numerous branches with her hands for strength, she cupped her hands around her mouth. "Found a sturdy one!" She yelled down to Jupiter.

The brunette soldier nodded and started to climb the tree, more slowly than Mars, what with the girl on her back.

Sailor Moon waved, tear-faced, to Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury on the ground, sniffling.

Sailor Mercury couldn't help but let a small grin tug at the corners of her mouth at her friend's antics. "She is such a baby, sometimes, I swear."

Sailor Venus nodded, crossing her arms. "Can you believe her? Going to give that little brat Shingo her manga over me!"

Mercury glanced sideways at the blonde girl beside her, noting her furious expression. The blue haired girl giggled at how seriously she was taking the comment.

"Hold still, Sailor Moon!"

The two girls on the ground looked up to see Sailor Jupiter trying to pull their struggling leader off her back. Sailor Mars reached over from the branch she was sitting on and tried to grab the fidgeting girl, who squirmed back and forth.

"No, no, no! It's so high! I can't do this! I won't! I won't, I won't, I won't!"

Growling angrily, Mars reached over and yanked Moon over to her branch. "Oh hell yes, you will!"

Jupiter rubbed her aching arms for a few moments. She reached over and grabbed the rope and Sailor Moon's wrists, binding them together. "Come on, Sailor Moon. You can do this. It won't be long."

Shaking, Sailor Moon started sniffling again.

Mars patted her back.

Leaning over, Jupiter tied the girls wrists securely to the branch that Sailor Mars had selected. She tested it as well, just to be sure. Nodding at Mars, she backed away and snapped the branch she had been sitting on before jumping down the remaining branches to the ground.

"Why did she do that?!" Moon screamed.

Sailor Mars grimaced at her loud wail. "You can't have any kind of foot hold. We're sorry, but you really need to be genuinely scared. I'm sorry... Usagi-chan." She whispered softly, before pushing Sailor Moon off the branch they were on.

The girl screamed, and the three girls on the ground covered their ears from the high decibel that she had managed to reach.

"Ow, my ears..." Venus muttered.

Artemis shook his furry white head back and forth rapidly, trying to stop the sound from echoing in his small ears. "Yeah, tell me about it."

Mars snapped her own branch quickly and jumped to the tree closest to them. She climbed down it slowly, watching Sailor Moon carefully as she went, to make sure the branch really was strong enough to hold her.

Gulping, Sailor Moon squeezed her eyes shut. "Breathe, Usagi... breathe... breathe..."

"Into position, everyone! Quickly now!" Luna darted behind a small shrub, Artemis bounding behind her.

Sailor Venus leaped behind an oak near to the one Sailor Moon was hanging from. She leaned her head out slightly to glance up at the girl who was shaking above. Grimacing at the terrified sight, she shrunk back, but she made sure she could see Moon from her position.

Sailor Mars found a tall shrubbery to hide behind. Looking out between the leaves, she could see Sailor Moon directly. Nodding to herself, she froze in place.

Sailor Jupiter hid herself directly behind the oak that Sailor Moon was hanging from, as per Luna's instructions to the girl. She was the strongest, and the one who was most likely able to take down Tuxedo Kamen. She knew she had to be the closest to him.

Sailor Mercury squeezed herself in between two smaller trees, crouching down so that she couldn't be seen. She looked up and saw that she was the farthest away from the senshi. She pulled out her Mercury computer, checking the screen for any signs of anyone approaching. No sign yet. Looking around, she saw she was close to two intersecting pathways that led away from this area. She knew he probably wouldn't be taking any pathways, but she took note of them anyways. _'Anything is possible'_, she thought.

All four senshi and the two guardian cats were in place, and they all stood waiting for the moment when Tuxedo Kamen would appear.

Sailor Moon shivered, the wind blowing her skirt up slightly. Opening one eye slightly to look down, she screamed again at the ground so far away from her. _'Stupid, Usagi! Stupid! Don't look down!' _The wind blew again, this time strong enough to sway the tree slightly. Stifling another scream, she slammed her eyes shut, tears beginning to slide down her face.

* * *

Mamoru walked slowly down the quiet street, the sun setting behind him. Looking down at the book in his hand, he found himself squinting. Sighing, he shut the book, knowing it was getting to be too dark to read, anyways. He glanced at his watch and knew it was too late to go to the arcade today. Motoki never kept the place opened past eight, and he didn't blame him. With a beautiful girlfriend like Reika, who would want to stay at work late?

Suddenly a shrill scream pierced his heart. Flinching in pain, he drew back into the shadows. _'Sailor Moon.'_

Whipping a red rose out of his jacket, he found himself oddly grateful for the senshi's present danger. At least it meant that Zoicite had finally made an appearance again and would give him another chance at the crystals.

A cape flew out behind him, and he began running, letting the pain in his heart guide him to where the senshi would be. When the pain became almost unbearable, he jumped to a high tree and surveyed his surroundings. He frowned. _'Where is she? There's noth-'_ His thoughts were interrupted as another splitting scream filled his chest and he gasped in pain. He whipped his head around and his eyes widened.

Sailor Moon was hanging from a tree, her wrists bound to a tall branch. She had her eyes squeezed tightly shut, tears sliding down her face. Tuxedo Kamen started to jump to the tree she was hanging from, but stopped himself short, frowning to himself.

When Zoicite had attacked and injured him, he had disguised himself to look like Sailor Moon. Was he up to the same tricks again?

The girl in the tree continued to cry, and when he felt another stab of pain, he knew it couldn't possibly be a trap. _'That's her, alright.' _Quickly, he got to his feet and jumped lightly to the tree she was in. The girl looked up at the branch she was hanging from and gasped.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" Sailor Moon smiled widely, her blue eyes shining with tears that hadn't been shed yet. "Oh thank god!"

He couldn't stop himself from smiling back at her obvious joy and relief. He untied her wrists swiftly and pulled her body upwards until he could grab hold of her waist and pull her to him. "Sailor Moon, are you alright?"

She nodded and wiped her face free of the remaining tears. "Yes. Thank you."

Making sure he had a firm grasp on her, he jumped down to the ground safely and let her go gently, sitting her on the ground as he crouched beside her. "How did you get up there? Who did that to you?"

The girl bit her lip. "Um..."

From out of a small shrubbery, two voices suddenly rang out.

"NOW!"

Tuxedo Kamen's head snapped up as suddenly someone smaller than him slammed into him from behind. He groaned, falling forward on the ground as Sailor Moon quickly jumped up and ran away.

From behind him, Sailor Jupiter grabbed his wrists and yanked him up. "Got him, guys!"

Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Mercury all came out of their hiding places. Mars and Venus walked forward, but Mercury stayed close to her previous location.

"What the hell is this?" Tuxedo Kamen roared, glaring at the senshi.

Moon stood behind Venus, fidgeting on her feet and wringing her hands together. "I'm so sorry, Tuxedo Kamen-sama. They made me do it."

"We want to know why you're after the rainbow crystals." Mars stated, crossing her arms in front of her chest and staring at him.

"And we want to know why you rescue us." Jupiter said from her place behind him.

"And why you seem drawn to rescuing Sailor Moon most of all." Venus reached behind her to squeeze Sailor Moon's arm comfortingly.

The man frowned severely. "I don't see why all this was necessary if you wanted to talk to me."

"You always run off after battles and refuse to talk to us. What else could we do?" Sailor Mars rolled her eyes.

"I won't talk to anyone who's twisting my arm behind my back." He said wryly.

Jupiter looked to the other senshi, who nodded their agreement, before releasing his arm. Standing up, Tuxedo Kamen adjusted the hat on top of his head.

"Now talk." Mars commanded.

He sighed. "I don't know why I save you, to be honest. Whenever Sailor Moon is in danger, my heart literally starts to hurt until she's safe again. At first I couldn't even control my transformation and I didn't know what was going on."

"You didn't even know... in your normal life, I mean, that you were Tuxedo Kamen?" Venus marveled, while Sailor Moon stepped out from behind her to be closer to the tall man.

He shook his head. "No, not until I gained control of it."

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon whispered, her hands clasped together in front of her face.

He turned and looked at her, and he couldn't help that his voice became soft. "Sailor Moon, I'm sorry, but I don't see any reason to reveal my identity to you. Nor do I believe any of you plan on revealing yours to me, so let's leave it at that. Am I right?"

Sailor Moon started to speak, but Mars swiped her arm out before the girl could step forward. "No, Sailor Moon. You will not reveal yourself to him. We don't trust him."

Tuxedo Kamen turned his head away from them. "I would never harm any of you. You may choose not to trust me, but please don't get in my way."

"We can't let you have the rainbow crystals." Sailor Jupiter stepped toward him again. "If that's what you mean. Why do you want them?"

Feeling the girl step close to him again, Tuxedo Kamen stiffened slightly._ 'Time to go.'_

Springing himself into the air, he flipped over Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus and ran past Sailor Mercury in a blur. Gasping, Mercury launched herself forward and chased after him. "No!"

Sailor Venus blinked. "Should... we follow?"

Sailor Mars rolled her eyes. "Of course, Venus! Let's go!"

Nodding, they all started running after Mercury and Tuxedo Kamen.

* * *

"Wait! Tuxedo Kamen, wait!" Reaching her hand out, Sailor Mercury grasped onto Tuxedo Kamen's wrist. Yanking backward with all her strength, she found that she still couldn't stop him.

Sighing, the man stopped running and turned to the girl holding onto him. "Sailor Mercury, let go. I can't hurt you, so I doubt dragging you along the ground is a good idea."

The senshi frowned but did not release him. "No, you can't go. We don't know enough about you. We want to trust you." She bit her lip. "I want to trust you, like Sailor Moon does. But the fact is that we don't know anything about you, so we don't know what to trust."

"Trust that I won't harm you, and stay out of my way."

"Why do you need those crystals?"

He sighed. "To remember my past, and that's all I will tell you. Now, release my arm so I won't have to hurt you."

"You have no memory?" She asked softly, her voice sympathetic.

"Sailor Mercury, I said I would tell you no more." He said firmly and started to reach down to her hand. Placing his other hand over hers, he gasped when light suddenly enveloped them both in a bright, white flash.

Sailor Mercury screamed, covering her eyes with her other arm. "What is this?!"

FLASHBACK

* * *

"My love." Princess Ami stepped forward, her hand stretched out to the person in front of her.

Placing his hand in hers, Prince Endymion pulled her to him, smiling. "You were with the other princesses?"

She nodded, leaning her head against his chest. "They know something is going on, what with me not spending all my time with them as usual." She giggled softly. "But I promised I would tell them eventually, when the time was right." She looked up at him, her bright blue eyes shining. "I will be able to tell them soon, won't I?"

He nodded, running his fingers through the soft, short strands of her blue hair. He smiled when he touched the rose. "I actually was going to speak to Father today about our engagement. So that perhaps we might tell everyone at the ball tonight."

Smiling, Ami felt herself blushing. She always seemed to every time he mentioned their very recent engagement.

"You're blushing again, aren't you?" He chuckled.

She giggled and pulled their joined hands up to touch his hand to her face. "You know me so well."

Sighing, he pulled away reluctantly, still holding on to her hand. "And I know you're going to be pouting in just a moment because I have to tell you that Father did tell me I have to see him before the ball. So I do need to leave very soon. I only stayed in the library this long in hopes that you could escape from the other ladies."

She did, indeed, pout. "But you'll talk to him about...?"

He grinned, noticing she didn't say the word. "I will." Leaning down, he kissed her lips softly. "I will see you tonight at the ball, though, and by then, hopefully everyone will know that you're my future wife and I won't have to share you with anyone else wanting to be your dance partner."

She shook her head, laughing softly. "You wouldn't have to compete with many others, in any case, Endymion."

He raised any eyebrow. "I know of a fair few men who've spoken of you." He frowned, looking away from her. "Believe me when I say it was torture having you spoken of by other admirers without being able to claim that you are most assuredly taken."

She blinked, her cheeks staining pink. "I... I never knew..." She bit her lip and stepped close to him. "It's no matter. You know only you hold my heart." Pecking his lips again, she smiled. "Now go talk to your father. I very much want everyone to know I am taken, too."

He smiled back, nodding. Caressing her cheek gently for a moment more, he finally pulled away from her and left the room, leaving her to watch him go, her arms hanging loosely at her sides before she pulled them up to cross over her chest, aching already to be in his arms again.

* * *

"Father, you wished to speak to me?"

The King of Earth turned around as his son walked into his guest suite in the Moon Palace. "Endymion, yes, thank goodness you're here. There is a pressing matter at hand we must discuss before tonight."

The Prince walked fully into the room, shutting the door softly behind him. He stepped forward until he was standing only a few feet away from his father.

The King had been speaking with a member of his guard, but now he turned and spoke to the man, who nodded, bowed, and left the room, leaving the two men alone. The King walked up to the Prince. "It is a good day today, my son."

Endymion raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Father?"

"Tonight I will be announcing your engagement to the princess." The King placed a hand on his shoulder. "Because of this, the alliance of our families will ensure the safety and happiness of all our people."

Endymion's eyes widened. "But... how... how did you know? We told no one. And I did not even realize that relations with Mercury were strained!"

The King frowned. "What? Mercury? I meant the Moon Princess, Endymion. You are engaged to Princess Serenity. Your duty is to marry and protect her from all harm that could ever possibly befall her as the heir to the moon. What is this of Mercury? The Princess Ami? You've been... courting her secretly? Without my knowledge?"

Endymion felt his throat go dry, his entire world suddenly crashing on him. "Serenity?"

The King sighed, beginning to pace. "This is not good. No one knows of this relationship you and the Princess Ami have, do they? If word ever gets out that you were in any way unfaithful to Serenity, the Queen would have my head..."

Endymion sunk down in a chair, laying his head in his hands. "Ami." He whispered painfully.

Looking up at his father, he answered him. "No one knew... but Father, please tell me there is a way to stop this engagement to the Moon Prin-"

"There is no way." The King interrupted harshly, and he turned and pointed to the desk nearby. "The papers are signed and sealed. We need this alliance with the Moon Kingdom, Endymion. The queen wants no more war, as do I. This is the only way to meet the needs of our people."

Endymion stared down at the floor, his breath coming out of his throat in ragged gasps. _'Ami, Ami, Ami...'_

"You must do this, Endymion. For your kingdom. It is your duty, and you knew this day would come."

The Prince nodded and stood, afraid that his legs would give way beneath him. "I must... see Ami..."

"No. You cannot have anything to do with her, Endymion. Now go and ready yourself for the ball; your engagement is being announced tonight."

Shaking, Endymion quickly exited the room while his father was giving him the chance.

He raced toward the library, knowing that his only chance of seeing Ami before nightfall was if she had decided to remain in their favorite place.

Wrenching open the door, he scanned the entire room, but saw no sign of her. Sighing, he entered the room and sat in one of the plush chairs, sinking down and rubbing his temples with his fingers. "Why did he do this? Agree to this? Without even asking me?" Leaning his chin on his fists, he squeezed his eyes shut. "Ami." he murmured.

* * *

Ami's eyes tried to search out Endymion, but she frowned when she didn't see him anywhere. Turning to her friends, she took the wine glass that Princess Makoto was holding out to her. "Ami, you seem so quiet tonight. Is anything wrong?"

Ami smiled, shaking her head. "Oh, no. I'm just looking at the ballroom. The queen really did outdo herself this time."

Princess Minako nodded in agreement. "It's so beautiful!" She sighed happily, putting a hand to her cheek. "Oh, how I love balls. All the beautiful decorations and the dancing...oh, I hope Kunzite asks me to dance..." She looked out at the ballroom for the man, clutching Makoto's arm. The brunette princess giggled, patting her friend's arm in support.

Princess Rei threw her long, black hair behind her shoulder, taking a sip of wine. "I'm sure he will, Minako. He's enamored with you."

Minako squealed happily, taking an excited half jump. "Oh, you think?!

Rei and Makoto giggled, while Ami smiled slightly.

* * *

"Engaged to Prince Endymion?" Princess Serenity whispered, her eyes wide as she stared at her mother.

The Queen ran a brush through her long, silvery strands, looking at her daughter in the mirror. "Yes, daughter. It will be announced tonight. You've met Endymion before."

The girl nodded. "Yes of course, he's... a fine man."

"He will protect you, as well." The Queen stood and turned, putting a hand on the princess's shoulder. "It is his duty now as it has been mine." She walked and opened the door to her private room. "Come along, Serenity. The King and Prince are waiting."

Serenity took a deep breath and followed her mother out of the room.

* * *

The door opened and The Queen and Princess of the Moon walked into the sitting room.

Prince Endymion turned slightly from his place standing at the window. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander to the princess. In a long white gown with pearl adornments, she was the very picture of beauty. Her long, blonde hair was tied up in the royal fashion, and she stood with her hands clasped in front of her waist. Looking up into her blue eyes, he glanced away quickly when he noticed she had been watching him too.

The Queen went up to the King and extended her hand, smiling. The King kissed it before speaking to her. "Your grace, I have already heard from my guard that the ballroom is the most beautiful it has ever been tonight. And yet still I am sure you will outshine it."

The Queen laughed lightly. "King, you flatter me." Turning, she motioned to Serenity, who walked toward her. "My daughter, Princess Serenity."

The King of Earth smiled warmly at her. Though she was nervous, Serenity couldn't help but smile back at his kindness. Turning, the King gave Endymion a look that beckoned him forward as well. Sighing, Endymion joined the group.

"My son, Prince Endymion."

Not daring to look at the Princess, Endymion bowed.

"Well, shall we all join the ball? We will announce the engagement after dinner, I believe." Queen Serenity smiled and took her daughter's hand. "Serenity, dear, please remain with the prince for the evening." Patting her hand, she pulled her to stand beside the prince, who stared down at the blushing girl.

Nodding, Queen Serenity motioned for the doors to be opened by servants before she stepped into the ballroom.

The King gave one lasting look to Endymion before turning and following behind.

Once they both were gone, Serenity heaved a huge sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness."

Endymion blinked and looked down at her.

She giggled, putting a hand over her mouth. "Mother makes me so awfully nervous sometimes, that's all. She takes things so seriously, as if I have to be watched twenty-four hours a day."

He couldn't help but smile softly. "You are the heir to the throne of the Moon. Of course, she worries over you."

She tilted her head sideways and pursed her small lips slightly. "Does your father worry so much over you?"

Endymion shook his head, closing his eyes briefly. "No. But he very well knows I can care for myself without him."

Stubbornly, Serenity crossed her arms. "I can care for myself!"

"Every daughter needs her mother." He said softly.

She nodded slightly, growing quiet. She looked up at him nervously. "We... will be married..."

"Yes." He said shortly, looking away.

Wringing her hands in front of her, Serenity didn't speak again.

Sighing, he held out his arm to her. "I suppose we'll have to join the ball eventually."

Serenity's lips quirked in a half-hearted smile and she loped her arm through his. "You sound as if you are looking forward to this as much as I am."

"I despise public displays, and that is what my father is wanting to make of this." Endymion grumbled as he led her through the doors.

"I do as well." She replied, blushing slightly at their mutual dislike.

He glanced down sideways at her and caught her looking up at him again. Shifting his eyes quickly away, he took in the ballroom and surveyed it for any sign of the girl he loved.

Her face paler than that of a ghost, Ami stood in a group of her friends, holding a wine glass. She had seen him enter with her friend Serenity, and he could see the complete fear crossing her face. Grimacing and knowing what was ahead, Endymion was about to lead them away when Serenity tugged on his arm.

He looked down at her.

Shyly, she smiled. "Do you mind if I tell my friends? Mother cornered me and spoke of our engagement just a short while ago. I have not have the chance to tell them, and I'd much rather they hear from me than from my mother's announcement."

He couldn't help but notice she could speak the word 'engagement' with no hesitation, so unlike his beloved...

Looking up and seeing Ami's confused eyes again, he knew he would just have to endure it. "Alright."

Smiling, she led them through the people to her group of friends, all gawking at them by now.

"Serenity! What is this? Hello, Prince Endymion." Princess Rei said, openly staring at him as she dipped a low curtsy.

He just smiled, trying desperately to keep his eyes away from Ami with little success.

Serenity let go of his arm to grasp the hands of her friends. Ami stood gripping her glass with both hands, so she reached for Minako and Makoto, the closest to her. "My dears," she whispered, "Mother is to make an announcement later but I wanted to tell you myself. A treaty has been signed between Earth and the Moon."

The four girls gasped, all knowing that it was very good news. The Moon and Earth had been fighting for years because the people of Earth would not stop attacking. Finally, the King had found a way to resolve all their wants, then?

"So... this is why you've come in with Endymion? You... you both just came from counsels who told you of the news." Ami said, her voice shaking slightly.

Serenity pulled her hands away from her friends and fiddled with the cloth on her silky dress. "Not... exactly..." She looked to Endymion for help, but there was no way he could force any voice to leave him now. He would choke if he opened his mouth, and he knew it. Ami's tortured look was killing him inside; her face was white, blue eyes wide and fearful.

Serenity looked back at her friends. "Mother and the King signed a treaty on the terms that Endymion and I marry."

Ami all but shattered the wine glass, she clenched it so hard. "M-m-my, it's stifling in here. I believe I need some... air..." Walking away quickly, she dropped the glass on a serving platter and made headway for the closest balcony door.

Wincing, Endymion ached to run after her, knowing with Serenity there he couldn't.

"Is everything alright with Ami?" She was murmuring.

"She's been acting strangely all night. So quiet." Rei replied softly.

"Engaged, Serenity! I cannot believe it! You are engaged!?" Minako all but squealed.

"Shh!" Makoto clamped a hand over the girl's mouth. "Did you not hear Serenity say that no one knows yet?!"

Endymion had to escape the girls. He had to. Soon, before the madness ate at him. Reaching out, he took Serenity's hand. "Would you care to dance, Serenity?"

The other girls all but swooned, and he had to fight not to roll his eyes.

Serenity blushed but nodded, following him onto the dance floor. From their places, the girls watched avidly, whispering back and forth to each other.

Once she was in his arms, twirling to the music, Serenity looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I know my friends can get overly excited sometimes."

He shook his head, but couldn't help but be relieved. "It's alright."

Serenity looked down, frowning. "I should go find Ami soon. I hope she's alright. She's been acting strangely lately, running off to who knows where and..."

Wincing, he nodded. "Ami is a quiet girl except to those who know her best. And even then sometimes she just needs time on her own."

She was quiet for a moment. Then she agreed. "I suppose you're right. You know Ami well?"

"I've... spent some time on the planet Mercury." He managed to choke out.

"Oh, I see..." She murmured, before suddenly he twirled her out and pulled her back in close to him. She blushed when his hand found her waist again.

The song ended a few moments later, and then a good friend of Endymion's walked up, one of the members of his royal guard, Zoicite. The man smiled and bowed at the princess before turning to Endymion. "Endymion, may I have a moment to speak to you? Privately?"

"Yes, of course." He looked down to Serenity.

She smiled. "I'll be with my friends."

He nodded and left her, pulling his hand out of hers and walking away with Zoicite. He glanced behind him to see that she had, indeed, gone to sit with her friends.

The man led him out to the balcony, and then turned. "I am no fool, Endymion."

The prince's eyes widened instantly. "Zoicite?!"

"I know of your courtship with Princess Ami. I have watched you, and I know a man in love when I see one. She's out there." He pointed down the stairs that led to the gardens. "I suggest you take the time I have given you to say your goodbyes."

Frozen for a moment, Endymion suddenly reached out and embraced his friend. "Thank you, Zoicite." Then he turned and raced down the steps.

Leaning back against a pillar, Zoicite crossed his arms, planning not to leave the balcony until he could return with the prince.

* * *

"Ami!"

The girl, sitting on the bench she had sat on earlier the same day, choked back another wave of tears as the voice she had loved so much washed over her. "Don't, Endymion." She croaked. "I know; it is your duty, your father signed the treaty..." She cupped her hands over her face. "There is nothing you can do."

The man knelt before her and pulled her hands away, showing her tear stained face. "Oh, Ami... you have no idea how tormented I am, how it aches me that it isn't you I'm dancing with..."

A wry smile quirked at her face. "Believe me, Prince, when I say I do."

"Do not ever call me that, my love..." He reached up and wiped away a trail of tears that was sliding down her face. "No matter what ever happens, I will always, always love you."

She burst into tears again and launched herself off the bench and into his arms. "I can't do this, I can't watch you marry her... what will I do? She's one of my best friends, but..." She buried her face in his chest, tears dripping onto the white shirt of his tuxedo. She was sitting on her knees on the ground, and she knew her light blue silk dress was probably being ruined, but she didn't care. She didn't have any reason to care, she thought.

"I don't know, Ami... I don't know what to do, either..." He kissed the top of her head and pulled the cape he was wearing around her. "We will find a way to be together someday, I am sure..."

For several long minutes he simply held her and let her cry, kissing her hair, her face, and her lips softly. She continued to choke on the tears until finally, they slowly started to subside.

Sniffling, she spoke. "You have to be true to Serenity after this, Endymion..."

"But Am-"

"No.." She interrupted softly. "She is good. And pure. And she deserves to be loved and cared for. You can't betray her by staying with me."

"But by staying with her, I betray you! Ami, I don't understand... I can't just walk away from you. I won't." He squeezed her against him. "You can't be saying this."

"But I am." She pulled away from him and stood swiftly, knocking dirt off her dress. "Serenity is my best friend." She turned away and placed a hand on her mouth and slowly closed it into a fist. She choked out words that muffled through her hand. "I will always love you, too, but... you have a duty now to protect her as her husband." Ami looked at him with tear-filled eyes as he stood up. "But I also have a duty as her friend and her Sailor Senshi to protect her as well."

"Ami!"

She shook her head. "No, I have to, Endymion. We... we have to stay parted from this day on." She whispered. "I cannot betray my Princess. We both have duties to uphold to her... for the sake of everyone. There is nothing that we can do about this treaty, and we all know when we are born that we may not be allowed to marry for love..." She choked. "I love you more than anything, but our duties come first. My duty is to be a protector of the Moon Kingdom, and that includes Serenity."

He didn't say anything... there was nothing more he could say. He just nodded and turned away from her, staring out into the black night around them. The night was extremely quiet, and no animal sounds could be heard at all.

"May..."

He turned his head at the sound of her voice again, softer and pleading this time.

She lowered her hand and lifted her eyes to his, the deep blue of her eyes shining with unshed tears. "May I ask one last thing though?"

He reached out to her and pulled her close to him again. "Anything."

"May I have one last kiss?" She whispered.

He let out a small breath of air before leaning down and taking her lips with his, softly at first, before the kiss grew desperate as they realized it would be the last one they would ever share. He clung to her, fistfuls of her dress being wrung in his hands as he pulled her close.

Suddenly she broke apart from him and gasped, before giving him one last longing look and turning into the garden, lifting her dress and running away, as quickly as her heels would let her go.

* * *

PRESENT

* * *

Two loud gasps filled the air as Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Mercury's hands fell apart, the flashing light that bound them suddenly gone, knocking both of them off their feet.

He looked up at her, and she at him. The two stared wide-eyed into each other's eyes.

"Ami."

"Mamoru."

"How... I.... you... Mercury... we..."

Mercury stood shakily, using her hands to help her push up off the ground. She groped until she found a tree to lean against. "You are Prince Endymion of Earth. My god. Usagi is the Moon Princess."

Tuxedo Kamen whipped his head around to face her. "Odango?!"

Ami nodded, closing her eyes. "Could you not tell? Can you not see? I now know you are Mamoru-san. You know I am Ami."

The man stood and walked toward her. "You.... and I...."

"Yes." She said. There didn't really need to be anything more spoken.

"The other senshi will be here soon." She said moments later, mumbling. "I suggest we keep this to ourselves for now." She looked up at him for the first time, her eyes clashing with his. "I can't even... think... I can't imagine..."

"Trying to tell them."

"Yes."

"...and the others? Rei-san, Makoto-san, Minako-san? They are also...?"

"Yes."

"I see."

The two heard running footsteps coming through the woods.

"Tomorrow, meet me at the Tokyo Library at noon. I'm always there. We have to talk, but now is most definitely not the time." Mercury whispered quickly, looking out to where the footsteps were coming from, and already she could see the forms of her friends. Tuxedo Kamen nodded once.

"Sailor Mercury!" Four gasping girls came through the entrance of the woods.

Sailor Moon rushed up. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama!"

He couldn't help but stare at her. She was... Usagi? Serenity? He felt slightly dizzy at all the information pooling in his brain.

"Well, well, well. How very nice! I have all of you right where I want you! Now all of the rainbow crystals shall finally be mine!"

The Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen all snapped their heads around to look out at the large lake they had ended up beside. Floating above it, Zoicite sat in the air, one hand poised under his chin.

"Zoicite!"

* * *

End Chapter Three

…....well??? What do you think??? lol


	5. Chapter Four

I haven't received very many reviews for this story, and it worries me that it is either very, very bad, or just not very many people are interested in it. I know it's different, extremely so, but... well, I'm enjoying it... so I guess that's all that matters, ne? I hope that any of you who are reading it do enjoy it. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed.... I appreciate it very, very much!

Destiny Decision

Chapter Four

**Updated 1/28/10- Fixed a few grammatical/typing errors.**

* * *

A quill pen scribbled across parchment furiously as the Prince of Earth tried desperately to finish the letter he was writing to his beloved, begging her not to give up on him. He sighed furiously, running a hand through his dark hair, dropping the pen on the desk. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head in his hands, his thoughts wracked with images of Ami's tortured face before she had fled the Moon garden.

It had been more than two weeks since, and he hadn't heard a single word from her, though he had written more than two dozen letters, each promising that he was doing his best to convince his father to revoke the engagement. However, after the ball his father had forced him back to Earth to announce the engagement to their people, and that had only served to make the dread in Endymion's heart grow even stronger. He itched to return to the Moon, even for the chance that he might see her again.

Involuntarily, his thoughts shifted to that of his fiancée, the princess Serenity. She was incredibly beautiful, that was for certain... and she was known for being very kindhearted and good.

His heart ached. He loved Ami, more than anything. She was kindhearted and good, and she was very beautiful. He mentally cursed. But she wasn't the princess of the Moon, and that was what his father wanted for him... no, not for him, for their kingdom.

He stood, sighing, and walked to the glass of the balcony windows. Glancing up, he noticed how very brightly the Moon was shining, and he couldn't help but feel calmed by it. He had loved looking up at the Moon and its shining beauty for as long as he could remember. It had always been able to help him think better, standing under its light.

He found himself twisting open the latches of the door and going out into the light. He stared up, wishing with all his heart that he was there.

* * *

PRESENT

* * *

"Zoicite!"

The effeminate man grinned evilly. "I am surprised to find you all here. It is so convenient for me, though, so I won't question it."

Sailor Moon ran up close to the water's edge and pointed up at him. "We're in the middle of something very important! How dare you interrupt us! I am Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I will pun--"

"Oh, will you shut it with your silly speeches, Sailor Moon?!" Zoicite screamed, bringing his form to a standing position in the air. "I'll shut you up myself! Zoi!"

Opening his hand and splaying his fingers out, a burst of hot white energy surged from the middle of his palm, straight at the girl standing not but a few yards away.

She gasped.

"Sailor Moon!" The other senshi yelled, all four starting to rush toward her.

"Get out of the way, Sailor Moon!" The girl felt someone's arms surround her and pull her away into the surrounding bushes just as the attack hit, blowing a small crater in the middle of the ground.

Opening her eyes, Sailor Moon looked behind her and blushed. She was laying sideways in the dirt, her body being held securely by Tuxedo Kamen. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama."

He looked down at her, his dark blue eyes full of worry. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, and heard him let out a breath of relief.

"How dare you try to hurt Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars yelled. "I'll deal with you now!"

Zoicite angrily turned away from his unsuccessful attack to see Sailor Mars powering in front of him. Narrowing his eyes, he formed another burst of energy.

"Fire... SOUL!"

The fireballs started to swirl toward him, and he easily dodged them. "Zoi!" The blast knocked the fireballs out of the way and the raven haired senshi's eyes turned wide and fearful as it hit her, knocking her to the ground.

"No!" Sailor Venus yelled. "Crescent Beam!"

Turning just in time, Zoicite dodged most of Venus's attack, only a small scratch cutting through his uniform. "Zoi!" he yelled again, sending another blast in her direction. She jumped up, trying to dodge the blow, but it hit her, sending her sprawling across the ground with Mars.

Sailor Mercury looked worriedly at her two friends already on the ground and over at where Tuxedo Kamen was helping Sailor Moon to stand up.

Whipping open her Mercury computer and touching her earring to turn on her visor, she stepped back as far as she could so that Zoicite would be least likely to notice her. She watched through the blue glass shield around her eyes, trying to point out his weak points. She typed furiously at the computer screen, coordinating her findings with both visor and computer.

Sailor Jupiter had already been running up to Zoicite at this point, lunging an attack at him. "Supreme Thunder!" She jumped into the air as the lighting rod shot up out of her tiara, sending sparks of electricity up to their enemy. Unable to block all the different points of attack, Zoicite cringed back as several of the streaks hit him. Shielding his face with one arm, he struck another attack at Jupiter with the other.

"Zoi!"

Jupiter had safely landed on the ground and her head turned as the attack hit her from behind, knocking her face-first into the dirt.

Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon watched as Jupiter went down. "Sailor Jupiter!" Sailor Moon yelled and began to run forward until Tuxedo Kamen pulled her back roughly. She gasped and looked up at him. "What are you doing?!"

He shook his head. "I'll go; you stay here and stay safe, okay?" He smiled and started to run in her place, back to the battle. Wringing her hands in front of her, Sailor Moon wondered why on earth he would be asking her to stay behind.

Pleased with himself, Zoicite lowered himself to the ground in front of Tuxedo Kamen. "Well, now... Tuxedo Kamen, here we are finally. I'd like your crystals, please. That is, if you don't want these girls all roasted to a crisp." He waved his hand in the direction of the girls on the ground who were all groaning and struggling to get up.

Grinning, Tuxedo Kamen scoffed off the threat. "You really think I'm just going to hand them over? You just wait, Zoicite; in the end it will be you handing over your crystals to me."

Zoicite's green eyes turned to sharp slits. "I will have the crystals!" Pulling back his hand, he started to power up a ball of energy to throw.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!"

The dark haired man's head whipped around to see Sailor Mercury running toward him, snapping her computer shut and turning her visor off. "Aim for his face! He is very nervous of hurting his face! All the markers indicate it!" She stopped when she came close enough. "I will blind him! Shabon Spray!"

A mist surrounded them suddenly, and Zoicite whipped his head around confusedly, the power building in his hand stopping. "What is this?!"

Nodding quickly, Tuxedo Kamen suddenly formed one of his red roses in his hand and slashed it out. It flew swiftly through the air and straight through the tender skin of Zoicite's cheek.

Screaming, Zoicite lost the energy in his hands as his hands shot up to his face. "My face! My beautiful face! I will kill you for harming my face!"

"I don't think so, Zoicite!"

Tuxedo Kamen looked to his right and suddenly saw Sailor Moon standing close to the water's edge again.

"You hurt my dear friends, and I will punish you! Moon Tiara Action!"

Starting to turn, but too late to avoid the attack, Zoicite screamed as the shimmering disc hit him squarely in the stomach. He flew back into the water, falling in it.

The tiara twirled back to Sailor Moon's hand, and she giggled as she snapped it to her head again. "That'll teach him!"

A gush of water shot into the air as Zoicite pulled himself out of the water to float weakly above it, holding his face in one hand and clutching his stomach in the other. "This is not the end, Sailor Senshi! I will be back, and then I will finish you all!" A shower of flower petals surrounded him and he disappeared into the night.

Tuxedo Kamen frowned. "He'll come back for the rainbow crystals we all have."

Sailor Mercury nodded from beside him. "Yes."

Sailor Moon ran to the other three girls, falling to her knees on the ground. "Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter! Are you alright?"

Jupiter smiled weakly. She sat on her posterior, legs bent in front of her. "I'm okay. If only I hadn't turned my back to that scum..." She cursed, pushing herself off the ground.

Sailor Moon giggled at her friend's cursing. "You couldn't have known, Sailor Jupiter."

Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus also stood up, the two girls leaning on each other. Sailor Moon rushed over to them and stood between them, letting them lean on her shoulders instead.

"Thanks, Sailor Moon." Sailor Venus put her head on the girl's shoulder. "I'm tired."

Sailor Mars patted Sailor Moon on the back. "I'm glad you're okay."

"You're the one who got hurt, Sailor Mars." Sailor Moon whispered, her eyes sad. "I feel like it's my fault."

"Don't be that way, Sailor Moon. We all protect each other, because we're friends." Sailor Jupiter said. "And we defend each other too, especially to bastards like Zoicite!"

"I say we all go get some food. I'm starving." Venus chirped, and Moon nodded her head rapidly in agreement.

Sailor Mercury cleared her throat. "Um... guys?"

The other four girls turned their heads to look at the blue-haired senshi, who was standing a little away from them, pointing over at Tuxedo Kamen who stood even farther. "He's the one who saved us all."

Tuxedo Kamen blinked and turned his head to look at Sailor Mercury. "It was you, Sailor Mercury. You told me where to hit."

"But you hit him."

"Yes, but you blinded him so that I could."

Sailor Mercury started to retort, but clamped her mouth shut when nothing came out.

Shaking his head, Tuxedo Kamen's lips quirked slightly. "Anyways, good night ladies." He looked at the four girls in front of him. "I hope you will not mind if I say that any more questions you have for me must wait until another time."

"How will we know where to find you to talk again?" Sailor Jupiter raised an eyebrow slightly.

He pursed his lips together for a moment, and then grinned suddenly. "Just tie Sailor Moon to a tree again, and I'll be here."

"Hey! That's not funny!" Sailor Moon roared, glaring at him.

He chuckled. "No, you're right, it isn't. I wouldn't want that, Sailor Moon. Don't worry."

She blushed, turning her head away into Mar's shoulder.

He looked away. "How about you all meet me tomorrow atop the Tokyo Tower? Let's say at around nine o'clock. No one will be there at night, and we should be able to discuss things. Plus I think it a good idea to stay out of this park in case Zoicite decides to hunt for us here again."

The four senshi farthest away from him nodded. He nodded back once and started to turn away. He gave Sailor Mercury a long meaningful glance as he did so, and she nodded as well. '_He will meet me tomorrow at the library. He'll be there.'_

Then he disappeared through the trees, and Sailor Mercury turned to look at the other girls. "I thought we were going for food?" She said brightly, and the other girls all cheered happily, turning and heading down the pathway.... Mars and Venus still hanging onto Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter still wincing a little and rubbing her sore back.

* * *

PAST

* * *

"Prince Endymion, you have a visitor."

The prince turned away from the red rose bush he was gazing at to the manservant standing behind him. "What?"

The man bowed and pointed to a girl who was walking into the garden. "The princess, your highness." Then he turned and swiftly walked away, leaving the two of them alone.

Her heeled shoes tapping across the stone walkway, Princess Serenity approached him. She twirled a pink frilled parasol behind her, the umbrella matching her long silk gown. She blushed when she reached him. "Hello, Prince Endymion." She dipped a curtsy lightly to him, her hair touching the ground as she did so.

He bowed to her in return before looking at her quizzically. "Princess Serenity, why are you here?"

"Mother sent me." She stated, walking up to the rose bush. Reaching out, she traced her fingertips along the petals of one of the roses. "I've heard your rose gardens were the most beautiful in the universe. Now I know that is indeed a truth." She smiled up at him. "Do you have white roses too? They are my favorites."

He turned and pointed across from them past a large fountain in the middle of the garden, to where six bushes covered with white roses stood. "I'm sorry to say that reds are my favorite so I don't have many other different colors. There are those white ones, and recently I did have pink roses planted for-" He suddenly stopped, aware that if he completed his sentence, he would be in grave trouble. He had several pink rose bushes planted for Ami, who had told him she loved them.

Serenity was too busy staring over at the white rose bushes to really pay attention to what else he was saying. She cooed. "Oh, they're lovely..."

He watched her as she made her way around the fountain to the flowers. He walked up behind her, clearing his throat. "Serenity, why exactly did your mother send you here?"

She turned around, blinking up at him. Then she smiled. "Oh, she kept saying that I needed to become acquainted with the Earth, and that the people here would appreciate seeing me here with you more than I was needed at home." She walked slowly toward a stone bench and sat down, pushing the parasol up a little to rest on her shoulder and cover her head. She bit her lip slightly, turning her head away from him. "I hated to leave the Moon at the moment, though... all my friends are still there, and what with Princess Ami so ill..."

Endymion's heart started to beat rapidly. "The.. the princess Ami is ill?"

Serenity nodded sadly. "It's so strange; it happened so soon after the ball. It's some sort of cold, we think. She's been keeping to her bed, mostly, and has been eating very little." She sighed. "Her eyes are always watering too. We can't stop it, and no one knows why she keeps doing it. Mother thinks it's because she is of Mercury and so her body shows sickness in other ways... but the time I saw Rei sick, she never spouted fire out of her ears or anything..." The girl giggled slightly. "That would be funny." A few silent moments passed. "She keeps getting all these letters, too. All of them are un-addressed. But every time she sees one, she gets very upset and throws it away without ever opening it." She pursed her lips together. "You know, I've thought several times of just opening one to see what would upset her so, but I refrained because I know how private Ami is..."

Endymion felt himself swallowing hard. "No.. no, she wouldn't appreciate that."

Serenity nodded. "Yes, I know." She tapped her chin for a moment. "You know, it's almost as if Ami is heartbroken..."

Endymion felt his heart stop at her words. If she ever suspected anything...

Suddenly the girl giggled. "No, of course not, that's silly! Ami hasn't been courting with anyone." She stood up and smiled up at the prince. "Your father has been very kind to me, prince. He gave me a lovely room with a beautiful view of these gardens. That's how I knew where to find you."

He couldn't help but smile at her. "I'm always here in the gardens."

She pulled her parasol down from her shoulder and closed it. "I can see why, with how beautiful your roses are, and the sun shines perfectly here. We don't get this much sun on the moon."

"The Earth shelters the Moon from receiving too much sun, I suppose."

The princess looked up at the sky. "I can't even see the moon."

"It usually only appears at night here."

"I always have a view of Earth." She looked up at him. "Why is that?"

"I suppose because the Moon is always in orbit of Earth. The Earth is much bigger than the Moon, Princess." He smiled down at her. "Though I believe the Moon is the most beloved."

She nodded, a soft smile on her face. Her hand reached out to touch one of the pink rose bushes. Endymion watched her for a few moments, noticing how her hair shined in the sunlight and her eyes grew wide and even brighter than their already bright blue shade.

"Serenity..."

She looked up at him. "Hmm..?"

"You are very lovely."

She blushed, her cheeks tinting pink. She shifted her eyes away from him nervously. "Thank you..."

Clearing his throat, Endymion shook his head and walked past her, heading out of the garden. Her eyebrow rose quizzically as she watched him go. He called over his shoulder, "Would you like to see the rest of the palace?"

Blinking, she lifted one side of her skirt up and rushed after him. "Oh, yes!"

* * *

PRESENT

* * *

Mamoru woke with a jolt, sitting straight up in bed. Panting, he looked over at the clock on the bedside table. It read 3:43 A.M. He frowned and ran a hand over his sweaty brow and then buried his head in his hands, bringing his knees up to let his elbows rest on them. "What the hell."

So first he was in love with the princess of Mercury of the past. Then, it seemed as if he... well, Prince Endymion, was falling in love with the princess of the Moon.

He sighed and mumbled to himself. "Well, you wanted to know your past, and now look at you."

He threw the bed covers back frustratingly and strode out onto the balcony. "If I'm getting flashbacks in my dreams, I wonder if Ami is, too..?" He murmured.

* * *

Ami sat on her bed, gazing out the window. A book lay abandoned in her lap. There had been less than a paragraph of the page read before she had looked away, knowing that with so much in her mind, there was no way she would be able to read.

The clock beside her read 11:13P.M., and she knew she should be going to sleep, but... she couldn't seem to make herself lay down. Sighing, she thought back over the evening... most importantly, of the flashback into her past that she'd received when she and Tuxedo Kamen had touched hands.

"I was in love with Prince Endymion." She mumbled. "Insane."

Usagi was the Moon Princess. And she was destined to the Prince. There had been war, a treaty signed, and peace restored because of their marriage.

"So how in the world did I even fall in love with him in the first place? What happened back then? Why are we here now; why are we not there?" Questions tumbled out of her mouth, and she put a hand to her forehead. "And now I'm talking to myself."

She let out a huge puff of a air, trying to render her brain free of thought unsuccessfully. She laid back and pulled her blankets up to her chin, squeezing her eyes shut in hopes that some little bit of sleep would greet her.

* * *

PAST

* * *

Princess Ami stood in the middle of the historical library on her home planet, the walls covered in bookshelves that rose up to the ceiling, each one filled with every book imaginable. Reaching her hand out, Ami picked one off the shelf and leafed through it briefly, wondering if she'd already read it.

Sighing when she noted that she had, she slipped it back into place. Tying her hands behind her back, she stepped lightly over the tiled floor to another shelf. "Moon histories." She murmured. She disentangled her arms and looked around for the ladder that could take her to the top of the shelf, where she knew the earliest histories would be stored. "Must start at the beginning." She said to herself as she found the ladder and pushed it along the wall to the shelf she was wanting to climb up.

Stepping lightly up the ladder and being careful not to catch her heeled shoes in any of the rungs, she climbed the up to the top of the bookcase and pulled out the very first book. Balancing herself by swinging her arm through the ladder to hold herself to it, she opened the book. Happy that she had found a new shelf to make her way through, she tucked the book under her arm and started to climb down the ladder, a little too quickly. The long blue ribbon that trailed down the back of her gown caught on her shoe and she screamed shrilly as she fell backward.

She landed on something firm, yet... much softer than tiled flooring. Her eyes squeezed tightly closed; she peeked one open to look up.

Two dark blue eyes stared down at her, twinking in amusement. "Be careful on the ladder, Princess. You could have seriously injured yourself just then. Aren't you lucky that I happened to walk in just now?"

Gasping, both of her eyes flew open and she launched herself out of the man's arms that she was laying in. "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry!"

Crossing his arms in front of him, Prince Endymion raised an eyebrow at the girl who was muttering apologies faster than he could decipher them. She stood with her head lowered, brushing wrinkles out of her silk dress and retrieving the book that had slipped out of her grip onto the floor.

Finally, she stopped. Blushing bright red, she looked down at her shoes. "Thank you, Prince Endymion."

The Earth prince was visiting the halls of the Mercury palace for several weeks. Ami remembered her father mentioning it to her that the prince would be visiting so that he could spend time in the multiple libraries, the man's voice booming with pride that his libraries were the most vast in the universe and sought out by all the royalty who were seeking higher knowledge. Unfortunately, though, this was her first encounter with the Earth prince since he arrived. She felt completely humiliated.

Then he laughed.

Blinking, Ami looked up at him for the first time, watching his face light up in a smile as he looked back at her. "I take it you found something you just couldn't wait to start reading, and so you decided it would be quicker if you didn't actually have to climb down the ladder." Walking closer to her, he took the book out of her hand. "Well, let's see just what it is..." His blue eyes widened as he stared at the thickly bound book. "The first volume of the history of the Moon?" He had a certain amount of awe in his voice. "Princess, you can't be more than sixteen years old. What would make a pretty girl want to read such a long, and undoubtedly boring, book?"

Ami rubbed one hand along her arm nervously. "I've read most of the others in the library. I've finished the histories of Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Mars, Earth, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn. The only one I have left is the Moon. Yes, it may be the longest, but it's the ruler of all the planets... so of course it would be." She paused. "And I'm fifteen." She reached out and timidly took the book back from him, running her hand lightly along the cover before pulling it close to her chest, wrapping her arms around it.

"It's true, then." He smiled warmly down at her.

She blushed. "What is?"

"That you are indeed the most knowledgeable princess in the universe. I see the rumors must be true now." He walked away from her to one of the bookshelves. "Which of these shelves contains the histories of Earth? My father deems it necessary that I learn everything there is to know in those books."

She lifted one hand away from her book to point at the shelf she had first been standing at. "That one. I just finished reading through them, myself."

He went up to the shelf and pulled one of the larger books out. Sighing, he opened it and flipped through it. "Who knew my planet had so much history."

She couldn't help but giggle, watching the handsome man looking dreadfully bored with the book. "Actually, Earth's history is not quite as long as some of the other planets. The worst reads are definitely Jupiter and Uranus. Both planets have lots of wars." She wrinkled her nose in disgust and walked up to him. She pointed to the top of the shelf. "All of the shelves begin with the earliest history at the top, ending with the latest volumes at the bottom." Putting her book down on a table behind her, she took the book Endymion held and slipped it onto the shelf. "It's much easier to start at the beginning. Trust me." She smiled and left him to walk back to where the ladder was. She pulled it back to them and started to climb up when Endymion reached out and grabbed her around the waist.

"I don't want you to fall again, princess." He said nervously, putting her safely on the ground again. "Let's not repeat what could have happened earlier, please."

Blushing at his arms around her, Ami cleared her throat. "I've... climbed these ladders millions of times without ever falling, prince."

He grinned. "Yes, but today you almost did, so please stay on the ground for a while." He started to pull his arm away. "At least while someone else is here to climb them instead."

Ami watched from the floor as he climbed up the ladder to the top, and she found it odd that she missed the warmth his arms, even though he'd only touched her for a few moments. Blushing, she shook her head, trying to rid herself of silly thoughts.

Endymion grabbed the first book on the shelf, and then, looking down at the Mercury princess for a moment, a thought occurred to him and he slid down the ladder by one side, his feet never touching the steps. He landed on the ground right in front of her, making her take a small step back as his tall form suddenly stood very close to her.

"Now you're just showing off." She muttered. She blushed. She was fully aware that they were almost touching, they were so close.

He grinned. "Just a little."

Rolling her eyes and taking a step back, she took the book from him and opened it, making sure it was the correct one. "Yes, this is what you need to start with."

The text upside down to him, he leaned around her to look down at the volume over her shoulder. "Looks like loads of fun, doesn't it?" He grumbled.

Ami shivered, his breath very close to her cheek. "It's actually not so bad, I promise." She turned her head, looking up at him. "You don't like histories." She didn't even feel the need to put in question form. It was so obvious from his complete boredom with the subject.

He shook his head. "Not at all. I prefer the sciences."

Her eyes lit up. "Then you have to see our library devoted to them! It's the largest there is! I've read many of the books there, but it's so large that it's going to take me years more to even get through half of it."

The prince smiled, nodding. "I'd like very much to see it... that is, only if you will show it to me."

She blinked, her eyes widening. Was the prince... flirting with her? "I... of course. I'd be happy to."

She stepped away from him, retrieved the Moon book she had put on a table, and then went and handed him the Earth volume. "Let's go."

As she started out of the room, she turned back to him suddenly with wide, fearful eyes. "Oh, but please do be careful to remember which book goes in what library. The servants really do have a time of it, trying to put them back everywhere. Mother and Father leave their books lying around everywhere. It takes forever to figure out what goes where..." She shook her head.

He laughed at her annoyance and stepped close to her. Leaning down close to her, he smiled and raised one hand in the air. "I promise on all that I am as Prince of Earth, I will put the book back where it belongs."

Beaming, she took his arm. "Thank you! Now, the science room is this way..." She turned and dragged him out of the history library.

Chuckling, he reached his hand around to take her hand instead of being dragged by the arm.

Ami blushed, but said nothing. Yes... he was definitely flirting with her.

* * *

The queen of Mercury was sitting in front of her vanity, brushing her shoulder length blue hair, when Ami entered the room. The gracefully aging woman noticed the girl through her mirror. She smiled. "Ami, my dear! I haven't seen you all day. Have you been in the libraries? Which one was it today? It's Wednesday, so I suppose you were in history?"

Ami ran a nervous hand through her short bangs before stepping into the room and sitting in an over-sized chair that was angled toward the queen. "For a little while. Then Prince Endymion wanted to see the science library..."

The queen raised an eyebrow. "You've been with the prince of Earth?"

Ami blushed, coughing slightly and turning her head to the side. "I... well... yes." She looked up at her mother's curious eyes. "Mother, how do you know if a man is interested in you?"

The queen didn't say anything for a moment. She turned back to her mirror for a moment. It was well known by most of the kings and queens of the universe that the Earth king was trying desperately to seal an engagement between Endymion and the princess of the Moon. She looked back at her daughter. None of the younger royalty was privy to any knowledge of this, though, nor was it acceptable for them to know.

"What makes you think he is interested in you, my dear?" She watched Ami's cheeks begin to stain a light shade of pink as the girl twiddled her fingers in her lap, looking down.

"He... he stands very close to me, when we're talking or... looking at a book." She bit her lip nervously, chewing on it lightly. "And he held my hand."

The queen blanched. "Oh, dear."

Ami's head snapped up. "What? What does that mean, Mother?!"

The queen sighed and stood from her seat, walking over to her daughter and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "It means to guard your heart, sweet."

She turned and walked out of the room, leaving Ami to blink and wonder what she meant.

* * *

Two weeks passed in a daze, Ami spending more time with Endymion every day. Her mother's warning drifted from her mind as she enjoyed smiling with him when they read through a scientific book together and laughing over his absolute hate of the history books he was being forced to read. She found herself becoming completely... enamored.

The princess sat chewing lightly on her fingernail as she read through the third Moon history book in the historical library, leaning back in a chair with her legs crossed in front of her, the dark blue winter dress she wore a soft velvet. She'd taken extra pains with her wardrobe as of late, something her mother had noticed with fear in her eyes. The queen had said nothing, though, and only watched as the princess put jewelry on, sprayed perfume, and tied ribbons around her hair.

Today, however, there was no ribbon was in her hair, mostly because Endymion was forever stealing them and she was running out. She knew he had at least three of them, and there was no way she would ask for them back.

She kicked her foot in front of her lazily, her blue heels sticking out from beneath her dress when she did so, one pale ankle showing for moments at a time.

"You have too pretty of hands to be gnawing at them so."

Ami jumped, the book falling down her lap and sinking into the side of the chair. She arched her neck backward to look over the top of the chair upside down, where Endymion stood smiling down at her, his arms crossed and resting on top of the chair.

She smiled. "Hi."

"Hi." Grinning, he came around to the side of her chair and reached down to look at her book. He rolled his eyes. "Ami! How are you already on the third?! I'm still in the second Earth history, and it's painful to even look at it."

She giggled, tugging the book out of his hands. "I actually like history, Endymion. That's the difference."

She noticed with a secret smile to herself that for days now, they had stopped calling each other anything other than Ami and Endymion.

Turning, she set the book on the side table beside her chair before standing and offering him her hand. "Would you like to go outside today? Our gardens are nothing to compare to the gardens of Earth, but they are lovely this time of year. The few winter blossoms that there are bloom on Mercury."

He smiled and took her hand in his, turning to walk backwards out of the library. "Let me guess, too. All of the winter blooms are.... blue!"

She giggled. "Yes, you're correct!" She lowered her voice to a whisper as they entered the long hallway. "Now would you turn around before you fall and embarrass us both?"

Servants were walking along the tiles, turning down different hallways and into rooms. Only a few raised their heads to look at the couple; most were used to seeing the sight by now.

Rolling his eyes, Endymion did as she requested. "Fine, but surely you know me well enough by now to know that I'm not one to go falling down ladders or... falling at all, really."

Ami pulled away from him and crossed her arms.

"Ami, don't be that way. I was only teasing. I very much liked having you fall in my arms, if you remember." He leaned down over her, his lips close to her ear.

She blushed. "Endymion, there are people watching."

"...and your point is?"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand again, pulling him down the stairs and outside into the sun as quickly as she could without attracting any more attention. It was bright out, without a single blue cloud in the sky. She scanned the outside grounds of the palace to see if anyone was around. Seeing that there was no one in the gardens, she sighed a breath of relief.

"My gods, you're right. Everything is blue."

She looked up at Endymion, whose blue eyes were scanning the grounds himself. She noticed his black hair shined especially bright in the sunlight, and she liked that very much.

"It is the color of Mercury, after all, Endymion."

"And your favorite color, I presume?" He let her pull him into the actual garden, his eyes looking down at the different blue flowers. The air was crisp and cold, and he saw Ami shiver involuntarily. "Ami, you should have worn a coat."

"I don't mind the cold, really. It's part of me." She smiled. "I am the senshi of Mercury, you forget."

He had, in fact. It was hard to believe such a timid girl was a warrior, a protector of the Moon. There were four immediate guardians to the Moon: the senshi of the inner planets. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus made up this team, and they all protected the Moon whenever the need arose.

He took the hand that wasn't in Ami's and ran it along her cheek bone. "You're too little and young to be a senshi."

She shivered, and she knew that this time it wasn't from the cold. "I've been a senshi for over a year now." She smiled. "Thank goodness there hasn't been a need for any of us, but believe me when I say the cat guardians don't let us slack in our training."

"The others are much older. Why don't they take your place for a few more years?"

"Uranus and Neptune?"

"Yes."

"They protect the outer realms, Endymion. It would be dangerous for them to leave their posts." She frowned. "Queen Serenity has assigned them to that task because their powers seem stronger than ours. If they can stop an enemy trying to reach our galaxy before it reaches us, we will be safer."

"And Sailor Pluto can never leave her post as the time keeper."

"Yes. And as for Sailor Saturn... well, let's say it's best if that part of Princess Hotaru doesn't have a need to awaken."

Endymion nodded gravely, knowing how powerful the senshi of death could be if awakened.

Ami smiled. "But she's a child still. There's no need for worries of her powers awakening yet." She pulled her hand out of his and walked to stand in front of a bush of blue roses. "This is the only place in the universe where they bloom."

"I tried once." Endymion came up behind her, leaning over her. "They wouldn't bloom."

Ami shook her head. "There's something about the ground here. I'm not really sure what it is." She turned around and faced him, clasping her hands behind her back. "My favorites are pink roses, though. Those will not bloom here."

"Pink?"

She nodded. "Yes." She pursed her lips together slightly. "Maybe it's because I see blue ones so often here... and red and white ones when I'm on the Moon. Pink ones I rarely see."

"What about yellow?"

"Minako prefers those, but I don't see them as very alluring." She giggled.

He smiled. "I haven't any pink ones on Earth..." He reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist. "If I have some planted, will you come to see them?"

Her eyes grew wide, and she breathed out a breath of air rapidly. "I..."

He leaned down and touched his nose with hers, waiting.

She nodded slightly. "I would."

He grinned and kissed her cheek softly. "Then I will most definitely have pink roses in Earth's gardens."

She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle a giggle. "You can be so silly." She grew quiet, blushing in remembrance of his kiss.

Endymion was looking out at the other flowers around them, not noticing her quietness. She often grew quiet for no reason.

* * *

The king of Mercury looked at his wife in astonishment. "Ami is with Endymion in the gardens?"

She sighed, shaking her head sadly at his lack of awareness about their daughter. "I'm afraid they're falling in love with each other." She looked out the window again, seeing the couple strolling together. Endymion's arm wrapped securely around Ami, and she cuddled close to him.

"Endymion is most likely promised to the Moon Princess."

"I know. That's why this is not good. Ami is only going to get her heart broken." The queen closed her eyes sadly. "But how can I stop it? Tell her of what's to come? You and I both know that could cause more harm than good. Prince Endymion has no knowledge of his possible engagement. If Ami told him, he would most likely go to the king, and... we don't want Earth angry at us."

The king frowned and stood from his place at his desk. He walked to the window and looked down, watching the couple with his wife. "They are in love."

"Indeed." The queen breathed out in a sigh. "Indeed."

* * *

"You're freezing, Endymion. Just look at your nose; it's all red!" Ami teased as she and Endymion entered the palace, both shaking from the cold.

"You'd think armor would keep one warm." Endymion muttered.

Ami lifted her shoulders in a half shrug, cocking her head to the side and looking at him. "You're just not used to Mercury winters. It gets very cold, much colder than any Earth winter. Mercury blood is just attuned to the cold." She reached out to take both of his cold hands. "See? My hands are not as cold as yours."

Endymion raised his eyebrows mischievously and pulled her fully to him, wrapping his arms around her as she squealed. "Fine, then you will just have to warm me."

Ami breathed heavily against him, trying to slow her rapid beating heart. The two were quiet for several minutes, just standing there in the doorway. The stairs in front of them hid them from view from any servants passing down the hallway.

"Ami..."

She lifted her head from his shoulder to see him staring down at her. His eyes filled with emotions that she was sure were mirrored in her own.

"I'm in love with you."

She gasped softly, pulling away slightly so that she could look at him. "Endymion..."

He laughed nervously, taking one hand from her back to run his it through his black hair as he turned his head to the side, not looking at her. "I know; who knew catching a girl falling from a ladder would lead to me falling in love with her?" He paused for a moment, glancing out of the corner of his eye at her. "But in the weeks I've been here, I've found myself thinking of nothing else except when I would get to be with you again. Even if you do like histories."

She bit her lip to keep herself from giggling at his comment, and he noticed her effort with a smile.

Then she looked up at him, her eyes bright and very blue. "I've been feeling the same way. Every moment I'm not with you, I'm thinking of you."

He leaned down to her, very little space between their faces. "Then you won't mind if I..."

She looked puzzled for a moment before he closed the space between them and kissed her lips. She gasped into the kiss for a moment before closing her eyes and allowing herself to sink into his arms.

He pulled away and looked down at her dazed eyes, smiling. "...kiss you."

She blushed, nodding her head numbly and leaning against his shoulder. "Yes."

He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her up the staircase. "Should we go light a fire in the science library and spend the rest of the afternoon there?"

Ami looked sideways up at him. "You know that we discussed reading the histories today."

"...er..."

"Endymion...."

He sighed, letting out a huge breath of air. "Fine..."

"The sooner you get them finished, the sooner you can read what you like."

"Okay, okay. We'll go to the history library." He muttered, his eyes narrowing.

"Ah... and um... Endymion..." She stopped walking, making him stop with her. They were close to the library door now, and no one was around. She looked up at him, and he waited, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I love you, too." She whispered. Blushing, she broke away from him and pushed open the door to the library and went in.

Grinning, Endymion followed.

* * *

PRESENT

* * *

Ami snapped awake, her eyes flying open as her alarm clock buzzed. She groaned and sat up, rubbing her aching head. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she turned the alarm off. She didn't really know why she set her alarm on a Sunday in the first place...

Then she remembered that she was meeting Mamoru at the library.

Sighing, she stood up, stretched her arms, and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Surely it would wake her up.

Then she suddenly stopped in the middle of the room as memories of her dreams flooded back into her mind. She put two hands to her mouth, gasping. She had just relived part of her past... she had felt everything, even... that kiss. Her face staining red, she stood frozen, unable to stop thinking of it.

She shook her head violently. "It means nothing now! There's got to be a reason why that's in the past!" She clasped her hands on both sides of her head, squeezing her eyes shut. "No way, no way, no way."

As she made her way into the bathroom, though, she couldn't help but wonder if Mamoru was reliving his past in his dreams, too.

* * *

End Chapter Four


	6. Chapter Five

Destiny Decision

Chapter Five

**Updated 1/28/10- Fixed a few grammatical/typing errors.**

* * *

Ami looked around the Tokyo library. There weren't very many people there today, mostly because it was a beautiful Sunday. Not many liked to spend their time at the library on a day like this.

Usagi had phoned to ask her if she would like to go to the arcade with her and the rest of the girls, and of course, none of them had suspected anything at all when she had declined with her library excuse. It was typical of Ami to spend her Sundays at the library.

She picked out a book at random, not really caring what it was for once, and selected a table where she could watch the door for Mamoru's arrival. She was early, but she hadn't wanted to arrive last.

She looked down at the book she had selected at random and her face paled considerably. Of all the books in the world to have selected, she had chosen one on ancient planet myths.

* * *

Mamoru had watched Ami walk into the library, scan it quickly, and select a book in the first section before sitting at a table close to the door. He smirked slightly, knowing she had done so thinking she would spot him first that way.

He was three sections back from her, however, hidden by the science fiction bookshelf he was leaning against. She had her back turned from him now, looking down at the book in front of her and flipping through it idly.

He gave her a once over curiously. In a previous life... he had been in love with this girl?

She was pretty; he couldn't deny that. Her hair was short, but it had a feminine touch to it. It curved around her face, and the deep blue of it matched her cerulean eyes perfectly. She was short herself, petite and slender. He had noticed that she always wore something simple. Today it was a hip length brown skirt, brown Mary Jane shoes, and a white collared shirt with the sleeves cuffed at her elbows.

Stepping from behind the shelf, he finally decided it was time to go up to her. Walking behind her, he cleared his throat, and she jumped. She twisted around in the seat and looked up at him, her eyes widening. "Mamoru-san! I didn't know you were here!"

Chuckling lightly, he walked around the table and sat across from her. "I've been here for a while." He set the books in his hands on the table. "I decided to come early and get a head start on a paper I'm writing for a class."

She took a swift glance down at his textbooks before looking up at him again. She nodded. "I see."

He folded his hands over the top of his books and tilted his head at her. "So..."

She rubbed her cheek nervously. "Yes..."

They were quiet for several moments until Mamoru finally broke the silence, unable to stand it.

"What to we do now?"

Ami chewed thoughtfully on her thumbnail, glancing up at him from underneath her lashes. "What do you mean?"

"Do we tell the other sens-... well, do we tell the others about the flashbacks?"

Ami thought on that for a moment before shaking her head slowly. "I don't really know what to do about it. We know that Usagi-chan is... well, you know. But... the rest was obviously not common knowledge. It was obvious from what little bit I saw in my dream last night that whatever... happened was not ever to be found out by Serenity."

"You had a flashback in your dream too?" His eyes widened.

She nodded up at him. "Yes."

He nodded and grew quiet, looking sideways around at the library. She took a moment and studied him. He was wearing khaki slacks and his ugly dark green jacket again. She felt a bead of sweat forming slightly at the crown of her head. Did he own multiples of the thing or something?

He turned back and looked at her, and she blushed and shifted her eyes down, embarrassed to be caught staring at him. But he was very good looking... how could she deny that? Black hair as dark as night, and deep blue eyes in a perfect face... yes, he was very handsome.

She looked up when she heard him speaking again.

"We obviously can't disclose everything in the flashbacks, but we do need to let the others know that we know who the princess is." He leaned his chin on his hand. "But as for the rest, leave it... at least until we can find out more."

"But how we explain how we had the flashbacks?" She asked. "I mean... it's obvious to me why we did. But... if we leave out all of... well..." She trailed off, glancing at him.

"Ah..." He frowned. "That's... a good point." He sighed. "We have to figure it out, though. We can't let them continue to look for the princess when she's right in their midst. You would have to pretend you had no clue, and I doubt it would be easy for you." He looked pointedly at her, and she shook her head.

"I am definitely not a good liar."

He laughed. "I wouldn't think so." He continued. "Plus we need to tell them my identity as well..."

"You will?" Her eyes widened.

He nodded. "Yes. I just have this feeling that it's my duty to be with all of you in battle."

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently, from what I've seen so far, I was meant to be a protector of the Moon princess... and we know that... well, all of you were meant to be so as well. We just didn't know that the princess was one of you." He looked around at the quiet room, making sure no one was close enough to hear, and then glanced back at her. "It explains why I'm drawn to protecting Sailor Moon above all of you."

She twisted a small lock of her hair, brushing it back behind her ear. "It's been your duty since the beginning."

The table became quiet again, and Ami sat trying to figure out a way to tell the other senshi what had happened. She pursed her lips together slightly, furrowing her brow and trying to concentrate.

Mamoru watched her face and couldn't help but think she looked cute like that. His lips quirked slightly.

She turned her head to see him grinning at her. She blinked. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing." He cleared his throat. "What if we leave you completely out of this?"

"Huh?"

"I'll just disclose about my own dream. Leaving out any reference to anything having to do with... Mercury."

She nodded slowly, pulling her hand down from her hair. "I can act dumb one time. I'll just stay quiet; they won't notice anything. They're all at the arcade now; Usagi-chan called and wanted me to meet them there."

"Then I'll simply say that I need to speak the entire group privately."

"Right."

"A half hour from now?"

"Sounds good. I'll go meet them over there now to make sure they don't leave." A bead of sweat formed at the top of her head. "But if I know Usagi-chan and Mako-chan well enough, they'll be busy beating each other to death and won't move for hours."

He chuckled lightly. "Kicking each other in the face."

She coughed, rubbing the back of her neck. "Yes. And I don't believe you've seen Minako-chan play. She's just as bad as them, if not worse."

He blanched. "Uh..."

She giggled. "It's funny to watch them." She stood up and smiled brightly. "In half an hour. See you there!"

She quickly walked to the shelf where she had grabbed the book and replaced it before leaving the library.

Mamoru stood and watched her leave. _'Cute girl, but... was I really in love with her?'_ Shrugging, he reached down and scooped his books under his arm, leaving the library himself.

* * *

When Ami walked into the arcade ten minutes later, she automatically noticed Usagi and Minako were yelling as they battled it out on a racing game machine. Walking up to the group, where Rei and Makoto stood behind them yelling encouragements, she giggled.

Rei turned and grinned. "Minako-chan is killing Usagi-chan. You gotta see this."

"She is not!!!" Usagi screamed, sharply turning the steering wheel to avoid a car in front of her. On the screen, the car swerved too much and ran directly into a tree. She gasped. "Noooo!!!!"

A "GAME OVER" screen popped up in daunting black letters.

Minako jumped up in her seat, feet planted firmly on the console seat while she danced around. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Aino Minako, champion of love and motor car racing!"

Usagi slumped down and beat her head against the steering wheel. Makoto patted her on the shoulder, trying to console her.

Motoki saw Minako and blanched. He hurried over to the group and waved his hand up at Minako frantically. "Minako-chan! Please get down!"

Pouting, Minako put her hands on her hips and lightly jumped down to the floor. Snapping her head away from Motoki, she huffed. "Fine, don't congratulate me."

Motoki's head began to cover with small sweat beads as he tried to smile. "I'm sorry, Minako-chan. I am very proud of you... but please don't kill my machines!"

Minako's eyes twinkled at his praise. "Oh, of course, Motoki-kun! I _love_ the _arcade_ too much..."

Makoto choked on the emphasis Minako had put on her words, knowing she was fully meaning Motoki instead of the arcade.

Motoki, however, seeming oblivious, smiled brightly. "Thank you, Minako-chan. Have fun, girls... I have to get back to work." He grinned his adorable smile and walked away, leaving Minako to sigh dreamily.

"He is just to _die_ for..."

Usagi, sighing, stood up from her chair and walked around to the other girls, her shoulders slumped. "Can we go to the fruit parlor now?"

Ami gulped. "No!"

Four pairs of eyes looked at her quizzically.

She laughed nervously. "I just got here, I mean... why do we have to leave so soon?"

Rei raised one black eyebrow, her eyes studying the blue-haired girl curiously. "You usually prefer not to stay in the arcade."

"Oh, I never said that!" Ami waved one hand up and down airily. She laughed again, the sound high and frantic. "Let's play the new Sailor V game?"

Makoto was about to pounce on the girl with questions when the arcade door slid open with a swoosh and Mamoru strode in. Ami tried to hold back a huge breath of relief. He was incredibly early, but she was incredibly thankful.

Usagi, however, had other plans. "Ugh, guys, let's go. That idiot is here. I'm sorry, Ami-chan. Can we come back another time?"

Mamoru was at the front counter talking to Motoki, and Ami shot him a panicked look as the girls started to drag her out the door. He raised an eyebrow before calling out, "Girls?"

The girls all turned slowly. Usagi narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "What?"

"May I speak with you? All of you?"

The other four girls besides Ami darted their heads around, looking at each other as if to say "What the hell for?!"

"I promise you that you want to talk to me."

Motoki leaned over the counter, his bright green eyes curious at this exchange. Mamoru leaned back lazily with his arms crossed, studying the girls' expressions.

Finally, Usagi looked back at him. "If you say one mean word or call me that... _name_... once, we're gone."

"Deal."

Usagi's eyes widened. "Really?" She squeaked, one hand flying up to her mouth in shock.

He nodded, sauntering forward and leaning down to look at the girl with a casual smile. "Of course, Usagi-san." He looked up at the other girls. "Shall we take this somewhere private?" He gestured with his head to the man watching behind them.

Shuffling out of the arcade, Rei whispered loudly to Minako, who had her arm slung through hers, "What in the world is going on here?"

"He called her Usagi-san. This is like.... weird." The blonde muttered back, inching her head around to glance back at Mamoru, who was walking beside Usagi as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

Ami sighed, relieved, and simply walked quietly beside Makoto, who was too baffled to say much of anything, either.

Rei turned around. "The shrine is quiet."

The others nodded in agreement and Rei turned back around, leading the group toward the Hikawa shrine, her home and truly one of the quietest places to have a discussion of any kind.

* * *

Once they had finally made it, Usagi wheezing when they finally got up the steps, the girls turned to look quizzically at Mamoru, who reached the top step only to see three sets of eyes staring a hole through him, with one more set looking curiously up at him (but too tired from the jaunt to really care that much), and one girl quietly standing behind the rest, looking more anxious to get it over with than anything.

Sighing, Mamoru walked away from the steps and toward a tree off to the side of the white bricked pathway. He leaned against its trunk and looked over all the girls for a moment, his eyes landing on Usagi, who sat on the ground in front of the other girls, her knees underneath her and her long blonde masses of hair tumbling around her.

"I am Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Senshi."

Four girls gasped in complete bewilderment while Ami tried to let out a small gasp to not give anything away.

The air remained still and quiet for a long moment, and then...

Usagi jumped up and walked toward him, poking her finger into his chest. "There is no way. How do you even know..."

He pushed himself away from the tree. Usagi was forced to take a step back, only to have him follow her until he stood very close to her, looking down into her wide, confused eyes. "After last night's battle and the confrontation you all decided to throw on me, I went home to sleep and had a... revealing dream about my past... and some of your pasts as well." He smiled at her. "Sailor Moon... you are the Moon Princess. Serenity."

Usagi took a wrong step and started to fall backwards, startled. He reached out and grabbed her around the waist before she fell to the ground. Setting her upright again, he didn't let go of her. "I know it's a shock but I think it a lot better than withholding the information from you." He released her, making sure she didn't fall again before taking a step back.

The other girls were walking toward him, Ami trailing behind slightly.

Minako looked at him wonderingly. "You're... really Tuxedo Kamen?"

Mamoru glanced at her and nodded. "Yes, Sailor Venus." He looked at the others. "Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars... and Sailor Mercury." His eyes finally rested on Ami and he smiled for a moment before looking back down at Usagi, who was staring stiffly at the ground, her fists clenched at her sides.

Rei crossed her arms over her chest agitatedly. "We need Luna and Artemis."

"Oh yes, that's right... the cat guardians. I forgot about them."

Makoto pushed herself in front of Rei to stand closer to the man. "How do you know everything about us?"

He sighed and shook his head. "I told you, I had dreams about our pasts. I know mostly everything, and if you would allow me to tell you..." He trailed off.

Ami reached into her bag for her communicator. "I will try and see if Luna is at Usagi's house. Finding her is difficult sometimes..."

"Trying to attach communicators to collars for the cats didn't work." Minako commented to Mamoru. "They shook them off after the first day. We leave communicators in places for them, such as our houses, where they frequent. But if they're out chasing mice or anything, we're out of luck."

Makoto reached out her hand towards Usagi. "Usagi-chan, are you alright?"

The girl shook her head, flinched away from Makoto, and continued to stare at the ground.

Rei looked up at Mamoru. "You are absolutely certain that Usagi-chan is the Moon Princess?"

He nodded. "Yes, without a doubt."

Baffled, Rei stared at her friend. "This is absurd."

Usagi let out a choked laugh, full of tears. "Why is that, Rei-chan? Oh, you mean because I'm such a clumsy, ditzy crybaby?" Raising glistening tear-filled eyes, the blonde hugged her arms around herself. "I don't want this. I don't want to be the Moon Princess. I thought once we found her, we would be finished and I could go back to being just me. I thought... I thought..."

"You thought she would save the world from the enemy and you wouldn't have to fight anymore." Mamoru continued for her, muttering softly.

She nodded mutely, sinking to the ground. Crying softly, she wiped her eyes on her sleeve before glaring up at Mamoru. "And I didn't want _you _to be Tuxedo Kamen!"

Mamoru narrowed his eyes angrily at her. "If I had any choice in the matter, believe me when I say I wouldn't be!"

Rei cut between the two, snapping both her arms out wide and stepping in front of Mamoru to block Usagi from him. "Cut it out, Usagi-chan. Just because you've been crushing on Tuxedo Kamen for who knows how long, it doesn't mean anything. Right now it's more important that we figure all of this out rather than focusing on your misconceived love life."

Usagi gasped, shooting up from the ground and reaching out to slap Rei harshly across the cheek. "How dare you even bring that up in front of _him_!"

Rei, with fire nearly brimming over in her eyes, started toward the girl before Makoto latched her arms around her and pulled her back.

"Mako-chan! Let me go, let me at that whiny little..."

"Stop it now, guys!" Makoto bellowed, roaring in Rei's ears. "Rei-chan, calm down. Usagi-chan, apologize to Rei-chan now for hitting her like that! We're friends, and we most definitely don't hit each other!"

Minako was holding the sobbing girl, patting her on the back. "I think she's sorry, Rei-chan. It's a lot for her to take in; give her a moment." She whispered, turning back and trying to console the girl with hushed words. Rei calmed and stopped fighting against Makoto's arms. She stood quietly, watching uncomfortably as Usagi wracked with sobs. Makoto released the girl and took a step back.

Ami cleared her throat. "Luna and Artemis are on their way."

Mamoru ran a hand through his hair, leaning his hand against his forehead. "Thank gods."

Minako glared at Mamoru as Usagi cried even harder.

Ami winced, and the man simply shook his head and leaned against the tree behind him.

* * *

The two cats stared up in bewilderment as Ami relayed to them everything that had happened thus far.

Luna blinked repeatedly, looking back and forth between the faces of an annoyed Mamoru and a tear stained Usagi.

Usagi sniffled quietly, sitting between Makoto and Minako in front of the low table they had finally convened to. Rei sat on her bed, her legs crossed in front of her, both palms flat against the bed. Ami sat in front of her on the other side of the table, between the two cats. Mamoru had chosen to sit as close to the door as he could, in a chair beside the door. It was awkward enough being in a teenage girl's bedroom. He might as well be as close to the exit as possible.

Artemis finally broke the long silence that had ensued after Ami had finished talking, and he turned to look at Mamoru. "Will you... please tell us all that you know?" He kept glancing back at Usagi in astonishment.

Mamoru nodded, unable to stop himself from sneaking a peek at Usagi as well, to make sure she wouldn't burst into tears again. She sat numbly, her hands crushed together in her lap and her dry, puffy eyes staring down at them. He looked back at the cats, thinking they were the best ones to speak to.

"In whatever previous life it was that was shown to me, I was Prince Endymion of Earth. Each of the senshi here were all princesses of their respective planets as well as the guardians to the Moon princess. Apparently, from what I've learned, it was my destiny to the very beginning to be the immediate guardian and protector of the princess as her fiancé and future husband."

Usagi's head rose from her lap and she stared wide-eyed at the man. "What?"

Ami winced, hoping he wouldn't disclose anything at all referring to her.

Mamoru noticed Ami's pained look before looking at the girl who had questioned him. "We were engaged. Your mother, Queen Serenity, and my father, the King of Earth, came to an agreement to stop any wars between the Earth and Moon by securing that we would marry. The people of Earth wanted things from the Moon that they did not have, I believe... I'm not sure as to what the complete beginning of the wars was or what it was over. I haven't been showed that much. But I was to become your husband and protector."

"Why was protecting me so important?" Usagi whispered.

Luna answered. "The Moon was basically the ruler of all the planets, Usagi-chan. Every decision, every act of war outside the galaxy, and every treaty between any planets of any kind was controlled by the Moon, all because of the powers it held. The Ginzuishou's powers, to be exact, and those were held by the Queen Serenity. As the princess of the Moon, when you came of age you would ascend the throne and take on the crystal's powers. Protecting you was crucial as you would be the ruler of the universe."

Usagi bit her nail, not commenting.

Luna looked at Mamoru. "I know quite a lot, you see." The cat shook her head sadly. "The only thing missing from my memory seems to be that of the princess's identity. You have no idea what a relief it is to have her found at last." Luna's eyes drifted over to Usagi with a look of joy mixed with worry.

He nodded. "I don't know any more. I'm not sure what happened, or why we are here now, or anything at all." He looked sideways to the door. "I'm hoping I'll continue to have the dreams and be able to find out more."

Artemis put a paw to his face. "We need to concentrate now on finding the Ginzuishou. We now have our princess. We need the crystal if we want to defeat this enemy."

"Who is our enemy, anyways?" Makoto wondered.

"I have a feeling they are a very old one." Luna said. "I'm not sure why, but I just feel like they've been around for a very, very long time."

"From the beginning, you mean." Mamoru noted. "From the past I keep seeing."

Luna nodded. "Yes."

Usagi folded her arms on the table and laid her head down. "This is hell."

"It's not bad, Usagi-chan!" Minako chirped. "You're a princess!" She rubbed the girl's back.

"Big deal." The girl muttered. Sighing in frustration, she suddenly stood and walked out of the room, sliding the door open and closing it with a slam.

The room was quiet for a moment.

"Should someone follow her?" Minako murmured.

Luna shook her head. "I think it's best if we give Usagi-chan some time to herself. She's scared and confused; she was once meant to be the queen of the universe. It's a lot for a girl to take in. Especially for a girl like her."

"Usagi's all heart." Ami said softly. "She's strong willed and passionate about things that she believes in, but she is at her core just a girl who wants a normal life. She's simply all heart..."

The other girls sighed, while Mamoru stared at the door.

"I'll know if she's in danger, so there's no need to worry about her." He murmured.

"We should indeed watch her closely for a little while." Luna looked around at the girls. "You know now that all of your duties are to protect her, but as a friend I think she also needs some care right now."

They all nodded in agreement. Luna glanced back at Rei. "That means no fighting, Rei-chan."

Rei narrowed her eyes. "She's the one who slapped me, you forget." She mumbled.

Minako couldn't help but let a small giggle escape, and she covered her mouth with her hand when Rei gave her a dirty look.

Mamoru stood and all the girls looked up at him. "I think I'll take my leave now. There's nothing more I can do for today. If I have any more dreams, I will let you all know." He pointedly glanced at Ami for a moment before shifting his eyes to one of the other girls. "I say our focus now needs to be on gaining the rest of the rainbow crystals back. We can't let Zoicite have them. Even if Serenity is found, I have a feeling that there is more to those crystals than just that."

"Maybe they will unlock Usagi-chan's memories?" Makoto pondered.

"Perhaps." Mamoru said a little worriedly. What would happen if Usagi remembered the past? Would she have any inkling of knowledge of the affair that happened outside of her engagement?

Ami looked a bit worried as well, but said nothing. She simply leaned her head on her palms.

Mamoru reached into his jacket and brought out the two rainbow crystals in his possession. "I know my past now. And from what little I have already learned, I can say that my duty is to help the senshi and protect the Princess at all costs." He laid the crystals on the table. "I don't need these in my keeping anymore. I don't know what their meaning is, but I do have a strong feeling that keeping them away from Zoicite is key."

"And getting the others back." Rei observed. "There's a reason they are after them."

Luna swatted at the crystals he offered with her paw. "Keep these with you. Usagi has our rainbow crystal in her keeping. If we keep them split up, there will be less chance of Zoicite being able to take them all."

"Good point." Mamoru nodded and pocketed them again. He then turned and slid the door open. "Have a good night, girls." Nodding to them with an easy smile, he left.

When the door slid behind him, Minako let out a huge breath of air. "Wow, Mamoru-san is Tuxedo Kamen."

"Indeed." Makoto said dazedly, leaning her head on her palm to match Ami's pose, her eyes slightly glazed over.

"I don't see why Usagi-chan is upset about that. He's so dreamy." The blonde sighed, putting both hands to her cheeks.

Rei slapped a palm to her forehead. "For god's sakes, Minako-chan! Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san hate each other! She's been in love with Tuxedo Kamen for months. If you found out your worst enemy was your biggest crush, wouldn't you be upset?"

"No, because Motoki-kun isn't Tuxedo Kamen. My worries are over!" The girl giggled gaily, covering her mouth with both hands. "I was worried he would be and then Usagi-chan would fight me over him!"

The other girls rolled their eyes.

* * *

Mamoru arrived at his apartment when the sun was just beginning the set in the sky. He wandered out to his balcony, fully welcoming the arrival of the moon. Folding his arms and leaning against the railing, he stared at the descending sun, his thoughts turning to the two girls he couldn't seem to stop thinking about.

Ami and Usagi. One he had been in love with in the past, and the other he had been engaged and felt particularly drawn to. He knew now without a doubt that his duty to Serenity in the past had carried over in this life. Why else would he be so drawn to Sailor Moon's aid?

He sighed.

Usagi hated him now, though... and Ami? He supposed she viewed him only as an acquaintance but nothing more. But what did he think about either of them?

He didn't really have a clue.

Just standing here was doing him absolutely no good at all. He left the balcony, grabbing his jacket on the way out.

* * *

Usagi sighed, staring up at the lowering sun. The park was quiet, and most people were leaving for the day, pulling their kids by their reluctant hands, none of them wanting to leave the playground.

Leaning her head against her hand, she stood against a railing in front of the large lake. There was so much in her head that she was trying desperately to block out, but it was leaking through.

Especially the thoughts that she had been engaged to Mamoru--no, Prince Endymion-- and that Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen.

The worry over her being the Moon Princess was there as well, but she tried not to let it bother her so much. It was just another burden, another responsibility that Luna would continuously lecture her for. She didn't want to do it... but what other choice did she have?

It was growing dark, but she didn't care. She didn't want to go home and face Luna or the beginning of the barrage of commands. Nor did she want to go back and face the girls at the temple. Who knew, maybe Mamoru was still there.

She frowned. She had been engaged to... that man? In a previous life, yes, but... seriously?

"I wonder if he was a complete jerk of a prince." She muttered to herself.

"I don't really consider myself a jerk now."

Usagi snapped around, looking at the man who stood only a foot away from her. "Mamoru-baka!"

"Odango." He nodded.

She smirked. "No more Usagi-san?"

"I believe that deal has passed."

She rolled her eyes and turned back to the lake. She didn't say anything else, not in the mood to argue.

He joined her, looking out at the water. "Have you been here since you left the shrine?"

She nodded. "What are you doing here?" She muttered.

"Standing around in my apartment wasn't doing any good for my peace of mind."

She acknowledged that with a slight tilt of her head.

They were quiet for several minutes, both of them simply standing there and leaning their arms on the railing.

Mamoru looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She stared down at the water directly in front of her, her eyes unusually dark and contemplative.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How to avoid Luna." She muttered.

He blinked at her, curiosity stealing across his face. She noticed this and laughed slightly.

"I know that when I get home, she's going to start bossing me around. She thinks I'm a bad enough senshi; I can only imagine what kind of lectures I'm going to get as the Moon Princess."

"I don't think that."

She blinked herself and looked over at him. "What?"

He was staring at the water. "I think you're clumsy... and you certainly need to be more aware of your surroundings. You could save me a lot of bruises just by simply watching for danger." He chuckled. "But you're braver than you think. You're good and kind, and you care about saving the people in danger from whatever youma it is that we happen to be fighting. That's not a bad senshi, not at all." He smiled at her.

She couldn't help but let a small smile break onto her face. "Thank you." She whispered.

He nodded, watching her silently.

She pursed her lips together into a small pout, crossing her arms and turning to lean sideways on the rail. "Too bad you're not Motoki-kun."

He choked on a laugh. "You were hoping Tuxedo Kamen was Motoki-kun?"

She nodded in embarrassment.

He couldn't stop himself. He laughed loudly, causing her to turn bright pink.

"Can it, Mamoru-baka!"

He shook his head, still laughing. "Motoki-kun would be worse at this than even you, Usagi-san."

She blinked. "What?"

"He has terrible, terrible aim. With my roses and that man..." Mamoru turned slightly white. "Uh... no, believe me, you wouldn't want that."

Usagi stared curiously at him.

"He'd end up hitting you with the roses before he got close to the youma." Mamoru felt a beat of sweat form at the top of his head. "I've played darts with him. Don't do it. Just... don't."

She giggled, closing her eyes for a moment and trying to picture it. "That's funny."

She turned back to the water and sighed. "I'm just tired of fighting. I thought this would be over once we found the princess, and now I see that even though I'm the one who detests the fighting the most, it's still going to be my responsibility once we find this... Ginzuishou or whatever."

"I wouldn't worry so much, though. You have all of the senshi right there to help you. You're going to be fine."

He watched her nod slowly up and down. "Yes.... you're right."

He smiled and reached out to cover her hand with his in comfort.

Usagi suddenly flinched when he did so, as a jolt of electricity went through her. "What is this?!"

Just as it had happened before, Mamoru's eyes widened as a bright flash of white light began to surround them both.

* * *

"Everyone is coming here, Mother?" Princess Serenity gushed happily, clasping her hands together in front of her chest.

The queen nodded from her seat at her desk, writing out invitations. "Yes." She signed her name with a flourish on one of the cards and handed it to a servant who stood beside her, who instantly pressed to royal seal on it and set it aside in a small stack. "I would not be personally addressing these if I planned on this ball being anything less than spectacular."

The princess walked toward the desk and sat in one of the overstuffed chairs in front of it. She leaned back, twirling a strand of hair around her finger idly as her mother continued to write out the invitations.

"I miss the girls. I'm so glad they'll be here."

"You girls are all coming of age soon, dear. You'll soon be all marrying."

Serenity blinked and looked up at her mother, who had stopped writing and was looking down at the paper in front of her intently.

The queen said nothing, simply looked down at the invitation. It was to the King and Prince of Earth. She knew the King would try to finalize the treaty when they arrived. Would he talk again of an engagement between his son Endymion and her daughter?

Queen Serenity looked up at her daughter and smiled softly, trying to erase any unease off her face. "But, that is not something for you to worry about, my dear."

* * *

Just as Prince Endymion walked into the Earth palace from his long trip on Mercury, the King approached him.

"My son, I'm glad you're home. You were gone for such a long time... I thought you only planned to stay on Mercury a few weeks?" The tall man put a hand on his son's shoulder, looking at him quizzically.

The prince cleared his throat nervously. "Well, I just took a great interest in Mercury. In... it's libraries, I mean."

The king smiled. "Good! I hope you learned plenty while you were there." He paused for a second, and Endymion was about to respond when he launched into something completely different. "There is to be a grand ball on the Moon next week. Every royal in the galaxy is to attend. So I'll expect you to be ready to go in two days time! We'll be spending at least a week there."

The king turned without another word to the prince and began talking to one of the royal guard who approached him.

Endymion blinked. He had just gotten home.... and now he was going to the Moon?

* * *

PRESENT

* * *

Usagi wrenched her hand away from Mamoru, staring up at him in fear. "Wh-what was that?"

He started to go toward her again. "It was a flashback, Usagi-san... don't be scared, it's just showing you the past." He looked at his hand. "I think it's me causing this."

He thought back. He had flashbacks with Ami when their hands touched... and now the same happened when he had touched Usagi. It had to be him... but how was he doing it and why?

He looked at Usagi, who was flexing her hand worriedly. The girl risked a peek up at him, only to see him looking back at her.

"It wasn't much of a flashback, if that's what it was." The short blonde muttered, still gripping her wrist.

"Considering you pulled away? It would have continued if you hadn't done that."

Usagi let out a sharp breath of air, glancing nervously at his hand that had touched her. "Will it happen again?"

"Probably." He took a step toward her and reached out his hand.

Gulping and squeezing her eyes closed, she stuck her hand out.

Grinning, he touched her again, and another wave of light engulfed them.

* * *

Princess Serenity looked around the Earth garden, wondering where Endymion could be. He'd been meeting her here every day for nearly three weeks now, and now it seemed too still without his presence.

Pursing her small lips together, she fell back onto a stone bench and opened her parasol to block the sun's rays. It was so much brighter here than at home. She sighed, reaching out to the rose bush directly beside her to trace her finger across the soft pink petals. They were so lovely... didn't Princess Ami love pink roses?

"She would love to see these." The princess whispered, worrying about her friend. The girl was still ill, according to the note that Princess Rei had sent her.

"Serenity, how long have you been here?"

The blonde looked up to see Endymion coming toward her in a hurry. She stood up, clutching the parasol. "Not too long, Endymion. Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry; Father and I were in a meeting." He smiled. "You always seem to be right here waiting."

She smiled back, nodding. "The rose gardens are my favorites."

He reached out and took her arm, pulling it through his own. "I have definitely noticed that."

She blushed.

They walked through the gardens together for some time, talking. Serenity finally couldn't let curiosity escape her, and when the conversation lulled for a moment, she finally took her opportunity and asked him the question that she had been worrying over.

"What was the meeting with your father about?"

Endymion was quiet for several long moments. He stared ahead of him, his eyes glazing over.

"Our engagement, to be truthful." He finally whispered, not daring to look at her.

The girl simply looked confused. "What about it?"

"I..."

"Endymion?" Serenity stopped walking and pulled her arm away from him slightly to be able to look up at him. Her cerulean eyes appraised him in puzzlement. Her hand clutched at his sleeve."What about our engagement?"

The man looked away from her. "I've... been trying to end it."

She gasped and ripped her arm away from him, her parasol falling from her shoulder to the ground below them. Neither one of them bothered to pick it up.

She quivered with tears. "But... but... why? Why would you do that? I thought... you liked me."

Endymion sighed, putting his forefinger and thumb to the bridge of his nose and pinching it, trying to block an oncoming headache. "I do, Serenity. I very much do."

"Then... why?" She whispered. She inched closer to him, reaching out to tentatively touch his sleeve. He didn't flinch away, but he didn't take her arm again, as he usually would.

"Because..." He dropped his hand at his side and stared above her head. "Because it was planned before either you or I had any sort of choice in the matter. It's given us no other options... no other chance at love." He looked down at her now, noticing her eyes were threatening to fill with tears. "Don't you want to fall in love?"

She didn't respond, and her eyes lowered to the ground.

He raised one black eyebrow. "Serenity?"

She still didn't respond. She simply turned around and retrieved her fallen umbrella, closing it in the process.

Her silence prompted him to think that he was missing something incredibly important. She remained quiet, simply staring down at the ground, leaning forward on the parasol.

He suddenly blanched as a thought hit him. "You've already... fallen in love."

Her shoulders simply lowered slightly, not a word escaping her.

Struggling with himself for a moment, Endymion finally took the few steps between them and stood directly behind her.

He didn't dare reach out to her for fear she would run if he tried.

"Serenity..."

"You don't have to say anything." She whispered.

He did despite her request "Serenity, are you saying..."

"Don't." She began to walk away, but he reached out and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back to him until her back pressed against his chest. She clutched the parasol in both hands, squeezing her eyes shut tightly against the feeling flooding through her.

Wrapping both arms around her, he embraced her tightly. "Serenity." He kissed her temple lightly, feeling her tremble slightly. "I had no idea."

She tried to pull away from him again but he held her in place. Sighing, she stood as still as she could. "You don't return the feelings or you wouldn't be trying to end the engagement, Prince. You have no obligations to me, so please do continue on with your meetings. I beg of you to let me go. I demand it, in fact."

It was the first time he'd ever heard any kind of harsh tone out of the kind girl's mouth. He felt almost queasy at it. He began to release her, but not before leaning down to whisper softly in her ear. "Give me a few days, please. I beg of _you_." He let her go.

She couldn't help but turn and look at him with an odd expression. She had wanted to instantly flee as fast her as she could in her long dress, but that request had caught her completely off guard. "I don't understand, Endymion."

He looked away. "Neither do I, to be honest. Just give me a little time, Serenity. There are few things I need to... put in order. Or to rest, depending on what perspective you want to put it in."

The girl still looked incredibly perplexed, but she nodded slowly in agreement. He gave her a weak smile and soft peck on the forehead before turning and leaving the garden.

She watched him go and wrapped one of her arms around her waist, hugging it to herself as she felt a wave of trembles shake through her.

* * *

Endymion walked into his father's study for the second time that day. The king sat behind his desk, his tall chair turned toward the fireplace instead.

"Father, I need to speak with you..."

"Come to continue with your ranting about the engagement?"

Endymion sighed and sunk down into a large chair near his father's. "Not exactly. I am so confused, Father."

The elder man turned his head and raised his eyebrows. "Confused now? You were completely certain not but an hour ago."

"Serenity is in love with me."

The king guffawed, standing from his chair. "Well, damn."

Endymion only sighed again, leaning his head on his hands. "What do I do?"

"You marry her, simple as that."

"You know what I mean."

The king frowned. "No, Endymion. Not only is it your duty... and quite simply, your destiny, it is now obvious that her heart is at stake too. I think that overrules any other decision you could possibly make." He went to put his hand on his son's shoulder. "It's hard to give up something like that, Endymion. I know it weighs on your mind heavily. But you cannot possibly deny your one duty in life. You care for the girl greatly. Otherwise, you wouldn't be sitting in front of me, confused, right now."

He gave the younger man one long look before turning and leaving the room.

* * *

The balcony looked extremely dark without the moonlight touching it, Endymion noted. He watched it from his bedroom later that night. He had skipped dinner, too afraid to sit across from Serenity and have her beautiful eyes search his for some kind of answer. And now... he simply stood and wished the moon was brighter tonight.

He frowned, trying to decide if it was even worth it to step outside. Without the light of the moon, he wouldn't be able to see anything but darkness anyways.

He turned away from the glass and walked back into the room and sat in a large chair in front of the fireplace. Leaning his hands on his knees, he stared into the flames, and his mind contemplated the choice he was being forced to make.

Turning his head slightly toward the balcony again, he figured that the lack of moonlight was probably being caused by himself. Rubbing his temples and then laying his head in his hands, he knew he had to make a decision and soon, if he ever wanted to see moonlight again. But the question was, how? He knew it was his duty to marry and protect Serenity. She loved him... and he couldn't deny that he cared very much for her in return.

He sighed, knowing how idiotic it would seem to anyone else to even think of giving up a girl like her.

But his heart was torn. Completely. He felt broken into many pieces, and he had no way of knowing when or if it would be put back together.

Did he simply follow destiny as it was dictating him to?

* * *

PRESENT

* * *

Mamoru let go of Usagi's hand. The two stared at each other.

Usagi looked down at her hand and then back up at him. "You didn't love me."

He shook his head. "I'm not sure if I did or not."

She shivered involuntarily. "I felt like I was in her body."

"It was you."

"Yes, but... you know what I mean. I wasn't me, I was... me in the past. It was so odd."

"I've been feeling like that since last night."

She nodded and grew quiet for a moment. She glanced up at him.

"What else was there for you? Why were you trying to break it off?"

"I'm not sure, Usagi-san." He muttered, looking away from her.

"I was enamored with you. I felt it." She rambled on, tapping her finger to her lips. "It was amazing, that feeling. I've never felt that... in love before."

Mamoru looked at the girl, who was staring out at the water, amazement written across her features.

She giggled suddenly and turned back to him with a bright smile. "Well, it was all in the past and it doesn't matter now at all, does it?" She grinned at him. "Good night, Mamoru-san. I'd better get home now before my mother worries too much about me." She waved and turned to start running out of the park, but she stopped suddenly and glanced back at him. "Should we... continue with these... flashbacks another time?"

Was it just him, or did she have hope in her voice?

He found himself nodding. "Yes, of course we should. I'm not sure how long this will last or anything, but apparently it happens every time you touch my hand." '_Or Ami-san, for that matter.' _He thought to himself.

She smiled. "Okay." She waved again and ran out of the park.

He sighed. This wasn't good. Was Usagi getting herself too wrapped up in the past and falling in love with it?

Mamoru walked slowly back to his apartment in the moonlight. He stopped when he had reached his building and turned around to look up at the orb once more. It seemed to twinkle back at him, quite unlike the recent scene he had experienced in his past.

He wondered if he would fall back into flashbacks in his dreams that night. He didn't know whether or not he wanted to experience the past again yet. Hadn't he had enough for two days? He was in love with one girl, engaged to another who was in love with him, and obviously torn between the two of them.

He very much preferred his current life. It was becoming more complicated by the second, with these invading scenes of his past. He wasn't sure if knowing his past was such a good thing now. Especially when he was beginning to feel torn himself. Keeping his secret with Ami, and now Usagi learning of the past as well..

The fear of the two overlapping was not a good thought.

Sighing, he decided it was time to brave the rest of the night, and he turned away from the brightness of the moon to enter the fake light of his apartment building.

* * *

End Chapter Five

There!! Now, finally we see both sides... Usagi and Ami. Now the fun begins. Lol.

(sorry this one took so long. Been dealing with some personal stuff. Next will be out soon.)


	7. Chapter Six

Destiny Decision

Chapter Six

**Updated 1/28/10- Fixed a few grammatical/typing errors.**

* * *

A slippered foot tapped against marble flooring in a soft rhythm, each beat matching the last. There was no other sound heard in the stillness of the darkened room. The blonde-haired girl who was tapping her foot sat in an overstuffed, dark blue chair beside a large bed, an open book in her lap. She didn't look down at the book; she simply tapped her foot and braided a strand of her long hair.

The canopy bed beside her had soft, blue satin drapes pulled down around all four of the posts. A small figure lay huddled underneath the coverlet, and no sound escaped from the girl. Her breath was so quiet that her companion had to pull the drape back occasionally to make sure she was even breathing.

Minako frowned, knowing it was a good time to check on her friend. She dreaded pulling back the drape. Every time she did, Ami would growl at her.

Taking in a soft breath, the princess of Venus gently reached out and inched the satin back slightly to peek in at the girl. Blinking, she listened closely and heard soft, deep breaths coming from the bed. She sighed in relief. Ami was finally going to sleep a little while.

The door to the Mercury princess's bedroom opened and Queen Serenity walked in, shutting the door behind her quietly. She walked up to the bed and glanced at Minako.

"Sleeping." The girl mouthed, and the queen nodded. She motioned for Minako to leave.

Reluctantly, Minako stood from her chair and placed her book on the bedside table. She gave Ami one last glance before slipping out of the room.

Queen Serenity took the seat Minako had occupied and settled in to wait for Ami to awaken.

* * *

It was only about half an hour later when the queen heard Ami shuffle around in the bed, signaling that she was awake.

Standing, Queen Serenity pulled back the satin drapes with a loud swoosh and looked down at the girl. Ami let out a startled yelp and covered her face, trying to block out the light.

"Ami, we need to have a talk." The elder woman said sternly, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

Ami curled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. "Please, your majesty... I..."

"No more excuses, Ami. You have been laying in this bed for weeks." The queen paused and looked at the princess's worn, pale face. "I have been watching you very closely, and I happen to know you are not ill." The woman studied Ami's face closely. "At first I thought it was a cold. That your powers as the senshi of Mercury were transferring to your body in sickness and causing these strange symptoms. But I have watched you and noticed that those are not simply watering eyes. Those are tears, and you seem unable to stop them."

Ami was completely unable to look the queen in the eye. She turned her head away and laid it on her knees.

The Moon Queen sighed. "You're heartbroken, aren't you, my dear?"

Ami flinched and her hands started to tremble. The queen reached out and placed one of her thin, cool hands on top of the girl's.

"Who did this to you, Ami?" Queen Serenity probed gently. "Surely no man could reduce you to such sadness."

Ami was silent for several long moments. She breathed in and out steadily, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. The queen's hand was soft on hers, and Ami knew she was worried. But... how could she tell her this? She sighed deeply, letting out all the pent up air she had been building up.

"It's not his fault, your majesty." Ami mumbled, burying her blue head in her arms so the queen couldn't see her face. "He had no choice."

The queen raised one perfect eyebrow, chills beginning to spread through her at the young princess's words. "Who is this young man who has broken your heart, princess?" She asked warily. She pulled her hand away from Ami as the young girl stiffened into compete silence. The queen gave her several long moments, and then let out a sigh as she saw she was going to have to use another tactic. "Ami, I demand you tell me."

"Please, your majesty. It would only cause harm." Ami whispered into her lap, and the queen had to strain to hear her.

"I must know."

Ami lifted her head, her face stained with weeks of tears that wouldn't wash away. She stared down at the blue comforter she lay under. Her guest bedroom in the Moon palace was made to remind her of home. The soft blue colors of the room were supposed to comfort her, but they only made her miserable and made her think of the wonderful time she had spent with her love at home, before all of this had occurred and shattered her heart into pieces.

She looked wearily at the ruler of the moon, knowing she couldn't refuse her. She couldn't bring herself to even think his name though, let alone say it. She improvised. "There is no need to tell you, your majesty. You know him and will know him better in the future as he will be a member of your own family."

The queen snapped to a standing position. Her eyes widened considerably, and she stared at Ami in complete astonishment. "Endymion. Please, Ami, tell me no, not Endymion."

The girl looked away.

The elder woman took in a sharp breath of air and clutched at her stomach, leaning over to grasp at one of the bed posts. She'd heard rumors, of course. Scant, but they had been there. She had known it was foolish to sign the treaty, to give away her young daughter's hand when it was very possible that the prince had already signed over his own heart. The Earth King had promised her that Endymion would make Serenity happy. And now look at what that promise had become!

She breathed in air deeply. The King had been adamant about the treaty for his people's sakes. The wars had to end, and the engagement had settled it all. The Earth people were happy, and the Moon people were at complete peace once again. The alliance was meant to bring good things, not cause trouble. What was she to do now?

"Were you... engaged before the treaty?"

Ami nodded slowly, still refusing to look up at the queen. "We... never told anyone at all, though. Please, your majesty, I beg you leave it be. There is nothing to be done and I have accepted my duty above all else. So has he, I believe. I begged of him to accept it."

The queen was silent for several long minutes. She quietly walked away from the bed and stared down at the ground through one of the room's windows. Ami simply sat and sniffled softly, trying not to succumb to tears yet again. What would happen now that the queen knew? She hoped she hadn't just placed Endymion into another mess... but what other choice did she have? When the queen of the Moon requested something of you... you did not refuse.

Queen Serenity finally turned to Ami. "I will speak with Prince Endymion about this matter. I will not let the treaty stand this way."

"But-"

"Ami, do not even begin to try arguing with me." The queen snapped. She saw Ami's eyes widen and her voice softened. "I will deal with this in whatever way I can. I will speak to Endymion, and we will come to a resolution."

"What will happen?" Ami asked in a frightened whisper.

"I will have Endymion decide that."

Ami's eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to speak but no words came out at all.

The queen looked at her sternly, her eyes narrowing into thin slits. "Now please, my dear. Get out of that bed and leave this room. And that is an order!"

Ami nodded numbly.

"Good." She gave Ami one soft smile, and then the queen left the room. Once in the hall with the door closed behind her, she motioned to her head servant, who had been waiting for her. "Ready the next transport as soon as possible. I need to go to Earth. Immediately."

The servant nodded and fled down the hall. Queen Serenity simply watched him go, her mind in a maze of concerns. What would Serenity say to this? She'd been spending an awful lot of time with Endymion, and from the girl's letters, it had sounded as if she were falling for him. This was indeed going to throw everything into a messy ordeal. But how was there any way to avoid it? She could not just ignore it and allow the engagement to proceed if Endymion was holding feelings for the princess of Mercury.

She frowned. Prince Endymion's duty to be the protector of her daughter was one of the utmost importance to her. He was the only prince of planetary royal blood. He was the only one with any chance of being able to protect Serenity and the Ginzuishou once she herself could no longer hold it.

She had to speak to Endymion urgently. If anything could be done, it would have to be very soon.

* * *

Princess Serenity wandered around the Earth palace aimlessly. She sighed in frustration at the sound of the pouring rain outside. It was keeping her locked in all day, and she hated it. She walked into the main foyer for the third time that day and stared out one of the wide, glass windows that spread across the room on each side of the large double doored entrance. She tapped her foot restlessly, leaning her small hands on the glass. Watching the rain fall, she felt a small whimper leave her mouth before she heard it.

From behind her, she heard a low chuckle. Spinning on her heels, she saw Prince Endymion leaning against one of the staircase banisters and grinning at her, his arms crossed and blue eyes sparkling in humor.

"It's just a little rain, Serenity."

She jumped slightly in the air when a loud clap of thunder sounded outside. She clutched her arms together. "A little rain? It's been storming all day."

"It does that here sometimes." He walked up to her and gazed down into her frightened face. Her blue eyes were wide and she cringed at even the softest rumble of thunder in the distance.

"How will such a fragile girl ever withstand being the holder of the Ginzuishou...?" He murmured.

She blanched. "I don't like to think about that."

Endymion tilted his head and frowned at her, furrowing his brow. "It's your duty. You're the Moon heir."

She sighed and stared down at her hands, entwining her fingers together. "I know. I am always conscious of it, of course. I just prefer to not think of it until the time comes that Mother has to pass it on to me." She paused. "I have my senshi to help me. I should be fine."

"You're afraid of it?" He whispered softly, watching as several different emotions passed across her face before she answered.

"Sometimes." She answered slowly. She looked up at him. "Wouldn't you be? If you were to possess the most powerful object in the universe?"

He blinked, realizing he had never thought of it that way. Queen Serenity had never showed any kind of reluctance when she had to use the Ginzuishou for any purpose... but then again, it had been a very long time since she had been required to use it at all. But Princess Serenity was softer, and he wondered now if his duty was not only protect her from outside forces... but from her own powers? He frowned deeply, staring at the top of the girl's blonde head. Could it be possible that the Ginzuishou was powerful enough to harm her.... or kill her even? He felt chills course through his body at the thought. Reaching out, he pulled her to him and hugged her close to his chest.

Serenity was confused. He hadn't touched her in days, ever since he had told her of the possible ending of their engagement. And now he was holding her as if he was terrified to let her go?

Endymion said nothing; his mind was lost in thought. Was it even conceivable that he could protect her from something so powerful as the Ginzuishou? He had few abilities at all, if any. He had always had a slight touch of psychometry his entire life, flickers of it really... and he had always healed quickly without ever knowing why. But how would that ever help Serenity? He'd never been able to transfer any healing abilities away from himself. And what little flickers of a psychological link he had been able to hold with anyone else as a child had never strengthened. He rarely felt a thought pass through him from someone else. It happened so rarely that he often thought it was just his imagination. The only reason he had ever thought he might even have the ability was because his mother had told him as a child of her own ability to do so.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Serenity tugging on his sleeve. He blinked and glanced down at her. She was staring up at him curiously, one eyebrow raised as a confused look crossed over her face. He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Serenity. I was just worrying about you."

She blinked. "Worrying about... me? Whatever for?"

He laughed. "The Ginzuishou isn't something to take lightly."

"No, of course not. But you need not worry." She smiled. "As I said, I have my senshi. And I'm stronger than I look."

He tightened his hold on her unconsciously. "You also have me."

Serenity gazed at him unwaveringly, not daring to let her eyes blink. "Endymion..."

He kissed her forehead softly and pulled away, letting his arms drop to his sides. "I can't help but care about you, Serenity." He shifted his eyes toward the windows. "No matter how hard I try, I can't stop myself from caring."

"Why do you not want to care about me?" She furrowed her brow together. "I don't understand."

"It's complicated." He muttered, deciding to leave the conversation at that. A lull surrounded the room as Serenity tried to figure out what he was meaning, and he refused to say another word.

A servant came in through the main doorway, dripping wet.

"Fredrick!" Endymion exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing coming through this way? You're soaked! You should have gone through the servants' entrance!"

"I'm sorry, your grace. The Moon Queen is here though." He hadn't closed the door, and now he gestured outside to where a woman was coming forward, holding her skirts up in the rain, several servants surrounding her with umbrellas held above their heads. The man stood aside and held the door wide open as the entire group entered the main foyer.

Serenity gasped. "Mother!"

The woman looked up and smiled warmly to her daughter, gesturing for her to come forward. Serenity did so, but stopped just a step short of hugging her mother.

"You're... all wet."

The queen narrowed her eyes.

Endymion tried to stifle a laugh but failed. Serenity turned with a pout to him, and he grinned back at her. Walking forward, he greeted the queen with a low bow. He stood up again before speaking. "We weren't expecting you, your majesty."

"No, Endymion, but I need to speak with you urgently. A letter would not do at all." The queen looked pointedly at him.

Confused, Endymion tilted his head. "Of... course, your majesty."

"Once I dry off, that is."

"I'll... have Fredrick prepare a room for you." He glanced at the man, who nodded and quickly left the room.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Serenity asked worriedly, twisting her hands together in front of her.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself about right now, dear. It is for Endymion and myself to settle."

Serenity wondered secretly to herself if her mother was here to berate Endymion for thinking of ending the engagement. She didn't dare voice her thoughts.

Fredrick entered the room again. "Your majesty, rooms have been prepared for you."

The queen nodded. She looked at Endymion. "One hour."

"My study." He mumbled, and watched as she left the room in a rush, lifting her wet skirts. He glanced down at the princess, who was also watching her mother leave.

"Any idea what this is about?"

"Maybe she's here to talk to you about how you want to end the engagement?"

"Only Father knows about that, and I've still made no decision regarding it."

Serenity said nothing, only nodded.

He sighed and ran a hand through his black hair. "I suppose I will see in an hour."

* * *

Queen Serenity entered the prince's study in exactly one hour, just as she had said.

"Does your father know I'm here?" She said when the servants closed the doors behind them.

Endymion shook his head, leaning against his desk. "No. I wasn't sure if this was a confidential meeting or not."

"It is. This is your decision and I want no sway from him to influence you."

Endymion raised an eyebrow at the woman standing in front of him. She stood tall and straight, her long silver hair muted only slightly by the dim light that was given off by the fire in the fireplace. He couldn't help but compare her strength to Serenity's. It wasn't that the princess was weak... she just wasn't as strong as this woman.

"What is this about, your majesty?"

"I have spoken with Princess Ami." She said shortly, gazing back at Endymion with a meaningful stare.

Endymion felt like falling, but he didn't dare to make a move.. He took in a sharp breath of air and paled, his eyes staring widely across to the woman. He said nothing.

She turned and faced away from him, going to the fireplace at the side of the room. She stared down at the burning flames for a moment before speaking again. "She has been laying in bed for weeks, and everyone believed her ill. However.. I have watched her and... I know a broken heart when I see one." She shot him a sharp glance before turning again. "I finally spoke to her today and forced her to tell me what had happened. I don't wish to know the details. I know what it necessary, and that is that you were in love and engaged without anyone's knowledge."

"Queen Serenity, I..."

"Let me finish, Prince." The queen crossed her arms behind her back. "Serenity's safety is the most important thing to me in the world. You are the only prince of planetary royal blood. You have the best chances of keeping her safe. However..." She paused. "It is obvious that you had no idea of this possible duty becoming yours. I would very much enjoy berating your father for such a lackluster education of the duties of a planetary prince. Especially as it seems you are the only one gifted to us in this generation. One the one hand, it will give us a very strong guard of Sailor Senshi. On the other... the princes of lesser ranks, within all the planets' countries, hold no chance of power, and therefore are not as strong."

Endymion remained quiet. He watched as she seemed to argue with herself for a moment before going on.

"But I have come to the decision that it is only fair if I give you the choice."

He blanched. "Your majesty?"

She sighed. "I fear Serenity has been falling in love with you. Her letters are terrifying me now that I think back. At the same time, Ami's condition has been concerning me as well. There is no way I can subject myself to causing her any more pain, as it was my fault to begin with for signing the treaty. I've now caused one of my daughter's senshi heartbreak, and the possible broken heart of my own beloved daughter. I have made a mess of things." She sighed again, more deeply. "I beg of you to find a way to remedy this in whatever way you see fit. I will void the treaty as it is, if you wish. Your father will not be happy with me..." She winced. "But I will deal with him myself, and we will come to different terms. He wants this engagement more than I do, so as for the rest, you will have to deal with that."

Endymion was quiet for several long moments. He walked up and joined her at the fireplace. Standing side by side, they stared into the flames.

She was laying the decision on him solely. All of the thoughts that had been swirling through his mind for the last few weeks came crashing down on him at once. His breath quickened and he leaned his arm over the mantel, keeping himself standing. He wanted to end the engagement. He wanted to go back to Ami. But Serenity...

He looked into the fire and couldn't help but picture her lovely face... a face full of fear at the thought of being the holder of the Ginzuishou. He didn't know how to help her. Nor did he understand why he felt a strong pull toward her whenever he did happen to think of her being in danger. Could one's sense of duty really be so strong? He blanched as he suddenly realized that everything Ami had tried to tell him before was true. Duty really did come first, and if he turned his back on it now... it would haunt him for the rest of his life. His stomach felt sick at the thought. Yet he knew it was true.

Finally, he spoke. "What if I don't wish the treaty broken?"

She blinked and stared at him. "You... want to marry Serenity?"

He sighed.

She waited, watching him fight for words.

"I fell in love with Princess Ami, and I will continue to love her for the rest of my life. There is no escaping that, nor do I ever wish to subject my heart to the pain of trying to." He glanced at her. "But I cannot simply turn my back on my one duty in life. And I have come to care for Serenity a great deal..." He paused. "Perhaps... even love her as well."

The queen didn't speak.

Endymion's eyes shifted to the side, tears threatening to well up, but he forced them back. "Ami is even more dedicated to her duty as a senshi than I could ever be to my duty. She is courageous, self-sacrificing, strong willed, and good. I admire every aspect of her commitment to what was placed on her at birth. She didn't argue once for me to end the engagement. She didn't beg it of me to find a way; I put that on myself and tried desperately to persuade my father into finding another way to make a treaty. Then Serenity showed up, and I couldn't help but come to care for her... and her safety. She tries not to show it, but she is scared of the future and the task of handling the Ginzuishou. And I..." He closed his eyes. "I came to find out that she had, in fact, fallen in love with me. I didn't even have an inkling of a clue."

He turned himself to face her. "If I am to remain at all at peace with myself, I cannot possibly turn my back on the duty placed on me. I lose the one thing most important to me... but..." He paused. "I learned from Ami that duty comes first. I didn't want to listen, but... now I know there is no turning my back on it even though I wish I could remain with her."

"There is no good solution here." Queen Serenity muttered softly.

"No, there isn't. I lose something no matter what I do. But this is the only solution that I can see as perceivable." He took a deep breath. "If I may propose a verbal agreement between us, I have a few requests."

She raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

He looked into the fire. "I beg you not to allow Serenity to ever have knowledge of my engagement to Princess Ami. You, Ami, and I are the only ones to know of it at all. If she were to ever find out, it could very well jeopardize her friendship with Ami, and I could not bear to have either of the girls hurt or separated by this."

The queen nodded. "I agree with that. There is no reason at all for it to be brought up again."

"And I want Ami to leave the Moon palace immediately and go home."

Queen Serenity raised an eyebrow. "Whatever for?"

"I wish to visit her on Mercury once more before my marriage."

She didn't say anything for a few moments. Then, slowly, she nodded. "You will take it as your responsibility to explain this agreement to her?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then I will agree."

"I would suggest allowing the other princesses to return home as well. She may not like it, but Serenity might find it odd that all of them are there except Ami. And that I am missing as well."

"I will have only Rei stay with her for a time. I don't wish her to be separated from all of her senshi. Serenity craves constant companionship."

He smiled and couldn't help but chuckle at that. "I have noticed."

The queen smiled weakly. Then, she turned to face him. "I am grateful to you, Prince."

He shook his head. "Don't be. This was my decision. You gave me a chance to escape destiny, and I could have taken it without a backwards glance." He frowned. "But I doubt I would be able to live with myself that way. Or that Ami would ever agree to let me live that way." He laughed sourly. "I've been thinking about this for weeks. Even if I did happen to escape duty, there would be no way Ami could escape hers. We were doomed from the beginning." He smirked. "Believe me when I say I've been tangling the thoughts around my head hopefully... with no luck at all."

Queen Serenity turned and headed toward the door. "I will say goodbye to Serenity and return to the Moon.. Ami will be on Mercury within days, and when I call for Serenity, you may leave for your trip. I implore you not to stay but a few days. You will be needed back on the Moon very soon. Serenity will want you there, I'm sure."

He didn't turn away from the fire. He simply nodded.

"And Endymion..."

He turned. The queen had her hand on the knob of the door, facing him with stern eyes.

"Be faithful to my daughter after your trip."

She closed the door behind her.

* * *

Later that night, Serenity sat on a stone bench in the rose garden. The sky was finally clear of clouds and the moon had risen high in the sky. She stared up dreamily at her home, her hands clasped together in her lap.

"How did I know I would find you here?"

She didn't turn. She simply smiled. "Because I haven't been able to come here all day."

Endymion walked up behind her, leaning over her shoulder to stroke a white rose against her cheek. Blushing, she reached up and took it from him. She smiled and motioned for him to sit beside her.

Once seated, he looked up. "It must be odd for you to look at the moon this way?"

"Yes... but it's nice, so I don't mind." She ran the rose against his hand softly. "Mother left hours ago. I haven't seen you."

"I was with Father."

She winced. "Mother wouldn't tell me what it was she talked to you about."

"She need not tell you. Nothing more than finalizing the engagement details. Not something you'd be interested in. Boring stuff, really."

"It would be quite like Mother to make trivial matters something important." She rambled. Her eyes widened suddenly and she turned. "Finalizing the engagement? But I thought..."

He smirked jokingly at her. "I'm sorry, princess, but you're stuck with me."

A small smile quirked at her lips. "Shouldn't I be saying that to you, then?"

"I wouldn't say that. I'm pleased, honestly."

"You are?"

He looked at her wide, shocked blue eyes and smiled softly, nodding. "Yes, Serenity."

She beamed and slipped her hand into his, turning back to look up at the moon again.

It was quiet for several minutes before another thought entered her mind. "Endymion... will you tell me what it was that made you want to end our engagement?"

He pursed his lips together. "I doubt it."

"I would really like to know." She pressed herself against his arm, her lips coming together in a soft pout.

He looked at her determined face and decided he had better deal with this now so he wouldn't have the subject come up again. Then suddenly, a thought came to him.

"If I kiss you, will you promise not to ever ask me that again?"

She raised an eyebrow and pulled her hand away, crossing her arms. "One kiss? You have to be joking." She turned to face away from him.

He rolled his eyes. "Okay..." Another thought. He grinned. "What about a million kisses, one for every single time you're ever annoyed at me?"

She peeked over her shoulder at him, and he saw that both of her eyebrows had shot up. "I can already tell that's going to happen often, Endymion. And who's to say I want you to kiss me, especially when I'm annoyed?" She turned again to face him.

"What about that blush across your face?"

"You're already annoying me, Endymion."

"That's what I was aiming for."

She turned a brighter shade of pink at his implication. "That's not fair. I didn't promise anything."

"But you will, because now you're too tempted not to."

"That's just cruel!" She huffed and crossed her arms. Grumbling to herself, she thought about it carefully. Watching her animated face, he grinned. He'd won. He could see it already.

She peeked at him from the corner of one eye. "May I change the deal?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Maybe?"

She uncrossed her arms and cautiously reached out for one of his hands again. "What if... you kiss me anytime you ever want to?"

He smiled softly. "I think I like that more."

"You're never going to kiss me then, are you?" She rolled her eyes.

He chuckled and cupped her cheek with his hand, shutting her up as her mouth closed with a snap. Shock registered across her face briefly as he leaned down to press his lips to hers softly.

"Serenity..." He whispered moments later as he watched her glazed eyes.

"Mmm?"

"You are putting me in grave danger of loving you."

* * *

Ami paced back and forth across the science library. Nothing looked interesting; nothing enticed her. She had never, not once, wanted to stop studying. Yet she couldn't seem to find a single interesting topic that could pull her out of her sour mood.

She sighed irritatedly and fell back into a chair. Putting her feet up on a low table (no one else was in the room so she really just didn't care about decorum at the moment), she leaned back and propped her cheek on her fist.

Why had Queen Serenity ordered her home? It made no sense, unless the queen really was sick of her 'illness'. She'd been acting well since she had confronted her, though! She'd gotten up, gone out, played games with the girls... she'd even attempted conversation and tried to play it off as just being tiredness when she could find nothing at all to say. They all gave no notice, thinking she was still in recovery from her long sickness.

But now she felt restless, just sitting here at home. She didn't know what was going on. Would Queen Serenity really end the engagement of the princess to Endymion? Wouldn't that completely throw things out of order? Since the whole ordeal had started, Ami had begun to reflect on how stupid it really was of her to fall for the only planetary prince there was. Of course he would be meant for the Moon princess. How folly of her, indeed. Even if Queen Serenity would end the engagement... wouldn't Endymion, out of his own obligation and duty, remain true to the destiny set out for him?

She sat up in the chair, plopping her feet on the ground. It was ridiculous really, all of it. Being in love made no sense. The feelings had flooded through her and left her weak and vulnerable. Then the pain had come, and she'd been crippled so low that she'd felt as if her entire world had crashed around her and she was left alone at the bottom, only to have a weight continuously crush her down so that she had no chance of getting back up.

Love was, indeed, a terrifying experience. One she wasn't sure if she wanted to repeat. She'd loved and loved hard for even a short time, and now the emptiness from the lack of it made her feel dead on the inside.

She stood up, blinking at her own idiocy and fear. She wrapped one arm around herself. She wouldn't do it again. She had to have meaning. Meaning was the key, and if she had no meaning, she would sink back down into that crushing bottom where she had been. And she knew she had a meaning for her life right there in front of her.

She had a duty to fulfill.

She looked around at the books around her. She was the most likely senshi to be able to protect the princess with knowledge. She would be damned before she let anything bad come to Serenity by means of lack of information.

Ami went up to the first shelf she saw, yanked out a book, and flipped to the first page.

Her mission started today.

* * *

The girl in front of Endymion looked like Ami.

She even smelled like Ami. It was the usual mixture of berries and vanilla, a combination that he loved.

She even sounded like Ami, in some ways. Her voice was the same, except... it was even softer now than it had been before. It was softer, yet... more determined. She was short with words and to the point. And she didn't smile at him at all. That was the main difference. She would not give him anything more than a wide-eyed, straight faced look. That is, when she actually looked at him. Which had been exactly... two times in the three hours he'd been sitting there.

The queen of Mercury looked back and forth between her daughter and the prince of Earth worriedly. They weren't speaking at all, though it was obvious to her that Endymion's whole point in visiting was to speak to Ami. She pursed her lips together in thought for a moment, and then she stood from her chair. This had been going on long enough.

"Husband, I believe there is a matter we need to attend to promptly." She looked pointedly at her husband, who simply continued to look down at his book.

The man looked up at her briefly with a bored expression. "Must we right now, dear?"

"Yes." She said sharply, glaring at him.

Sighing, the King of Mercury stood and let his wife drag him out of the sitting room. The Queen glanced over her shoulder, giving Endymion an encouraging glance.

Ami turned the page of her book. She sat perched on the edge of a settee, her blue dress trimmed in an even darker blue ribbon trailing around her softly. It was the same dress that she had worn the first day they had met, and that didn't help matters at all, Endymion thought.

She didn't look up. She sniffed.

Endymion waited a few moments more, and then he stood from his chair to make his way over to the settee. Sitting down beside her, he gazed over her, trying to get her to look away from the book without having to say anything.

She turned to another page.

He sighed and ripped the book out of her hand. "Ami, this is ridiculous. Talk to me, damn it."

The girl folded her hands in her lap and looked up at him with the same blank expression. "There isn't really much to say, though."

"There is a lot that I have to say."

Ami stood and walked away to the middle of the room where she clasped her hands behind her back. She didn't say anything.

He sighed. "Ami... I know how hurt you really were after I had to return to Earth. The queen disclosed... well... everything to me. We came to an agreement, and it is only because of that agreement that I'm allowed to be here with you right now."

She didn't move.

He stood and cautiously started to move toward her. "I will always, always love you, Ami."

He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. She flinched, then froze. She stood stiffly, but pulled her arms around in front of her.

"I have to marry Serenity, though." He whispered.

"It is your duty... your destiny. Of course." She whispered. She turned around to face him, and her eyes were filled with tears. Finally, her hard front had broken. She laughed miserably. "I told you that from the beginning, Endymion. Could you not have just listened to me then? I was dealing with it the best way I knew how. I'd never been in love before. How could I know that it would be so powerful? Powerful enough to break me?" She clutched her hands together. "I will get over you. But damn you for coming back here just to tell me you have to marry my best friend when I knew that already. Even when the queen said she would end the engagement if you wished, I knew you would not. For one, you have a duty to uphold." She wiped furiously at her eyes and smiled weakly at him. "Finally, it seems you have grasped that. Duty comes first. It is the way it has always been, and we learn to accept that at a young age. It took you an awfully long time, though, Endymion." She smirked wryly.

He was about to say something, but clamped his mouth shut when he realized he had no idea how to reply to that. She was right, of course. He hadn't listened to her; he'd gone ahead and tried to save their relationship instead of taking his responsibilities seriously. Of course she might be peeved at him for that... it was very typical of Ami to have her logic win out over anything else.

Ami sniffled softly in front of him. "You'll love Serenity. It's hard not to love her." She smiled a teary smile at him. "I don't say she is my best friend for no reason, after all. We all love her. You will too."

"I will always love you more." He murmured, reaching out to her. She didn't flinch away this time. She went into his arms willingly, sighing sadly.

"It would be so much better for me if I could push you away."

"You can get over me later." He whispered, laying his head on top of hers. "I dread when I have to see you marry someone else."

She laughed almost bitterly. "I've already decided to completely dedicate myself to knowledge. I will not fall in love again."

"You will. I dread the day, but you will." He lifted her chin with his thumb. "No matter who he is, he'll never love you more than I do."

"You'll never love Serenity more?" She whispered.

"Never." Tears slipped out of her eyes and he wiped them away with his free hand. "Promise me you'll give love another chance."

"Endymion..."

"Now, now... you can do this one little request... don't close yourself off." He kissed the corner of her mouth. "You have too good of a heart to just close it off and never give anyone else a chance because I happen to be an idiot."

She laughed half heartedly. "I believe I'm the fool for falling in love with the only prince the Moon princess can marry."

"We were both foolish."

"Do you wish we hadn't fallen in love?"

He shook his head. "No, I would never take it back. Every single moment was happier to me than anything else in life ever could be. Do you?"

"As much as it hurts now, no." She smiled weakly. "I would never want to go back either."

He stroked her skin with his thumb for a moment. "It would be bad for both of us if I stayed, wouldn't it?"

She sighed. "Very." She closed her eyes at his touch on her face. "You can't stay." She whispered the words so softly he could barely hear them.

"When I leave... we can't ever see each other like this again."

"I know."

"And Serenity can never know."

"I know."

He was silent for a moment. "There was no point in me saying anything at all."

"No point at all." She smiled and opened her eyes. "Duty comes first to me. I have no need for warnings."

He leaned down and kissed her then, being unable to hold out any longer.

When Ami pulled away from him, she pulled herself completely out of his arms and backed away. He started to go toward her again, but she held out a hand and shook her head, her blue eyes unusually dark and filled with tears threatening to spill over at any moment. "If we don't let go now, we'll stay here for much longer than we should."

Reluctantly, he dropped his arms to his sides and nodded numbly. "I take it that I should go now."

Ami looked a the door and the tears started to fall. "Yes. It... would be the best idea."

He looked at the door too, and then looked back at her. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

He headed toward the door and opened it, turning back and giving her one last look filled with longing before closing the door softly behind him.

The tears fell down her face in waves, and she was completely unable to stop them. Finally, she just let it sink in that they weren't going to stop anytime soon, and she sunk to the floor in a heap, allowing herself to let it out one last time.

* * *

PRESENT

* * *

Mamoru and Ami woke up at the same time on the next morning. It was 6A.M., cloudy, and dark outside. It was obvious that it had been raining already, and it looked like it could start pouring down again at any moment.

Mamoru stumbled out of bed to his balcony and ripped open the door, rushing out and gasping for breath. He leaned his head over the railing, closing his eyes.

Ami slid open the window beside her bed and stuck her head out, gulping in air. She reached up a hand to her face and realized that her face was wet with tears.

They both looked up and both knew the other had to have had the same exact dream. And neither one of them had any clue why they knew. They just knew.

* * *

End Chapter Six

I know, it wasn't quite as long as the last one, but I wanted to stop there. I promise, next chapter will be dedicated to the present. I know I spent all of this chapter in the past and I hope no one is too disappointed!


	8. Chapter Seven

A few notes before the chapter begins:

I am so sorry that it has taken me SO long to continue this. My last semester of school was seriously hell. I had so much work and was so stressed out that I seriously did not have any time to really put any proper effort into this story, not like I wanted to. This semester is going to be much easier (still stressful, but not as bad.) and so I hope that I won't have to stay away from the story for too long this time. College is a pain in the ass. Lol.

Also, I've gone back and edited all of the previous chapters for some grammatical/storyline errors that I've noticed. Nothing big that would cause anyone to have to go back and re-read the story. Just cleaning things up!

And finally, I'm sorry that this chapter is much shorter than usual, but I have just picked the story up again so I have to get back into the swing of it and find my bearings again before really delving in again to what I'm planning.I just went back, re-read through it, re-read through my notes, and so now I can focus on writing again. Plus it took a lot of time to go through and fix errors!

Destiny Decision

Chapter Seven

* * *

Ami looked up nervously every time someone new entered the arcade. Makoto and Usagi were playing a video game in front of her, and their attentions were solely on the machines.

The blue hair girl sighed and opened her math book again as another customer entered the arcade and the sliding glass doors closed behind them. Today's homework was actually challenging for once, and she knew she had better start on it now if she wanted to finish it before they left the arcade.

Yet every few minutes someone would come through those doors and completely rattle her.

She couldn't decide if she wanted to talk to Mamoru or not. The dreams invaded her mind at the slightest inattention to her schoolwork, and she wasn't sure if discussing the intimacy of those moments in the dream would be a good idea or not.

So she simply sat in anxiety and watched the doors of the arcade.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. Makoto smiled down at her. "Come on, Ami-chan. Rei-chan just called; she and Minako-chan are at the fruit parlor."

Ami nodded and gathered her books, following the other girls. Well, at least she had more time to figure out if she wanted to speak to Mamoru or not.

* * *

Minako waved to the three girls that were approaching. "I ordered you guys some drinks. They've got a new kiwi strawberry drink we just have to try!"

Usagi slid into the booth beside the other blonde. "Oooh, yum!"

Rei shook her head. She leaned over and popped the top of the basket sitting beside her. Luna and Artemis jumped out. "We're all here on senshi business, guys."

Usagi pouted when she saw the cats there. Luna rolled her eyes at the blonde and jump under the table and up into Ami's lap on the other side.

Makoto looked at her watch. "Did he say what time he would be here, Rei-chan?"

Ami paled. "Who?"

Rei raised an eyebrow at the blue-haired girl. "Mamoru-san, of course. I called him, too. And he said he would be here in about ten minutes." She looked down at her communicator. "Maybe we should get him a communicator, too. Having to use my spare money to use the pay phone outside was a total pain."

Artemis shook his head. "Those are for senshi only. Luna and I have no connection at all to Mamoru's Earth powers. We couldn't possibly create anything for him. Whatever he does or has as Tuxedo Kamen is his own."

Makoto noticed a waitress with a tray of cakes and drinks in bright glasses coming their way. The taller girl jumped up and went up to the girl, taking the tray. "Thank you!" she said brightly, and turned back to the table. The waitress blinked, shrugged, and went back to the counter.

The other girls looked at Makoto curiously. The brunette shrugged. "Do you want the cats to be noticed and get kicked out?"

The others giggled in acknowledgment.

The fruit parlor door opened and bells chimed. Mamoru walked in, noticed the girls in the corner booth, nodded, and walked up to them. "Good afternoon, ladies."

Rei scooted over and pushed Minako further into the corner of the booth, the blonde letting out a "Kaaa!" as she was squished against Usagi, who grumbled in response. Rei smiled up at Mamoru and motioned beside her. "Have a seat, Mamoru-san."

He nodded and sat, looking around the table at the girls. Across from him, Makoto was shaking her head at Rei. Beside her, Ami stared down at Luna in her lap, rubbing behind the cat's ears. Usagi was staring at the plate of cakes, trying to decide which one to eat. Minako was tasting her drink and gushing over how "yummy" the strawberry flavor was, then elbowing Usagi to encourage her to try it. And beside him, Rei was glaring back at Makoto.

He chuckled, and all the girls looked up at him except Ami, who only dared to peek up.

"There is one thing you can all say about being senshi."

Usagi finally selected a cake and poked it in her mouth. "What's that?" she said, licking her forefinger free of icing.

"You've made the best friends you'll ever have."

All of the girls couldn't help but smile and look around at each other.

"Very true." Minako grinned while snatching a cake out of Usagi's hand.

"Hey! Minako-chan!"

Minako giggled.

Artemis cleared his throat. "Can we please get back to business?" He waved a paw in Minako's face, who rolled her eyes and flicked his ears.

"He's right, guys. We're here for a reason." Makoto looked over at Mamoru. "Did you have another dream yet?"

Mamoru nodded. "I did, but I'm not sure if any of it is beneficial to us now. It was mostly just showing me more about Serenity and Endymion. I haven't seen anything yet that may connect to our enemy now."

Usagi's eyes lit up and she leaned across the table, putting her head in her hands. "What more? Will you tell me?"

Ami winced and Mamoru cringed slightly. "Maybe later, Usagi-san."

"In the meantime, we need to focus our energy on learning about our enemy now." Luna said, giving meaningful glances to all of the table. "We cannot depend on Mamoru's flashbacks. We don't know for sure when our enemy appeared or who they are. So we still need to rely on ourselves."

"Luna's right." Mamoru nodded. "Right now, our object should be to get the rainbow crystals back from Zoicite. How many do we have? Three together? And Zoicite, how many does he have? Four. He's going to come after our crystals again. So we need to be ready, and we need to have a plan to get the four back from him."

"Exactly right!" Artemis said, pleased. "We needed him around sooner."

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Thanks a lot, Artemis."

Rei swatted with her hand. "In any case, what are we going to do? Just wait for Zoicite to strike? How will we know when he's going to do that?"

"We don't, really." Ami spoke up. She looked up from her lap. "The park incident was the first time we'd seen him in a while. If we want him to come back, we need to provoke him. What happened last time for him to appear? We were all transformed, and somehow, he knew that."

Mamoru put his elbows on the table and peered over at Ami. "Right. Do you think the enemy has some sort of sensor that's able to track any of us?"

Ami pursed her lips together. "It's possible. On my computer, I haven't been able to log much information about Zoicite or either of the previous generals. I've tried, but with little success. I get scant traces now and then, but detecting them, or their base, is very difficult. They have some very strong shield protecting them from detection. Maybe they do have some sort of power or ability that allows them to trace us, though."

"We need to continue to look for their base. There has to be a leak somewhere, somehow. And if we find the base, we will find Zoicite and that other general, Kunzite." Luna mused. "I say that in the next few days, we separate into groups and start searching areas of the city. At night, so that it will be less likely that we will be detected."

"That's definitely a good plan." Makoto said. "How should we split up?"

Ami looked around the table. As long as she didn't get paired with Mamoru, she would be fine. The girl frowned to herself. How was he acting so cool? Did he not feel any pain from living through the hell of a dream from the night before? Her heart was still aching from it; how could he not feel anything?

"Rei and Minako should go together. Ami and Makoto, and Usagi and Mamoru."

"Oh, no way in hell!" Usagi exclaimed. "Luna, why are you doing this to me?!?!"

Luna sighed and shook her head sadly. "Usagi, really. Ami will be more likely to detect anything out of the ordinary with the use of her computer. Rei will be more likely to sense anything. And Mamoru seems highly perceptive. You, Makoto, and Minako need to each be with one of them."

"But why can't I go with Ami? Or Rei?" Usagi whined.

"You would end up annoying Rei and then you'd fight. And Ami wouldn't be able to concentrate on the computer with you wailing about food every five minutes."

Usagi's heart jumped out of her chest at Luna's words. "So cruel, Luna!"

"Also, Usagi and Mamoru need to be especially careful as they have the rainbow crystals with them." Artemis noted.

Usagi reached into her bag and brought out her crystal, tucked underneath her communicator and the Moon wand. She reached over and motioned to Mamoru, who opened his palm for her to drop the crystal into. "You keep it. I'm always scared I'm going to lose it."

Rei rolled her eyes. "Usagi-baka."

"Shut up, Rei!"

"Hey, hey... cut it out, you two." Luna scolded. "Now, we need to decide where you all will be going."

Minako nodded. "Rei and I will cover the north sector of Tokyo."

Ami took out her computer and logged their information in. "That will be from the outskirts of the city to Juban High. Makoto and I will cover the downtown area of Juban. We'll be in the area from Juban Middle School to the shopping district. Usagi, you and Mamoru will cover the south. From the Juban Central Park to the Azabu School of Technology and those surrounding areas. Everyone understood?" She looked around and everyone nodded, Usagi sighing along with it.

"Okay. Everyone wait until nightfall. All of your information is in the computer, so I should be able to track anyone if needed. If anyone gets into any trouble, I'll have the exact location pinpointed immediately."

"Now..." Minako drawled. "Everyone have a drink!" She held up her strawberry kiwi drink and began slurping on it. The other girls all laughed, while the cats and Mamoru just rolled their eyes.

* * *

That evening as the sun was setting, Usagi slumped along the sidewalk, Luna prancing a long distance in front of her. The cat sighed and stopped walking. She turned and scowled at the blonde. "Come on, Usagi-chan. Mamoru-san will be old and gray before we ever get there."

Usagi sighed exasperatedly as she picked her feet up to meet Luna. "Why stick me with him, Luna? Whyyyyy? Why wouldn't Minako go with him? She thinks he's oh so dreamy."

"You seem to be cozying up to him lately yourself, so I wouldn't be saying too much." Luna pointed her nose into the air haughtily.

"WHAT?"

"Well, you seem highly interested in him every time he brings up a flashback."

"Well... I..."

"That's what I thought. Now hurry up; it's almost dark!"

They reached Mamoru's apartment building and Luna jumped into Usagi's arms. "Hope his building allows pets." Usagi muttered as they entered and took the elevator up.

Once at the room number Mamoru had told her, Usagi sucked in a deep breath of air and knocked on the door.

She heard the sound of shuffling and then a moment later, the door opened and Mamoru appeared smiling. "Hi, Usagi-san."

"Yeah, yeah." She grumbled and pushed past him into the apartment.

She blinked when she actually looked around. "Oh my god."

Mamoru looked down quizzically at her. "What?"

"You're so...... _clean_." Usagi's eyes swiveled around the medium-sized room. Two beige couches, a TV, and a wall of bookshelves with a low table in front of them made up the main living area, with two sliding glass doors serving as the window in the room. The only decoration seemed to be a vase of bright red roses sitting on the coffee table in front of the couches.

Mamoru chuckled. "Thanks?"

Luna cleared her throat and jumped out of Usagi's arms. "In any case, the sun is setting and we should be ready to go in just a few more minutes once it's completely dark out." The black cat looked up at Usagi. "Usagi-chan, you should transform."

"Alright, alright." She grumbled. "Moon Prism Power, make up!"

Mamoru coughed when he noticed Luna glare at him for glancing Usagi's way when she transformed. When the ribbons stopped flying around the girl and she came out of the transformation, the blonde was glaring at him, too.

"You so looked."

"You transformed right in front of me. How could I not notice?"

The senshi cursed under her breath and sunk into a couch, crossing her legs and her arms. "Well, get on with it." She snapped her bejeweled head to the side and stuck her pointed nose in the air. "I'm most certainly not looking."

Mamoru rolled his eyes and pulled out a rose. "Sorry to disappoint you, dear, but even if you did look you wouldn't see anything."

The blue eyed girl peeked over her shoulder at him, examining his darker blue ones. "What?"

Suddenly the rose began to shine and all she saw was a cape folding around the man. She blinked, and Tuxedo Kamen was before her.

"Now, who just looked?"

"Shut up, baka."

Tuxedo Kamen laughed. "Let's go, Sailor Moon."

Sighing, the senshi stood and followed him out onto the balcony. "Seriously? What are we doing?"

"Grab on."

"To WHAT?"

"Me, of course. It's not like you haven't done it before a thousand times." He reached out and grabbed her around the waist and jumped up onto the railing of the balcony. Sailor Moon bit her lip and tied her arms around his waist, and suddenly he jumped off the balcony.

* * *

"I have no idea what we're looking for." Sailor Jupiter complained. She tapped her booted foot impatiently, her arms folded behind her brunette hair.

Sailor Mercury noticed a flicking light on her screen and her eyes shot to it instinctively. "Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen just left his apartment."

"Ah, okay." Jupiter said, raising an eyebrow. Did she need to know every movement they made?

The water senshi started to tap on the keys more rapidly as the two walked the quiet streets. "I feel nothing, and the computer's not sensing a thing. I wonder where on Earth we'll find the base. There just has to be a hole where we can find them. They're getting here somehow."

"Let's head to the shopping district. Maybe we'll pick up something there."

Mercury nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Sailor Venus let out a deep breath of air. "Come on, Mars.... let's go!" In a similar fashion to what Jupiter was doing across the town, Venus tapped her heeled foot impatiently. She watched her raven haired friend make motions with her hands. Venus twirled a piece of hair between her fingers and her eyes crossed as she stared in boredom.

The other senshi ignored her, continuing to chant.

The fires began to flame higher as the psychic concentrated more. "Rin, pou, tou, sha, kai, retsu, zai, zen!" Opening her hands to the flame, suddenly an image came to her. The girl strained to see, Venus gasping behind her and stepping closer. Both of their eyes narrowed into the flames.

"It's a store." Venus said. "I can't make out the words. But I've seen it before. It's most definitely a store."

Sailor Mars stood in one swift motion and turned around, stretching her long legs from sitting on her knees. "Yes... now if we can find that store. It has some link to what we're searching for. But I'm just not sure where it is or what it is. I couldn't read anything, either."

"Let's see if we can find it."

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen looked around at the darkness of the park as he and Sailor Moon walked through it. "This is where we met Zoicite last." He said softly.

Sailor Moon nodded and made a small whining sound, rubbing her arm with her hand.

The two headed out of the park slowly and started walking down a quiet lane. Sailor Moon could see the Tokyo Tower coming up in the distance.

"Why do I get a bad feeling about this?" she whispered. She felt goosebumps begin to cover her clammy skin and she shuddered.

Tuxedo Kamen looked down at the slender girl with a worried face.

She unconsciously moved closer to him.

Luna suddenly hissed, bearing her fangs and digging her claws into the ground. "Sailor Moon!"

The girl looked down at the cat. "Luna?"

"Sailor Moon, move!"

Sailor Moon looked up to see Zoicite above her head, and she gasped as the feminine man thrust a ball of energy down at her. Tuxedo Kamen suddenly grabbed her and rolled her out of the way. The two landed on the ground a few feet away and looked up at Zoicite.

The man lowered himself to hover only slightly above the ground, his cold green eyes narrowing into slits at the two. "Well, now isn't this a pretty sight. Here I was only planning to rid myself of you tonight, Tuxedo Kamen... and I get two for one!" A grin lit up the man's face. "Lucky."

Tuxedo Kamen growled something under his breath. Sailor Moon, tucked under his arm, looked at him in her peripheral vision and found herself blushing at the curse he uttered. She had only ever heard her papa and Sailor Jupiter curse. And neither her papa nor Jupiter had never said anything _that _vile.

Tuxedo Kamen wrenched himself to his feet and blocked Sailor Moon from Zoicite's view. Sailor Moon pushed herself to her knees. She winced; her right knee was bleeding from scraping the hard gravel.

"Leave Sailor Moon alone, Zoicite."

Zoicite's feet met the ground. He outstretched his finger and wagged it back and forth at the masked man in front of him. "Now, now... I can't play favorites." His grin became wider. "But if you insist, _I_ will leave Sailor Moon be."

Tuxedo Kamen's eyes narrowed as Zoicite began to laugh shrilly.

Sailor Moon felt a presence behind her. She snapped her head around to see Kunzite in his white cape appearing directly behind her. She gasped and leaped forward, rolling out of the road and into a bush. She found herself cursing; the thin branches of the bush felt like tiny, piercing thorns.

Tuxedo Kamen yelled her name and started to run toward her, only to have Zoicite descend in front of him.

Zoicite grinned. "Now how fair are you, Tuxedo Kamen? Your battle is with me."

Tuxedo Kamen's eyes shot to the bush, where Sailor Moon was standing and brushing herself off. She glanced his way and nodded. His heart slowed as he felt relief flood through him momentarily, before suddenly, Zoicite charged toward him, wielding a sharp, pointed sword. The man cursed and blocked the attack with his cane.

Sailor Moon gasped and started to go toward Tuxedo Kamen, but a sharp white energetic slash hit the ground in front of her feet. Her eyes whipped back to Kunzite, whose arm was outstretched, cape slicing around him.

"Sailor Moon! Your opponent is me!" he roared, his pale eyes piercing across the short distance to the blonde soldier. She narrowed her own eyes and frowned deeply. Looking around, she spotted Luna.

"Luna! Get out of here!"

"But Sailor Mo-" Luna started to run toward her.

"NOW." The girl pointed down the road. "You know what to do!"

Luna's ears perked. She nodded, the message understood. The cat turned and sprinted away.

Sailor Moon felt fear and adrenaline course through her veins. She glanced back at Tuxedo Kamen; he was slicing back and forth with Zoicite, cane against sword, slashing over and over. She gulped deeply and turned back to her own fear.

Kunzite smiled; he raised his white-gloved hand and formed his own sword. Sailor Moon squinted. It was purely white light, so bright that she could barely tell where it ended or began.

She formed her own weapon: the Moon Wand. Grasping it in both hands, she dug her feet down into the gravel and braced herself against the attack that she knew was coming before he charged toward her.

"Moon Prism Power!" She yelled as Kunzite slashed out against her; she raised the Moon Wand high in the air, light and power emanating from it. The white slash in Kunzite's hand hit the wand squarely in the center of it's Moon shape. Sailor Moon gasped and gritted her teeth, bracing herself and trying to put more of her strength into the wand.

"Sailor Moon!"

She heard Tuxedo Kamen behind her; he was running toward her. She didn't have to turn to know that, or to know that Zoicite was chasing him.

She knew they couldn't win against the generals like this. She instinctively knew there was simply no way; no matter how long she could hold out against Kunzite like this, she would still fall. She didn't have the power. She felt herself slip backward. She gasped; Kunzite's slash was driving the Moon Wand in half. It's power was weakening, and would soon completely split.

"No!" She cried.

"Sailor Moon!"

Tuxedo Kamen reached her and started to slam his cane down between her and Kunzite, only to have Kunzite use his other hand to create a mass of energy and send the man sprawling backward across the gravel road.

Sailor Moon cried out, her cry catching in her throat to become more like a strangled gulp. Zoicite floated upwards and started giggling hysterically.

The slash was still pushing the Moon senshi back. Her feet dug deeper into the ground, but it wasn't any use; she was still inching back, and the Moon Wand was nearly split.

"No, no, no..." Tears started slipping out of her eyes and she felt them slipping closed. "I won't lose; I can't lose!"

She snapped her eyes open. Kunzite's sneer faltered for a moment at the fierce look in her eyes. Determination swelled inside of her and she felt something new, something way more powerful than she had ever felt, suddenly come alive inside her.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

* * *

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter pounded their feet against the gravel road, their breaths ragged as they ran as hard as they could after Luna. The cat sprinted through the trees, and the senshi jumped after her, taking as many shortcuts as possible.

Sailor Mercury, while running, had quickly used her communicator to let Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars know of Sailor Moon's danger, and she knew the other senshi would be running as hard as they could as well.

"There!" Jupiter cried, pointing ahead.

Mercury gasped. "Sailor Moon!"

The two senshi came to a sudden and abrupt halt.

From behind them, two other sets of feet suddenly met them and stopped. Two gasps broke free from the other senshi as well.

Mars rested her hands on her knees and drew in ragged, deep breaths. "Sailor...Moon..."

"Princess..." Venus gasped out.

Jupiter stood blinking.

Luna was smiling. "She's awakened!"

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen sat up groggily; his head felt like a rock. He rubbed his sore head and looked up. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

Zoicite was cursing and backing away in fear. Kunzite was sprawled on the ground, clutching his blood-spattered arm. The white slash of a weapon was gone. The man was utterly defenseless, his cape was tattered, and his powers severely weakened.

Tuxedo Kamen turned his eyes to what he knew would be in front of him.

Sailor Moon was gone.

In her place, Princess Serenity stood, her eyes closed and her face as serene as her name suggested. She yielded a broken Moon Wand. It was nearly in two pieces, but yet she stood, completely untouched and unharmed. Her white, silky dress fluttered softly around her as she simply stood.

Her eyes opened as soon as she felt the presence of the senshi around her. She looked at the four senshi for a long moment, watching as their breaths settled.

She smiled at them. "Lend me your powers, my friends? I need to retrieve the crystal."

The other girls felt themselves all smiling. They all nodded and closed their eyes, as each of their symbols began to glow in the place of their tiaras on their foreheads.

Zoicite dashed toward Kunzite. "Kunzite-sama, the crystals! The rainbow crystals! She is after them!" The thinner man pulled Kunzite to his feet. Zoicite began to create a portal for them to exit through, only to have a white light shine through it.

Zoicite gasped and turned his head to see Princess Serenity smiling at him.

"Thank you, Zoicite."

Zoicite sputtered a curse in the princess's direction, only to have a heavy blow knock him in the head. He fell back to the ground, taking Kunzite with him. Looking up, he saw Tuxedo Kamen glaring down at him with an outstretched cane.

"I really would watch your tongue, Zoicite." He grinned, and then turned to look at the princess. He nodded and reached into his pocket, bringing forth the three rainbow crystals that he and the senshi possessed.

She smiled at him. "Endymion."

He shivered involuntarily at the name. This definitely wasn't Usagi anymore.

Serenity closed her eyes again. Focusing her strength and the senshi's strength toward the opened portal, her heart guided her to the place the remaining crystals were kept. Using her light, she guided them back to her.

The light remained until each of the four crystals was safely in her outstretched palms. Then, she let them leave her hands as they began to react together. Tuxedo Kamen felt the three crystals he held fly out of his hands to meet the others. The senshi opened their eyes in amazement as the crystals combined to create a round, clear crystal. As the crystal descended into Serenity's hands, the turning created the colors of the rainbow crystals.

"It's so beautiful." Sailor Venus whispered. The others nodded.

Serenity smiled at the crystal and held up the broken Moon Wand. It attached itself to the wand, and suddenly it was whole and perfect once again.

She glanced at Zoicite and Kunzite with threat obviously painted over her lovely features. The two quickly escaped through the portal they had created for themselves. It quickly closed behind them, leaving no trace that they had been there except for the small craters in the Earth.

Then, Serenity looked up at the night sky. "Never forget me again, Usagi."

The light left Usagi's body and she dropped to the ground as her simple self in the school uniform she had arrived at Mamoru's apartment wearing.

"Usagi-chan!" All four of the senshi cried, running to her.

Tuxedo Kamen reached her before any of the others did and he pulled her into his arms. "Usagi! Usagi, wake up!"

In her hand, she still held the Moon Wand, the crystal gleaming.

* * *

End Chapter Seven


	9. Chapter Eight

Destiny Decision

Chapter Eight

* * *

"Her pulse is steady. She's just unconscious." Sailor Mercury let go of Usagi's wrist. She looked around her at the other senshi and Tuxedo Kamen, who held Usagi securely in his arms. "We should get her out of here though."

Sailor Mars dropped to one knee beside Mercury. "We could take her to the temple, but we'll have to be careful not to let my grandfather know."

"The safest solution is that she goes home with me." Sailor Jupiter interjected. "We don't have to worry about anyone seeing her. She'll be fine there until she wakes up and we can get her home."

The girls looked at each other and nodded. Rei lived with her grandfather, Ami lived with her mother, and Minako lived with her mother, but Makoto lived alone since the deaths of her parents.

"That's the best idea." Sailor Venus agreed. "Mama is out of town on business. I'll go home with you, Jupiter."

"Me, too. Mother will not notice. She's at the hospital tonight and tomorrow." Mercury looked up over her shoulder at Jupiter and Venus, who were standing.

Mars looked frustrated. "I have early morning chores to do before school, and I really can't shirk them off anymore than I already have..."

Jupiter leaned down and placed a hand on Mars' shoulder. "Don't worry, Mars. We'll take care of her."

Mars still looked frustrated, but she nodded and moved her eyes back to Usagi's still form.

Standing, Mercury stretched out her legs and looked down to the silent Tuxedo Kamen, who simply stared down at Usagi. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama, are you alright?"

He snapped out of his reverie. "Yes. Yes, I'm fine." He said shortly.

She frowned but accepted his answer, turning to Jupiter. "Let's get her to your apartment, Jupiter."

The brunette senshi nodded and knelt down on one knee in front of Tuxedo Kamen. She held out her arms and smiled. "I can take her, Tuxedo Kamen-sama."

Tightening his grasp around the small blonde, Tuxedo Kamen didn't move for several moments. Usagi's eyes were softly closed, her mouth parted slightly and her skin still slightly shimmering from the power she had used. Her hair was still perfectly in place as if she had just started the day instead of having just dealt with two evil, powerful men trying to take her life.

Tuxedo Kamen felt his hands slightly shake when he remembered looking up from being hit to see Serenity standing in front of him instead of Sailor Moon. She had smiled as if she knew everything about him, from his past to his even farther past to maybe even his future. For some strange reason, he felt slightly afraid of the small girl he held. As if she held the power to change his life in ways he had no control over.

He stood up with her still in his arms. Sailor Jupiter also got to her feet and held out her arms again, giving the man a wary look. The other senshi exchanged glances with each other at the man's reluctance to let their leader go.

Tuxedo Kamen stared down at Usagi for a few moments longer. Then, he slowly transferred her into Jupiter's slim, yet capable arms. His own arms dropped limply to his sides. He nodded slowly to the senshi, who were all staring at him questionably, and turned away, leaping into the wooded area behind them. The senshi remained silent as they listened to him running away.

"What's with him?" Sailor Mars broke into the silence harshly.

"It seemed like he didn't want to let her go." Sailor Venus paused and pursed her lips together, shifting to put one hand on her hip. She put the other hand to her lips and giggled. "Isn't that cute?! Is Tuxedo Kamen in love with Usagi-chan?"

"Would make sense why he kept staring at her like she was about to disappear in front of his eyes." Jupiter observed. She looked down at the limp girl she held. "She's heavy, guys. Let's get going."

The others nodded and started walking along with Jupiter.

Sailor Mercury stared into the woods for several long moments. _'Is Mamoru in love with Usagi-chan?' _Then she turned and quickly ran to catch up with the other senshi.

* * *

Mamoru pounded his fist against the wall adjacent from his apartment door. The room seemed to shake slightly from the impact, and he cursed. He turned and leaned heavily against the inflicted wall, his head dropping to his chest. He looked into his living room. As if his head was acting against him, an image of Sailor Moon sitting haughtily on his couch appeared in the forefront of his mind.

He sighed and rubbed his temple, squeezing his eyes shut.

It didn't help. Another image popped up from behind his eyelids.

Serenity smiling at him, saying his name. _'Endymion.'_

He groaned and stumbled into the apartment, falling onto his couch and covering his eyes with his hands. "Why? Why can't I get her out of my head?"

He lay still for a long time, simply breathing in and out. Images of Usagi, Sailor Moon, and Princess Serenity all kept swirling through his mind.

Usagi in the hamburger shop, blushing as she described her faith in Tuxedo Kamen.

Princess Serenity in his dreams, twirling a parasol behind her and smiling at him, a white rose twined in her hair.

Sailor Moon inching closer to him before Zoicite had attacked, her face pale and crystal blue eyes shimmering in the moonlight.

He started muttering to himself. "Why couldn't I let her go?" He thought back to a short while ago. She had been pale, limp, and completely defenseless. Her energy had been completely spent from the extreme amounts of power it had taken to retrieve the crystals and to awaken her own identity as the Princess of the Moon.

And now, since pulling the fallen schoolgirl and princess into his arms, he was wracked with a constant barrage of thoughts surrounding her.

Not to mention, he had four other girls stare at him quite curiously for handing Usagi over so reluctantly.

Mamoru frowned. He particularly remembered Mercury's disturbing stare. It didn't help that he had dreams involving both her and Usagi, or that the dreams continued to confuse him to no end.

Finally, he let the night before sink into his head. The dream had been more revealing than the previous ones. He had come to a decision, and he had felt resolution sink into his very bones in his dream. He had felt every moment. Every smile with Serenity in the gardens, every fearful moment in facing the Queen of the Moon, and every pain in having to say goodbye to Ami.

And he had known when he woke up that Ami had had the same dream. And he knew that she was thinking the same thing about him. It seemed to be a pattern that they both had the same dream night after night.

But he didn't yet know if the dreams really held any meaning for him now. He had pondered asking Ami to talk with him about the dreams, so that maybe they might figure something out, but when he had seen her in the Crown Fruit Parlor the day before, he had ultimately decided against it. She may have also been sharing in the same confusion concerning the dreams, but they were very much on their own. She had refused to meet his eyes for a moment, and he had felt it meant she had decided it best to keep her own distance.

Mamoru sat up and turned, sitting on the edge of the couch and staring out the sliding glass doors. The moon was shining dimly onto his balcony, and he wondered briefly if the moon itself had any connection to Usagi. Because she was unwell at the moment, its brightness was affected?

Then he smiled to himself at how silly the idea was. He stood and went into the bedroom. It was time for sleep, and he hoped for peaceful dreams.

* * *

Morning sunlight streamed through Makoto's living room window, and the brunette girl woke early, shielding her eyes to the brightness. She blinked her eyes, disoriented, and looked around. Sitting up and turning her back to the light, she tried to remember why she had been asleep on her couch.

Then her thoughts rushed back to her. She sprang up and hurried to her bedroom door. Peeking her head in, she saw an empty bed. Her eyes widened. The clock read 7:01A.M.

"Usagi-chan?!"

Makoto felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She spun around, hoping to see Usagi. Instead, it was Minako with a pillow clutched in her arms and her hair in complete disarray.

"Mako-chan?"

Panic began to shoot through Makoto's veins. She rushed through the rest of the apartment. She looked in the kitchen, but Usagi wasn't there. She searched the study, but Usagi wasn't there either. She knocked rapidly on the bathroom door, and then she entered it to find it empty as well.

She looked back at Minako, who still stood in her exact same spot, rubbing her eyes sleepily and yawning.

"Minako-chan, where is Usagi-chan?"

Minako frowned for a moment. Then, her eyes widened and she was suddenly alert. "She's not here?"

"No! She's not here!" Then Makoto had another thought. "Where is Ami-chan?"

"She's not here either?"

"Minako-chan! The only people here are you and me."

"Where could they have gone?"

Makoto swept by Minako and into her bedroom. "I don't know, but we have to find them and make sure Usagi-chan is alright!"

Minako nodded and dashed into the living room floor where her handbag was lying. She rummaged through it and got out her communicator. First, she tried contacting Usagi, but the call went unanswered. Frowning, the girl tried to contact Ami. Again, the buzzer went off for several minutes without any response. Chills crept up Minako's spine. It had been known of Usagi to leave her communicator lying around. But Ami had never forgotten hers or not answered a call.

Minako rushed to the bag of clothes she had with her. She pulled her pajama top off, yanked a bra on, and threw a bright yellow baby doll tee over her head. Then she quickly kicked her pants to the floor and pulled on jean shorts. Sweeping her messy hair back and brushing through it quickly, she pulled it into it's usual red bow in a rush while hurrying toward Makoto's bedroom.

The brunette was pulling her hair into a ponytail, already dressed in a white tee and jean Capri pants.

"I tried calling both Ami-chan and Usagi-chan." The blonde said to Makoto's reflection in the mirror.

Makoto stared at her through the mirror. "So did I. I also called Rei-chan. She's on her way here. There is definitely something wrong with this situation."

Minako nodded worriedly, not saying anything.

Makoto grabbed her house keys off the dresser and turned around. "Let's go."

Rei met the two girls at the bottom of the steps of the apartment complex that Makoto lived in. Dressed in blue jean shorts and a light green tee, the girl looked as worried as the other two.

"I think we were all thinking the same thing when we got dressed." Minako muttered to herself as the three met.

"You have no idea when they left or if they left together or where they went?" Rei asked in a jumble as soon as the two girls reached the bottom step.

Makoto shook her head. "Not a clue, Rei. I feel awful, but I really do have no clue as to what to do. I can't reach either of them."

"I can't either." Rei crossed her arms.

"Rei! Minako! Makoto!" Luna called out.

The three girls turned to see the small black cat running up to them, followed by Artemis. Minako bent down to scoop up the white cat into her arms, while Makoto picked Luna up.

"Girls, there is something very, very wrong with Usagi-chan." Luna said breathlessly.

Rei frowned deeply at the cat. "What do you mean? Do you know where she is?"

Artemis and Luna exchanged a worried glance. "Yes, we do." Artemis said slowly.

* * *

"Usagi-chan! Usagi-chan, please stop!"

Out of breath from running, Ami stopped herself. The girl dropped to her knees and heaved huge breaths. She looked up ahead of her to where the blonde girl just kept running, as if hell itself was on her heels.

They had been running for well over twenty minutes now. Usagi hadn't slowed once. Ami smiled ironically to herself. Apparently all those early morning runs to school had really built up the girl's stamina, because Ami couldn't keep up at all.

She had been awakened from a troubling dream, more disturbing than any of the previous dreams, by the sound of footsteps by her ear. Pushing herself to a sitting position with her hands, she had looked up from her sleeping bag on the floor to see a pale Usagi staring down at her.

"Usagi-chan?" she had whispered. Her skin was still covered with cold sweat from the fearful dream she had experienced. But something in Usagi's eyes made the cold sweat break loose yet again.

"Usagi-chan, what's wrong?" Ami had started to stand. From the sleeping bag beside her, Minako had turned over in her sleep and snored lightly. She could see that it was already bright outside, but it felt early. She had glanced away from Usagi for a moment. According to the cuckoo clock on Makoto's wall, it was 6:35A.M.

The blue haired girl had tried to reach a hand out to her friend, only to have Usagi shrink away from her. Blinking, Ami had pulled her hand back.

Usagi had continued to stare at her. Ami took note that the girl had put her wrinkled school uniform back on.

And then, Usagi had turned away and walked out the door, shutting it quietly behind her.

"Usagi-chan! Wait! Where are you going?"

Knowing that something was gravely wrong, Ami had quickly gone to her bags and changed into white pants, a striped blue and white shirt, and black flats. Then she had rushed out of the apartment quietly, closing the door behind her as silently as Usagi had.

Running outside, she had started down the steps while searching to see which direction Usagi had taken. Reaching the sidewalk, she saw the girl at the end of the street. "Usagi-chan!" She had yelled. Then, she had taken off after her.

Ami looked up. And here she was now, and Usagi was still running. She looked around. They were in the middle of the Azabu Shopping District. The sun had just risen, and people were starting to fill the street, but it was too early yet for there to be very many.

Taking one more deep breath of air, Ami pushed herself up and ran after the blonde.

* * *

Mamoru woke up with a start. Sweat dripped down his face. He looked over. It was 6:55A.M according to his bedside clock. He stared down at his hands, bringing his knees up to rest his arms on them.

"How could that have happened?" He muttered. It had been pure hell. His dream had been pure hell. And what made it all so much worse was that it had been real. It had happened.

He sighed, and then got out of the bed and walked out of his bedroom and through the sliding doors to the balcony. He looked out over the town, where people were starting to get up and begin their day. The sky was cloudless, and the sun was bright and warm. He smiled and let the sunlight warm him, just simply standing and enjoying the quiet.

He closed his eyes.

"Usagi-chan! Usagi-chan!"

His smile froze and he opened his eyes. He looked down. His skin prickled over in fear.

Usagi was running toward his apartment building in her school uniform. And from a distance behind her, Ami was running after her, yelling her name.

Suddenly the blonde stopped running and looked up high into the sky. Mamoru was nearly fifteen floors up, but he could still see from that far away that Usagi was staring at him.

He felt a lump form in his throat as the girl took off running into his building.

Ami paused in front of the building to lean down on her knees and catch her breath. She looked up briefly and then straightened again and walked into the building slowly.

Turning, he went back into the apartment and quickly went in his bedroom to dress, knowing the two girls would be at his doorstep within minutes.

And just as he thought, it was only about three minutes later when he heard pounding on his door. He sighed and walked toward the door. He looked up at the clock hanging on the wall as he went by. It read 7:05A.M. He had had exactly ten minutes of peace.

Mamoru opened the door.

Usagi stared back at him, her face pale and her lips parted as short breaths escaped. She wore her wrinkled school uniform from yesterday, and her hair was haphazardly put up into her usual buns.

She cut past Mamoru into the apartment. She gave him one curt glance. "Shut the door."

"I saw Ami-sa-"

"I said shut the door."

Mamoru's hand froze on the doorknob and he stared at Usagi's stern face. The girl backed into the room. She leaned against his couch and took deep breaths, calming her rapidly rising and falling chest. Mamoru looked out the door for a moment more before quietly shutting the door.

"Don't open it for anyone else." Usagi looked up at him, her breathing calming down. "Especially my senshi."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow at her usage of "my." He hadn't heard Usagi ever call the senshi that. Only Serenity called...

Mamoru flinched backward. "You're not Usagi."

Usagi frowned. Her voice became soft and sad. "Yes... I'm Usagi."

A loud rapping on the door signaled the arrival of Ami.

"Usagi-chan! Mamoru-san, is Usagi-chan here?!"

Usagi sighed and put a hand to her temple. "Please tell her to go away. I don't want to talk to her."

"Are you sure? She sounds very worr-"

"Mamoru, just tell her to go away!" The girl snapped. She walked around the couch and plopped down, crossing her arms and legs.

A flash of the image of her doing the same thing as Sailor Moon the day before appeared in Mamoru's mind again. He wanted to smile at the difference, but couldn't. He stared at the door for a moment, before walking to the door and opening it to a frantic Ami.

"Mamoru-san," she started. "Is-"

Mamoru shook his head and stepped out into the hall. He closed the door behind him. "I don't know what's going on with Usagi, but she doesn't want to talk to anyone. She told me not to let any of you in. Do you have any idea what's wrong with her?"

Ami looked down at her feet. "Mamoru-san, did you happen to have a... dream last night?"

He winced and stepped back into the door, the doorknob hitting him in the back. "I... yes..."

"I have a feeling that we weren't the only ones to have the dream." She looked up at him fearfully.

He swallowed. "Usagi..."

"Yes... she awoke as the princess last night..."

"So you think..."

"She had the same dream."

Mamoru nodded slowly. It became quiet for a moment. Then he spoke again. "Are you alright, Ami-chan?"

She thought about that for a moment, and then nodded. "Yes. I'm alright." She then turned and slid down the wall beside his door. Mamoru looked down at her, raising an eyebrow.

She shrugged and laughed half-heartedly. "My princess is obviously in distress. Even if she doesn't want to talk to me, I need to be here." She nodded to his door. "You'd better go."

"Right." Mamoru grabbed the doorknob. He glanced back down at Ami. "I'll let you know as soon as she changes her mind."

Ami closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall. "Thank you, Mamoru-san."

* * *

"Have a nice chat?"

Mamoru walked into the living room. "I was trying to figure out from Ami-chan what's going on with you."

Usagi turned her head away from him as he sat down in the armchair closest to her. He sat close enough to her that his knees almost touched hers.

"Usagi, stop pouting and tell me what's going on."

The blonde whipped her head around back at him and her blue eyes narrowed into slits. "As if you don't know."

"I honestly don't."

"You and Ami-chan seemed to have been having quite the conversation about it outside."

"You heard?"

"I have good ears." She paused and pursed her lips, mumbling. "...I listened through the door."

Mamoru tried, but couldn't stifle a laugh. He leaned back in the armchair. Gazing over at Usagi without being able to stop the smile on his face, he shook his head slightly. "If you did that, then you also know that Ami-san is sitting outside waiting."

She tilted her head slightly in acknowledgment. She hugged her crossed arms closer to herself and stared back at him. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd much rather leave Ami out of this conversation."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow. "What conversation exactly? I'm still not exactly sure what we're talking about."

Usagi shifted her eyes down to the coffee table. "How long have you both been having the dreams?"

"Since the first night in the park. When Mercury chased me down." He leaned forward in the chair and touched her knee. She flinched. "What do you know, Usagi? What kind of dream did you have last night?"

"A dream."

"That doesn't tell me much."

"Well, now who's in the dark?" Usagi stood up and crossed over to the balcony doors. She leaned against the door frame.

Mamoru frowned. "You know everything."

"I've known everything since the moment I regained my memories. I don't need dreams to see my past. I had one last night, but..." She shrugged and stared out onto the balcony. "It was merely a mirror of what I already knew, what I knew you and Mercury were seeing."

Mamoru stood and walked over to her until he looked down at her. She had her head turned away from him, staring out.

"If you know everything, you know..."

"Yes."

"But..."

"There is no 'but', Mamoru. How can there be? It happened, it was, and now... is now." She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "I'm just..." She choked as tears suddenly started pouring out of her eyes. "I couldn't stop it."

Suddenly he was enfolding her in his arms. "It's not your fault; you can't blame yourself, Usagi..."

She grasped onto the lapels of his jacket with both hands, sinking herself into his arms. She sniffled as tears continued to fall. "But I helped to start it! If you hadn't been too busy protecting me, if only I had fought..."

Mamoru nudged her chin up with his thumb. "Stop. You cannot continue to think like that. It will do no good. You said it yourself. Now is now."

She nodded and quieted, sniffling slighty. "I know. I know... and I had no power then to stop it..."

He leaned down and rested his cheek against the top of her hair, closing his eyes.

"I wish you were awake." She murmured. "You aren't and I know it, yet I can't let go."

Mamoru's eyes snapped open and he backed away, holding her at arm's length. She shifted her eyes away from him. He frowned. "What do you mean?"

Usagi sighed. "You're not Endymion."

"You're not Usagi." He narrowed his eyes.

"I am."

"You're not."

"I want Endymion."

"Well, I want Usagi."

Usagi started and backed away. "What?!"

Mamoru blinked and backed away from her as well. "I..." He stopped and dropped his arms to his sides. "I... don't know."

Usagi turned and walked away quickly toward the door. She grasped the doorknob, not turning it. "Figure it out, Mamoru. I'm not Serenity, but I'm not the same Usagi I was, because I am both at once." She looked over at him where he still stood. "How can I ever be the same as I was?"

Mamoru looked away helplessly, having no clue where to begin to explain to her or to himself anything that was going on inside of him.

When he didn't reply, she opened the door to see all four of the senshi huddled in a group outside. She smiled slightly and looked back at Mamoru once more. "You won't understand anything that I mean until you've awakened. You may know of the past, and you may have seen the past in your dreams, but you've not remembered. Mamoru, you have to remember."

She left and shut the door noiselessly behind her.

* * *

Usagi walked quietly out of Mamoru's apartment building and stopped when she reached the sidewalk. From behind her, all four of the girls stopped and stared at her back. Exchanging worried glances with each other, they wondered what would happen next. This day had already started out strangely for Usagi... and it really hadn't even begun yet.

"School starts in half an hour." Usagi said without turning. "I would suggest that we all hurry so we aren't late."

All four girls felt their eyes start to bulge out of their skulls.

Incredibly worried, Rei walked up to the girl and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Usagi-chan, are you alright? What was this about?"

Usagi's shoulders, which had been firm and pushed back, suddenly slumped forward. She turned around to face Rei and the girls saw she had tears in her eyes. She grasped her hands together on her shirt and started to wring it between her fingers. Looking up at Rei, she gave her a watery smile."I knew when he asked me if I was Usagi he wasn't awake. If he was Mamoru and Endymion, he would have instantly understood. He's still just Mamoru." She choked. "I thought... that since last night... I awoke... that surely, he would too..."

"These things take time, Usagi -chan." Luna jumped down out of Makoto's arms and walked up to the blonde girl. She sat down in front of her and looked up. "We don't even know why exactly you awoke last night. There's no knowing when it will happen for the rest of the senshi and Mamoru-san."

Usagi nodded and hugged her arms to herself. "Until then, I guess I am very much alone." She whispered.

Minako practically dropped Artemis, who yelled and righted himself on the ground, grumbling to himself. The blonde girl rushed to her friend and grabbed her in a hug. "No matter if we've got our memories back or not, Usagi-chan, we all love you and you're not alone. If you worry, we all worry with you."

Usagi nodded into Minako's shoulder, unable to stop a few tears from soaking the other blonde's yellow shirt. "Thank you, Minako-chan."

Minako pulled Usagi back and smiled at her, squeezing both her arms. "Of course, Usagi-chan!"

Usagi nodded, smiling back. Then she looked around at the others. "There is another matter that we really do need to... talk about."

Minako dropped her hands from Usagi's arms as Usagi walked toward the middle of the group.

"We definitely need a senshi meeting this afternoon, right after school. I would say that we could just skip school," the girl shrugged. "But I've already over-cut."

The rest of the girls and the cats felt large sweat beads form at the top of their heads and start to slide down. Usagi may also be Serenity, but she was still Usagi.

"Right after school then?" Makoto asked. "We'll have to run now if we even want to make it on time."

"At the temple. The fruit parlor is too public." Usagi shook her head. She kicked the heel of one of her penny loafers securely back onto her foot where it had been slipping off. "Guess we all have to make a run for it this morning!" She shrugged and laughed. Then suddenly she froze and turned her head sideways, with one eye glaring back at Ami.

"Oh, and Ami?"

Ami, who had been especially quiet, felt a chill run over her spin at Usagi's words and tone. She simply stared back at their newly awakened leader with a sense of dread filling her heart.

"Since you and Mamoru have been brought so close because of the dreams you've both had, you won't mind it being your job to tell Mamoru to be at the shrine as well." Usagi said wryly.

Luna and Artemis both gave a sharp meow at Usagi's harshness. Rei, Minako, and Makoto all raised both eyebrows and snapped their heads to look at the red, startled face of Ami.

Ami looked down at the toe of her black shoe. "No, I don't mind, Usagi-chan."

Usagi nodded once. Then she turned and made a mad dash down the street.

The other three girls looked at Ami.

"Ami-chan... what's going on?" Makoto took a step toward the girl. "You've also been having the dreams?"

Ami rubbed one arm with her hand. "I... well..."

"Guys, we really don't have time!" Minako started jumping up and down. "I'm as confused as you are, but we'll have to let it all wait till after school! My school is farther away; I gotta go!" And with that, she turned on her heel and bulleted away.

Makoto and Rei both blinked at her departure. Rei looked back at the other two.

"After school, then." She nodded to them and started to jog away as well.

Makoto put a comforting hand on Ami's shoulder. The blue haired girl looked up with confusion and fear obviously painted across her face. Makoto smiled. "It's going to be alright, Ami-chan. I'm sure that we'll figure everything out later. Come on, we can't have Mizuno Ami late for school."

Ami smiled gratefully. "Mako-chan."

* * *

Ami slipped into her classroom moments before the final bell rang. She quickly went to her desk beside the window and then looked two rows over to where Usagi sat. The blonde was snoring lightly, her arms hanging off the sides of the desk and her head plopped in the middle of it.

Ami smiled. _'She really is still Usagi.' _Then she frowned. But why was she so angry at her? Did she know... no, surely not.

Haruna-sensei walked into the room and rapped against the chalkboard with a ruler to wake the sleeping student up. Usagi jumped almost a foot in the air. Her friends sitting around her giggled. Ami also tried to hold back a laugh.

Usagi glared over at Naru, her red-haired friend who sat beside her. "Naru-chan!"

Naru shrugged and laughed, and then turned in her chair to face the front.

"We are all very glad that you decided to grace us with your presence on time for once, Tsukino-san. However, it's not as effective if you are asleep!" Haruna walked over and stood between Usagi and Naru, folding her arms and glaring down at Usagi.

Usagi's head slumped over the desk. "Yes, Haruna-sensei."

"Well. Since you did arrive on time, I won't give you detention. This time." Haruna spun around on her heel and went to the front.

Usagi slumped over her desk, feeling truly defeated. Being a princess didn't exactly seem to have any perks. Haruna still got onto her constantly.

* * *

Yawning and covering her mouth with her hand, Usagi left school on time for once. She stretched her arms above her head, whacking herself in the back of the head with her book-bag. "Oof!" She sighed. "This is what I get for waking up so early."

She walked slowly down the street, book bag still behind her with her arms locked above her head. She had several more minutes before she had to be at the shrine, so she could walk at a lazy pace.

From behind her, she heard footsteps, and she peeked over her shoulder to see Mamoru.

She blinked and dropped her arms to her sides. "Mamoru?"

"I thought I'd walk with you to Rei's." He smiled at her. She noticed that for once, he wasn't wearing his green jacket. Instead he wore dark brown slacks and a light blue button up shirt. She couldn't help but think to herself that he looked much better without the ugly vomit coat.

She shrugged. "I guess you can, since you're here."

He fell into step beside her silently, and they walked for several moments without saying anything. Usagi peered at the man out of the corner of her eye to find him doing the same to her. They both turned red and looked away from each other swiftly. Mamoru cleared his throat.

"I... was wanting to ask you about... what you said earlier..."

Usagi turned her head back to look at him. "Yes?"

"You said that you... saw a mirror of what dreams Ami and I saw?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Mamoru, I'll explain everything at the meeting..."

"Yes, I know, but I'm..."

She stopped walking and clasped her book-bag in front of her waist. "What is it, Mamoru?" She kept her back to him.

Mamoru sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm worried about Ami-san. When she called to tell me of the meeting, she also mentioned that you're very upset with her. I'm wondering... exactly why?"

"Ami is not your concern. She is my senshi, so I believe that you need to stay out of it." Usagi started walking again. "We'll be late, Mamoru."

He frowned. This didn't bode well for the meeting. She was obviously upset with Ami, and he was pretty certain that she was also upset with him on some level. But what he wasn't sure of was.... exactly how much did she know?

* * *

When Usagi and Mamoru entered the temple, all the others were already gathered around Rei's table. Minako and Ami sat one one side of the low table, with Minako crunching noisily on cookies that Rei had baked for them. Rei was sitting on the end of the table closest to Minako, pouring hot tea into cups, while directly across from her, Makoto was waving her hand at Minako and telling her to save some of the cookies for everyone else. Luna sat in Ami's lap, enjoying a lazy ear rub, while Artemis sat on the floor between Ami and Minako, looking rather dejected at Minako's obvious attachment to the cookies instead of him.

Usagi giggled at the scene.

All the girls turned to see her and Mamoru standing in the doorway, Makoto having to crane her neck around to see. "Usagi-chan!" Minako waved, a cookie in her hand.

Usagi walked to the other side of the table and sat across from Minako, grabbing several cookies out of the plate in front of them. "Hi, Minako-chan! These look great!" She started munching on them, while Mamoru looked around for any other option to sit. Finding none, he suppressed a sigh and sat beside Usagi and across from Ami.

An awkward situation, indeed.

Rei started to pass around the cups of tea she had poured. When everyone was served, she finally sighed and reached over to take a cookie.

She blinked and looked down. Only crumbs remained on the plate. Narrowing her eyes, she glared first at Minako and then at Usagi, who both had evidence of cookie around their mouths. "Minako! Usagi!"

The two blonde girls started giggling hysterically, while Rei fell back in exasperation. She had made two batches of cookies!

Waving her hand, Usagi giggled and then forced herself to stop. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry! But Rei-chan, I had no time today to go home and get my lunch, so I was pretty hungry."

Rei grumbled. "You're always hungry."

The blonde odangoed girl shrugged helplessly. Then, she became serious quickly. "In any case, we have a lot to discuss so I think it's time we begin the meeting."

All the eyes in the room turned to her. Ami sipped slowly at her tea, trying to focus more on the tea than Usagi without much success. She was dying to know just what Usagi knew. She looked up and saw Mamoru give her a small sympathetic smile. She smiled briefly back at him before looking down at her cup again.

Usagi cleared her throat. "Well, there is a lot you already know from what Mamoru told us from his dreams. But there is so much more that... I simply cannot tell you."

Makoto raised an eyebrow and leaned her elbows on the table, folding her hands. "I don't quite understand you, Usagi-chan."

Minako shook her head. "Me, either."

Usagi held up a hand. "Hold on. I mean that telling you would be quite difficult, while showing you will be much easier." She looked at Mamoru. "I'm sorry you'll have to see this again." She glanced at Ami, and then quickly looked away. Ami let her eyes drift to the table.

Then she turned and reached into her school bag. She brought out the Moon Wand, where the Ginzuishou gleamed brightly. Usagi touched the crystal, and then a light engulfed them all.

* * *

"Endymion!" Serenity called, opening doors and peeking inside them. She huffed as she opened door after door without seeing the man. Running lightly on her slippered feet through the Moon palace, she continued her search. He had barely left her side in the past three months, so not finding him was starting to bother her.

She opened another door, the door to the library. There he sat with a book open on his lap and a hot cup of tea in his hand. He looked up and smiled at her when she walked in. "Serenity."

She rolled her crystal blue eyes and marched into the room, her hands snapping to rest on her thin waist. "I have been looking everywhere for you for the past hour!" She pouted, her bottom lip quivering ever so slightly.

He laughed at her antics and set his cup down in its saucer on the end table beside him. He closed his book and motioned to her with both of his arms open. "Come here, Serenity."

She blushed and shook her head back and forth rapidly, her long trains of hair moving with her. The prince raised an eyebrow, shrugged, and dropped his arms. Serenity let out a tiny, defeated sigh and crossed the room to him, standing in front of him with their knees touching, the satin of her pale pink dress fluttering around both of them.

"You little tease." Endymion murmured.

She giggled and leaned down, placing her hands on the armrests to lock him in the chair. Endymion grinned and leaned forward, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her close, kissing her. Serenity giggled into the kiss for a moment, until he abruptly pulled her into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to move closer, one of her hands starting to make its way from his neck to his hair.

The door opened to the library and Princess Ami walked in, cradling a book under one arm. She gasped and turned bright red, starting to back out the door. "Oh! I'm sorry!"

The couple sprang apart, Serenity jumping out of Endymion's lap, spinning on her heels, and folding her hands behind her back innocently. Endymion cleared his throat uncomfortably, standing from the chair and running a hand through his hair.

"I am so sorry; I didn't realize anyone was..." Ami started mumbling as she tried to retreat.

"No, it's okay, Ami!" Serenity bounded across the room to the girl, wrapping her arms around Ami's waist and smiling brightly. "You only just got here; I feel like I haven't seen you in forever! Please don't run off!" Serenity spun around to face Endymion again. "I know I just found you, but would you mind if I went with Ami for a little while? I have so many things to tell her! Especially one interesting piece of news I just found out myself!" She winked at Ami. "I'll see you a little while later, Endymion?"

He nodded, smiling at her. "Of course. I can make do without you for a while."

Serenity pursed her lips together into a pout. "Oh I see." She looked slyly over at Ami. "Tsk, it seems he's already bored with me after only three months. See how he hides here in the library and makes me hunt him down for over an hour?"

"Ah, and yet not five minutes ago, she said she looked for "nearly" an hour." Endymion teased, folding his arms.

Serenity wagged a finger at him. "You terrible man; you cannot stain my good name to my own senshi!"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Forgive me, my dear. I had no idea your name was so easily stained." He walked over and placed one hand on Serenity's shoulder. "I need to go and speak with Nephrite." He placed a soft kiss to the princess's forehead. He looked over at Ami warmly, his eyes soft. The quiet girl stood very still, clutching the book She couldn't help but stare at him.

He smiled. "You look well, Ami. Your presence has been missed." He nodded to the girls and then left the room.

Serenity cooed and turned to Ami. "He's so wonderful, isn't he?"

Ami blinked, one of her hands drifting down to grasp one of the long dark blue ribbons of her dress and twist it in her fingers. "I... suppose, Serenity?"

Serenity giggled. "Oh, I know, I know. I'm being silly." She placed her hands on Ami's shoulders. "That is why I need you so, my dear Ami. You have such good reason that you would keep my fanciful mind out of these daydream-filled clouds all around me. I have missed you so! I cannot believe you left the Moon nearly four months ago! It seems as if it has been years."

Ami nodded and smiled slightly. She walked into the library and replaced the book she had onto a low, nearby shelf, bending down to reach it. "My reason has lately returned to me, Serenity," she said, standing again and looking up at the bookshelf. "These past few months of quiet contemplation have greatly restored me to health, so I am happy to oblige in any teaching of reason that you may want."

Serenity twiddled her fingers together. She didn't have any interest in any more teaching past what had already been required of her in her studies in years past. "I... well, of course, thank you, Ami. Should we perhaps take a walk in the gardens?"

Ami nodded. "That sounds nice."

* * *

"I have some very interesting news, as I mentioned earlier. Ami, you will not believe what I have to tell you!" Serenity was almost bouncing as the two girls strolled arm in arm down the stone pathway surrounding the palace.

Ami laughed as she was practically dragged into the air at Serenity's excitement. "I am obliged to hear your news, but please Serenity! I am sure you can tell your news from a much easier standpoint on the ground!"

Serenity stopped jumping. "True." She saw their usual sitting place, a stone bench at the edge of the garden overlooking a meadow and the nearby horse stables. She brought Ami over to it by the hand, sitting down. She clasped both of Ami's hands in hers. "Now, I have not told any of the other girls this yet, and believe me, it was very difficult not to do so!" She blushed. "You know I have trouble keeping quiet when I have something I could tell. But I wanted to tell you and not spoil the news by having the other girls all trying to tell you as well! It is of my own finding, so it is my news!"

Ami raised both of her slim eyebrows. "My goodness, Serenity. What is it?"

"Well." The Moon Princess looked around conspiratorially, as if she was afraid of spies. "Endymion's generals have been living here with him for the past few months. I have become acquainted with them... I would even say I am friendly with Jaedite and Zoicite. Nephrite and Kunzite still frighten me a little." She scrunched her nose. "Endymion adores them and they are his closest friends as well as his protectors, but... well, Kunzite may enchant Minako, but the man is just so forbidding!" She paused. "Anyways, as I have become friendlier with Zoicite, I have struck up quite a few conversations with him in which he has mentioned," her eyes twinkled, "his own particular interest in your charm and beauty."

Ami blanched. "....Zoicite?"

"Yes!" Serenity released Ami's hands and clasped her own hands together. "I mentioned it to Endymion, too." She leaned in closer to Ami. "At first he thought it silly of me to be matchmaking when you were not even present, but then when I told him it was Zoicite, he was very well pleased."

"So... Endymion spoke well of him? For me?" Ami whispered.

"He did. He said that Zoicite was indeed a very good man and would definitely be a good match for you, Ami." Serenity smiled brightly at her friend. "Are you not happy? There are enough dinner parties and balls that you shall become better acquainted with Zoicite, of course. Oh, Ami, how wonderful would it be if you fell in love with him!"

"Yes. Yes, of course." Ami turned her head away from Serenity. "It would be very wonderful, for _everyone_ it seems."

Serenity looked confused. "Ami?"

The blue haired princess shook her head. "Please forgive me, Serenity, but I'm feeling rather weak all the sudden. I think I will return to the palace and have a short rest before dinner."

"Of course, Ami... I know it was a lot of information to take in." Serenity said worriedly.

Ami nodded and turned away, walking hurriedly down the stone pathway.

Serenity frowned. Ami's reaction wasn't what she had expected... or at least had hoped.

* * *

Ami stormed through the palace in a quiet rage, her slippers tapping furiously against the marble floors. She reached the library door and wrenched it open, walked in, and shut it swiftly behind her, locking the door.

She whirled around and faced a baffled Endymion, who sat in the same chair she had previously seen he and Serenity.... doing God knows what in.

Endymion stood from the chair and put down the book he had been reading. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Ami?"

She held up one thin finger. Then she began to walk, pacing around the lines of shelves, running her fingers against the book spines.

Endymion, still confused, sat back down in his chair and picked his book back up again while he waited for the girl to calm down. Several long minutes passed while he listened to the sound of her fingers tracing the books and her slippers against the floor. Then it grew quiet.

"You ignorant, stupid, self-absorbed, obnoxious, petty man! How dare you!"

Endymion stood up again and turned around. Ami stood directly behind his chair, her fists clenched at her sides and her usually bright blue eyes dark with livid rage.

* * *

Serenity made her way to the library in search of Endymion, still pondering how Ami had looked after she had told her about Zoicite. It may have been that Serenity and Ami were just that different, but... it still seemed so strange. Ami wasn't even slightly excited at the prospect of a very well known, well liked, and handsome man interested in her?

She reached the library and tried the doorknob, finding it locked. She frowned and almost knocked on the door, except that she heard someone softly shout, as if they weren't used to the action.

"You ignorant, stupid, self-absorbed, obnoxious, petty man! How dare you!"

Serenity's eyes widened. That was Ami's voice!

"Calm down, Ami. What on Earth is wrong?"

Endymion! What was going on here?

Serenity probably should have stopped herself, but she pressed her ear against the door to listen.

* * *

End Chapter Eight

I know, I know... it was a strange place to leave it. But it was getting to be a rather long chapter and it's just the stopping place I need. And what a fantastic cliffhanger, right?? The next chapter is going to be very fun to write; I'm so excited!

Unfortunately, I have a very busy school week next week. So I probably won't be able to finish the next chapter until next weekend. I'm sorry!

(Another thing...... I tried not to, but some of the speech surrounding Serenity and Ami's discussion tended to learn toward the speech I hear often as I read Jane Austen novels and watch the film adaptations frequently (I'm a huge, huge Pride and Prejudice fan...). Sooo if you pick up anything that really does sound odd, that's probably why... lol. I'm used to the speech of "courtship" surrounding that time era.)


	10. Chapter Nine

Destiny Decision

Chapter Nine

* * *

"Calm down, Ami. What on Earth is wrong?" Endymion started to move around the chair to reach out to the pale blue-haired girl, but she instantly stepped back, her light blue dress swishing with the swiftness of the motion. Out of anxious habit, she twisted one of the dark blue ribbons that trailed down the sides of her dress in her fingers while her other hand, still in a fist at her side, shook slightly.

Endymion dropped his arm limply to his side.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I have just talked with Serenity, and she told me that you... you, Endymion! You actually said that you were well pleased with the thought of myself and Zoicite! That you agreed and said it would be a good match!" The girl was practically in tears by the time she finished, both hands now in shaking fists at her sides.

Endymion sighed and raised both of his hands up in self-defense. "If you would just allow me to explain, Ami..." He looked up at her.

She nodded, her lower lip quivering.

"I told you... what has it been now, four months ago? I want you to be happy. I want you to give love another chance. And you know how Serenity is; she..." His eyes turned warm and soft, as well as his voice. "She loves you and the other girls so very much. She wants you all to be happy, so..." He shrugged helplessly and laughed. "In my own weakness toward her, I can't help but let her have my approval when she is clearly so joyous as the prospect of being able to find that happiness for her dearest friends. You are not the only one, Ami." He grinned in amusement. "She's talked to me of Kunzite and Minako as well... though, they don't seem to need much prodding. Kunzite, as reserved as he may be in love, has always paid more attention to Minako than any other."

He became serious. "In any case, Zoicite is a very good man. He's respectable, good-natured, reliable, and he's always been a good friend to me. If you would stop being so stubborn, you might find that you'll like him very much."

Ami found herself wanting to reach out and slap him, but she balled her fist tighter to make herself refrain from the action. "Stubborn! I have been at this palace not yet two days, and already the fears I have tried to avoid for the past months have come to the surface! And of all the people in this world whom I_ thought_ understood me, and who would understand _why_ I might not want any form of love shoved in my face, you are the one who decides it is perfectly acceptable to present it to me just as I return? Just as I am trying to piece back together what remains of my fragmented heart? To return to myself? I told you I want no more of love. I told you I have my own duties to uphold and I very much plan to take them seriously and not waste anymore of my time or my energy chasing after this... this ludicrous notion that love can exist for me in a duty-bound world!"

She flashed stormy blue eyes at him as she finally released her hands and walked up to him. She took one thin finger and pointed it very close to his chest, almost touching to the point that she grazed the fabric of his blue uniform. "You, Prince Endymion, are a selfish, careless man. You were not thinking of me in the slightest when you encouraged Serenity's actions. If you had any inclination or feeling left at all for my well-being, you would have not been too preoccupied in indulging your fiancée to remember that I am still healing. I do not require your help!"

She ripped her hand away from him and started to storm away, but he grabbed her wrist and wrenched her back around to face him. Firmly grasping her by her shoulders, he stared down into her furious eyes for a long moment.

He started to speak, but, as he often found himself against Ami's hard logic, he had nothing to say. He sighed deeply and lowered his head.

"I am sorry, Ami."

She choked and put both hands to her mouth, trying to stop herself from crying. Endymion squeezed her shoulders comfortingly.

"You're right; I wasn't... thinking very clearly." He smiled a small wry smile. "I suppose Serenity does that to me. Would you like me to talk to her about... this?"

She shook her head, and Endymion noticed that her dark blue hair was slightly longer than usual.

Ami sighed. "No, but please just don't encourage her anymore. I'm not angry at Serenity, because I know it is just what she does. I am only upset that you have not tried to curb her excitement, since you do know why I cannot be one of her next targets. She will have to make do with Makoto or Rei." She forced herself to actually look up at him. "I can't help but notice, though. You are in love with her."

The look in his eyes told her that he very much was. He started to look away, but Ami reached up and put a soft hand to his cheek, turning him back to her. She smiled, as if to tell him that it was okay. She dropped her hand.

"I told you that you would love her, did I not?" She wiped a few stray tears from the corner of her eye, pulling away from him and straightening herself.

"You seem to always know me better than I know myself."

"It's why I know you're such a fool for not really knowing me."

His eyes widened.

She shook her head, closing her eyes for a moment. "It is alright, Endymion." She let out a deep sigh and opened her eyes. "I am over you." She forced it out, or at least Endymion perceived it to be. "But I am not ready for love again." She smiled sadly. "I'm not really sure if I ever will be, because it just seems so hard. Knowledge is so much easier, and as duty rules this world..." She trailed off. "In any case, I want no more influence from you, and though I know you cannot control Serenity, I do know that she listens to you. So please do try to keep her attentions away from me."

Endymion nodded silently, not taking his eyes off her sad smile.

"I told Serenity I would rest until dinner." Ami put a hand to her forehead and rubbed at the pressure points of an oncoming headache. "And now I believe I would like that rest."

"She will probably be looking for me soon," he murmured.

"No doubt." She started to head to the door. She unlocked it and put her hand on the doorknob. Then she turned to him. "And by the way, next time try to lock the door before you and Serenity..."

Endymion blushed and coughed.

Ami couldn't help but allow herself to grin at her achievement in flustering him. She opened the door and left, shutting it behind her. Hearing fleeing heels tapping against the marble floors of the hallway, she turned her head to see a glimpse of white satin round the corner. She frowned deeply at the sight, and for some reason her heart sped up a notch.

* * *

"Do you see him? Where?" Minako whipped her head around the grand dining room of the Moon palace. "Ami, you promised you would tell me the second he walked in the door!"

Ami laughed and put a hand on Minako's, who was grasping both sides of her dining room chair and pushing herself practically out of the chair in search of Kunzite's entrance into the dining room.

"Minako, be patient! The Queen is not even here yet. Dinner does not begin until she arrives!"

Minako huffed and dropped down into her chair. Makoto laughed on her other side and peered around her to Ami. "She's daunting in love, isn't she?"

Ami grinned and nodded her head. She turned and smiled to herself. It felt so good to smile with her friends again.

Rei poked Ami in the side. "We have missed you, Ami."

The blue eyed girl turned to look at her violet eyed friend with a happy smile. "I've missed all of you, too. I'm so glad to be back."

Minako gasped as another group entered the dining room. It was Nephrite, followed by Jadeite and Zoicite. The girl eagerly scanned behind them to see if Kunzite was following. When she saw he was not there, she pouted and rested both of her elbows on the table, cradling her head in her hands.

"Where is that man?"

"Did you not consider that he may be busy? He is Endymion's lead general." Rei winked at Ami as she teased Minako. Minako sighed deeply and didn't even turn to look at Rei.

The Queen entered the room then, with the Princess's arm wrapped through her own. Everyone in the room stood at their entrance, and the Queen paused. She smiled graciously and nodded her head for everyone to be seated, and then she turned and led Serenity to the table laid out at the front for the Moon royals.

"Where's Endymion?" Makoto murmured. "He didn't come in with Serenity."

Rei tapped her finger against the table. "That's a first!"

Ami blinked and looked around at the other girls. "Really?"

All three of them nodded. Minako turned to Ami. "Definitely. They're like glue. It's hard to find Serenity anywhere these days without him." She sighed dreamily. "It's so romantic how in love they are."

Ami gave a small smile and looked over to where Serenity sat beside her mother. She frowned at how pale the princess looked. Her face looked drawn and tired, and she barely looked up from her place.

Then Ami turned her head away from Serenity and looked around the dining room. There were three long tables set up in the room. The one at which the girls sat on the far side, the Moon royalty's table at the head of the room, and another table directly opposite the girls where many more lords and ladies of court were gathered. Ami noticed the Princesses Haruka and Michiru not far off. Haruka noticed her and waved. She smiled and waved in response. She hadn't even known they were visiting the Moon at the moment. Usually their duties required them to stay on their planets, as close to the edges of the galaxy as possible.

"It's odder still that Serenity is not sitting with us." Rei observed. "She, Endymion, and the generals all tend to sit here."

As if on cue, the three generals who had entered the room approached their table. They bowed to the ladies, who all stood up and gave a uniform curtsy in response. They took their seats from across the girls, and Nephrite smiled at them.

"You all look lovely tonight, but I must say that you looked very deep in conversation when we approached."

The four girls exchanged glances with each other. Minako spoke up.

"We are worried at the absence of Prince Endymion and General Kunzite." She looked back and forth warily between the three men. Her eyes narrowed. "You should know where they are, I am hoping."

Makoto pinched Minako lightly in the side. "We only say this out of concern for our Princess. She looks desolate without Endymion's company, and it seems that without him, she does not even want the company of her friends."

"Ah..." Zoicite looked to his friends for help, but the other two men shrugged. He looked back at the girls, and Ami noticed that he directed the answer to her. She couldn't help but blush at his attention. "Kunzite and Endymion were... unfortunately, called away on some very urgent business on Earth. They left not an hour ago."

The girls all gasped and looked around at each other. Ami frowned. She had spoken to Endymion in the library not two hours previous. What happened? She recalled him saying earlier that he had to leave and speak to Nephrite.

She looked over at the taller, brown-haired man. "General Nephrite, I... happened upon Prince Endymion earlier. Actually, it was..." She put her hand to her cheek, her fingers fluttering. "It was the prince and princess, in the library... privately." The girls giggled and the generals laughed amongst themselves. She continued. "He mentioned before Serenity and I left on a walk that he had issues he had to discuss with you. Would that happen to be of any relation to their sudden departure?"

Nephrite grinned, his green eyes light. "A little nosy of you, Princess, but unfortunately yes, you are correct." His eyes turned dark and serious. "There is a grave situation on Earth at the moment and we are all fearful." He looked at his fellow generals. "In fact, we shall be joining the prince and Kunzite as soon as they command."

A group of servants came to their table with their dinners and started to lay out the plates in front of them. The group grew silent as the servants served wine. Minako instantly grabbed her glass and took a long gulp. Makoto raised her eye at the girl. She leaned over and whispered.

"Well, without Kunzite, I have to do something to get through the evening!"

Makoto rolled her green eyes in amusement.

The servants soon finished and left the table, and when they did, the group resumed their conversation.

Rei turned to the generals. "Generals, I have to say I am very perturbed. You keep mentioning a situation, but you haven't exactly told us what's going on..."

Jadeite smiled at the raved haired girl and patted her hand that rested on the table. "I'm afraid we're not sure ourselves, Princess Rei. When the Prince left, even he wasn't sure of the entire situation. The King sent word for them, but he didn't disclose the details."

Rei blushed at Jadeite's hand on hers. "There is no need to call me princess, Jadeite" She smiled up shyly at him, and he smiled in return, nodding to her and gazing back into her dark eyes, very much like his own violet eyes, looking happy at the prospect.

"How long did Prince Endymion know he was leaving?" Ami raised an eyebrow.

"Only a few hours, I suppose." Zoicite tilted his head to the side at the girl and raised an eyebrow in return, his light, long hair falling over one of his shoulders. "Why do you ask, Princess Ami?"

"He made no mention of it to Serenity... at least to my knowledge. Serenity would have acted differently this afternoon if she had known. She was too radiant to have known." Ami glanced up to Serenity, who was trying to ignore her mother sitting next to her. The Queen was happily conversing with a few of the ladies she had sitting next to her. Serenity simply stared down at her plate and pushed her food around. Ami felt her eyes growing sad at the extremely desolate scene. She found herself suddenly rising. She turned to the rest of the group. "I am going to see if I may be able to persuade Serenity to join us. She looks so..."

"Miserable?" Rei was watching Serenity as well, and she reached back to Ami to squeeze the girl's hand. "Bring her to us; we'll lift her spirits."

Ami smiled and nodded. She lifted the skirt of her black evening gown and strode over to Serenity's side. The petite girl didn't even notice her approach, she was so intent on her staring contest with her food.

"Serenity? We have learned of Endymion's departure." Ami bent down to be on eye level with the lovely Princess. "We are all so worried about you... we know how you must miss him."

Serenity sighed and dropped her fork onto her plate. She folded her hands in her lap and picked imaginary lint off her frilled, dark purple evening dress. She turned her head to the side, her head brushing against the lace shoulder of her dress as she looked up at Ami with dead, glazed-over eyes.

"Please extend my condolences to my dear friends," she whispered. She turned her head back down to her plate. "I am afraid I am in such spirits that they would find me a terrible companion."

Ami put her hand over Serenity's and squeezed it comfortingly. "We all know you are sad, but dear, I promise you that you will feel better with your friends around you."

Serenity didn't look up. She balled her small hands and grasped her skirts into fists. "Do you know that from experience, Ami? Because didn't you disappear for four months for that very reason? That you were sad? That you were missing someone?" She suddenly turned tear-filled, angry eyes at Ami. "You lay in your bed for weeks after the announcement of my engagement. You were not ill; you were heartbroken."

Ami blanched and nearly doubled over. She stood swiftly and backed away from Serenity quickly. "I... Serenity..."

"Please return to your table, Ami. I don't wish to speak with you."

"Serenity, you surely cannot..."

Serenity turned her head away from her. "Please go," she whispered, her voice catching into a strangled sob.

Ami clasped her hands together in front of her chest. "Serenity, I care so much about you. I would never, ever hurt you. Endymion loves you completely, with no other thought in his mind."

Serenity said nothing.

Ami bowed her head. "When you want to talk, I will be here." The Mercury princess turned and quickly went back to her table. As she sat, the other girls all looked at her with expectant eyes. They had seen the exchange.

Ami shook her head. "Serenity is feeling very ill. I am sure she will retire early."

Rei grasped Ami's hand, which she instantly noted was cold and shaky. "Ami, what just happened between you and Serenity?"

"It is nothing, Rei." Ami said, tight-lipped. She turned to her dinner and began to eat, taking small sips of wine. The others at the table exchanged glances, but all decided that it would be best to leave the subject alone. Makoto began to talk with Nephrite over a new horse in the stable, while the others exchanged ideas over when the next grand ball should take place and what theme the Queen should incorporate. Ami smiled and tried to interject as much into the conversation as her tight, uncomfortable throat would let her.

* * *

Serenity sighed as she walked through her silent chambers that night. Her room was so cold, and as she silently drifted through it in her nightgown and robe with her feet bare, her toes became cold on the marble-tiled floor. She went to one of the tall windows and put her fingers to the glass, sighing.

"Endymion." She murmured, feeling tears spring to her eyes. She missed him desperately already.

But she knew now. She knew why he had almost ended their engagement, why for the longest time it seemed that he was keeping so much from her. It was Ami. It was Ami all along! Her dearest friend, her own senshi, had been secretly in love with Endymion this whole time?

She had failed miserably at keeping anything from Endymion, either. Her own fears, her sadness, and her confusion had been completely unveiled to him. She had been so distraught that there was no way that she could bring herself to hide it. He had just come to tell her he had to leave for Earth, as there was a danger he had to deal with. And she... she could barely even focus on his leaving.

* * *

Serenity sat in her bedroom in her favorite chair, trying to collect her thoughts after the exchange she had heard between her fiancé and one of her best friends. She sat quietly for longer than she ever had before. She thought and thought, her mind tumbling over all the obvious markers for everything she had just heard but never suspected for a moment. Ami had kept to her bed for weeks for heartbreak, not illness. Endymion had tried to end their engagement over Ami. She felt a deep, wrenching feeling form in the bottom of her stomach at the thought of Endymion, the man she loved so, so much, being in love with another.

Then another thought occurred to her. Did he love her still? She felt herself choke. Was he only with her out of duty, out of obligation?

She could not think about anything else. She could not go see her friends, she could not read, she could not write, she could not do anything... except slowly feel like her entire world was dropping out beneath her feet.

After what seemed like she had been sitting for hours (and actually, she had), someone rapped on her door.

"Come in," she managed to choke out.

Endymion hurried in, and she looked up from her seat to notice that he was equipped in his armor, his sword at his side. She didn't stand to greet him; she just stared.

He dropped to one knee in front of her and grasped her hands. "Serenity, my dear... I am afraid I have some dreadful news. I have to return to Earth immediately. There is a terrible danger and my return cannot be avoided. My father needs me." He kissed her hands, first on the back of each and then turning them over to kiss her palms lingeringly. "I promise I will return to you as soon as I am able."

Serenity nodded, turning her head away. Endymion's eyes widened at this and he began running his hands up her arms. "Serenity, whatever is the matter? Please, love, tell me so I can try to ease your suffering."

"Should you really call me that?" She whispered, not looking at him. "There is no ease for me tonight, Endymion."

He felt a chill run through him and he quickly stood and picked the girl up, wrapping his arms around her back and under her knees. Serenity gasped at being literally swept up off her feet, and Endymion quickly turned and sat back down in the chair, pulling the princess to his chest. "Now, tell me everything."

Serenity started to sob huge wracking sobs that shook her entire body. Endymion held her firmly, letting her cry and shushing her as he rocked her back and forth. "Serenity, Serenity... what is wrong, my love...?"

"I cannot." She cried. "I cannot; you must go, you must leave and go..."

Endymion pulled her closer, knowing that she was right but refusing to leave her in this state. "Serenity, please, tell me what is wrong. I will fix it, I swear."

"Oh, don't give me your promises." She suddenly pulled away from him, wrenching herself away and standing to her feet, backing away. He started to go toward her, only to have her raise her hand to him.

"No, Endymion..." she shook her head. "You have to go." She forced a smile to him. "Go to Earth and help your father in his trouble, and then come back to me and we...." She forced an extremely fake, bright smile out. "We will talk about it then."

"Serenity, please, I cannot go if you are upset with me."

They both jumped at a loud rap on the door. Serenity cleared her throat and called out. "Come in."

Kunzite entered the room and bowed to Serenity and then turned to the prince. "Your highness, we really must go. The transport is ready and waiting, and there is no time to waste."

Endymion nodded to the man, then motioned to the door for him to leave. He bowed again and exited the room.

Endymion strode over to Serenity and crushed her in his arms, despite her reluctance. He leaned down to kiss her tear stained cheeks down to her throat. Kissing her lips softly, he whispered. "I love you, Serenity. I love you with all my heart. When I return, I do swear that I will spend every minute for the rest of my life showing you that."

Serenity leaned into his embrace, allowing his kisses as her heart beat wildly. Her defense broke. "Endymion..."

Pulling back and holding her gently around the waist, he smiled down at her. "I will return to you as soon as I can." He leaned down and kissed her again. Finding himself unable to stop, he deepened the kiss until he was holding her tightly again.

She broke apart from him and shook her head. "I cannot keep you any longer. You have to go."

He nodded and kissed both of her hands again. Then he turned and started to walk out the door.

"Endymion!"

He had opened the door. He turned back to gaze over at her.

She stood with one hand clutching her waist, the other hanging limply by her side. Her face was tear-stained, but her eyes were tear free and she watched him searchingly. "I love you, Endymion. Come home to me soon."

He smiled softly and nodded to her, his eyes full of love. Turning, he closed the door behind him. Serenity stood still for a long time, until her maids came in to help her dress for dinner.

* * *

THREE WEEKS LATER

* * *

Queen Serenity paced along the length of her private study, with the four senshi, the Princess, and the one remaining Earth general, Zoicite, all around her. Serenity, Rei, and Makoto sat huddled together on a small sofa, while Ami and Minako sat across from them on another sofa. Zoicite stood directly beside Ami, close enough to lean against the furniture but opting not to.

The Queen stopped and turned around to face all the girls and man looking at her. She directed her gaze to Zoicite. "When must you leave?"

"I may be able to stay for a few more hours, but the King has insisted that I return as soon as I can."

The Queen nodded, bringing one of her slender hands up to her lips. She walked to her desk and leaned against the edge of it. "Has war officially broken out?"

"Your majesty, the situation... is a strange one." Zoicite began. "The woman attacking the Kingdom calls herself Queen Beryl. She has not extended her attack at all, and that it what we find very strange. She seems solely focused on the palace."

"What is she after? Control of Earth?"

"I believe so. She claims to have the most powerful force behind her, a... Queen Metalia. Apparently, this Beryl holds quite a grudge against Endymion."

Serenity jumped to her feet. "Endymion! What does she want with him?" She clasped her hands together and stared worriedly at Zoicite.

Zoicite frowned. "Beryl is... a former servant at the palace. I believe that... she might be... infatuated with him."

Ami couldn't hep herself. She snorted, but caught herself by covering it up with a cough. Serenity looked over at her, raising an eyebrow while a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "Sorry," she muttered. But seriously? How many women in the world were going to fall for him?

"Is she powerful, Zoicite? Is she a threat?" The Queen asked..

"Unfortunately, yes. This force, Metalia, is quite powerful. I'm not sure what kind of force we're really dealing with, as.... it's all just so strange."

The Queen's eyebrows shot up. "How so?"

Zoicite felt himself leaning over. Ami blushed at how close he was to her. Serenity noticed this with a single raised eyebrow.

"Beryl seems to be using this power to turn humans into youma. They're stretching out and attacking, but the main focus is still on the palace."

Queen Serenity sighed and put her face in her hand. "My god, what shall we do if the Earth palace is taken and it comes here?"

"Mother..." Princess Serenity cast worried eyes up toward her mother.

The Queen nodded to her. "I know, Serenity... you are scared for Endymion."

The princess nodded. "Can he not... come here? Apparently Beryl is after him... I'm scared that he's not safe there..."

The Queen shook her head. "Absolutely not. Until this force is defeated, Endymion cannot come back here. It would be too dangerous. Serenity, think sensibly with that romantic head of yours. I know you love him but think of your people, child! Beryl is after him. What do you think would happen if she did not find him on Earth? She would come here! Endymion is strictly forbidden from the Moon until this enemy is defeated."

Serenity lowered her head. Ami noticed her hands were shaking terribly, and she longed to run over and hug the girl, but.... it had been three weeks with barely a word between them. Makoto covered Serenity's hands with her own. Ami felt oddly grateful.

Zoicite stood straight again and bowed to the Queen. "Your majesty, I must get to Earth as soon as possible. My Prince needs me."

The Queen waved him away. "Go, hurry, Zoicite. As soon as you can send news of progress, please do so. And please, warn Endymion that no matter how much he loves my daughter, he has to stay away. For her sake as well as her kingdom's."

The man nodded and glanced at Serenity, who looked despairingly up at him. Smiling sympathetically, he nodded to her. He glanced down at Ami with a small, soft smile (she blushed again) and bowed again before exiting the room quickly.

The Queen slumped, sighing. "What a grave situation, indeed. And at first I thought it was nothing more than a skirmish. The King of Earth usually exaggerates things... what a fool I was this time!"

Serenity rose and started to walk out of the room.

The Queen noticed but did not stop her. As the door closed gently behind her, the Queen turned to the girls. "One of you go after her and talk to her. I know she's extremely upset."

Rei started to rise.

"No, Ami, you go. Your insight always win Serenity over."

The other girls in the room looked at each other with wary glances. They all knew Serenity and Ami were still not speaking... why, they did not know.

Ami stood and curtseyed to the queen before slowly leaving the room. Gulping once she was outside, she wrung her hands in the silk of her dress, and then started to look for Serenity.

* * *

The Princess was not difficult to find. She was sitting on the same stone bench they had talked together on weeks before... and many months before had tangled roses in their hair on. Ami smiled a little sadly at the happy memory.

"Serenity," she called, hurrying up to the girl.

Serenity looked shocked at Ami's appearance. "Ami."She watched as Ami walked up to her, taking a seat beside her on the bench. "What are you doing here?"

"The Queen sent me to talk reason into you." Ami shook her head. "I highly doubt reason is really in order right now. Nor do I think it appropriate. In honesty, I think worry is the only reasonable thing for you to do."

Serenity smirked wryly. "It would appear that way, wouldn't it?" She looked out over the gardens for a long, silent moment.

Ami was overjoyed that she was even allowing her to stay with her, so she didn't interrupt the Princess's quiet.

Then Serenity spoke after at least ten minutes of silence.

"You like Zoicite."

Ami jumped slightly, and then turned a bright red. "Oh, I wouldn't say... well... he's a....good man, and he's... certainly... attentive... and... handsome..."

"Have you kissed him?"

"Serenity!" Ami clasped her hands to the sides of her face. "Of course not!"

"Well." Serenity waved her hand in the direction of the galaxy transports. "He's headed that way now if you want to say your goodbyes." She dropped her hand in her lap and looked down, her voice fading into a whisper. "It might be your last chance to tell him how you feel."

Ami reached out and grasped one of Serenity's hands, unable to stop herself in her friend's despair. "Endymion will return to you; I am sure of it."

Serenity didn't push her away. She put her other hand on top of Ami's. "I know." She tried to smile. "I'm just... not very..." She started to mumble. "...optimistic these days, I suppose..." She turned back to Ami with a weak smile. "But there, did I not say that when you got to know Zoicite you might very well fall in love with him? Surely you cannot be so mad at Endymion for agreeing with me now."

Ami winced. "Serenity..."

"It's alright, Ami." She laughed lightly. "I've determined in myself that Endymion's love for me is strong, and that I shall not have another worry about it."

"You... overheard that day... when..."

"Yes. It was quite odd hearing you yell, let alone at Endymion of all people. I would have turned away from listening had it been anyone else."

"Serenity, I am so sor-"

"Yes, I know, Ami." Serenity patted her hand. "I take it I was never to know of you and Endymion ever having been in a relationship." When Ami didn't say anything, Serenity laughed sourly. "It's alright. You said to me that you would wait until I wanted to talk. Well, now I want to talk. I may lose the man I love to a war where I cannot be, so I might as well occupy my thoughts elsewhere." She smiled sadly. "Unfortunately, my prospects for thoughts are not cheery in the slightest, but... I will take what I can."

"Serenity, you must know that... Endymion loves you..."

"Yes, I know."

Ami looked at the girl.

She looked peaceful. She turned to Ami with a tiny smile. "I know, he loves me. I am not afraid anymore." She shrugged. "I was at first. I was very afraid that he was very much still in love with you and only with me out of obligation..." She blushed slightly. "But his reassurances helped me..."

Ami nodded.

She frowned. "Ami, love is a twisted thing that can almost turn friends against each other. I don't wish that for us. You are one of my closest and dearest friends." She squeezed Ami's hand. "So I do hope you are not too angry with me for my behavior over the past few weeks. I have been terrible, I know..."

Ami shook her head. "No, of course not! I... I was just so scared that we would never be friends again."

Serenity grinned wryly. "I am reasonable enough, my logical Ami, to say that I would not let a man ruin my friendships. It took me a long while for my thoughts to settle, but when they finally did, I realized... you never betrayed me. You loved Endymion well before I did... and I am sorry if you felt alone and betrayed once the engagement was announced. But..." She paused and gave Ami a cautious glance. "You are not... still..."

"No." Ami shook her head. "Once I knew he was definitely head over heels in love with you, Endymion was nothing to me anymore." She smiled. "My first and true love is knowledge, Serenity."

"But perhaps, in my own dreams of happiness for my friends," Serenity found herself quoting Endymion with a small smile, "You shall find another love in Zoicite." She peeked at Ami. "I am not... forcing it upon you at all, I am just suggesting..."

Ami smiled. "I know, Serenity." She bit her lip slightly. "I did not know I would like Zoicite... but..."

Serenity leaned in closer. Ami nodded and blushed. Serenity's face lit up with a genuine smile. "Oh! Really, now! That is the best news I've had in so long." She pulled her hands away from Ami's and started counting off on her fingers. "Now, if I can just have Endymion home safely, Minako securely with Kunzite, Rei with Jadeite, and you with Zoicite, then I shall just have Makoto and Nephrite to deal with, and then... it will all finally be perfect!" She clasped her hands together.

Ami giggled at the Princess's obvious joy. Was this really all it took to distract Serenity?

Serenity turned to Ami with a happy grin. "Did you know, Rei told me that last week Jadeite and she took a walk on their own. And what do you think happened on this walk, Ami? He kissed her, of course!" She frowned. "That flighty, forbidding Kunzite is quite wearing at me though. Do you know that he is so focused on his duty as Endymion's general that he barely spoke to Minako the day they left? How terrible of him."

Ami smiled softly. "Serenity, for some people, love comes first, but yet for other, duty reigns. It must be that way with Kunzite."

"Yes, yes, I suppose so..." Serenity shrugged. "It shall work itself out." She frowned. "As long as this war can be... taken care of..." She looked at Ami. "All this over a servant woman slighted by Endymion?"

Ami shrugged. "Apparently, he brings out the best and worst in women."

Serenity raised an eyebrow. "Indeed." She rolled her eyes suddenly. "Oh good god this is going to inflate his ego so much! Wars being fought over him, indeed."

The two girls looked at each other for a moment before bursting into hysterical giggles.

* * *

Two nights later, as Serenity walked into her bedroom, a servant came dashing after her, calling her name. She stopped and left the door open. He rushed in, out of breath, and handed her a letter. "From the prince, your highness."

"Thank you," she said, turning it over in her hands and silently shutting the door.

Going to her reading chair, she instantly broke the seal and tore into the letter.

_My darling Serenity,_

_You will not believe me when I tell you what this war is about. To be honest, I find it ridiculous myself. A woman named Beryl who used to work in the palace has started to call herself Queen. I slightly remember her, though I don't remember shunning her as she keeps rattling on about. In any case, we are all in an uproar battling against this army of youma that she has created with the use of this powerful force she possesses called Queen Metalia. I am trying not to worry, but she is strong, and the youma are not easy to kill. How can we kill those who were once human and who are being possessed by this monster?_

_Zoicite arrived late last with the Queen's warning as well, so as you can imagine, my heart is aching for sight of you with no hopes of returning until Beryl is defeated. However, I promise I am fighting as hard as I can to end this war, so that I might return to your arms as soon as possible._

_I am still worried about you as well. Our last meeting still rings in my mind, and I believe I do finally know what is troubling you. Zoicite has let it be known to me that you and Ami are at odds and have not been in good spirits toward each other. I believe there is only one topic that could possibly plague your thoughts so much as to keep you away from your friend._

_I do so hope that you trust in me enough to know that I love you, and you alone. With that in mind, allow me to explain._

_I met Princess Ami long before I ever knew of any impending engagement between us... and before I ever knew you as well. We met on Mercury when my father sent me to the planet to study. We struck up an instant bond, for we both have many of the same interests (though, she can tell you that although we both love science, I abhor her precious histories). I will not lie to you. We did fall in love. I know that it hurts, but now you know my agony. I was in love with one girl, and betrothed to another whom I barely knew. The night of our engagement, Ami told me we had to end our relationship, and I will admit to you that I was reluctant, because I was hoping there would be a way for me to escape the engagement. _

_I tried relentlessly with my father, who simply would not hear me. I wrote to Ami, but received no replies. She is forever dedicated to her duty as senshi to you, and she loves and adores you so much that she could never dream of betraying you. I, however, was foolish. _

_And then you came into my life. With your parasols and your white roses, enchanting me with every single step you took, every smile you bestowed on me...and of course, that very first kiss. I tried to resist, but I couldn't. I tried to continue to end the engagement, but once I really took the time to think about everything surrounding us... I simply could not. So when the Queen came to Earth (you remember, I'm sure) and told me she knew of my relationship with Ami and said that if I wished, I could break our engagement... I could not. And outside of the duty upon me, I cared for you. Deeply. I worried about you, lost sleep over you, and tried desperately to keep you out of my head with no luck. I wanted to keep you safe, I wanted to protect you at all costs, and I wanted to help you in any way with the care and keeping of the Ginzuishou which I know frightens you. _

_I did return to Mercury for one visit with Ami. We had left things in a bad place and she was barely recovered from her illness... which I knew to be pain from our separating and I will regret until I die, that I caused her so much pain and suffering. We then vowed to always love each other, for at this time she was still in a broken state and I was not sure what I felt at all._

_Then I returned to the Earth for a short while to sort out my own thoughts. I contemplated for almost a month before I resigned myself that I wanted to see you, and so I went to the Moon. _

_And within the three months past that we have spent together, I knew that without a doubt you were, and are, the only person I will ever want to spend my life with. I adore you in every single way, Serenity. You light up every single moment that I am with you, and the moments I am not, I am wishing that I am._

_But I hope that you forgive me when I say that Ami will always be a part of me, as she is in my past. But I am sure you are no stranger to having memories in your past that you would not ever want erased? But that is all there is anymore. It is the past. Ami and I are nothing anymore but friends... or __perhaps even less. Ami may still be angry with me over Zoicite, though as I don't speak with her, I'm not entirely sure. She does not hold grudges, so I'm hoping she won't remain ill at me for all eternity. I really did want to see her happy, as you do. She holds me responsible for not thinking of her more than myself, which I will admit to, yet again. She is correct in saying I can be a selfish man._

_So there you are, my love. All of my flaws, my weaknesses, and my past, laid out for your inspection. Do you perhaps see why I feel less than worthy of your love? If you still love me after this, that is. I hope you will forgive me, and I hope you do not hate me for not telling you before. Foolish as it was, Ami and I both were thinking of sparing you any pain by not telling you. Yes, even reasonable, logical Ami can be foolish sometimes. Shocking, yes? It shocks me. _

_Please take care of my heart. I have left it with you.*_

_Yours forever,_

_Endymion_

Serenity sighed heavily and folded the letter. She had not needed his explanation, for in the past weeks of her own contemplation, she had known Endymion did love her entirely.

She smiled to herself, knowing that most people would call her a fool for trusting so fully and completely in something that might not have been true. But she didn't care, for when she felt, she felt strongly. And she always had. There was no escaping the love she felt for Endymion, so she had decided she had to give him her trust or she would never be at peace with herself.

But she found that the relief she felt at his own words was immense. She tucked the letter into her bedside drawer and got into bed. Laying her head on the pillow, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

End Chapter Nine

Alright, so I didn't leave an "OMG evil" cliffhanger this time. Lol. The next chapter will be out very soon, though (in fact I've already written half of it, but this chapter was getting too long).

*I heard this phrase somewhere.... maybe in a movie or a book? I can't remember, though! But I adored how simply romantic it is. Sooo I stuck it in cause I think it's just too sweet!

Also, I want to say that I am very, very thankful for all the reviews I've received. I appreciate the time all of you take to review this!! It means a lot!!! The reviews I've gotten really have encouraged me to continue this. :)


	11. Chapter Ten

Destiny Decision

Chapter Ten

* * *

Thunder brewed in the dark, forbidding clouds above the Earth palace. Endymion stared out with a morose frown, his thoughts as black as the clouds circling his home. He sighed deeply and turned away from the window, his dark cape flying out behind him. His general Jadeite sat on the edge of a chair, staring down at his entwined hands. He didn't look up when the prince approached and took a chair across from him.

"You look as worried as I feel, Jadeite." The prince mused, balancing his head on his extended index finger, his elbow resting on the armrest.

Jadeite nodded, looking to the side as Endymion's study door was opened and Zoicite entered. "I have never seen a force such as this, Your Highness."

Zoicite walked up to the two men, his light blonde hair pulled back into a very tight ponytail and his uniform much more stern than the man usually preferred. In fact, because of the situation, none of the men seemed to be comfortable in anything other than their armor. The fighting had been going on for weeks, with no success seemingly in sight. Queen Beryl was strong, and her followers were multiplying because of Queen Metalia's power that was changing ordinary humans into hideous, fearsome monsters. And the warriors or Earth were reluctant to harm anyone whom they knew was human at heart.

The battles were beginning to wear Endymion down to despair. He was in a constant state of panic at every loud noise, and sleep was out of the question. He had written to Serenity, but he found that it was much easier for his own sanity (and of course hers) if he spoke as little as possible about the battles taking place. If she worried over him anymore than he knew she already was, he would quite literally go insane from the pressure.

It seemed, though, that this dark, stormy night was a stalemate in the battle. Beryl had been quiet the entirety of the day. The clouds had been brewing continuously, with thick rains pouring down over the lands for several hours at a time, stopping only briefly as new clouds moved in. Endymion usually hated dark storms, but this was the most welcome storm he had ever been through.

"Your highness, I have to say that the lack of attack today has been making me extremely worried." Zoicite was saying, standing close to Endymion's chair with one arm poised behind his back while the other touched the prince's armrest.

Endymion blinked and looked up at his general wearily. "You think she is using the storm as an excuse to rally more efforts, don't you?"

"I believe so."

Endymion sighed. He leaned far back into the chair, tipping his head back and putting both hands over his face. "Call my father, Zoicite," he said, his hands muffling his voice so that Zoicite had to strain to hear him. "Tell him of your suspicions and that I agree. Surely he will call for more troops throughout the Earth's kingdoms."

Zoicite nodded and bowed, turning to leave the room. He looked back over his shoulder at the prince. "Have you heard from the Moon, Endymion?"

Endymion shook his head. "No, I have not. It has only been three days since I sent my last letter to Serenity, though... and with how difficult it is to send or receive any communication, I am not hopeful in receiving a letter from her soon."

"I see." Zoicite paused. "I hope that Princess Serenity and the senshi are well."

Prince Endymion couldn't help but roll his eyes and grin. "For god's sakes, man. As if we all don't know. If you wish to inquire after Princess Ami, write to her."

A light pink stain began to spread over the man's cheekbones. He cleared his throat loudly. "I will go speak with the King."

Jadeite sat quietly, but he looked up when he heard the door shut loudly behind Zoicite. Endymion was looking at him ponderously, his head tilted. "Jadeite," he ventured. "What is troubling you? Other than..." Endymion waved his hand weakly to the windows.

Jadeite sighed deeply. "I have an extremely ill-boding feeling, Endymion."

Endymion raised his eyebrows and sat up in his chair, leaning forward to match Jadeite's pose. "What do you mean?"

"I feel..." The blonde man paused and thought for a moment. His dark eyes bore into the deep crimson carpet. "I know I do not have Princess Rei's perception, but I do feel as though something is very, very wrong."

"Look outside; that is obvious." Endymion muttered.

Jadeite shook his short blonde hair. "No, it's something more than that. I am afraid." He looked up and stared into the prince's blue eyes, his own violet ones becoming darker until they seemed black. "I am your loyal servant, Endymion. Please don't ever forget that."

Endymion reached out and grasped the man by the arm. "Don't talk this way, Jadeite. We will win this war, and then we will return to the Moon where you can continue to evaluate Princess Rei's... _perception_." He grinned for a moment before he shifted back into his serious tone. "I trust you completely Jadeite. I know we are all out of our wits because of this invasion, but we will succeed."

Jadeite nodded, but said nothing. His hands remained clasped together firmly.

* * *

Endymion did not sleep through the night. No one did. Even though it was only four in the morning, the King sent the four Earth generals to wake the troops and prepare them for defense and battle. Endymion stood with his father in the King's study while the elderly man looked over the blueprints and layouts of the palace and surrounding villages.

"She is too close, Endymion." The King muttered. "She is too close to gaining entry."

"What should we do, Father?"

"I have sent messengers out to as many kingdoms as I can manage. I only hope they can break through all the youma in order to get the messages through. We simply cannot handle this attack alone."

Endymion nodded, staring down at the layout. His father had drawn on the paper to indicate where the men were protecting the palace and the forcefield that was losing its strength everyday. He sighed, hating that at the moment all he felt he could do was stand idle. He moved away from behind his father's desk and walked over to the window, looking out where the soldiers were lining up. He drew in a breath. On the horizon, he could see where Beryl had a much stronger army of youma.

He cursed. "Zoicite was right. She used yesterday to strengthen her army."

"Do you see dark shadows?"

"Shadows, Father?" Endymion turned his head to look at the King.

The elderly man nodded, his face looking drawn and pale. "It seems Beryl also has a league of seven warriors... Shadows warriors. They were once human, but she ripped their hearts out and placed darkness inside them to create her Seven Shadows. When combined, the force of their power is very great indeed."

Endymion turned back to the window and looked out. In the distance he saw a dark cloud over Beryl's army. He felt a cold chill in his blood at the sight. "That cloud..."

"The Seven Shadows." The King joined him at the window, looking drawn and pale. "We have no choice."

Endymion frowned. "What are you saying, Father?"

"I need to contact the Moon Queen."

Endymion raised an eyebrow and stood silently for a long moment. He could not mean to ask the Queen to use the Ginzuishou. That was entirely outrageous; the Ginzuishou was only used if there was no other option.

"We need the senshi. The barrier is breaking."

Endymion's heart nearly jumped out of his chest. "No! Absolutely not!"

The King blinked and stared up at the prince in shock. "Endymion! Be sensible; they are the only ones who can help to defeat these youma. Without their help, our men will continue to be slain at the hands of these monsters!"

"Yes, and would you have four very young, very innocent girls drawn into a battle such as this? They've never fought before, Father. They are still young, still training! My god, all four are only fifteen years old!"

"This is what they are for, Endymion. They are trained, they are warriors!"

"They are the protectors of Serenity. I would not dare to inflict any possible danger upon the princess by having her senshi torn away from her into a battle where they are definitely outnumbered. No, I will not allow it. And if I won't allow it, you can be certain that Queen Serenity definitely will not."

The King cursed and stomped away from Endymion, smashing both of his hands into the side of his desk. "Damn it, Endymion!"

Endymion winced, but remained at the window for a second more, trying to calm his beating heart. He could not imagine frail, small Ami in the middle of a horrendous battle such as this. Was his father insane for proposing such an idea?

Endymion turned away from the window, retrieved his sword from a nearby chair, and went to the door. His father was still seething at the desk. Endymion sighed. The King would get over it, but there was no way he was putting Ami, Rei, Minako, and Makoto in the middle of such a perilous war where they could very well die.

Endymion walked noiselessly out of the room and down to the front of the palace to meet with his generals.

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER

* * *

The battling became worse. It was constant, and Beryl knew she was winning. Men were becoming scarce, and Endymion knew that it was only a matter of time before the protective barrier around the Earth palace was shattered. It was a powerful force, but it was breaking. The powers that the Earth held were limited, but the King was using the shield as forcefully as he could to keep Beryl's army of youma at bay. The men who dared to line the perimeter of the Earth palace's wall to protect it were falling so easily that Endymion felt his heart break at the sight.

As he did every day (and seemingly every night), Endymion walked swiftly down the corridors and out into the bright daylight of the front courtyard. He glanced around and noticed all four of his generals standing in a huddle, speaking urgently. He walked up to them.

"What is it?" He asked bluntly, looking from one man to the next.

Jadeite looked away.

Kunzite frowned. "We want to send you away, Endymion. We have all discussed it for several days now and we believe it may be the only way to save you."

Endymion raised an eyebrow at the white-haired general. "Well, that's a ludicrous notion. I would not leave now even if I could."

Zoicite began to open his mouth to speak, but the towers around the palace started to sound with loud, warning horns. All four of the generals suddenly tensed, knowing it meant that Beryl was coming... again. Nephrite whipped his dark brown hair out of his face and called to the men to ready their arms. Kunzite dashed away to climb the towers, giving Zoicite a pointed look before he went. The man nodded and turned to Endymion, who was drawing his sword. Zoicite and Jadeite quickly took him by the arms, startling Endymion, and pulled him away back toward the shadows of the palace.

Zoicite smiled wearily at the prince, while Endymion cursed and yelled. "Zoicite! Jadeite! What is the meaning of this?!"

The long haired man turned his head away, but kept his voice firm. "We will not take no for an answer, Your Highness. We know Beryl is highly jealous and wants to have revenge on you. We cannot risk the future of the Earth, the future of the Moon, and your own future to chance like this." The green-eyed man turned determined eyes to the prince. "We are not alone in this, either."

Endymion started to speak, but he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and gaped. There in short sailor fuku stood Sailor Mercury with Sailor Mars directly behind her.

The man blinked repeatedly at the girls and snapped his head back to Zoicite. "What's going on here?"

Sailor Mars answered. "We're taking you to Mars, Endymion. The fire palace will protect you until Earth and the Moon are safe."

Endymion's eyes widened and he turned back around to face Mars. "Is the Moon under attack?"

"Not yet." Sailor Mercury whispered. "But there have already been youma appearing among the people. Not many, but... we have been fighting."

"Zoicite and I have written to the Moon. Serenity sent Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury to help us." Jadeite said softly, as if to placate the angered prince. "We know you want to stay here, but we... we have also spoken with the King, and he has agreed with us that going to Mars is the best solution for you at the moment. Mercury and Mars are here to take you."

Endymion was silent for a long moment. He gripped his sword in its holster until his knuckles turned white. He turned to the senshi with fierce eyes. "I will go to the Moon."

Mercury shook her head. "That's impossible. The Queen has forbidden it."

"I will not go to Mars if Serenity is on the Moon where youma are attacking. I will not have it." He glared at the two girls. Then his eyes became sad and soft, and to Mercury's eyes, he looked exhausted. "I cannot believe you are having to fight," he whispered. He looked at Mercury with fear. "You're too young and too... _small_."

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars looked at each other for a moment, blinking. Then they laughed, startling all three of the men in front of them. Sailor Mars smirked and winked mischievously at them. Nodding to Mercury, she scampered away toward the edges of the Earth palace's borders. Endymion, Jadeite and Zoicite gasped.

"Rei! Get away from there!" Endymion yelled.

"Fire..." Once she reached the barrier, Sailor Mars pointed her hands into the air and suddenly the senshi twirled around. "SOUL!" Fire leaped out of the girl's fingers and scorched the entire perimeter, creating a fire barrier in front of the weakening force protecting the palace. The fire scorched and flamed, and it quickly started to fill in the breaks and gaps in the barrier, sealing it off again. Sailor Mars, pleased with herself, walked back to the group with one hand on her hip and the other tossing her long black hair behind her shoulder. She grinned at Endymion. "That barrier will not last very long. But it will help for a little while." She shook her head. "You cannot underestimate the senshi, Endymion. We are young, but we are powerful."

Mercury nodded solemnly, her arms crossed in front of her as one blue boot dug into the gravel they stood on. "If we could, all four of the senshi combined could help to protect the Earth palace."

"We cannot leave the Princess for long though." Mars said. "The Queen does not even know that we are gone. Serenity sent us and told us to hurry, but she would not rest once she and the Generals formed a plan to have you leave Earth."

Endymion sighed. "That headstrong girl; would she really have me leave my planet for my own selfish means? Even if it is safety?"

"You are not known to be a humble man, Endymion." Sailor Mercury quipped, folding her gloved hands in front of her.

The others raised their eyebrows at the senshi's candidness. Endymion only smirked.

"Thank you for the reminder, Ami."

"Anytime, Endymion."

Mars cleared her throat. "In any case, we need to leave now if we are going to."

Endymion turned back to Zoicite and Jadeite. "You can't be serious."

Jadeite shook his head. "It is the only way, Prince. I will not have the warnings that my heart is sending me be your downfall. Something is going to happen here, and you cannot be here when it does."

Sailor Mars raised one perfect eyebrow. "I am not the only one who senses it, I see."

Jadeite looked at Mars with a helpless shrug. "I cannot sense as you do, but I just... have... fears."

Mars put a hand on his arm. "I cannot feel exactly what it is, either, but... I know there is something ominous. Be very careful, Jadeite." She said the last few words in a whisper, smiling softly at him.

The man covered her hand with his, nodding and smiling in return. "I will."

"Endymion, we must go." Mercury stared off to where men were fighting youma on the boundaries. The battle had finally begun; the youma had reached the men surrounding the barrier and were attacking with astonishing power.

"There is very little time before that barrier breaks." Mars muttered.

Endymion looked at the two generals standing behind him, who nodded to him.

"See you soon, Endymion." Jadeite smiled encouragingly.

"I can say that we all will need some very stiff drinks after this." Zoicite grinned.

Endymion knew they were trying to ease the moment, but he let them. He smiled and nodded. "Let's just make sure that Nephrite does not make a fool of himself when drunk.... again."

"Endymion!" Mars waved her arm to where she had rushed up a little ahead.

He sighed and followed her reluctantly.

Sailor Mercury looked at the two generals and smiled weakly. "Take care." She nodded and started to walk away, before Zoicite grabbed her arm.

She blinked and looked up at the man. He had followed her several steps, and Jadeite had backed away in discretion.

"Zoicite?"

"Stay safe, Ami." He muttered, blushing. He dropped her arm.

She smiled and reached up to put a gloved hand to his face. "When this is all over, and we are all on the Moon again, I hope you and I will have..." She blushed. "Time together." She leaned up and quickly pecked his cheek, before smiling brightly, turning, and running to catch up to Sailor Mars and Endymion.

* * *

Zoicite turned to see Jadeite grinning at him. He sighed and tried to calm his red face. He did not show emotions with women very well.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Sailor Mercury shook her head back and forth furiously. "It cannot happen; I will not allow you to! For the last time, Endymion, no!"

Sailor Mars pinched her nose with her thumb and forefinger. "How I wish all four of us had been able to come," she muttered, speaking of her fellow senshi. "We could have used the Sailor Teleport instead of this dreadfully slow transport..." She sat kicking her leg languidly, staring out the window at the blackness of the sky around them.

Endymion glared at Sailor Mars for a moment before turning back to Sailor Mercury. "We must go to the Moon. I will not have Serenity on the Moon if it is being attacked."

"You stubborn, reckless man." Mercury sighed, twisting a strand of her blue hair around her finger anxiously. "You cannot be serious! It would be breaking the Queen's law!"

"I believe Serenity's safety is more important to me than the Queen's silly law!"

Sailor Mars sighed and stood. She waved her hand in the direction of the two arguing and walked to the front of the transport to speak with the pilot.

The two paused long enough to watch her go. Ami glared at Endymion and walked very close to him, the top of her head reaching up to his chin. She reached out and grabbed both of his arms, squeezing both firmly. "Endymion, Serenity gave us a single task of conveying you to Mars safely." She frowned. "I have just returned to Serenity's good graces, and you want me to disobey her orders, as well as the Queen's, for your own fancy?"

Endymion raised an eyebrow. "Just... how long was Serenity upset at you?"

Ami shrugged and turned her head away from him. "Only a few weeks, really." She turned back to him with a bright smile. "It's alright now, Endymion. Serenity understands."

Endymion nodded. Glancing quickly toward the door Mars had gone through, he laid his hand on Ami's cheek and kissed her forehead. "I am sorry you had to go through that. I know how close you are to Serenity..."

Ami sighed and backed away from him. Shaking her head, she smiled sadly at him. "Even such innocent affections cannot happen, Endymion. I can't risk letting my heart want you again."

He nodded and sat down, looking away.

"In any case..." she started again. "We can't go to the Moon."

Endymion cursed. "Ami, doe once you are the one who isn't being reasonable. You actually expect me to just... leave Serenity on the Moon while there are youma multiplying? Beryl's power is obviously spreading! I cannot leave Earth and the Moon to cower while Serenity is in possible danger!"

Sailor Mercury sighed and turned away from him, sitting in the chair Mars had vacated. "We are going to Mars as we have previously discussed and that is final. As senshi to the princess, we are in complete control of this mission and you have no say so in the matter."

The door opened and Sailor Mars came back. "Actually, Mercury..."

Both of the other transport occupants looked up in surprise.

Sailor Mars cleared her throat. "We're going to the Moon."

Endymion's face lit up and he rushed toward Sailor Mars. He took both of her gloved hands and kissed the back of each. "Sailor Mars, thank you!"

Sailor Mars shook her head and smiled warmly at him. "He's right, Ami. We need to get Serenity off the Moon and fast."

Mercury leaned over and buried her face in her hands. "This was not what Serenity wanted us to do, Rei! Do you have no regards for the princess's orders?!"

Mars waved a hand at the girl. "Yes, yes, but really, do you think Serenity will complain at Endymion's appearance?"

"Her mother will _kill_ him if she finds him on the Moon!" Mercury hissed lowly. "I don't think Serenity would be very happy with that!"

Mars sat beside the girl and pursed her lips. "Good point. I suppose then... that we shall have to disguise the Prince!"

The two girls looked up at Endymion, who squirmed slightly and backed away. "I don't like that look, princesses...."

* * *

"I have never worn anything so disgustingly filthy in my life." Endymion muttered to the two ladies walking in front of him.

"Shh!" Sailor Mars turned to glare at him. "Unless you want to be captured and have the Moon Queen send you sprawling over space back to Earth, with Mercury and myself after you for disobeying the law, you had better shut your mouth!"

Endymion grumbled and trudged along after the girls. Sailor Mercury turned and grinned at him in his stable hand attire. Plain brown breeches, a coarse white shirt, a dark brown vest, and a low brimmed brown cap made the ensemble look perfect for the situation.

"I think the look suits you well, Endymion. The humble prince has finally made an appearance."

Endymion cast an evil glare to the girl, who demurely looked away.

Sailor Mars, intrigued, roped her arm through Mercury's and walked several paces ahead. "I'm surprised Endymion lets you get away with such speech, Ami. And when have I ever heard you say such things to anyone?"

Sailor Mercury smiled innocently. "Let us just say that Endymion owes me a great deal. Therefore, I shall say what I please."

Sailor Mars raised a slender black eyebrow, but could not question the blue haired girl any further when she suddenly stopped and turned to Endymion. Mercury looked around hesitantly before speaking, making sure no one was in hearing range.

"Endymion, you must hurry to Serenity and tell her to make haste in getting to the transport I will arrange. We will send you both to Mars."

Sailor Mars nodded. "I will go to the other senshi and have Venus distract Queen Serenity." She rolled her eyes. "She is an expert in the art."

Endymion glanced up at the palace. "I will never reach Serenity like this."

The three suddenly froze when they heard an alarming trumpet suddenly sound close by. A line of Moon warriors ran past the group. Sailor Mars grimaced at the nearby sight before them. A group of at least ten youma, tall with disfigured arms and legs, were sauntering up to the Moon palace. The fire senshi turned to the others. "I believe there are enough distractions at the moment that now is the moment to get Serenity out! We will worry about telling the Queen of our precaution later!" She glared back to where the men were being attacked by the youma. "I must help them! You two, hurry!" She dashed away toward the youma, calling up her fireballs and launching them toward one of the once-humans. Crippling to the ground, the monster started to decay in front of the group.

Endymion and Mercury grimaced but said nothing. Looking over his shoulder, Endymion suddenly spotted Princess Serenity on her balcony, looking down to where Sailor Mars and the soldiers were. He heard her gasp out Mars' name.

Mercury glanced in panic at him. "Hurry, go!"

He nodded and dashed into the palace, avoiding a guard right when the man turned his head.

* * *

Sailor Mercury ran back to the transports, calling out for a pilot to hurry and make ready a transport to leave for Mars. Stopping suddenly, Mercury's ivory skin turned to an alabaster shade. She yelled to the pilot once more that she would be back soon and then took off running to a higher point. Dashing away from the palace's stone pathways, she rushed up to the top of a hill and gazed out at the Earth below.

"No." She whispered, her eyes growing wide and her face continued to pale until she knew she resembled a ghostly apparition. "No!"

The Earth was black. Completely black. A dark cloud was swarming dangerously around the planet. Mercury squinted and suddenly gasped. The cloud was moving, and it was moving quickly, but it wasn't moving around Earth. It was coming toward the Moon!

"Endymion! Serenity!" She yelled, and turned to run back to the palace.

* * *

"Endymion! What in the world are you wearing? What are you doing here? Mother cannot find you here!" The man had just burst through Serenity's bedroom doorway, and he rushed up and grasped the girl in his arms.

Endymion cursed and threw the cap he was wearing to the floor. He kissed Serenity quickly and then rushed to her wardrobe. "Hurry, Serenity. Get a few things together; we are leaving for Mars."

Serenity put a hand to her lips. "I was sending you to Mars!"

Endymion looked over his shoulder at Serenity. "You would think of my safety before your own. You are going to Mars, Serenity. Now hurry! Stop standing there."

Serenity snapped back into reality and nodded, rushing to pull her traveling trunk out from its spot in the corner of the room. She scratched her head slightly and looked up at Endymion. "I have never packed for myself."

Endymion chuckled lightly and shook his head. "There is no time to worry over it being perfect, my love. We can always buy a few things on Mars if needed."

Serenity nodded and smiled softly. She went up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's almost as if we are going on our own private vacation. An early honeymoon." She whispered, kissing his lips softly.

Shaking his head, Endymion smiled and gently disentangled her arms from around him. "Serenity, we will have time for that, but we must hurry now."

Pouting, Serenity nodded and went to her wardrobe, pulling out several dresses and handing them to Endymion to put in the trunk.

"Serenity! Endymion! Endymion! _ENDYMION!_" The couple's heads both jerked up at a shrill, terrified scream.

A cold shiver went down Endymion's spine. Serenity froze and her eyes widened. She stared at Endymion.

"Was that... Ami screaming?" She whispered.

Endymion frowned and rushed out to the balcony. He looked down to see Sailor Mercury, and he could even tell from the distance that she was incredibly pale.

"Ami! What is it? We are getting Serenity's things..."

"There is no time! You have to come _NOW_ or you will never get away! Beryl is coming! She is coming for the Moon!" Sailor Mercury pointed behind her.

Endymion looked up and he found himself losing the color in his own face. Serenity had joined Endymion on the balcony and she clutched him by the sleeve. "Endymion? What is it?" She furrowed her brow as she stared up at him. Noticing his gaze, she turned her head. She gasped at the sight of the black Earth with the approaching black clouds.

Gulping, Endymion wrapped a shaky arm around Serenity and pulled her to him. "We must leave your things, Serenity." He looked down to Mercury. "We're coming!"

Turning, Endymion started to run, pulling Serenity by the hand behind him.

* * *

Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, and Queen Serenity rushed outside to see the forming clouds. They stopped at the edge of the palace garden and stared, their faces fading into white, terrified tones.

"Your Majesty! What shall we do?!" Sailor Venus squeaked, her voice so shrill it hurt Jupiter's ears beside her. The tall girl put a hand on Venus' arm, wincing.

The Queen held the Moon Wand in her hand, the Ginzuishou glimmering in its resting place. She wrung her hands around the wand and stared out. "First, you must find Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars. Your powers are not as strong when you are all separated." She gazed miserably at the Earth. "My God, Metalia is spreading her destruction so quickly... I have never seen such an onslaught of power."

"The entire planet of Earth is..." Sailor Jupiter muttered.

"Yes." Queen Serenity cut her off before she could complete the thought. "I pray the King, Prince, and Generals are safe."

"Venus! Jupiter! Your Majesty!"

The three turned their heads to see Sailor Mars clicking madly in her stilettos, her long, black hair blowing wildly behind her as she ran toward them. She stopped in front of them and heaved out heavy breaths. "I have helped the warriors to kill many youma, but..." She turned behind her and pointed. "There are many more coming."

Queen Serenity nodded, her gaze stern as she took in the sight of her many warriors raising arms against a barrage of youma. "Find Mercury. You all need to prepare for war."

The three girls looked at each other with vast amounts of worry in their eyes.

Sailor Jupiter gazed out over the gardens and then past them to where the transports were. She gasped. Sailor Mercury was running toward the transports, her blue boots easily spotted in the vast sea of white roses. "Sailor Mercury!"

The others whipped their heads around to see her.

"Why is she running toward the transports?" Venus murmured. "She would not run. Mercury is not like that!"

Their eyes all snapped to Sailor Mars, who fidgeted.

"Sailor Mars, what is Mercury doing?" The Queen raised an eyebrow, her voice stern.

"Well, Your Majesty..."

"Look! It's Princess Serenity! And... a stable hand?!?!" Sailor Venus jumped up and down until she saw the man Serenity was being pulled by the hand by. "He's trying to kidnap Serenity!" She started to rush toward them, but Mars grabbed her arm.

"Wait!" She shook her head pleadingly. "That is not a stable hand, Venus! It's Endymion! They are going to Mars!"

Queen Serenity's eyes turned furious. "What is Endymion doing here?!"

"We were... Your Majesty..." Sailor Mars looked down. "Serenity sent us to Earth to get Endymion off the planet and take him to Mars. We... we thought it best if we... sent Serenity to Mars as well."

The Queen started to say something else, but was interrupted by a million shrill screams. The group all suddenly doubled over, covering their ears.

"What is this?!" Jupiter shouted through the screams.

Queen Serenity wrenched her eyes open and gazed over to where Serenity and Endymion were. "No! Serenity! Senshi, the Princess!"

The senshi around her forced themselves to look up to see a woman with fiery red hair in a long violet gown and a gnarled staff in her hand approaching the Princess and Prince where they cowered on the ground covering their ears at the screams.

"Beryl is here." Jupiter whispered so low that the others could not hear her. The three senshi pushed themselves to their feet. "Queen Serenity, stay here out of danger!" Jupiter yelled behind her as they ran. The Queen, her hands still clasped over her ears with the Moon Wand gripped tightly in one hand, tried to nod but winced at any movement that caused the screaming to become louder in her ears.

They noticed that behind Beryl, the Seven Shadows loomed. As they pushed themselves into a run toward the couple, the screams only got louder.

"The screams are coming from those monsters!" Mars yelled.

Sailor Mercury was running toward the group from the opposite direction. "Serenity! Endymion!"

The four reached the group. "Beryl!" Sailor Venus yelled, stepping forward closest to the dark queen. "As the leader of the senshi, I command you in the name of the Queen of the Moon to relinquish your arms and your hold on good humans of Earth and surrender!"

The other three surrounding senshi tensed at the situation. Sailor Venus was flirtatious and air-headed when she was allowed, but Venus' true leadership abilities were simply in hiding for when they had to appear. The slender, orange-fuku clad senshi stared in fury at the dark queen, her usual bright blue eyes deadly with anger.

Sailor Jupiter, the tallest and strongest senshi, gritted her teeth at the shrill screams still coming from the monsters, her heart hammering in her chest and her brow scrunched in determination. Sailor Mars, her heeled feet gripped into the ground, fisted her hands at her sides as if to charge on the dark queen at a single word.

Sailor Mercury looked around at her friends and her own heart felt heavy with fear, wishing they could go back to their easier days when the only thing to be afraid of was heartbreak. She glanced over at Endymion. By this time, he had finally been able to stand to his feet, pulling Serenity close to him and letting her bury her head in his chest to shield herself from the continuous screaming. He caught Mercury's eye and they stared at each other for a long moment.

The moment was broken when Queen Beryl, laughing shrilly, covered her bright red lips with her long, grotesque fingernails and silenced her seven shadows with the raising of her gnarled staff. Serenity visibly relaxed and could turn her head in Endymion's arms to stare at the terrifying dark queen.

"Why, the planetary princesses believe they can protect their precious Moon princess?" Beryl grinned, revealing sharp, dangerous teeth. "Earth was so easy to destroy that I doubt the Moon, with it's tiny army and four pathetic, untrained senshi, will be any different!"

Sailor Mars started to push herself forward, but Sailor Venus whipped out an arm where she stood in front of her and shook her head. "Calm yourself, Mars." She whispered. "Do not give in to her insults." Sailor Venus looked over the expanse of flower gardens that they were standing in to where Mercury stood on the other side. Venus motioned with her head for the senshi to join them, but Mercury shook her head. Venus raised an eyebrow, until Sailor Mercury ran forward to stand in front of Endymion and Serenity. She glanced at Venus, who nodded firmly in agreement.

Mercury turned her head slightly. "When you get the chance, when we distract her, run to the transport." She whispered to Endymion behind her. The man nodded, his eyes unable to stop glaring at the red-headed woman who was not far away from them.

Queen Beryl smirked at the water senshi in front of her. "Really, little girl, do you believe you will put forth any resistance?"

Mercury braced herself. "You will not harm the Princess and Prince! In the name of Mercury, I won't allow it!"

Beryl raised one thin eyebrow. "Oh?" The woman snapped her fingers and the seven shadows began to laugh shrilly as they parted behind her. The four senshi braced themselves. "I have four very eager, willing new fighters who, I'm sure, will disagree."

Endymion gasped. "_NO_!"

Behind the shadows, four tall, distinguished men walked out of the darkness and into the light. Their regal armor and Earth uniforms were gone, replaced by a gray uniform for each one, with one man's uniform differing only slightly, as a long gray cape with white on the underside blew out behind him.

"Jadeite!" Sailor Mars' hands fell from their fists and flew up to cover her mouth. The man looked so different! Gone was his easy smile and laughing blue eyes, to be replaced by a deep, stern frown and a cold, icy stare in his eyes. "Jadeite..." Mars whispered, her hands dropping to her sides when she realized he only stared back at her with hatred. "No, Jadeite..."

"Nephrite!" Sailor Jupiter started to rush forward but stopped herself when she noticed the stony look of Neprhite's eyes. His dark brown eyes* had lost their kindness, and Jupiter felt her own green eyes filling with tears. She quickly shook her head and shut her eyes, refusing to let the tears fall and show her weakness.

"Kunzite!" Sailor Venus turned white. "No, how could this be?!" Kunzite, apparently still the General leader, his long white cape showing his supremacy, showed no affection in his pale eyes as he stared at Sailor Venus. She clasped her hands together. "Kunzite...?" she whispered, her eyes soft and pleading. "Kunzite... it's me. It's Minako." She started to go toward him, only to have him raise his sword in the air as if to slash at her. She gasped and stopped. "Kunzite..."

Endymion suddenly remembered Jadeite's feelings from the weeks past. He cursed. "Jadeite saw this coming. He knew something was going to happen. He was so fearful."

Mercury, tensed in front of the prince, stared over at the cold green eyes of Zoicite, his usual light happy mood replaced with a dark and forbidding glare that soaked into her chilled skin. "They are not themselves."

"No, they are not." Endymion whispered, and Ami could hear the heartbreak in his voice. She felt her heart wrench. They were his closest friends, and they had been taken away from him into the hold of the enemy. She could not imagine how much pain he was feeling.

"Endymion." Serenity reached up and put a hand to his cheek. "I'm sure Mother can use the Ginzuishou to bring them back to themselves. Its power is cleansing."

Endymion smiled down at her, nodding his head and turning his head to kiss the inside of her palm.

Queen Beryl cursed at the sight. She raised her staff. "My loyal servants, now begins your true mission!" She turned her head to the stone-like generals. She grinned. "Eliminate the princess.... and all those who protect her."

"_NO!_" The senshi rushed forward as the generals moved to attack.

Endymion moved to put Serenity behind him. He reached for his sword. Blinking, he looked down and cursed. He was still in the disguise. He did not have his sword. His blood froze at being defenseless.

"Crescent Beam!" Sailor Venus felt her heart sting as Kunzite attacked her, white flashes of light hurtling toward her as she slashed back with her crescent beams. "Kunzite, it's me! It's Minako! Please stop!" He hurtled another white slash at her and she screamed as it struck her across her face, sending her flying back to the ground. "Kunzite..." She whispered, tears slipping out of her eyes. "It cannot be..." She started to push herself up off the ground, knowing that she was rushing toward her from behind.

"Fire Soul!" Fireballs lit from Sailor Mars' fingertips and hurtled toward Jadeite, who blocked them effectively and ran toward her, energy forming in his hands as he attacked her. A flash hit her and she screamed as she fell backward, her back scraping into the hard ground, her fuku ripping.

Serenity screamed. "Sailor Mars!" She started to rush toward her, only to have Endymion reach out and grab her.

"No, Serenity. They would not want you to." He mumbled urgently. Serenity felt tears spring into her eyes as she watched Sailor Mars struggle to push herself up.

Sailor Jupiter lifted her hands. "Supreme Thunder!" She brought her hands together and formed lightning and stuck it toward Nephrite, only to have him suck the thunderbolt from her and throw it back at her. She gasped and twirled to dodge the attack, but he charged toward her with his own attack and pummeled her to the ground.

Zoicite glared stonily at Mercury, who refused to move in front of him. She found herself staring at how odd he seemed now, how changed he was. He looked almost... feminine. Where was the strong, lean man she had known before? He was gone to be replaced by this cold, icy man whom she knew felt nothing for her at all. She hardened her heart toward him. She felt nothing for him either, she decided. If she was going to attack him, she had to believe that. "We were nothing, we were nothing." She repeated to herself softly before reaching her hands out in front of her and cupping them together. "Shabon Spray!" She yelled, and a mist overthrew the entire area. She wrenched her head back around to Endymion and Serenity. "Go now!" She hissed through the mist. Endymion nodded at her and Serenity reached her hand out to grasp hers quickly before the couple began to run.

Mercury took in a deep breath before turning to see the mist fading. "Shabon Spray!" She called out again, and through the mist, she saw Zoicite lunge toward her. She gasped as he knocked her to the ground.

Serenity turned her head as Endymion pulled her behind him, and she yelled out. "Ami! Ami, no!"

Suddenly she felt Endymion halt and she crashed into his back. He stumbled slightly before grabbing her to his side. The princess looked up. Beryl grinned in front of them, wagging her finger lazily back and forth. The seven shadows behind Beryl were beginning to look antsy. Beryl raised both of her hands, grasping the staff she held above her head. "Go, my minions! Combine your powers and destroy this wretched place!"

The shadows leaped out from behind her. Endymion and Serenity covered their faces with their arms as wind began to swirl faster and faster above their heads as the monsters began to combine. Endymion pulled Serenity to him and tried to run, only to have Beryl snap her staff between them, sending them both flying backward away from each other. Endymion quickly stood to his feet and started to go to Serenity, but Beryl snapped her staff in front of him. "Endymion," she drawled. "I will give you a choice of life, if you will surrender yourself to me." She motioned with one thin arm to where the senshi and generals were battling. "You will be with your friends again."

Endymion backed away and glared at her. "I would not join you for anything in the world."

Beryl's eyes flamed and she reached her staff out. "Then I shall take what is most precious to you!" Power and energy began to form at the top of it and it leaped out toward the Princess.

Serenity, still on the ground, turned her head and squeezed her eyes shut, expecting the blow to hit her. She heard a shout above her and she turned and looked. Gasping, tears choked out of her eyes. "Endymion! _NO_!" In front of her, Endymion smiled weakly and fell into her arms, a hole burned through his skin at the impact of Beryl's attack.

Beryl blinked repeatedly and stared at her staff. "Endymion, you fool! For this simple, stupid little girl?!" She raised her staff again.

Endymion, weak at the attack, grasped onto Serenity and brought her close to his chest. "I love you, Serenity."

"Endymion, no! Don't say it like you're..." She sobbed. "No!"

From above, Beryl was strengthening her staff to attack the couple again.. Serenity looked up with hate in her eyes at the furious queen, and she quickly stood and put herself in front of Endymion, her fists clenched at her sides. "No! You can have me, but you won't hurt him again!"

"Serenity," Endymion choked, trying to stand. He grasped onto her and pulled her close to him, leaning heavily against her. "Serenity, I am your protector. This is my duty... this is why I am allowed to marry you, to love you."

Serenity shook her head. "No, no, no..." she cried.

"I will have no more of this!" Beryl roared, and a massive amount of power surged out of the staff to engulf both of them. They clutched onto each other as they felt themselves wrenched onto the ground as the impact stole life out of both of them. They screamed but would not be separated, and Endymion used every ounce of energy left him in to keep Serenity in his arms.

From above, the shadows had formed a daunting, massive monster and it was attacking the palace into ruins. Warriors were dying as soon as the shadows passed over them, the men being engulfed into the darkness. Queen Serenity was trying to summon forth the power of the Ginzuishou. She raised the Moon Wand above her, tears flowing down her face as she began whispering to the Moon Wand to give her power. The two cat guardians, Luna and Artemis, cried and cowered close to the Queen, knowing she was the only hope.

The senshi, tired and unable to stop the generals' attacks, fell one by one, their powers failing them as they were pulled apart, the darkness of the generals' power being too strong to handle. Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Venus all lay dead in front of the three generals, and the three men walked away without looking back.

Sailor Mercury pushed Zoicite off her for long enough to run toward the royal couple. She cried when she saw them, lying together, their arms snaked around each other in death as they had been in life. "No," she whispered. "Serenity... Endymion." She dropped down to her knees in front of them. "NO!" She screamed, gripping her fists together. She turned to see Beryl walking away, laughing as she walked toward the darkness that was now the destroyed Moon palace.

Suddenly, she felt very cold. She turned her head and above her, Zoicite stood with a sword reached outward. She looked down at her fuku, where the cold metal was pressed through and blood was streaming forward, covering the silky white fabric and staining the blue bow that adorned her breast. She felt spots form in her sight and she gasped for breath as she realized the immense pain she felt flooding through her was a sword pressed directly through her heart. She fell forward, her head landing on Endymion's shoulder.

* * *

PRESENT

* * *

The four girls and Mamoru all stared silently into Usagi's pale face as the flashback ended.

"The Queen..." Usagi whispered. "My mother... she... knew it was too late to save us all, but she used her own power and the power of the Ginzuishou combined, and she... defeated the Seven Shadows and sealed them inside the Ginzuishou. It then broke apart and they scattered into the seven rainbow crystals... all of this which you know." Usagi stared down at her shaking hands. "Her heartbreak at the sight of all our deaths turned into pure strength and power and she cleansed the universe of youma, and she weakened Metalia's power incredibly. The use of the Ginzuishou's immense power killed her, but... she used the power to send us all here, to lead new and normal lives free of youma and evil, where we all might be happy." Usagi sighed. "But she didn't destroy Metalia... she couldn't. Metalia was too powerful."

Luna turned her head away. "I remember it. I remember being with the Queen when she used the Ginzuishou."

"She charged us to find the senshi should evil arise again." Artemis whispered. Minako reached over and rubbed the cat behind the ears.

"So this new enemy is Metalia." Makoto stated quietly, her green eyes unusually dark from seeing the previous scenes.

Usagi nodded. The blonde stood. "Yes." She gazed at the door. "I am... spent for the day. I'm going to go home."

Rei stood and reached out to hug the girl. "You must have used a great deal of power to show us all that."

Usagi still held the Moon Wand in her hand. "I did." She whispered. "I promise we will all talk tomorrow, but I... I am so tired." She turned, picked up her book bag, slipped the Moon Wand inside it, and headed outside.

The rest of the group sat silently for a moment, but Ami suddenly stood and broke away from the group to run outside after Usagi.

"Usagi-chan! Usagi-chan!"

Usagi was close to the steps to the shrine, and she turned her head to the blue-haired girl. She sighed. "Not now, Ami." She started down the steps again.

"No!" Ami suddenly yelled. She blushed when Usagi stopped and stared up at her. She usually didn't yell. She cleared her throat. "Serenity forgave... Princess Ami. Why can't you forgive me?! Mamoru and I have had no relationship!"

Usagi sighed deeply and shook her head. "Do you really think this is about Mamoru?!" She looked up at Ami with sad, hurt eyes. "It isn't at all, Ami. You are my friend. Not Mamoru. Mamoru has nothing to do with this! You are my friend, and you... kept things from me! You lied in such a way that it betrayed my great trust in you! You knew all about the past through all of these dreams; you knew about everything! Endymion, me, and yourself...and yet you still kept silent?! When I should have complete faith that my friends, not _just _my senshi but my _friends_, are honest and trustworthy, you show me that you are far more hidden than you say! You tell me you are my friend, and yet you hide things from me? I don't care what happened in the past, and just as I forgave you then, I forgive you now for that because it was out of anyone's control! But lying to your friends is in your own control, Ami!" Usagi glared at her. Then she sighed and turned her head away. "I don't want to talk anymore. I want to go home." The girl suddenly rushed down the stairs, running so quickly that Ami had no time to reply.

"Usagi-chan!"

Ami turned around sadly and looked behind her to see Mamoru standing a few steps away from her. Her eyes filled with tears and she sniffed loudly. Mamoru went toward her and grabbed her to him in a hug. "It's alright, Ami-chan. It's alright, Usagi is just mad. She'll come around, she will... I'm so sorry, this is partly my fault, I'm so sorry... shhh..." Ami sobbed into his shirt as he soothed her, letting her tears course freely down her face. She had had to endure the horrifying dream of the destruction of the Silver Millenium twice, she was broken and sad at Usagi's anger, and she had no clue how to make it better. What else was there for her to do but cry?

* * *

*Okay, I have decided to have Nephrite's eyes as a dark brown, but it isn't always the case. Some of the pictures in the manga show his eyes as being a light blue, while other pictures show them being a soft brown. Also in the anime, they're kind of a darkish bluish color... I think. It's hard to tell. To make it easy on myself (and because I love brown eyes) I just went with the brown that I've seen in some manga scenes.

Also, there is one thing I'm not certain on: fuku, the word for the senshi uniforms. Is the plural of fuku just fuku or is it fukus? Fukus just sounds odd to me, but does anyone really know what it is?

There is the end of this chapter! Yay! I'm so excited; I really enjoyed writing this chapter..... up until the end where I had to say everyone died, which.... totally sucked. But now we're in the present again, so the next chapter will be focused on that. I have a plan in mind for where I'm going, but I'm just not sure how many chapters more it will be before the story is finished. I would judge and try to give you all an idea, but I don't want to limit myself or outreach myself, lol.

I hope you all liked this chapter, and please review and tell me what you think! I appreciate every single review I get! Thank you all SO much!


	12. Chapter Eleven

On to the next chapter. I appreciate every single comment, **THANK YOU** to every single reviewer. ^_^

Also, I don't know if any of you would be interested, but I'm looking for someone to be my Beta-reader? For this story. I re-read through it but still I find little grammar errors from time to time, and you know what they say about the writer being blind to their own errors. (I hope I didn't just pull a Minako!) Lol. Anyways, someone let me know if you'd like to, or if you know someone who's really great with grammar.. ^_^

Sorry this chapter took so long to get out! I've been pretty busy with school.

Destiny Decision

Chapter Eleven

* * *

The late afternoon sun was dipping slowly beneath the horizon as Mamoru walked silently beside a sniffling Ami, the girl's head bowed as she stared morosely at the ground in front of her. He tried to open his mouth several times to say something, but found that the silence seemed to be working just fine for the two of them.

They walked along, and as their steps became in sync, Mamoru listened closely to hear Ami's sniffles finally subside. She was finally starting to look in front of her instead of the ground. His shoulders visibly relaxed.

"Thank you for walking me home, Mamoru-san." She whispered, breaking their silence.

"Of course, Ami-chan. I didn't think you needed to be walking home alone in your state."

She nodded slowly, clutching her book bag in her small hands as it swung in front of her skirt.

Mamoru peered out of the corner of his eye at the short blue haired girl. He noticed the same diner he and Usagi had had a late dinner in on the other side of the road. "Are you hungry, Ami-chan?"

The girl shrugged, mumbling something he couldn't quite hear. He shook his head and gently took her arm, steering her toward the restaurant.

* * *

"I brought Usagi here once." Mamoru said as he picked up a French fry and dipped it in ketchup.

Ami nodded, pushing her fork around her plate. The grilled chicken Caesar salad did look good, but she found she had no appetite. "I'm sure she really loved it. Usagi-chan loves hamburgers. Or any sort of American food*, really."

"It wasn't too long ago. I ran into her, we got into another one of our fights, and then she said she had just come home from Rei's, where... Rei didn't feed her?" The man raised an eyebrow at Ami.

Suddenly the girl actually giggled. She looked up at him, finally. "That must have been the day we were trying to figure out a plan to capture you." She turned her head and smiled. "Usagi-chan always expects that there will be lots of food whenever we have a senshi meeting. So she was pretty upset. I'm glad you found her... and fed her." She shook her head, a smile still lingering on her lips.

She turned quiet again and forced herself to take a bite of chicken. It actually really was good. She looked up at Mamoru, who was staring out the window as the sky darkened. "Mamoru-san..." He turned his head to look at her, tilting his head. "...are we friends?"

He smiled and nodded. "Of course, Ami-chan." He raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't think any two people could go through what we've had to go through together and not come out as friends."

She smiled back and nodded, taking another bite of salad. She chewed thoughtfully for a moment. "Then can I ask your advice as a friend...?"

He nodded, pushing his empty plate away and folding his hands in front of him on the table.

"What do you think I should do? I mean... about Usagi-chan?"

The man sighed and looked down at the table, his brow pinching together. "I feel partly responsible for it, but yet Usagi doesn't seem to see that it is partly my fault, does she?" He looked up at her again. "I say that you have to be very courageous with Usagi, Ami-chan. She's really stubborn. I mean, I'm used to fighting with the girl..." He shrugged, grinning. "But our fights don't mean anything; I'm still convinced that she thinks I'm the devil and nothing more."

"That's what I'm afraid of..." Ami murmured, popping a croûton in her mouth and munching on it. Mamoru smiled, happy that she was eating.

"What exactly?"

"Usagi-chan... she is _really, really_ stubborn. Especially when she believes in something. So if she believes I betrayed her..." She winced. "This definitely isn't one of your silly fights."

"Then make her listen, Ami-chan. I'll help if yo-"

"No, no." Ami shook her head and waved her hand at him. "I have to do this on my own, Mamoru-san. I got myself into this mess by not just being honest with my friend and... I should have never lied in the first place, even if it could have hurt her." She frowned. "I just did it to protect her."

"We both did." Mamoru grumbled. "She doesn't see that we didn't really know what to do, what to expect from anything."

Ami nodded. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, dropping her fork on her plate with its half-eaten salad. "I can do this though. I can be bold, and I can stand up for myself to Usagi." She opened her eyes and looked at Mamoru with a firm smile. "I won't lose her friendship over something like this!"

He nodded once and smiled back at her. Then he frowned. "Ami.."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you think none of the rest of us have gained our memories back? We know the past, have seen the past... but Usagi..."

"Usagi feels the past." She mumbled.

"Right." Mamoru lowered his voice to a mumble as well. "I don't... feel anything other than myself. Mamoru."

Ami shook her head, shrugging. "I'm just Ami, not Princess Ami. I don't know what Usagi must be going through, having two very strong personalities blending inside of her."

"I hope she stays more Usagi than Serenity." He muttered, resting his cheek on his fist.

The blue haired girl across from him tilted her head and gazed at him suspiciously. "Why do you say that, Mamoru-san?"

The man blinked and dropped his hand. "I... I don't know, I just suppose that Serenity... well, I mean, just look at all those memories... Serenity is so much different than Usagi, and it would be... I mean, for you girls... like losing a friend and gaining a whole new person in her place that looks just like her..." Mamoru choked on his words, spitting them out as fast as he could. He turned a light red shade and turned his head away, staring out the window.

"Uhm-hmm.." Ami stared curiously over at him, picking her fork back up and taking a few more bites of the salad, chewing methodically as she inspected the lightly blushing man. _Maybe the girls were right... maybe Mamoru-san really does love Usagi-chan... but the question is, does he even know it?_ She cleared her throat and pushed her bowl away. "I'm finished, Mamoru-san."

Mamoru, looking deep in thought, nodded absently and raised his hand for the check.

* * *

Mamoru dropped Ami off at her doorstep, and as he was leaving, Ami turned to see her door already open, with her mother staring out after the man as he walked away.

Ami blinked. "Mother, you're home."

"My shift ended several hours ago, Ami, dear." Dr. Mizuno peered around her daughter to watch Mamoru as he turned a corner and disappeared. She narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "Who is that good looking young man?"

"Uhrm..."

The tall, slender woman pulled her daughter into the house and took her book bag, setting it on the floor. She placed both of her hands on Ami's small shoulders and looked her daughter square in the eye, bright blue clashing with bright blue. "Now, maybe I'm an old woman, but I had thought you were too young yet for us to have this discussion beyond a... medical sense. However, in light of the circumstances..." Her eyes darted to the door again. "Ami, my darling daughter, when a man and a woman..."

"MOTHER!" Ami screamed, backing away from her mother in shock. Her eyes widened and she put both hands to her blue hair, blocking noise from getting to her ears. "Mamoru-san is just my friend!"

The taller, dark blue haired woman scratched her cheek with her finger, her expression musing. "Really? He's such a good looking boy, though."

Ami twitched, feeling scarred. "No, Mama...." She looked pleadingly at her mother, using her more childish term for her mother that she didn't often revert to. "I promise, he's just my good friend."

Dr. Mizuno sighed, running a hand through her short bob hairstyle. "Well, alright... but now, when you _do_ meet a boy..." She started to walk toward toward Ami with her hands outstretched, heading straight for Ami's shoulders.

"NO, MAMA!" Ami turned white and dashed toward her bedroom.

* * *

"Is it the weekend yet?" Minako complained, her voice grating and loud as she and Rei walked toward the CROWN Fruit Parlor. The afternoon sunshine was bright and warm, but Rei was feeling annoyed, so it made the sun feel like it was actually scorching her back.

"It's Thursday, Minako-chan. Tomorrow is Friday. Meaning, in case you didn't know, that the weekend is, yes, very close." Then Rei sniffed, throwing her black hair over her shoulder and bringing her book case up to her chest. "Though I wouldn't look _too_ forward to the weekend. Luna's been planning again. We're going to be looking for the entrance to the Dark Kingdom again."

Minako groaned as the two girls started up the steps of the fruit parlor. "Do we ever get a break?"

"Not while there is evil lurking, and the universe is in grave danger of the recurring tragedy of the Silver Millennium!" A male voice suddenly rang out.

Both girls looked down at their feet where suddenly Luna and Artemis had appeared.

"Oh... hi, Artemis." Minako grumbled, trudging into the fruit parlor and leaving the rest behind. Rei shook her head at the girl and then looked back down at the cats. She opened her book case.

"One of you can fit in here."

"And one of you can fit in my bag." Ami's voice chirped.

Rei looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Hi, Ami-chan. Mako-chan."

The two girls both joined Rei on the steps, and Ami scooped Luna up into her arms and squeezed her into the book bag. Artemis peeking one little eye out of Rei's bag, the three girls nodded and tried to hurry inside the parlor so the cats wouldn't have to stay in such an uncomfortable position for long.

Minako waved to the group from their usual booth. "I ordered us all the new drink! This time it's some kind of watermelon flavor..."

Makoto and Rei groaned as they sat down. "Minako, must you always? I mean, you should wait for us. Because maybe we'd like to order our own drinks for once?" Makoto waved a finger at the bubbly blonde, who stared back at her as if she had just grown horns.

"But why would I do that? I save us all time by ordering the best new thing." She nodded, crossing her thin arms over her chest, smiling brightly. The other girls rolled their eyes but didn't press the argument. Minako was Minako.

The two cats breathed easily once they were free of their tight confines. Luna curled herself into Ami's lap as usual. Artemis, for once, got to curl in Minako's lap. He purred happily when she stroked behind his ears.

Rei looked down at her watch. "Usagi's late as usual."

"Actually, Rei-chan..." Ami pursed her lips together into a frown. "Usagi-chan wasn't in school today..."

"She's been in bed since the afternoon of the..." Luna didn't finish her sentence. "She's not really ill, but I don't know what's wrong with her."

"Do you think she's just upset because of everything?" Makoto kicked one long leg back and forth lazily. "I mean, it had to take a lot out of her. Using the Ginzuishou, sending all those memories into all of our minds... and not to mention waking up as Serenity."

"True..." Luna murmured, running one paw lazily under her chin.

"In any case, while we're here we should make plans for what we're going to do this weekend." Rei leaned over the table. Makoto spotted their waitress coming and she took off for the drinks again. Rei twirled one strand of black hair between her fingers, waiting for Makoto to return before the group continued discussion. Makoto quickly came back, passing around the strange new bright pink drinks. Ami eyed hers warily before daring to take a sip. Deciding it wasn't too bad, she started to sip at it. Minako squealed over how good it was, as usual, and the others acquiesced and gave their consent to her new favorite drink.

Rei cleared her throat. "In any case, we're planning to start scouting for the Dark Kingdom's entrance. Last time we went looking, I did a fire reading."

"We weren't shown much, but there was this... store." Minako slurped at her drunk noisily. "I don't know what it means. We couldn't see what it said."

"But we both knew instantly that it was a store." Rei sighed and looked down at the table. "The bad thing is that I haven't been able to see anything since. The fire's not seeming to cooperate." The miko frowned. "Or my emotions are so messed up right now that the fire won't help me."

Ami, sitting beside her, patted her hand. "I think all our emotions are conflicted, Rei-chan. Don't blame yourself."

"But we do have that clue. So we know there's something strange about that store." Makoto interjected, leaning over the table and crossing her hands. "Then are we going to split up again and start looking?"

"Not this time." Artemis shook his white, furry head. "We think that since we know there's something going on with this store, that we need to have all of your powers focused together at once. If you're scattered, and a small group of you finds this store, and it's the Dark Kingdom's portal, then... you could be in some serious trouble."

"So all of you together must go." Luna nodded. "It's the strongest, safest way. And we know the areas of the city where there are many stores, so we'll try focusing there much more. With that in mind, splitting up would almost be a waste."

"What about Mamoru-san?" Makoto asked. "Should we ask him to come with us?"

"I say we should." Minako raised her hand.

Rei rolled her eyes. "Not because you want to look at him, Minako-chan...."

Minako shrugged.

"Though her reasons are..." Artemis paused. "Well, in any case, Minako is right. We should have Mamoru-san come with us. The fight is just as much his as ours. He's practically one of us now."

"Yeah, prince of Earth and all that." Minako waved her hand in the air. "If he was a girl, he would have been a senshi." The others looked at each other for a moment. Rei coughed. Makoto pictured Mamoru in a short fuku and burst into giggles. Ami, knowing what Makoto was thinking, turned bright pink and covered her face with her hands. Minako blinked, wondering what she had said that had made the girls react so crazily.

Rei was suddenly very serious. "I still find it so strange and amazing that the Dark Kingdom Generals... were all Earth generals."

"I was in love with Kunzite!" Minako marveled, reaching over the table to grasp Rei by the hand. "I was such a flirt!"

"You _are_ a flirt," The three other girls groaned in unison.

"Well, you have to admit he's really hot." Minako nodded, folding her arms. "What's that saying? Hotness is in the eyes of everyone!"

Ami put a hand to her face and sighed, shaking her head. "It's 'beauty is in the eye of the beholder', Minako-chan."

Minako shook her head. "Not in Kunzite's case!"

"Not my type." Makoto scrunched her nose. "Now I feel really, really bad for what happened to Nephrite. But come on, did he _have_ to fall in love with Naru-san?"

Rei grinned. "Jealous much?"

Makoto rolled her green eyes, tossing her brown ponytail over her shoulder. "Of course not! Princess Makoto was in love with him, not me. Though _good_ Nephrite, Earth General Nephrite... he does kind of remind me of my sempai..." The brunette railed off and she felt a blush begin to stain her cheeks. "That hair..."

Minako sighed dreamily, cradling her head in her palms. "I wonder if there's any way that we could bring them all back."

"Girls, quit being so silly. The point is that we save the world! Try focusing your energies on that!" Luna smacked a paw to her face.

The girls ignored her. Rei's eyes zeroed in on Ami. "But now, Ami-chan... she got more action than any of us did!"

Makoto coughed, while Ami turned such a deep shade of red that she could have rivaled a tomato for rosiness. The blue-haired girl looked down at her lap, twiddling her fingers together. Rei suddenly clapped her across the back, giggling wildly. "Way to go, Ami-chan!"

Ami looked up, blinking at the grinning faces around her. "What? You're not all angry at me?"

Minako waved her hand. "Nah, only Usagi-chan is. By the way, is Usagi-chan mad at you for being in love with Endymion?"

"No..." Ami mumbled. "She's mad because I didn't tell her I was having the dreams as well as Mamoru-san."

Makoto frowned. "Yeah, you should have just told us all that. But I can understand why you and Mamoru-san thought it best not to tell Usagi-chan all of that..."

"Usagi doesn't see that, though, as usual." Rei rolled her eyes. "She's such a dimwit."

Ami waved her hand frantically at Rei. "Don't say that, Rei! She's actually right to be mad; I should have told her! I should have told you all. I was... just trying to protect her from what I didn't understand myself."

Rei shrugged. "Well, in any case, she'll get over it."

"Yeah, just talk to her, Ami-chan." Makoto smiled at her from across the table. "Everything will be fine."

"So Ami-chan..." Minako leaned over the table again, her elbows supporting her head. "Are you in love with Mamoru-san now?"

Ami tried, but couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes. Minako loved good gossip. "No, Minako-chan. Mamoru-san and I are just good friends." Minako looked highly disappointed. Ami thought it only nice to give her a little tidbit. "However, I do believe Mamoru-san is very in love with Usagi-chan without even knowing it."

"No way!" Minako breathed. "Is that why he acted so weird the other night? Is it, is it?"

Ami shrugged. "I'm not sure, but he talked about her last night in this weird... sweet way. About how he really hoped she would stay more Usagi than Serenity. And he tried to cover it up by saying it was for our sake. And he was blushing like crazy." There. Ami felt satisfied. She had contributed one piece of gossip in her entire fifteen years of life, so Minako could never complain again that Ami never had any gossip.

Makoto wagged her finger in the air again. "Now what have we always told Usagi-chan? That Mamoru obviously pays a lot of attention to her."

"Yes, but Ami said she doesn't think he even knows it himself." Rei argued. "He sounds all torn and conflicted and... it's all kind of romantic, a tortured love he can't understand." The girl's violet eyes turned a darker, dreamy shade as she rested her head in her hands and sighed.

Luna and Artemis sighed heavily, both of their heads ducking down as large sweat beads formed on the top of their little heads. They had lost the girls, and they knew it. For the next hour, the girls continued to chatter about everything... including Mamoru, Usagi, Mamoru and Usagi, Kunzite, Kunzite being dreamy, Nephrite looking like Makoto's sempai, Zoicite looking weird now that he was "girly", Jadeite being really sexy without being over-the-top sexy, which general was the hottest, should Usagi love Mamoru back, did Usagi already love Mamoru, did Zoicite throw rose petals better than Tuxedo Kamen threw roses, and what the next new drink would be at the fruit parlor. The last topic, however, just made three girls sigh and roll their eyes while one bubbly blonde counted off her many predictions on her fingers.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

* * *

Ami looked up at Usagi's house, a deep frown encompassing her lips and brow. Luna sat on her shoulder. "She stayed in bed today, too." Luna was muttering near the girl's ear, her red eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I tried over and over to get her up. I yelled in her ears, scratched her, and even bit her ear!"

Ami's blue eyes widened. "Luna!"

The cat raised her shoulders in a half-shrug. "No worries, I didn't hurt her. But it was all to no avail.... she didn't budge."

Ami sighed and clutched her book bag in front of her, her knuckles turning white as she nervously walked up to the Tsukino door. Luna hopped off her shoulder. Ami rang the doorbell and waited until Ikuko, Usagi's mother, answered the door.

The woman looked annoyed until she saw Ami. She smiled. "Ami, I'm so glad you're here! Usagi won't get out of bed no matter what I do."

Luna slipped through the door while Ami talked with Usagi's mother. "Is she ill, Tsukino-san?"

Ikuko shook her head, wiping her hands on her apron. "No, I don't believe so. She doesn't have a fever... or at least she didn't the last time I checked. I'm not really sure what's wrong with her."

Ami frowned, nodding. "I'll see if I can get her to talk to me."

"Alright. I'll show you upstairs."

* * *

Bright afternoon sunlight poured into Usagi's bedroom, and the blonde girl sighed deeply and tried to turn over in her bed, pulling the covers high up over her head to block out the rays. The peace lasted for a few blissful minutes as she felt the sunlight warm her back through the comforter. The doorbell rang. Usagi peeked her eyes open, burrowing her cheek into her pillow. Her hair, loose around her, had become a tangled mess throughout the night. The girl usually braided it at night before she went to sleep, but she had simply been too tired to bother. She knew she would have a lot of trouble later when it came to combing it through, but at the moment, all she wanted to do was lie there in her safe little haven called her bed and waste the day away in her own misery.

Perhaps she was exaggerating things just a bit. But who would blame her, right? She had just experienced the worst thing anyone could (twice!). Watching herself die! Watching every single one of her friends die, watching her home being destroyed, her mother killing herself to save everyone... Usagi choked and forced her eyes shut again. And what did that do for own identity? So now, what? She had two moms. What was she supposed to make of that?

She felt so strange as well. She was still herself... but she was also this new person, this Serenity was finally awake inside her. Whatever hurt she felt, she felt it as Usagi and Serenity. So this barrage of new emotions was coursing through with a two-fold strength. It didn't help matters at all, indeed.

"Usagi..." Her mother appeared at the door. "Ami is here."

Usagi groaned and pulled the blanket over her head. She heard the two whispering at the doorway, but she didn't bother trying to listen. She was just so tired. Then someone sat on the bed beside her and pulled the blanket back to reveal the blonde's red face from hiding herself under the blanket. Ami peered at her with concerned blue eyes, holding a thermometer in one slender hand. "Your mother wants me to check your temperature again, just to be sure you're not sick."

Usagi noticed the device and tried to turn her head away toward the window.

Ami shook her head and sighed, and Usagi looked out of the corner of her eye at the girl, whose blue hair was shining in the sunshine. "Usagi-chan, really. It's not a shot; it's just going to take your temperature."

"I'm fine." Usagi mumbled, scrunching her nose up. "I just want to sleep."

"Your mom says you've been sleeping since you got home the day before yesterday. You haven't eaten, you didn't go to school yesterday or today, and you don't want to play games or do anything."

"So?" The blonde muttered, pushing herself up and crossing her arms. "That doesn't mean anything. I like to sleep."

Ami suddenly reached out and quickly stuck the thermometer in her mouth and raised an eyebrow at Usagi as if daring her to refuse. "Fighting over the matter won't make it any better. It will just take a few minutes and then you can go back to sleep if you wish."

Usagi huffed, crossed her arms, and turned her head away.

Ami shook her head, a smile starting to tug at the corners of her lips. "Usagi-chan, really. You can be so stubborn." She looked out of the corner of her eye at her friend. "But... if I may, I'd like to take the opportunity to explain myself."

Usagi poked her fingers in her ears.

Ami jumped up off the bed and clenched her fists at her sides. "Stop being a baby, Usagi-chan!" She blushed and sat back down, smoothing out her skirt with her shaking fingers. Usagi stared at Ami in shocked silence, the thermometer sticking out of her mouth in an upwards direction. Ami cleared her throat. "Sorry for yelling, Usagi-chan... but if you won't listen to me, then I can't make things better between us, and I care too much..." Ami paused, her voice turning soft. "To lose my good friend because she's being so stubborn that she won't listen to me." Ami turned her pleading blue eyes to Usagi, who shrugged and narrowed her eyes at the thermometer. Ami grinned, trying to smother a laugh with her hand.

Then she stood and started pacing around the room. She paced for a few moments and then turned, facing Usagi, who she noticed had been following the girl back and forth with her eyes until she had squeezed her eyes shut from becoming dizzy. Ami smiled slightly. "I don't know where to begin exactly..." She paused. "Well, I guess at that night where we talked with Tuxedo Kamen. When I rushed after him, he continued to try to get away. Then he touched my hand, to get me to let go of his, and that's when the first flashback started." Ami looked up to Usagi, who nodded and stared down at the thermometer. "Well, so that's when they started. And then, night after night, they just kept occurring. Mamoru and I met one day and discussed what to do, since neither of us had any clue what any of it meant, since we were both being shown scenes of... well, Endymion and Princess Ami... together." She stole a quick glance at Usagi, who didn't look up. "We decided it best that we disclose as much as we could, but..." She suddenly walked over to Usagi and sat on the bed beside her. "We decided that because we didn't understand my part in the dreams, that we would leave out my portion, and the relationship of Endymion and Princess Ami, completely." She reached out and suddenly grasped Usagi's hands. "I am so, so sorry, Usagi, if I made you feel like I wasn't being a trustworthy friend. I really only did it because I didn't know what else to do. I was confused, and I was seeing all these things about the past, and I just didn't know what the right course of action was."

Usagi smiled wryly, turning her head away. "And the ever-reasonable Mizuno Ami won't do something unless she's completely certain in her logic about the situation."

Ami smiled, shrugging. "You sound like Serenity when you say that."

Usagi sighed, gently pulling her hands away from Ami. "I am Serenity, and it's confusing." Ami didn't say anything, but Usagi looked at her and noticed her giving her a very strange look. She continued. "I mean.... I'm still me, and I still love all the things I do. I love food, video games, manga, and you guys. I hate school, I hate math, and oh my god, I hate English." Ami giggled. "But I feel different. I can remember all the way back to each moment I spent on the Moon, each moment I spent on Earth, from my childhood as Serenity up until my death. Surprisingly, I'm not that much different now than I was then. I hated my studies then just as I do now, I spent most of my time with my four closest friends, and I have a feeling I would have loved video games had they been around." She shrugged. "But it's very strange when you finally let it sink in your head that you kinda have two moms." Usagi sighed. "I still haven't wrapped my head around that one."

"You'll figure it out, though. It's just going to take you time to adjust. Is that why you've been hiding in bed?"

Usagi nodded sheepishly. "Yeah. That and I just... needed time to myself to think about everything." She sighed and threw the covers off herself completely. She turned and sat sideways on the bed beside Ami, before falling onto the bed, kicking one leg up into the air to rest it on her other knee. "I'm sorry I got so mad at you, Ami-chan." She murmured. "But when all those memories came rushing back and I saw everything, including what you and Mamoru saw, it made me so mad that you would keep so much from me." She turned her head to look at Ami. "Don't ever do that again, okay? You don't have to protect me like that, even if you think that it's your job." She reached out with one hand to take one of Ami's. Ami nodded numbly. Usagi stared up at the ceiling for a few silent moments. "I wish you all had your memories back. Maybe then this wouldn't be so bad."

Ami pursed her lips together. "I haven't any idea how we could get our memories back..."

Usagi flailed her hands up in the air for a moment. "Neither do I."

Ami looked at Usagi for a moment more before kicking off her shoes and laying down beside her, staring up at the ceiling. Usagi turned her head. The two girls faced each other and giggled. Ami smiled and looked up at the ceiling again. "Oh, by the way, this weekend we have to start looking for the Dark Kingdom entrance again."

"Luna and Artemis planning again, huh?"

"Yes."

"Hmm."

Ami turned her head to gaze over at Usagi. "Usagi-chan..." She pursed her lips. "Why do you think Mamoru has the power to show a memory with just a touch of his hand?"

"It's just his power as Endymion, Ami-chan." Usagi murmured. "He never used it or strengthened it, but it's always been there. It was graced to him at birth, something he inherited from his mother. Really, the original power that she held was that she could learn someone's thoughts by touching them, if she wanted. It's a form of psychometry. I'm guessing that Endymion is already partially awakened in Mamoru and that his power has been strengthening steadily within him. Apparently, me or you touching him would trigger the power Endymion is strengthening. Finally, Endymion's using his power. Seems it's taken him thousands of years to awaken to the importance of it. "

"This is a very strange situation, Usagi-chan."

"What's that?"

"_You_ explaining something to _me_."

Usagi laughed loudly. "I'm sure once Princess Ami is awake in you I won't have to do that anymore. Then we'll completely be back to normal. Oh, and I still suck at... pretty much everything in school, so don't worry."

Ami sat up and grabbed Usagi's hand. "Usagi-chan, you've been in this room for far too long. The girls are probably at the fruit parlor. Want to go?"

Usagi sat up and looked down at their entwined hands. She nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, I think I'm ready."

Ami stood up and smiled. "But you can't go in your pajamas, Usagi-chan!"

Usagi blinked. She looked down and grinned. "Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

Mamoru stared down at the city in front of him gloomily. The late afternoon sun was beginning to lower over the horizon, and he felt the light wind ruffle his hair, cooling him off for a moment. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. His mind was plagued with so many thoughts that he couldn't keep any of it straight. First Usagi would invade his thoughts, and then the feeling of despondency at not being Endymion like Serenity inside of Usagi was obviously wanting would take over. Then his thoughts would shift to the worry over Ami and Usagi fighting, and then before long, he would start thinking about the Dark Kingdom and what future lay ahead in that battle. Then.... it would start all over again.

Cursing sourly, the man finally turned away and walked inside, sick of the heat penetrating through his skin. He shrugged out of his dark green jacket and tossed it onto the sofa, heading toward the kitchen to begin dinner. As he rummaged through his cabinets and got out the ingredients for curry and rice, he grumbled to himself at his lack of wanting to cook anything.

The telephone in the living room rang, and he dropped the makings of his dinner on the counter before quickly going to the phone. "Hello, Chiba Mamoru."

"Mamoru-san? Are you busy?"

Mamoru raised one dark eyebrow. "Rei-chan? No, what can I do for you?"

"Well, the other senshi and I were wondering if you might want to join us tonight. We're going to try looking for the gate to the Dark Kingdom. The fire has given me few answers, but... we decided it's much too important to keep waiting."

Mamoru glanced outside at the setting sun. "Of course. Once the sun sets?"

"We're going to wait until at least ten o'clock. Most people will be home and the city will be much easier to explore." Rei paused and Mamoru heard her talking to another female voice in the background, and then he heard a giggle come from the other voice that he couldn't quite make out. The girl cleared her throat. "Mamoru-san, we're all at the temple if you'd like to join us. Mako-chan made lots of food. Usagi-chan promised that she would save you some."

Mamoru surmised that the giggle he heard had been from Usagi. He felt a grin tugging at the corner of his lips at the thought of her. "Tell Usagi that I greatly appreciate the sentiment. I know it's a difficult task for her."

He could practically hear the grin coming from Rei in her voice. "Gladly, Mamoru-san. Should we expect you soon?"

"Of course; how can I turn down Makoto's cooking? She's saved me from having to cook myself. Ja, Rei-chan."

"Ja, Mamoru!"

* * *

Rei dropped the phone onto its receiver and turned with a grin to the other four girls who were sitting around the low table in the temple sitting room "Usagi-chan, Mamoru asked me to tell you that he is thankful to you for not eating all the food." The girl crossed over to the table and dropped down on the cushion, sitting adjacent to the blonde girl.

Usagi rolled her crystal blue eyes, munching happily on a meat bun. "Will he ever stop teasing me?"

Minako giggled and wrapped an arm around the other blonde's waist. "It's cause he likes you, Usagi-chan."

Usagi raised a blonde eyebrow but said nothing in return, only ate her meat bun quietly while staring out the temple windows as if Mamoru was going to suddenly appear by magic.

Luna and Artemis sat on a cushion together between Ami and Makoto, both cats happily eating their own snacks. Ami had remembered, as usual, to bring the cats some cat nip. Luna looked up from her food to glance up at Usagi and Minako. "Please don't start that again. We had to hear quite enough of that at the fruit parlor the other day!"

Usagi's eyes widened and she glanced around at her friends, who all shifted their eyes away. Makoto bit her lip, trying to hide a grin. Rei coughed and flipped her hair back. Minako slowly pulled her arm away from Usagi's waist. Ami pursed her lips together. "Hear quite enough of what?" The blonde tapped her fingers restlessly against the table, her meat bun completely devoured.

"We...ah..." Makoto glanced around at the other girls for support, only to find that they all were shaking their heads furiously. "Nothing, Usagi-chan."

Usagi pushed herself up from the table with both hands. "Tell me!"

Ami reached over and patted one of Usagi's hands. "Usagi-chan, calm down. We just... had a little... talk. About... how we..." She stopped.

Usagi dropped down to her cushion again and stared across the table at the blue-haired girl. Her eyes turned into a glare and she narrowed her eyes at Ami. "Ami-chan.......... you owe me."

Ami felt large beads of sweat start to make their way down her face. Sheepishly, she gulped. "We all think Mamoru-san is in love with you."

Usagi's eyes widened so much that Ami was sure the girl's eyes were going to pop out of her skull. Then she calmed herself and stared quietly down at the table for a long moment. All four girls leaned in close to the girl, their eyes swapping glances with each other and wondering what kind of response Usagi would give. So it shocked them all and made all four girls jump nearly a foot in the air each when suddenly Usagi threw back her head, fell back on the floor, and started to laugh hysterically.

"Usagi-chan!" They all gasped in unison.

Tears were starting to accumulate in the corners of Usagi's eyes. She giggled, gasping out as she did. "Is this seriously... what you... talk about... when I'm not here?!" She wiped her eyes and sat up, staring around at all the eyes that were watching her warily. She shook her head, grinning from ear to ear. "Even Ami-chan gave in to gossip. I'm quite surprised."

Rei tilted her head and gave Usagi a confused look. "You're... not angry?"

Usagi shrugged helplessly. "Of course I'm not angry. Why would I be?" She smiled a little sadly, running her fingers through one of her blonde strands of hair. "Mamoru is not in love with me. Mamoru hates me." She shifted her eyes to the table. "Endymion loves me, though." She sighed. "I'm just not sure what's going to happen when Endymion awakens inside of Mamoru and... Endymion loves me, while Mamoru hates me. It's..." She started to mumble. "It's all going to be painful... when those two feelings collide. Who knows what will happen?"

"There is no way Mamoru-san hates you, Usagi-chan." Minako reached over and grabbed a cookie. "Ami-chan says he wants Usagi, not Serenity. I don't think that's Endymion talking."

Usagi blinked and looked up. Then she remembered.

"_You're not Endymion."_

"_You're not Usagi." _

"_I am."_

"_You're not."_

"_I want Endymion."  
_

"_Well, I want Usagi."_

She felt a blush begin to stain her cheeks. Standing, she shook her head at the other girls who had tried to stand with her. Then she turned and slid open the screen door, leaving the room. The girls in the room looked around at each other, each wondering what was going on in Usagi's mind.

* * *

The moon had risen beautifully in the sky. It was a clear night, with the stars sparkling brightly above. Usagi stood in the middle of the stone path that led to the steps of the Hikawa shrine, her back to the temple as she stared up at the sky. She sighed, Mamoru's words running through her mind over and over.

"_Well, I want Usagi."_

"What did he mean?" She mumbled to herself, her arms crossed tightly across her chest.

"Usagi?"

Usagi pulled her eyes away from the sky and looked in front of her. Mamoru had just reached the top of the temple staircase, and he was walking toward her. "Mamoru!" She felt her cheeks turn red again and she coughed, turning her head away from him. He reached her and gave her a pensive stare.

"Why are you out here by yourself?"

She cleared her throat. Looking at him, she noticed that he was wearing his dark green jacket. She frowned, avoiding his question. "That jacket is hideous. It's too hot for it anyways. Why do you always wear it?"

He chuckled, shaking his head lightly. "It's more of a comfort thing, Usagi."

Usagi shrugged, turning her head away from him. "You look much better without it." Catching herself, she blushed and started to walk back toward the temple before he could respond. The man continued to stare at her as she walked away, and he followed her toward the temple.

"Mamoru..." She suddenly stopped. She had her hand on the sliding door, and she turned to glance at him behind her. He tilted his dark head at her. She bit her lip. "What did you mean that day?" She looked at the screen door. "That morning... I came to see if you... if you remembered. You said you wanted Usagi. What did you mean?" She didn't dare to look at him, so she stared down at her hand where it was grasping the side of the door.

Mamoru blinked, a deep frown beginning to cross his face. He stared at the back of her head, wishing she would turn so he could see what might be in her eyes. "I don't know what I meant, Usagi." He said, shoving both hands in his pockets as he watched her. She would ask the one question that he couldn't answer even to himself.

She nodded, sliding open the door. "Of course," she mumbled. "The others are inside."

She walked in the door and left him alone.

* * *

Makoto was adding more food to the table when Usagi walked into the room again. The brunette grinned at Usagi, wiping her hands on her cooking apron. Rei walked into the room from the kitchen, carrying a basket full of bread rolls. Usagi blinked when she looked down at the table. It was covered in meat dishes, vegetables, rice, cookies, and a chocolate cake.

She looked back up at Makoto, a smile starting to tug at her lips. "Are you trying to spoil me, Mako-chan?"

Makoto shrugged. "Luna says you haven't eaten much in the past few days."

Usagi nodded and went back to her cushion.

Mamoru entered the room at that moment, and looked around at all the girls.

"Mamoru-san!" Rei glanced down at Usagi before turning her eyes to Mamoru. "I didn't realize you were here yet."

Usagi sipped quietly at the tea that Ami had just poured. Ami glanced up at Mamoru and nodded a greeting to him. He nodded to her in return, his eyes still watching Usagi as he spoke. "I just got here, Rei-chan."

Rei motioned to the cushion she had vacated. "Please, have a seat and help yourself. Mako-chan and I have been making lots of food. We have a big job to do tonight, so we thought we needed plenty of energy for it!"

He nodded and sat down, noticing that although Usagi sat very close to him, she still wouldn't look up at him.

Minako swallowed a cookie happily and turned to Mamoru with a bright smile. "Mamoru-san, have you had any more dreams?"

Mamoru blinked. Usagi cringed. "Not since-"

"Mamoru won't be having anymore dreams, Minako-chan." Usagi interrupted softly, her head turned toward Minako. "There is no more to see."

Minako raised an eyebrow but didn't question further.

Ami got out her Mercury computer and opened it, beginning to tap at the keys. Rei took a seat at the other end of the table and leaned over to see what Ami was doing. "Ami-chan?"

Ami shook her head, shrugging. "Just trying to map out the locations we should try looking at tonight, Rei-chan."

Makoto stretched her arms above her head, punching the air with one hand. "I can't wait! Finally we're going to get rid of the Dark Kingdom trash!"

"Don't get too excited, Mako-chan." Luna licked at her paw. "It could take us a long time to actually locate that store, and when we do, we're not even sure if it does lead to the gate."

Mamoru, a plate full of rice and steamed vegetables in front of him, chewed woodenly while staring over at the black cat questionably. "Store?"

"The fire showed me a store." Rei answered for the cat. "I'm sure it has some kind of link to the Dark Kingdom."

"We're just not sure what exactly." Ami turned her computer around to the others. She started pointing out locations. "I say we start right in the middle. The Azaba Shopping District is the best place to go because it has the most stores. Minako and Rei, you two will need to be especially alert since you're the only two who saw the store."

The two girls nodded, glancing at each other. Makoto looked down at her watch. "It's not even close to ten yet."

Usagi nibbled at a chocolate chip cookie. "Then it gives us plenty of time to snack."

Minako giggled, nodding in agreement. "We'll have all this food finished by then!" She spanned her arms out to indicate the entire table.

"And we'll all gain about fifty pounds in the process!" Rei shook her head, laughing.

"I'm just glad I didn't have to cook tonight." Mamoru grumbled. All of the girls snapped their eyes to him, even Usagi. He coughed and blushed. "I cook for myself but I don't like it."

Minako folded her arms and nodded, her eyes closed. "Mamoru's too old to live with his parents now. He has to live on his own."

Mamoru winced.

Makoto waved a hand in the air. "Cooking just isn't for some people." She turned to give Mamoru a bright smile. "I can help you whenever you'd like, Mamoru-san. I love cooking."

Usagi pursed her lips together, not saying anything. Mamoru tried to smile back at the brunette.

"Guys, who's to say Mamoru needs help cooking?" Rei shook her head. "I'm sure he does just fine on his own."

"Usagi could always help Mamoru." Minako chirped. Usagi blanched and her eyes widened as she started over at the girl.

"Minako, Usagi would kill Mamoru if she cooked for him."

"Rei-chan, just because you didn't like her curry doesn't mean Mamoru wouldn't. I'm sure Usagi's curry would completely... _enrapture_ him." Minako grinned. Then she yelped as she felt something pinch her leg. Looking over, she saw Usagi staring at her with blood red eyes. Minako gulped and grew silent.

Mamoru ignored most of the conversation and tried to focus on the food in front of him. Unfortunately, Minako had hit a nerve. He didn't live on his own out of choice.

Usagi rubbed her temple with her thumbs, leaning her elbows on the table. She sighed.

* * *

Finally, it came close to ten. The girls and Mamoru filed out of the temple, Mamoru thankful that finally their discussions would have to come to an end. The girls had talked about just about everything, and he felt a headache brewing. He glanced over at Usagi. She had been quiet the entire night as well. He frowned. The girls were intent on teasing her, and over him... and she didn't take it too kindly as well. He had noticed her glaring around at any of the girls who dared to bring them together in conversation at all.

Mamoru frowned, but walked up to where Usagi stood near the temple stairs. "Usagi, are you alright?" He whispered, looking down at her. She was staring up at the moon again.

"I miss..." She whispered back, not looking at him.

Mamoru looked up at the moon. "You... miss the moon?"

She sighed and tore her eyes away from the moon to look at him. "Not the moon itself. Just... I miss..."

He raised an eyebrow. She shook her head and refused to continue. Serenity inside her missed Endymion, but she wasn't about to tell Mamoru that.

"Usagi-chan! Mamoru-san!" The two turned to see Makoto waving her hand at them. "Come on; we're ready to go!"

The two glanced at each other before walking over to join the rest of the group.

"We've got a long night ahead of us," Artemis was saying as Mamoru and Usagi joined the rest of the group. "But we must all stay together. Try not to be separated!" The girls nodded and Mamoru furrowed his brow, wondering why Artemis would stress that so much to the girls.

Usagi walked to the middle of the other girls. Mamoru couldn't help but watch her as she gave them all a bright smile. "Ready, guys?"

The other girls nodded at once. "Ready!"

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"MAKE UP!" They all shouted together.

Mamoru averted his eyes, trying not to watch as they transformed. He pulled a rose out of his jacket and instantly his cape flew out from behind him. Turning, he couldn't help but notice as the ribbons flew around Sailor Moon and then suddenly left her. Her transformation finished and she smirked at him. He coughed and looked away.

"Why do you always look?" Sailor Moon walked up to him, both hands on her slender hips.

Tuxedo Kamen looked down into her dancing blue eyes, realizing that she was teasing him. He grinned, shaking his head. "You make it sound as if it's easy to avoid bright, flashing lights and ten million ribbons all joining around a beautiful, naked girl."

Sailor Moon jumped, her face turning red. From behind her, she could hear the senshi giggle. She stole one look behind her shoulder to see Mercury covering her mouth with her hand to stifle a giggle while the others openly grinned. Sailor Moon turned back to the masked man in front of her, noticing that his eyes never left her. She shrugged, turning her back to him. "Well." She found she didn't know what to say. Why did he insist on teasing her at every turn?

Tuxedo Kamen watched her curiously. He found it much easier to tease Sailor Moon than he did Usagi. He wondered to himself why it was that she seemed to take his teasing much better as the senshi rather than the girl?

She cleared her throat. "I say we get going." She started to walk toward the temple stairs. Turning, she motioned to the senshi. "Let's go!"

The other girls nodded and took off running after her as she broke into a run down the stairs. Tuxedo Kamen looked down at the cats and offered a shoulder to each.

With one cat on each of his shoulders, their claws gripping into his coat, the man ran after the senshi, sure that this was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

End Chapter Eleven

I will admit, I did have a bit of writer's block with this chapter for a bit. Now I should be back to a good place. The next chapter will be much easier as now I know where I'm going.

Oh, and I'm stuck with the flu right now (uggggh) so I'm writing a lot. I don't really have much else to do!

*Btw, remember that they are in Japan, and therefore, to them hamburgers and "diner" like food are very American. That's why I brought that up. I'm trying to incorporate Japanese dishes as well as American ones into the story.

Hope you enjoy, see you all next chapter!


	13. Chapter Twelve

Okay, here's chapter twelve! We are getting closer to the end. I have a plan and I very much want to stick to it. So with that, here we go!

(Still have the flu.... boooo...)

Destiny Decision

Chapter Twelve

* * *

The five senshi, Tuxedo Kamen, and the two cats ran down the quiet streets with pounding feet, heels clashing against pavement as two cats clung to cloth desperately, trying to hang on to Tuxedo Kamen's jacket.

When the group reached the Azaba Shopping District, they all ducked into the shadows of an alley, watching as the employees of the many shops locked up and started to head toward their homes.

"I say that we should split up and each group look through a store. It'll be much faster that way," Sailor Moon murmured, her voice piercing through the darkness.

Luna yelped. "Sailor Moon, we decided we wouldn't split up!"

Sailor Mars shook her head, gazing out at the rows of shops. "There are so many, Luna. If we all split up, we'll have more time to explore more thoroughly. We'll all be very close to each other."

"The stores are very close together, Luna." Sailor Mercury began, typing on her computer. "If we split into groups of two, each group can explore five stores each."

Artemis' fur stood on end. "I think this is foolish." He jumped down from Tuxedo Kamen's shoulder, Luna joining him on the ground.

"We should stay together!" Luna hissed, staring up at the girls. Tuxedo Kamen frowned but refrained from interfering.

"It's okay, Luna. We'll be just fine!" Sailor Venus chirped, peeking her head out of the alley. "I think most of the people are gone now."

Sailor Mercury nodded and began to input information into the computer. "Sailor Jupiter, go with Sailor Mars. Sailor Venus and I will go together. Mars and Venus have seen the store in the fire, so they should be extremely watchful. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask can go together." Mercury pointed out the routes that each group would take.

Sailor Moon raised one eyebrow, tapping her red booted foot as she crossed her arms. "What good is it that Tuxedo Kamen and I always go together?"

Sailor Mercury shrugged. "It's just how the groups always fall, Sailor Moon." The blue haired senshi glanced over her shoulder at the other senshi. Sailor Jupiter winked while Sailor Venus was trying desperately to stifle a giggle.

Sailor Mars took a step outside the alley. "Alright, let's go."

The others nodded and the groups started to split. The cats sighed.

"Do they ever listen to us?" Artemis muttered, his white head ducked down.

Luna shook her head. "Apparently not. I'll go with Sailor Moon."

"I'll be with Venus."

The two cats nodded to each other and took off.

* * *

Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter started down the quiet street in front of their corner of stores. Sailor Mars stared sullenly up at the store signs. "Nothing is looking familiar."

Sailor Jupiter frowned and started to go up to one of the stores. "Well, we may as well try." Reaching into her subspace pocket, the girl produced a small pin.

Sailor Mars raised one black eyebrow. "Sailor Jupiter!"

Jupiter shrugged. "Always be prepared." Going to the door, the thunder senshi slipped the pin into the lock and started to jiggle the knob until it opened. Satisfied, Jupiter put the pin back into her subspace pocket. "There. Not too great of a security system."

The two senshi entered the store. Sailor Mars rolled her eyes. "No wonder." The girls' eyes surveyed the store. It was full of stuffed animals. "I think we were assigned the wrong area," Mars muttered. "This is definitely more suitable for Sailor Moon."

Jupiter shrugged, laughing. "Let's look around anyways."

* * *

Sailor Venus sighed as Sailor Mercury disarmed the alarms in the store they were breaking into. The senshi's Mercury computer was a very useful tool. Happily, Mercury found it was very simple to disarm the alarms with just a few clicks. The two senshi and Artemis entered the store and looked around. Sailor Venus pouted. "You would think we would have at least chosen a store that's vaguely interesting!" The senshi looked around at the hardware within the store.

Mercury shook her head. "Did the outside look like the one in the fire though, Venus? I'm not picking up any negative energy here."

Venus shrugged, slowly walking through the aisles. "It didn't look familiar at all. It would have been really helpful if Mars and I had been able to read what was on that store sign! It was just too blurry in the fire."

Artemis was close to Venus' feet. His ears perked as he tried to listen for any noise. The store was completely silent. "I feel nothing."

Mercury frowned, reading her screen as she followed Venus through the store. "You're right, Artemis. There is definitely nothing here."

"On to the next store, I suppose!" Venus happily turned, ready to leave the store immediately. Mercury shook her head, smiling, while Artemis simply sighed and trudged along after the two girls.

* * *

Sailor Moon tapped her foot impatiently. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"Sailor Moon, would you please explain to me why you would think I might have any idea how to break into a store?" Tuxedo Kamen looked over his shoulder at the blonde senshi, whose face turned red at his inspection, her hands falling to her sides and gripping her skirt.

"Well... I...."

The masked man smirked and turned back to the task at hand, scratching his head and wondering how on earth he was going to find a way into the store. Luna licked a paw lazily from behind the two. Finally, she picked herself up and trotted over to them. "Sailor Moon, pick me up."

Moon looked down and blinked, but shrugged and did as she was told. Luna stretched one paw until her sharp claws broke out. "Now, if you two would quit arguing, I can very easily solve this problem."

Tuxedo Kamen grinned, shaking his head at the cat while backing up. Sailor Moon brought Luna over to the doorknob, where Luna easily picked the lock with one sharp claw. Satisfied when Sailor Moon was able to push the door open, Luna jumped down from the girl's grasp and wagged her tail lazily as she walked inside. Tuxedo Kamen glanced at Sailor Moon, who simply shrugged and followed after her cat.

Entering the store, Sailor Moon found it was a music store. She shivered. "It's awfully cold in here."

Tuxedo Kamen tensed behind her as he entered the store as well. "It is very cold."

Luna cleared her throat. The two looked at her. The cat lifted one paw and pointed the to the air conditioner unit. "They apparently left it running."

The two humans in the room felt sweat begin to fall down their faces at being blundered by a cat. Luna shook her head and scampered off to explore on her own.

Sailor Moon easily started to move around the store, picking her way through the aisles of CDs. "How do we know what we're looking for?"

"I don't feel anything negative, and usually I have a good sense for it." Tuxedo Kamen said from behind the cash register, surveying the space before moving toward the door leading to the stock room. "Come on, Sailor Moon."

The Moon senshi jumped and ran after him. "Wait!"

Entering the back room, Tuxedo Kamen flipped on the light and glanced around at the space. Boxes were piled high with CDs, while a couch sat on one side of the large room. A counter with a microwave and refrigerator were directly across from it. The man walked fully into the room, but turned to his companion with a shrug. "I don't think we'll find anything here."

Sailor Moon nodded, but didn't leave the room. He gave her a puzzled stare at her lack of movement. She looked up at him. "I haven't had the chance to tell you, but... I'm sorry for the girls' behavior earlier. I'm sure you didn't want to have to listen to all of their... well." She shrugged and turned away from him.

He smiled softly and shook his head. Walking up to her, he placed a hand on her shoulder, which caused her to jump and turn her head back to see his smile. "It's alright. I'm sorry your friends are so intent on teasing you."

Sailor Moon raised an eyebrow. "Coming from the expert, I'm surprised."

He laughed. "I think my teasing and their teasing are very different."

"Quite." She murmured, pulling away from him to go toward the couch. He gave her a funny look when she sat on one arm of it. "Anyway, I just wanted to apologize for them. They have some silly notions in their heads..." She waved one hand and shook her head, before placing both hands on her knees. "It's hard to shake them of the idea."

"Idea?" He walked up to her, standing very close to her side. She didn't look up at him.

"Don't worry about it." She muttered, standing. "We should get to the next store."

"I'm glad we're always paired off together," Tuxedo Kamen suddenly said as she started to walk out the door. Her hand on the door frame, Sailor Moon turned and gave him a wide-eyed gaze. He blushed, coughing and turning his head away. Moon pursed her lips together, unsure of how to proceed. The man shook his head and broke past her, heading for the front of the store. Moon shrugged and followed him. She had no idea what to make of the man at all.

* * *

Sailor Mercury gazed up at the third store she and Venus would visit. Venus was fidgeting beside her. Mercury tore her eyes away from the store to give Sailor Venus a peculiar look. "Venus, what is it?"

"I have a bad feeling about this place." Venus muttered, leaning down to scoop Artemis into her arms.

"Should we call the other senshi?"

Venus shrugged. "I don't know."

Artemis glanced around him. "I'm sure none of them are too far away. Perhaps we should call them before proceeding. Does it look familiar, Venus?"

"I'm not sure..." Sailor Venus bit her lip. "It does... I think."

Sailor Mercury shook her head and reached into her subspace pocket for her communicator. "We shouldn't take any chances."

* * *

Sailor Moon clicked in her boots as she walked through the next store she and Tuxedo Kamen had broken into (with Luna's expert help, of course). Luna sat at the entrance to the store, gazing outside for any passersby. Tuxedo Kamen found himself staring at Sailor Moon as she picked her way through the clothing store.

The girl noticed him staring at her and she blushed. "What is it?"

The man shook his head, looking away from her and heading toward the back to see if he would uncover anything. Sailor Moon noticed the clock on the wall already said 11:30. Had they really spent this much time in the stores already? Tuxedo Kamen returned and shook his head. "I really don't think we'll find anything here, either."

Moon nodded slowly. "Next store, I suppose." With Tuxedo Kamen close to her side, she started to make her way to the front of the long store where Luna sat. "So why do you like being paired off with me?"

Tuxedo Kamen looked out of the corner of his eye at the girl as they exited the store together, with Luna close behind, and started walking down the street. "I like your company, Sailor Moon."

Luna noticed the trend in conversation between the two and quickly decided to run ahead of them.

"Hmm." Sailor Moon said, folding her hands in front of her waist as they walked toward the next store. Inside, she felt her heart speed up. "My company."

The man stopped and suddenly took the girl by the shoulders. Gazing down into her blue eyes, he frowned. "Usagi's company."

Sailor Moon pulled away from him, narrowing her eyes. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama, you keep saying that!" She huffed and felt like a child, wanting to stomp her foot in anger. "Mamoru, you keep saying you want Usagi, but you won't tell me why!"

"Because I don't know why!" He exclaimed, sighing and taking off his hat. "If I knew, believe me when I say you would be the first to know. But I don't understand anything at all, Sailor Moon. I don't know why I enjoy being near you or why the thoughts of Serenity being inside you as well frighten me!"

Sailor Moon blanched and took a step back. "You..." She looked down at her boots. She started again. "I can't change who I am."

"No, no, I know that..." He muttered, running a hand through his hair before putting his hat back on. He gazed over at her, and he felt his voice catch in his throat as he tried to tell her what he couldn't understand. "But for some reason, the idea that you're not just Usagi anymore... it plagues me. Because I don't..."

Sailor Moon took a tentative step toward him. "What?" She felt a soft blush rising to her face as she got closer to him. Reaching out, she placed a gloved hand on his arm. "You don't what?"

Tuxedo Kamen started to open his mouth, only to hear a shrill beep come from Sailor Moon. The girl groaned and brought out her communicator. Giving the man across from her an apologetic glance, she turned the communicator on. "Moon."

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus and I are in front of the cosmetics store on the third block. Venus says she has a bad feeling about the place."

"Right. Tuxedo Kamen and I will be there in a few moments."

The little face of Sailor Mercury nodded her head before shutting off the communicator. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen looked at one another for a long moment before Sailor Moon turned and broke into a run in the opposite direction they had been heading, yelling to Luna to follow as she did. Sighing, Tuxedo Kamen waited until the small black cat was racing in front of him before breaking into a run himself.

* * *

"There is most definitely something here." Sailor Mars was muttering as Sailor Moon, Luna, and Tuxedo Kamen joined the four senshi gathered in front of the cosmetics store.

"Should we go in?" Sailor Venus whispered, clamoring close to Mars. The fire senshi shrugged and looked behind her to Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon? Should we proceed?"

The senshi glanced at the store warily, noting that it was dark, and for some reason, it scared her. "No." She said.

Luna looked up at the girl. "But Sailor Moon!"

"Not tonight, I mean." The senshi whispered, folding her arms over her chest. "It's almost midnight, and I'm still..."

"She's not ready yet." Sailor Mercury reached out and put a comforting hand on Sailor Moon's shoulder. "Let's give her another day before we charge forth."

"At least we know there is definitely something with this store." Sailor Jupiter gazed up at the place. "Sailor Mars, is this what you saw in the fire?"

"It definitely looks like it." Sailor Mars nodded, looking to Venus, who also nodded and clutched Artemis close to her heart.

"Let's go home and get some rest then. Tomorrow night, we'll know exactly where to start." Sailor Mercury smiled.

Sailor Moon sent a tentative smile to her senshi before turning and walking away. On an impulse, Tuxedo Kamen followed her. The four senshi gathered gave each other puzzling looks.

"What's going on with them?" Mars tapped her heeled foot and tilted her head, watching as Tuxedo Kamen caught up with their leader and walked beside her.

"I don't know, but I'm highly curious." Jupiter whispered from behind Mars, leaning over the girl's shoulder.

"Should we spy on them?" Venus suddenly chirped, her previously sullen mood erased.

Sailor Mercury shook her head, waving her hands at her friends. "Guys, that's unethical!"

Mars grabbed Mercury's hands. "Ethical, smethical! Let's go." She winked at the ice senshi and started to pull her along, while the other two senshi grinned and followed.

* * *

De-transforming, Usagi sighed and walked slowly. From beside her, she felt Tuxedo Kamen become Mamoru again. The man shuffled silently beside her, hands in his jean pockets.

Usagi gazed up at the Moon above her as she walked, her hands tied behind her back. "It's so beautiful tonight."

"It is." Mamoru murmured, his eyes shifting to the sky momentarily, noticing that the Moon was dimmer than it had been earlier.

Stopping, Usagi turned to face the man, who also halted and gazed at her. The girl frowned and leaned against a nearby lamppost, her back to the street.

"Usagi, this isn't the safest place for..."

Usagi shook her head. "Do you really think I'm afraid of muggers?"

Mamoru shrugged, but conceded the point.

"What were you going to say?" She whispered, gazing at him. "I... I know I should have said that we should have explored that store tonight, but..." She paused and lowered her eyes. "My mind was obviously somewhere else, and I definitely don't think it would be a good idea for me to be so distracted when we might happen onto our enemies."

Mamoru tore his eyes away from her. "Usagi, perhaps we should talk about this another time..."

"I want to talk about it now." She said, gazing up at him with full eyes. She wrung her hands on her white shirt, her knuckles beginning to match its shade. "So you hate that I'm Serenity. That really bodes well for me, doesn't it?" She choked on an ironic laugh, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "While I spend my nights wondering when Endymion will awaken inside of you, you... you hate me!" She started to cry. "I never thought this turn of events would ever occur. You hating me as Usagi, yes... but as Serenity?"

Mamoru cursed and went to the girl, putting both hands on her shoulders. "I don't, Usagi... you have to understand."

"Well, I obviously don't!" She nearly screamed, wrenching out of his grip.

"I don't hate Serenity!" Mamoru roared at the retreating girl. "But Endymion loves her, not me! You have to understand that. I don't want Serenity."

"Mamoru, I have no choice! I am Serenity." Usagi clenched her fists at her sides and glared at him. "You have no choice in the matter, either. Whether you like it or not, you are Endymion and sooner or later you will awaken!"

"And when that time comes, I'm sure that Endymion inside of me will very gladly love Serenity inside of you. But for the moment, I don't love Serenity." Mamoru sighed and tentatively walked toward the girl again. She flinched when he put a hand on her arm, but she didn't pull away. She looked too sad to even bother. Mamoru felt his heart tear. "I love Usagi."

Usagi gasped and pulled away from him again, backing up. Mamoru blinked himself and stared down at the ground, wondering what on earth had pulled him to say those words. He loved Usagi? He started to speak to her again, only to find he had no words left in him. He gazed at her confused face for a moment before shaking his head and walking past her, forcing himself not to look back at her.

Usagi stood in the middle of the street, her heart still racing and her fists still clenched at her sides. She breathed heavily, gazing after Mamoru as he quickly walked away. Cursing to herself, the girl turned and started to walk away in the opposite direction.

* * *

The four girls huddled in a nearby alley all had tears in their eyes.

"It's so sweet," Minako sniffled, wiping her eyes. "Mamoru loves Usagi for Usagi."

"Yeah, but why'd he walk off like that?" Makoto furrowed her brow.

"He's all messed up... it's so romantic." Rei sighed dreamily.

Ami shook her head and watched at the couple parted and walked away from each other. She frowned deeply. It seemed that the two were making the situation very complicated, indeed.

* * *

Mamoru entered his apartment crossly, slamming the door and locking it in agitation before striding into his living room and falling headfirst onto the couch. He turned his head slightly to see that the moon was growing extremely dim for some reason, as if it were mocking him. "Do her emotions affect you no matter what era she's in?" He muttered in frustration, as if the moon would answer him. He sighed and flipped over to stare at the ceiling.

Why in the hell had he said that? He loved Usagi? Usagi was.... lovely, no doubt, but she irritated him to no ends. He frowned. Or did she? He thought back over their many fights, finding only feelings of endearment for each time her face would turn red and she would scream at him.

He cursed and sat up. So why did he constantly feel the impulse to say that he wanted Usagi and not Serenity? Because he had been falling for her for quite some time without even realizing it? It was subtle... so subtle that he had no idea when it had began. He tried to think back... to the first time they met, certainly not. Through their many fights? The night in the diner? The afternoon at the lake with the first memories shared between them?

He sighed and placed his head between his knees, trying to breathe deeply. "I love Usagi." He muttered it aloud, as if the confirmation of it would really let it sink into his mind. Then his heart began to speed up at the implications of this... feeling. He closed his eyes. "I love Usagi, and Usagi is... not just Usagi anymore."

He finally understood. The feelings he had been desperately trying to hide from himself were simple: He wanted the girl he had always known, and her alone... because he loved that girl. Then he frowned, because he knew what moment it was that he was certain he was in love with her. The night he had held her in his arms after Serenity had awakened within her. He finally understood the feelings that had poured through him, the feeling of not wanting to let the frail girl out of his sight. It had been fear all along. Fear that the girl is his arms wasn't Usagi anymore, but another person that he didn't know at all.

He looked out at the Moon again. It was still quite dim.

* * *

The sun was way too bright for Usagi's tastes. She groaned and buried her head under her pillow, wishing that she could retreat back into hiding. It had been so much easier that way. Unfortunately, no one ever actually agreed with her. Luna started yelling in her ear.

"Tsukino Usagi! It is half past eleven! You are meeting the girls in half an hour at the Fruit Parlor! Get out of this bed this instant! MEEEEOOOOWWW!" The cat screeched, and Usagi jumped a full foot in the air at the shrill screams. The blonde girl rubbed her ear and gave Luna a deadly look. The cat didn't look fazed. She simply plopped her behind on a high pillow, staring at Usagi with a high and mighty glare. "You know, to have Princess Serenity inside of you as well now, Usagi, you certainly haven't changed much!"

Usagi grumbled, her brow twitching. "I've always enjoyed sleeping very much, thank you Luna."

Luna shrugged and sniffed.

Usagi sighed heavily and drug herself up out of the bed, going to her wardrobe. She pulled out a short white dress and began to take her pajamas off. She glanced over her shoulder at Luna. She started to say something, but then snapped her mouth shut and turned back to her clothes. Luna gave her a peculiar glance, one eyebrow standing on end. "Usagi-chan, what is it?"

Usagi slipped the white dress over her head. The puffed sleeves and ruffled frills on the ends reminded her, for some reason, of the much longer dress she wore many millenniums ago. She started to brush her hair and put her hair up into her odangoes, glancing out of the corner of her eye at the cat. "You say I'm not much different than I was... but I can tell you that I feel much different now than I always have before this."

"As Usagi?"

The girl nodded and turned, her hair in perfect form as she walked back to the bed to take a seat beside her cat. "Have you not noticed that I haven't tripped or fallen ever since that night?" She rubbed Luna gently behind the ears as she spoke. "Even the senshi are more important to me now." She frowned and stared over the top of Luna's head at no particular location. "Before, as just Usagi, the clumsy teenager with no... direction, I had no cares for being Sailor Moon or fighting. But now..." She shrugged and pulled her hand away from Luna. "Now I am honored to finally be able to fight along with my senshi." She whispered. "You don't understand, Luna... before, I had no power to help them. I had to watch as Endymion was killed before my eyes, and I had no way to defend myself or him." She glanced toward her book bag, where the Moon Wand was glimmering out of the corner. "Finally, I have the power to help. I won't let what happened to us then... happen again." She squeezed her eyes shut. "I love them all too much."

Luna gazed up at Usagi sympathetically, feeling tears in her eyes. "Usagi-chan..."

Usagi sniffled, wiping her nose with the back of her hand lightly as she tried to stop herself from crying. "It doesn't help that they don't understand my burden... how much I care for them, with two eras worth of love." She smiled down at the cat, her lips wavering slightly. "Mamoru had the nerve to tell me he loved Usagi and... not Serenity. What a fool to not understand at all that there is no Usagi without Serenity." She laughed morosely, shaking her head. "This whole time I thought he hated me as Usagi, and no, he hates Serenity! I suppose then that I am very much a fool, too... I never understood what he kept saying, that he... he wanted Usagi."

Luna moved and put a paw in Usagi's lap. "You don't love Mamoru?"

Usagi wiped at her eyes furiously. Both of her hands dropped to her lap, where she stroked Luna's paw with her index finger. She frowned. "I do love him. All of him. But unless he loves me as who I am, fully, then it does me no good at all. I won't be with him if he can't love all of me. I'm not just part of myself anymore... I'm finally completely me. I have all parts of myself, in tact, in full... and he doesn't understand, still, that.... he's just the same. Without Endymion, there is no Mamoru. He's Endymion just as much as he is Mamoru. Endymion just isn't awake yet. And he can't expect me to be just Usagi anymore just as I can never expect him to be just Mamoru. It's too intertwined. There's no way out." She stood abruptly, picking Luna up and cuddling her to her heart. She smiled at the cat. "It's alright though. I'll be fine. Let's go."

Luna nodded, and Usagi grabbed her handbag, swinging it over her shoulder, before leaving the room.

* * *

When Usagi and Luna slipped into the Fruit Parlor, all four of the girls were already seated at their usual table. Usagi hurried to the table and Luna jumped into the large booth before any of the workers could see them. Makoto slid out of the booth to let Usagi sit beside her, in the corner with Minako. Ami sat on Minako's other side, while Rei made the circle of girls complete. As usual, Artemis occupied the booth space between Ami and Minako, hoping that Minako would give him a few bites of whatever snack she ordered.

"Usagi-chan, are you alright this morning?" Minako leaned over conspiratorially to her friend, swishing her head back and forth as if spies were listening in. "You and Mamoru had... a really big fight."

Usagi started to open her mouth, only to have Rei wave her hand furiously in Minako's direction. "Minako-chan, you're not supposed to know about that!"

Usagi felt a large bead of sweat make its way down her face. Her eyes twitched as she took in the sheepish looks of all of her friends. "You.... all..... saw...."

The girls all nodded, muttering words that Usagi couldn't discern. Usagi clapped a hand to her forehead and leaned back into the booth, frazzled. Rei glared at Minako, who simply shrugged, while Ami bit her lip and Makoto took the opportunity to do her usual run to retrieve their drinks and treats. Usagi sighed deeply and waited until Makoto returned before looking around at all the girls. "So what should I do?" She whispered, looking around at all of their faces. Luna frowned, staring up at the blonde.

Minako leaned over. "Do you love him?"

"Minako-chan, she's obviously confused or she wouldn't ask us what she should do!" Makoto waved a hand in the air. She slipped an arm around Usagi's shoulders. "It's okay, Usagi-chan. We understand."

Usagi nodded. "But yes, Minako-chan, I do love him.... I just..." She bit her lip, glancing down to Luna. "He doesn't love me."

"But he said he did last night!" Minako pushed herself up with her hands, her eyes widening.

Usagi shook her head. "No, he said he loves Usagi." She sighed. "I love Mamoru. I can't help it. I don't... really know when it happened, but it did, and I do." She felt a small smile tug at her lips. "I even like when he teases me.... sometimes," she added with a smirk. "But I also love Endymion. But... he doesn't love Serenity."

Rei reached across the table to take one of Usagi's limp hands in her own. "And that's a big problem. He has to love all of you, not just part."

Usagi nodded, her eyes full as she looked at her friend. "See, you understand. But... he doesn't."

Makoto squeezed her shoulders. "I'm sure he will; just give him time."

"You have to give him some credit, Usagi-chan," Ami spoke up quietly. "You are Serenity, so of course you know and love all parts of him. But he's not Endymion yet." She shrugged, glancing out the window. "I just advise that you don't judge him too harshly for something he has no control over."

Usagi's eyes narrowed and her frown deepened. Luna noticed her glare and jumped in her lap. "Usagi-chan, it's alright. Ami-chan does have a point. Just give Mamoru-san more time; he's still Mamoru just as your friends are still just themselves."

Usagi looked down at Luna, nodding slowly. She looked around at her friends and forced herself to smile, knowing inside that she was still very much alone.

* * *

That night the girls were gathered in the temple, waiting for the time to be right before they left to explore the curious cosmetics stores they had encountered the night before. They had decided to meet early, so they could relax for a while. It was only seven o'clock when they met at the temple. Usagi, finally out of her bad mood from the day, was snacking happily with Minako, both of the girls devouring the available cookies. Makoto and Rei giggled, sipping at hot tea that Rei had prepared for them, Luna and Artemis napped happily on comfortable cushions, and Ami sat outside, stretching out on the front steps of the temple and staring up at the moon.

She squinted, noting that the moon was very bright. The sky was clear again, just like the previous night. She felt relieved; it was much easier to work by a bright moon than a darkened one. She heard steps and looked away from the moon to see Mamoru, clad in dark jeans and a black button up shirt, approaching her. She smiled and nodded her head to him. "Hello, Mamoru-san."

"Ami-chan." He smiled in return and turned to look up at the moon. Inside, he felt a sense of relief at its brightness. To Ami, he said, "It's lovely out tonight yet again."

"Indeed, we should have no troubles at all with the added light."

"Just keep Usagi happy."

Ami furrowed her brow. "What?"

Mamoru blushed slightly, shaking his head. "It's just something I've noticed, even in my dreams of the past. Watch it yourself. I think Usagi's moods have a direct effect on the brightness of the moon. I don't know why... but she's linked to it."

"Interesting," Ami mumbled, looking up at the moon again. "That's very interesting."

Mamoru nodded.

Ami stood and giggled, wrapping her arms together behind her back. "Well, in that case I'll be sure to let Mako-chan know to keep an endless supply of Usagi's favorite cookies nearby at all times!" Mamoru smiled tightly, unable to meet Ami's eyes directly. Ami noticed his unease and walked closer to him. "Mamoru-san, it's alright. Usagi-chan's fine. She's just confused... as I'm sure you are."

The man paled slightly, his eyes becoming wide. "So she told you."

"We... ah..." Ami pursed her lips together, deciding it was best to leave out all the details. "Yes, yes she did."

Mamoru sighed and started to pace back and forth nervously, his head lowering. Ami watched him for a moment, her eyes following his movements. He looked up at her for a moment, and then resumed his pacing.

After several long minutes, he stopped, turned, and faced her with wide, terrified eyes as his arms flailed outward and then dropped to his sides limply. "I'm in love with the girl and I have no idea how to make it stop."

Ami burst out into laughter. "Make it stop?!" She put a hand over her mouth and continued giggling. "Mamoru-san, why would you wish to not love her?!"

"Because it's very obvious she only wants Endymion, and I'm most certainly not that man... yet, at least. And perhaps..." He sighed deeply and walked closer to Ami, his eyes searching hers as if she might hold some sort of answer. "Perhaps if I didn't love Usagi the way I do, then it would be easier to me to just accept that she's not just Usagi." He shrugged and turned his head away. "Maybe then Endymion would awaken within me and I wouldn't have to worry anymore."

Ami frowned and reached out with her hand to turn his face back to her. "I don't agree at all, Mamoru-san. I think Usagi's being silly, not realizing that you love her for everything she is now and not what she was in the past." She smiled at him. "And maybe that's a good thing, because maybe she's still more Usagi than she thinks. I know you're both confused, but you really do just need to talk to each other." She nodded her head toward the temple. "She's inside."

Mamoru nodded, quiet for a moment. He glanced toward the temple, and then back to Ami. Finally, a small smile broke out over his face. "Alright. Do you think she'll listen?"

Ami shrugged. "You're the one who told me before... make her listen." She smiled at him, reaching out to squeeze his arms lightly in comfort.

Mamoru suddenly pulled the smaller girl into an embrace. "Thank you, Ami-chan."

Ami smiled, nodding into his shoulder. "Of course. Anytime."

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me."

The two broke apart and turned to see Usagi standing in the open doorway of the temple, her eyes red and furious as her hand gripped the sliding door. Very close behind her, Minako was standing with her mouth hanging wide open, pure shock written on her face. A cookie had been making its way to her lips, but now the girl dropped the cookie to the floor.

Mamoru let go of Ami's arms to walk toward Usagi, not failing to notice that she wore a short white dress very reminiscent of her garb in the Silver Millennium."Usagi, don't jump to conclusions..." He tried to reach out to her, only to have her swat his hand away with a harsh flick of her hand. She lightly stepped out of the temple and passed Mamoru without another glance. Refusing to look at Ami, she called to Minako, who hurriedly followed her and stared, wide-eyed, at both Mamoru and Ami as she passed them.

Ami dashed past Mamoru and went to the door of the temple, calling to Rei. "Rei-chan, where is Usagi-chan going?!"

"We're running out of cookies; she and Minako-chan went to the store to get some more." Rei walked to the door and looked at the pale faces of Mamoru and Ami, and her eyebrows rose in wonder. "What's going on?"

Ami ignored her and turned around to face Mamoru. "You heard her. Go after her!"

"But--"

"I really don't think you have time for that, Mamoru-san! Be brave; _make_ her listen!"

Mamoru gazed away toward the temple stairs for a moment, while behind him Rei shifted her eyes back and forth in confusion and Ami stared at him in earnest. He broke into a run, and Ami sighed in relief and grabbed Rei's arm, pulling her back into the temple.

"Ami-chan, what is going on?!"

"Something I would rather not explain...."

* * *

"Usagi!"

Usagi flinched at Mamoru's voice behind her and kept walking. Minako peeked over her shoulder at the man running fast upon their heels, closing the long distance between them. She looked at Usagi. "Usagi-chan, he really looks upset..."

"Does it look like I care?" Usagi snapped, increasing her pace. Minako struggled to keep up.

"But Usagi-chan, he told you he loved you... I don't think Mamoru-san would say something like that and then..."

"Minako, shut up!"

The blonde clapped her mouth shut and continued walking alongside her furious friend. Usagi clenched her fists at her sides as she walked, trying to hurry herself along. A strong hand grasped her by the arm and swung her around. She clenched her teeth and tried to pull herself out of Mamoru's grip, but he quickly grabbed both of her arms to stop her. Glancing over at Minako, the man nodded his head in the direction he came. "Go back to the temple, Minako-chan."

Minako nodded, wide-eyed, and started to go, only to have Usagi yell, "Minako-chan, no!" The blonde stopped and looked at her friend, who was murderously staring at Mamoru while speaking to her. The girl, noticing Mamoru's pleading look in her direction, turned and took off running. For once she didn't feel like sticking around to spy.

Mamoru turned back to Usagi, who was glaring at him and trying to wrench herself out of his grip. He held on tighter to her, causing her to gasp and whimper slightly at the harsh pressure. He eased his hold on her and sighed, pulling her close to him. "I told you not to jump to conclusions, Usagi..."

"Let me go," she said, her voice a muffled sob in his black shirt. Her fists were still clenched at her sides and she forced herself to remain as stone-like as possible in his hold.

"No," he whispered. "Ami-chan and I were talking about you, Usagi..." He pulled her away from him slightly to be able to look down into her tear stained face. "It was just a simple friendly hug, from one friend to another." He sighed, rubbing his thumbs along her bare arms. "We were talking about how confused this... love for you... makes me." He gazed down into her teary blue eyes, his own blue ones dark and pleading.

She turned her eyes away from his, clamping them shut. She shook her head. "You loved her once."

The man laughed, suddenly letting her go completely and walking away to the stone wall that was adjacent to the sidewalk. He leaned against it and shook his head. Usagi didn't move from her place. She stood still with her fists shaking and her eyes closed. He watched her for a long moment before speaking. "How many times do I have to tell you, Usagi? I am not Endymion. Ami-chan is my friend, and that is all I feel for her. Nothing more."

"You are," she whispered. "You just don't realize it. You are Endymion, and you did love Ami... you could very well love her again." She opened her eyes and turned her head to face him.

"But I don't, because I'm in love with this crazy, silly, stubborn girl standing in front of me." He waved his hand toward her, shaking his head. His eyes met hers. She frowned, her lips pursing together to form a deep pout. Mamoru couldn't help but find it adorable, even if she didn't realize she was doing it.

"You don't love me," she said, walking closer to him. She stopped a mere foot from him, keeping her eyes on him. "You... say you love Usagi, and you can't... you can't love just part of me."

Mamoru held out his arms as if he was about to touch her, but she backed away. His arms fell to his sides and he sighed. "I do love you as Usagi..." She winced, but he pushed himself off the wall and stood very close to her, peering down at her pained eyes. "But I could never dislike any part of you, whatever time era it's from. I'm not Endymion, and for god's sakes," He reached out and gripped her upper arms, pulling her closer to him. Her arms unwillingly found themselves resting on his chest. "You have to get that or we can't go anywhere... but I do love you, and whatever I don't understand about Serenity, I'm sure I'll learn to love everything just as well as I love the girl she's come to be now." He dropped her arms and pulled away from her. Her arms hung limply at her sides, as did his.

She gazed over at him for a long, silent moment, her heart beating wildly in her chest. Gripping her hands together in front of her waist, she tried to make them stop shaking. His eyes never left hers as she did so, and she took a shaky breath. "Well then." She said quietly, her nerves betraying her as her voice shook. She stared at him for another long silent moment, a blush creeping up her neck. She cleared her throat roughly, shaking her head back and forth rapidly. "I... I have to get cookies before I return..."

Mamoru nodded, his eyes still not leaving her. "I'll walk with you."

Usagi nodded as well, mute for the moment. She started to walk again, and he fell into step beside her, his hands in his pockets as hers were still folded in front of her.

"You look beautiful, by the way."

Usagi blinked and looked out of the corner of her eye at the man beside her. His cheeks were tinted a light pink. She felt a small smile tug at her lips. "Thank you," she whispered, and she let the smile break loose, her steps slightly closer to his.

He cleared his throat and inclined his head toward her. The rest of the walk was in a peaceful silence, as Usagi smiled and Mamoru tried to calm his blush.

* * *

Usagi quickly paid for the cookies and returned outside to see Mamoru staring up to the sky. She frowned and joined him, glancing up to see the Moon shining brightly. She gave him a curious look when he turned to her with a bright smile. "You're not angry at me anymore," he said.

She blinked. "I..." She frowned for a moment and gripped the bag in her hands. Then she looked up at him. "No... no, I don't suppose I am. But... how..."

"The moon tells your feelings." Mamoru inclined his head toward the brightly shining moon. "When you were furious earlier, did you not notice how it got dark?" He smirked lightly and started walking in the opposite direction toward the temple again, hands in his pockets. "Odd, princess, that you wouldn't realize the Moon was tied to you directly," he called over his shoulder.

Usagi felt annoyed and followed after him, smacking him lightly on the back when she caught up. "No one ever told me that, so no, I didn't know!"

"And now you're angry again." He laughed, and then grinned at her when she fell into step beside him, her nose scrunched in annoyance.

Usagi gasped, noticing that the moon had dimmed the light in their path ever so slightly. She gazed up for a moment. There wasn't a cloud in sight. "Oh goodness, you're right..."

He shrugged. "I've noticed it over time, within the dreams and... just by observing you."

She blushed. "By... watching me?"

He realized how that sounded and blushed himself, clearing his throat nervously. She giggled slightly as they walked. She reached over to take his arm and glance at the watch on his wrist. It was already getting to be nine o'clock. She sighed, and Mamoru looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She shrugged. "We only have an hour before we have to go.... you know." She dropped his arm, her fingers trailing away slowly as she did.

Mamoru watched her hand as it left his arm. "Are you ready?"

She pursed her small lips together and scrunched her brow. "I'll be alright. Though... it'll be the first time I'll really face the enemy, if we find them, as myself..."

"Don't worry; I'll be right there if you need me." He suddenly reached out and wrapped one arm casually around her waist, unable to stop himself. He held his breath for a long moment, expecting her to break away from him.

She didn't. She simply blushed. "I know." She looked up at him. He was looking straight ahead, but she noticed that again his face was shaded a light pink. She smiled. "You're always there for me."

He smiled softly, pulling her closer to him as they walked, his confidence rising.

Four pairs of eyes were peeking out of the temple, and four very giddy giggles escaped from four very happy girls when they saw the couple walk up the temple stairs in the very same fashion. Makoto and Ami high-fived (Ami coughed afterward and wondered to herself why people always high-fived in the first place). Minako started jumping around excitedly, pulling Rei to her feet to twirl around the room with her. Luna and Artemis took the opportunity to quickly scavenge the table for goodies to eat while the girls weren't paying attention to their snacks, and when the couple entered the room, the girls all stood still and silent, fighting hard to contain happy grins.

Usagi blinked at the too still forms of her friends. She glanced over her shoulder at Mamoru, who shrugged at her in return. On entering the temple, he had finally dropped his arm from around her and now simply stood behind her. Instantly, Usagi had missed the feeling. But she felt wary of saying so to him. The blonde walked into the temple sitting room and produced her packages of cookies. She glanced down and saw that Luna and Artemis had devoured the few remaining ones, their faces covered in crumbs. She giggled lightly and sat at the table, looking behind to Mamoru as if she was confused as to why he wasn't already sitting beside her.

Again, and she didn't know why, Ami shared a small high five with Makoto.

* * *

It was finally ten o'clock. The senshi, Tuxedo Kamen, and the guardian cats watched again as the employers left their businesses and locked up for the night. Luna paid special attention to the man leaving the cosmetics store, but he didn't look out of the ordinary at all, and Sailor Mars whispered that she felt nothing coming from the man, either.

"What's the plan?" Sailor Venus whispered loudly, her bright blonde head peeking out of the alleyway they were hiding in again.

Artemis and Luna simply walked toward the cosmetic shop when the coast was clear, and giving each other glances and shrugs, the four of the senshi followed. Sailor Moon looked to Tuxedo Kamen, who stood very close to her side, and smiled, a little waveringly. "Ready?" she asked softly.

He nodded to her and leaned down toward her ear. "It's going to be fine," he whispered, and his breath in her ear made her shiver. She smiled up at him and then left the alley with him following close behind.

As they walked toward the rest of the group, Sailor Moon was lightly blushing and rubbing one arm with her other hand, trying to force the goosebumps on her skin to recede. It wasn't working very well. She glanced over her shoulder for a moment at Tuxedo Kamen, and then realized that was a bad idea. He was watching her, and the goosebumps just took over her skin again. Sailor Moon turned in the middle of the road and faced him. He raised an eyebrow when she suddenly put a small hand in the middle of his chest, a white silk glove against a white silk shirt. She pursed her lips together and shook her head. "You have to stop that."

"Stop what?" He asked innocently, blinking his blue eyes.

"Looking at me!"

"Is it a crime to look at you, Sailor Moon?"

"Mamoru, now is not the time to tease me..." She grumbled lowly, peering up behind his mask to the man behind it.

"It's always the time to tease you, Usagi..." He whispered and grinned back at her.

Sailor Moon's eyes darted around for a moment before she pressed herself closer to him. "I'm not kidding; you have to quit it or I won't be able to concentrate!"

The man shrugged, twirling his cane precariously close to her behind. "Fine, fine..."

She sighed a deep breath of relief and stepped away from him, giving him a very stern glance. "Good!" She started toward the group again. As she got nearer, she glanced over her shoulder at him again. "Are you ever going to stop teasing me?"

"I highly doubt it."

"Damn." Sailor Moon pretended to curse, crossing her arms behind her back as she walked. She grinned to herself, making sure that he thought his teasing was abhorrent to her. Joining her friends, the senshi smiled brightly until she looked up at the store they were about to enter. Tuxedo Kamen was very close to her back, his jacket brushing her arm.

"It's darker than the other stores," he muttered.

Sailor Moon nodded. She glanced over to where Sailor Mercury was scanning the area with her computer. She felt a slight twinge of annoyance toward the girl, but she desperately tried to shove it away from her. Mercury had done nothing wrong. She glanced over her shoulder at the man very close to her. If he wanted Mercury, he could very well have her. Sailor Moon breathed in one sharp breath. But he wasn't, he was spending his time near her. She smiled to herself. _Maybe, just maybe... Mamoru does love all of me... he's not running away... he's right here, promising to be there for me... and he has always been there for me... no matter who I am..._

"Sailor Moon, you're blushing," Tuxedo Kamen suddenly whispered beside her. The girl gasped and looked up. Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Mars were grinning at her knowingly. Venus even winked at her. The Moon senshi cleared her throat and shook her head harshly. She glared at Tuxedo Kamen for a moment (he grinned in return) before walking to the center of the other senshi.

She addressed Mercury. "Can you make anything out?"

Sailor Mercury glanced at her leader and shook her head. She couldn't help but feel relief that the girl was speaking to her. "I can't, Sailor Moon. I know there's something here, but..." She turned her Mercury computer to show the girl, who honestly had no idea how to make out any of the markers and symbols. "As you can see, these are all very strange energy readings... they're extremely strong, but I can't figure out if they're our enemy or not."

"It's like they have a very strong shield, just like we suspected," Sailor Jupiter remarked, peering with ease over Moon to see Mercury's computer.

Sailor Mercury nodded. "It definitely seems that way." She snapped the computer shut.

Sailor Mars stretched her arms out. "How should we break in? Want me to burn down the entrance?" The fire senshi looked excited at the thought.

Sailor Moon looked at Luna. "What do you think?"

Luna extracted one claw again. "I say Mercury should scan the place and try to disarm any alarms, and I'll break us in the door." Sailor Mars visibly pouted, and Venus patted her shoulder.

Mercury got to work on locating a security system, while Luna easily picked the lock from Sailor Moon's arms. Nodding to the senshi, the cat jumped down and scampered toward Artemis. She whispered to him. "I'm very glad they're all together tonight." The white cat nodded his acknowledgment in return.

Sailor Jupiter slowly pushed the door open and slipped inside. Sailor Mercury had been unable to find an alarm system with the computer, so they all held their breath, hoping Jupiter didn't set one off. The tall, brunette girl glanced around and walked fully into the door before poking her head back out and motioning with her gloved arm to the others. One by one, the group filed into the store, Luna and Artemis snaking between their ankles and slipping inside.

Sailor Venus walked through the cosmetics, picking things up and opening creams, sniffing them. "Nothing smells evil," she noted.

"Yes, but how can you smell evil?" Sailor Moon blinked and leaned over the counter beside Venus, and both girls shrugged together.

Sailor Mercury was busily scanning the area with her computer. She pointed to a door. "It leads to the stock room. What's strange, there's definitely a large amount of negative energy, and there seems to be another room below...."

"None of the other stores had any kind of basement," Tuxedo Kamen mumbled, walking toward the door. The others quickly followed him. He pushed open the door, grasping his cane tightly, and entered the room. To the left, he saw the usual things the stock rooms had been composed of: boxes, supplies, and a break area for employees. Sailor Moon suddenly came up beside him, her arm brushing against his.

"There," she breathed, pointing to a gray wrought iron staircase to the right. It was spiral, and narrow. Only one person could fit on one stair at a time.

The man beside her nodded. "Sailor Moon, get behind the others."

"But," she started.

He shook his head. "Don't argue this time, okay?"

She frowned, but nodded her head. She backed away from him and stepped behind Sailor Venus, who reached out and took her hand.

Tuxedo Kamen started to go toward the stairs. Sailor Mercury suddenly reached out from behind him and grasped his arm tightly. She shook her head. "There's an extremely strong force field here!" The man frowned and took a step back. Mercury continued to gaze through her visor at the staircase in front of them. "Normal humans cannot see this staircase. To their eyes, there is simply a wall. The enemy has not bothered to control the owner. They seem to have left him be in order to keep the place... more well hidden, I suppose?"

Mars put a hand on Mercury's shoulder and peered at the screen. "You think that's why we couldn't find it? In the fire? Because it's shrouded in a normal human atmosphere?"

"That's definitely what I think." She nodded to Mars. "Your fire should be able to break through the barrier."

Mars grinned happily. "No problem!" She said, moving around Mercury to stand closer to the staircase beside Tuxedo Kamen. She brought her hands together and fireballs began to spout from her fingertips. "Fire Soul!" She yelled, aiming directly for the staircase. Something seemed to shatter, and a dark shadow began to part, deep violet streaks of light disappearing. Mercury nodded her head to Tuxedo Kamen, who nodded back and gave a short glance to make sure Sailor Moon was safely in the back.

Tuxedo Kamen went down the stairs first, followed by Mars, then Jupiter, then Venus, then Mercury, then Moon, and then the cats. Sailor Mercury glanced over her shoulder and smiled encouragingly at Sailor Moon, who still looked perturbed at having to be last. . "He's only trying to keep you safe."

"I'm a senshi just as much as you all are," Moon muttered, both of her hands gripping the rails.

"You're also our princess," Mercury murmured back. She tensed as the air grew very cold.

Reaching the bottom of the steps, Tuxedo Kamen looked around cautiously, Mars and Venus on each of his sides. The two girls whipped their heads around, scanning the area.

"It's empty." Sailor Venus noted.

The room the group had entered was long and narrow. There was absolutely nothing in the room. The walls were a simple gray stone slab, and there was nothing at the end of the room, only a wall.

Sailor Jupiter cautiously walked to the center of the room. "Is it empty?"

"It's an illusion!" Mercury cried, her fingers flying across the keys of her computer and her visor covering her eyes. She peered through the visor, seeing a cave where there was a wall. "There's a cave! The far wall, straight ahead Jupiter!"

Sailor Jupiter nodded and started to go toward the wall, the others following behind. Suddenly the wall in front of them disappeared, and the entire group let out a collective gasp. Zoicite and Kunzite materialized in front of them, blocking the entrance to the dark cave with deep, menacing grins darkening over their faces. Sailor Mercury tensed in front of Sailor Moon, while the others spanned out quickly, Mars and Venus running to join Jupiter and Tuxedo Kamen gripping his cane, his stance stone-like in front of Mercury and Moon.

Sailor Moon looked behind her. Luna and Artemis had their teeth bared, their fur standing on end. She felt her own skin cover in goosebumps, and this time, she knew they weren't the good kind.

* * *

End Chapter Twelve

Wooo, I think that's like... one of the longest chapters I've written! Quite long. Okay, well, I still have the flu, so yeah, I'm doing a lot of writing right now, lol. I'll be starting on the next chapter....... hmmm, right now!

Please review and tell me what you think. Many thanks! Till next chapter!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Okay, here is the next chapter.... chapters are pretty slow I guess, but I have been busy with things (classes and work) and have had a tiny writer's block (it started about 5 pages into this chapter, actually, lol.) But here we go, next chapter is finally ready. Please, please review and tell me what you think... I keep getting lots of "story alerts" added to this story and that's great... but reviews are what helps :(

Destiny Decision

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Zoicite laughed, his voice shrill and girlie, twirling one hand over his mouth menacingly. "I am very surprised you found this place."

Kunzite walked in front of the other general, his eyes narrowing toward Sailor Moon. "Princess, I can make a very convincing deal with you. If you would but give us the Ginzuishou, we will spare your lives for a little while longer, instead of your deaths.... now." The dark general grinned, bearing extremely white teeth.

Sailor Moon reached into her subspace pocket and brought out her Moon Wand. She gripped it firmly with both hands, her eyes furious toward the tall man. "Absolutely not! I will never allow you to hurt any of my loved ones!"

Kunzite clucked his tongue. "Such a pity then, that such a pretty one must die."

Tuxedo Kamen cursed and lunged toward the general. Sailor Jupiter grasped him by his arms before the man could get closer. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama, you can't listen to him!" She hissed near his ear. "He's trying to make us angry, but we can't let him!" Tuxedo Kamen forced himself to calm down, his angry eyes still narrowed toward Kunzite's cold ones, and Jupiter released him, still remaining close to him in case he tried to attack again.

Sailor Mercury felt Sailor Moon latch onto her arm. She looked at her leader. "Sailor Moon?"

"We have to join our powers," the senshi whispered. "We have to destroy them or we'll never get by. I know how to; I almost destroyed them at the park, except that I was still weak." The Moon senshi nodded her head toward Sailor Venus, who was staring at Kunzite with wide, full blue eyes. "She can't let what might have been get in the way now." Moon looked Mercury in the eye. "Neither can you."

Sailor Mercury smirked. "Believe me, Sailor Moon, I feel no attraction whatsoever for that... girl." She scrunched her nose, nodding her head toward Zoicite.

Sailor Moon sighed. "And he was such a good looking man before Beryl took control of him."

Mercury almost giggled, except that without their knowing, Zoicite had attacked Mars and Venus. The two senshi whipped their heads around to see Mars inflicted by the attack and rolling away on the ground, while Venus jumped as high as she could, landing nearly twenty feet away. She dropped to the ground with a thud and they heard the blonde mutter a small curse as her arm contacted with the hard ground. She pushed herself up with a grimace, gently rubbing her arm where a large scrape was seeping bits of blood.

Jupiter jumped and brought her hands into her power's ancient signs. "Supreme Thunder!" She yelled, stretching her arms out wide and lashing the power toward the two generals. Kunzite swung his cape around him and easily avoided the attack, with Zoicite giggling behind him. Sailor Moon broke away from Mercury and ran up to the front with Tuxedo Kamen. Mercury gasped and called out her name, running after her.

"Sailor Moon, what are you doing?!" Tuxedo Kamen gave her an angry glare and started to take the girl by the arm and pull her behind him. She pulled her arm away from him and shook her head firmly.

"No, Tuxedo Kamen-sama. You can't protect me this time." She turned her eyes toward the generals and gripped the Moon Wand in her hands. Tuxedo Kamen started to stop her, but Mercury put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to her.

She shook her head. "It's her duty now."

Struck by her words, the man blanched for a moment and took a step back. Mercury took his place beside Sailor Moon. Kunzite tried to lash out another attack, this time toward Mercury and Moon, but Sailor Moon raised the Moon Wand and a light emanated from it, dissolving the man's power into dust. Kunzite and Zoicite both cursed, and both of the men began to power up for a strong attack.

Sailor Mars rose to her feet and pushed herself toward the group. She stood firmly beside Sailor Mercury and nodded to Sailor Moon, who still held the Moon Wand high in her hands. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus quickly joined the others, with Venus beside Moon.

Sailor Moon darted a look to Sailor Venus out of the corner of her eye. "I am not telling you to give up hope, Venus, but do not hope for the moment."

Venus took one glance toward Kunzite and his fierce, unloving eyes. She nodded her blonde head once and her gloved hands clenched at her sides. "I understand," she said. "I still don't know him but I... I had hoped."

"Don't let it go," Sailor Moon whispered to her friend. "But for the moment, don't let it stop your power."

Sailor Venus remained still, her eyes firm and her mouth set in a straight line. Sailor Moon gave the girl a small, reassuring smile before turning to her task. "We have to combine our powers. Zoicite is no trouble, but Kunzite is strong, and we can't defeat him if we fight separately." She blinked suddenly and glanced at Luna. "That's what you meant, stay together."

The cat nodded once, but she looked relieved. She took one swift glance toward Kunzite and Zoicite. The white haired man was forming a powerful attack, stronger than any he had ever thrown at the senshi before, and she felt the hair on her back stand up straight in fear. Then she turned, and she and Artemis ran up to Tuxedo Kamen, who stood rather helplessly behind the senshi. He looked down at the cats and bent down, allowing them to climb onto his shoulders. From his kneeling position, he watched as one by one, each senshi began to glow.

"Mars Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

The light of their powers began to sink into the Ginzuishou, and Sailor Moon held the wand forward, closing her eyes. "Moon Crystal Power!"

An attack from both of the dark generals came hurtling toward the senshi, but the powers they had combined met the attack head on and it was unable to reach them. With the brightness of the Ginzuishou, Sailor Moon launched a massive streak toward the generals, and it began to barrage at them. Blocking it, the generals tried to push back with their own powers, but the four senshi held firm, locking their hands together as Sailor Moon walked closer and closer to them, the power of the Ginzuishou growing with each passing moment.

Tuxedo Kamen felt chills run down his spine watching the girl wield such a powerful tool. _Wasn't I afraid in a previous life that she wouldn't be strong enough to handle it...? Endymion was very, very wrong. Unless... unless Serenity wasn't strong enough, but with... Usagi... she's unstoppable.. _Tuxedo Kamen's dark blue eyes grew wide and swam with emotions passing through them.

Sailor Moon gritted her teeth as she walked closer to the generals. Their powers got stronger as she went, but she held her arms as firmly as she could. She felt the force of their attack weighing her back, and she trembled. Her feet dug into the ground as she stopped walking, and she squeezed her hands around the Moon Wand more forcefully. Her eyes squinting at the bright lights around her, she looked at Kunzite. The general, for the first time since she and the senshi had met him as a dark general, looked afraid. Zoicite was behind him trying to help with the attack, but the man was obviously too scared and weak to be of much help to him. Her confidence in her power rising, Sailor Moon picked her feet up and took one final step toward them. With one last burst of energy, Sailor Moon pushed herself forward enough to push the generals back. The two men fell to the ground, their attacks stopped. Kunzite tried to throw his cape over himself and Zoicite to help them escape, but it was too late. The Ginzuishou broke through the cape and burned it to ash. With strangled screams, the two generals were suddenly gone.

The four senshi relaxed, deep breaths emanating from all four of the tired girls. They wrapped their arms around each other, leaning against one another.

"We did it!" Jupiter grinned, leaning her head on top of Sailor Venus' head.

Sailor Mars grinned as well, but looked over and saw Sailor Moon with the Ginzuishou still shining above her. She frowned. "Sailor Moon!"

The senshi didn't move. With eyes closed, Sailor Moon focused her powers into the wand. _Please... give them back to me. Make them whole again. I beg of you. Ginzuishou, help me!  
_

The four senshi gasped as the light suddenly flooded over them. Behind them, Tuxedo Kamen and the two guardian cats watched with wide eyes. The man took a wary step back, wondering what could be happening. The light grew brighter and brighter, until finally, it seeped into each of the four girls and it was gone. All of the girls fell to the ground, Sailor Moon among them. The blonde odangoed senshi sat up, blinking and rubbing her head with one hand, the other hand limply holding the Moon Wand. She glanced around at her friends, who were all beginning to sit up. Her crystal blue eyes grew wide as she watched them, blinking and disoriented.

"Girls?" She whispered, her blue eyes full of hopeful tears.

Sailor Venus blinked repeatedly, her lashes sweeping against her skin. She glanced over to the place where Kunzite's form had previously been. "Kunzite." She whispered, her eyes filling with tears. She glanced at Sailor Moon. "My sweet Kunzite. Can we get him back, Serenity?"

Sailor Moon pushed herself to her knees and crawled over to the girl, wrapping her arms around her. "I don't know, Minako. But we can try. I told you not to give up hope."

Venus nodded into Sailor Moon's shoulder, and her eyes glazed over. "I remember... my family, my home... Venus. Venus was beautiful, Sailor Moon. It was so lovely... it was my favorite place in the world. My mother... she loved to dance just like me; she held parties all the time. There were yellow roses everywhere... and my favorite place was in my garden; it was right outside my bedroom, and when I opened my doors in the morning, the scent of the roses would instantly greet me." She smiled a watery, teary smile and pulled away from Sailor Moon. "Did you know that Kunzite even visited me once on Venus? Well..." She pursed her lips. "He visited my father, out of duty to the Earth king. He was sent as an envoy for... something, I don't know. They never told me much of anything. But he did visit me there once... that was where I fell in love with him. He walked in my gardens with me." Venus wiped a tear from her eye. "It was magical. Ever since that time, I longed for the Moon even more, for you my dear friends, and because... I might see Kunzite at the grand universal balls your mother gave. And sometimes... I did." Venus turned her head away slightly and stared at the space where Kunzite had been a few minutes before.

"I remember too." Sailor Jupiter whispered, her eyes locked on the two girls close to her. She scooted over to sit beside Venus, with Moon still on her knees in front of them. "I remember walking on the Moon with all of you. And growing up on Jupiter with my horses... watching the storms of Jupiter brewing out the windows of my bedroom..." Her voice took on a dreamlike state as she stared at her two friends. "I remember Nephrite showing me his horse in the stables on the Moon. He was new, and he named him Zeus... after the god of my planet, for me." Her eyes swam with tears. "I remember Nephrite. He was so kind and good, and he took an interest in everything I did. He was the only man I'd ever met who actually cared what I did, and not just how I looked. He wanted to know everything." She smiled in remembrance. "We rarely had time alone, but those trips to the stables were... everything. I remember now."

Mars nodded in concurrence, feeling mute at the moment. Her eyes were extremely full of emotions, and she pushed herself up to her knees to crawl to her group of friends. She cleared her throat once. Sailor Venus forced herself to pull her eyes away from the place where Kunzite had lain, back to the three girls around her. They looked at Mars' eyes, her violet eyes watery and a soft smile on her lips. Sailor Moon smiled a heavenly, happy smile and reached out with one hand to grasp Mars' hand, who smiled a watery smile in return. "You remember too, don't you Mars?"

The raven haired senshi nodded. "My story is... different though."

The girls looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "Sailor Mars, we... know your past as you know it. You were happy." Sailor Jupiter said, reaching out a hand to place it over Mars' other hand that was not in Sailor Moon's grasp.

"Yes, I was very happy." She smiled. She squeezed Jupiter's hand. "But your favorite places in the world were your homes. Mars was not such a happy place, my friends, if you remember." The girls glanced at each other and nodded collectively. They did remember. "There were many wars on my planet," Mars said. "It was a lovely place, of course, but... I never felt safe there. Because of the civil wars. The people of Mars blood have high tempers, and they had trouble getting along. So wars broke out among cities often. My home was safe enough, as my mother and father guarded the place carefully. But they were often gone, to help in one war or another." She paused. "I had good parents, though. They adored me, and I adored them. We didn't get to spend much time together, but when I was with them, they were everything in the world to me. But my favorite place was on the Moon, because it was the most beautiful, enchanting place in the universe. I loved when all of us were there, and I was never happier than when we were." She squeezed both Moon and Jupiter's hands. "Jadeite and I met on the Moon as well. He was just... everything I was not." She paused and giggled. "He did not have a temper at all, I don't believe. He was always calm and collected. He also had a strange gift, similar to mine. It was not as strong, and..." She frowned. "You all remember how he knew evil was going to take over his soul." They nodded. "I loved him from a distance mostly. He was so unlike me; he was so shy... I had to take cautious steps with him. I'm not even sure if he was sure of my affections. But I loved him dearly." She squeezed Sailor Moon's hand briefly. "Thank you, Serenity. I'm so glad we're together once again."

Sailor Moon nodded her head excitedly. "Oh, me too! Finally, you all know everything! I've been so alone!" Then she frowned suddenly. Her eyes shifted and she saw a pale, motionless Sailor Mercury sitting with her head buried in her knees. "Mercury," she whispered. "Mercury, what is the matter?" She pulled her hand away from Mars and quickly stood, rushing over to Mercury and dropping to her knees beside her. "Mercury! You remember, don't you?"

Tuxedo Kamen stood motionless, simply watching all of them. The cats on his shoulders were silent, their breaths betraying the emotions flooding through them. He knew they were anxious to go to the senshi but were giving them their time together first. His eyes widened considerably as he watched Mercury finally raise her head off her knees to reveal a tear-stained face. He gulped back a knot in his throat, feeling wary at the sight.

"Of course I remember, Serenity." Mercury whispered, her eyes locked miserably on Sailor Moon's. "You gave me little choice."

"But... I... Ami!" Sailor Moon tried to reach a hand out to the girl, but she shrunk away from it. "Ami!"

"I was happy as just Mizuno Ami, Sailor Moon." Sailor Mercury turned her head to stare down at her knees again. "I was very happy. I did not know what it was to be in love, I had great friendships, and I was happy to study and learn as I have always loved it."

Sailor Moon gasped and put a hand over her mouth. "Oh, no... I...."

Sailor Mercury shook her head, a sob wrenching out of her throat. "I was as happy as you all during the Silver Millennium, for a time. I loved the Moon, I loved Mercury, and I loved my books just as much as I love them now!" Her voice grew harsh. "But you all know when that changed, because you all have seen my past, every single bit of it that I may not even want known. I did not love Zoicite the way you all loved your generals, because my heart had been broken and was still healing from the pain of love for another." She gazed up at Sailor Moon then, her eyes full of tears that kept spilling over. "And now, I remember that love. I remember how strong it was, how painful it was to... put up a strong front, to be strong and brave and to tease and to.." She choked. "I tried to be strong for everyone's sake, especially for your sake and Endymion's sake. But inside I was always churning, always feeling hurts and pains. And now they've all returned," she whispered the last part. "I was so happy as just Mizuno Ami. I was... so happy." She broke her arms away from her knees and pushed herself up, standing. She gazed around at all the senshi who were staring at her, with tears in their own eyes. She tried to choke out a smile for them, but it came out as a grimace instead. "I would like to be alone." She turned and headed toward the stairs.

"But Mercury, we... the cave..." Tuxedo Kamen started to go toward her. He put a hand on her arm and she flinched harshly, pulling her arm away from him. She gazed up at him for the longest time, her blue, tear-filled eyes meeting his. Tuxedo Kamen blinked at the intensity of her gaze... a gaze he was often given by Usagi... but... Ami? He gasped and instinctively backed away, knowing what the look meant.

Sailor Moon was staring at the two and had not moved from her place on the floor. Her hands shook as she clenched them together to form fists. "We will not proceed into the cave tonight," She said, her voice wavering. "Luna, Artemis... I want you both to stay in this store and guard the staircase. Check this room frequently. Make sure the portal to... whatever this is, stays open. Watch the store for any signs of youma, and alert us at any time. We will come back tomorrow night. _All _of us," she added fiercely, her eyes on Mercury's back.

Luna and Artemis both jumped down from Tuxedo Kamen's shoulders and nodded. "That's not a problem, Sailor Moon." Luna said, trying to catch the girl's eyes without much success.

The other senshi all stood and started toward the staircase, all of them feeling numb after the scene they had just witnessed. Sailor Mars strode over to Sailor Moon and pulled her up, wrapping an arm around her waist securely and pulling her with them. Sailor Moon allowed it until she got close to Sailor Mercury and Tuxedo Kamen. Then she stopped, her eyes gazing up at the man. "You don't remember," she stated.

He shook his head. "No, Sailor Moon... I don't."

She sighed and pulled out of Mars' arms to go to him. "There must be a reason the Ginzuishou would withhold your memories."

"He isn't a senshi," Jupiter noted. "Perhaps that's why?"

Sailor Moon pursed her lips together. "I don't know."

Sailor Mercury was silent, staring around at the girls as they continued to talk about the man in front of her... who was obviously tired of the conversation. She gave him a small smile, realizing that she didn't feel much for Tuxedo Kamen himself. It seemed Chiba Mamoru was still just a friend to her. But her heart clenched at the sight of him anyways, because he was Endymion... he just didn't realize it yet. She sighed miserably, knowing it was going to be hard work having to keep the feelings at bay yet again. She turned to the staircase and started to climb it. Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars followed her, and Sailor Moon cast her eyes up the staircase for a moment before nodding to Sailor Jupiter to follow as well. Luna and Artemis passed by the couple, with Artemis murmuring that they were going to find a cozy place upstairs to sleep for the night.

When they were gone, she looked up at Tuxedo Kamen. "Not a single memory?"

He couldn't help but laugh helplessly. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, shaking his head. "I'm afraid not."

She sighed impatiently and leaned her head against his chest instinctively. "I didn't realize what I was doing when I gave Mercury her memories back."

"Ami-chan would have resented you had you given memories to the others but not her."

"A two-edged sword, isn't it?"

"Apparently so." He turned toward the stairs and pushed her gently in front of him. "Let's go, Sailor Moon." She nodded and started up the stairs. The store was empty when they entered it, and Sailor Moon realized that the other girls must have already started walking home.

"I hope they walked Mercury home. She didn't seem well."

"I'm sure that once she has time to adjust, she'll be fine."

Sailor Moon pursed her lips and shook her head as they they exited the store and started walking down the dark street. "You don't understand the feelings going through her at the moment. It must have taken a lot of strength to stop her emotions back then... and Ami, just Ami, has no idea how to do that. I don't know if she'll ever forgive me."

Tuxedo Kamen sighed and wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked. "You and Ami-chan are going to constantly be at ends, aren't you?"

"I certainly hope not. You're right that I couldn't exactly _not _give her memories back. I just hope that she'll be able to... move on again, as she did before. It took months for her to even see any of us, if you remem--oh, never mind, you don't remember." She sighed impatiently again.

He smirked and shook his head. "It's going to be even worse around all of you with all of your memories intact now."

"Perhaps that's a hint that you should try harder to retrieve your own, Mamoru." Sailor Moon reached up and touched the jewel on her head to turn her back into Usagi. She glanced up at Tuxedo Kamen to see that he had easily de-transformed as well.

"If I knew how, Usako, I would."

Usagi stopped walking, pulling herself away from him. He continued to walk until he noticed she was gone. He turned to look at her. Her eyes were wide. "Usako?" She squeaked.

Mamoru blushed, clearing his throat and running a hand nervously through his dark hair. "I... well... It's been in my head for some time, but I just haven't allowed myself to... think... or say..." He trailed off.

She smiled serenely, a smile that was obviously more akin to her namesake than Usagi, before walking up to him again and taking one of his hands. She nodded once, squeezing his fingers. "'My little rabbit'. I like it.." She said shyly, and then looked away from him. "You never once gave me a nickname before," she said.

"I suppose that's the difference between Endymion and me." He pulled her forward into a walk again.

"May I give you a nickname?"

Mamoru looked out of the corner of his eye at her as they walked. Her head was turned toward him, her eyes wide and shining in the bright moonlight. Her hand was still clasped in his, their arms brushing together as they walked. He felt the puffed sleeve of her white dress brush against his dark black shirt.

"I'm slightly afraid to say yes with that look in your eyes, but I don't suppose I can, can I?"

She shook her head rapidly. "No!" She pouted childishly, her lower lip protruding. "Pretty please, Mamo-chan?"

He gaped at her for a moment and stopped walking again. "Mamo-chan?!" He looked at her laughing, pretty blue eyes and rolled his own dark ones. "I have no choice, I see." He leaned down to her and touched his forehead with hers. She blushed at his closeness but did not pull away. "And as I know that it comes from Usagi, there is no way I could possibly refuse you."

Her eyes lit up and she squeezed his hand still wrapped around hers. "Thank you, Mamo-chan."

He laughed and pulled away from her to start walking again. "Are you ever going to call me anything else again?"

"No, Mamo-chan."

"You've found a way to tease me*."

"Yes, Mamo-chan."

"Usako, stop it!"

"Okay, Mamo-chan."

"Usako!"

"Yes, Mamo-chan?"

"Oh for the love of God."

She giggled and laid her head on his shoulder as they walked. He glanced down at her and smiled softly, his heart feeling light and happy.

* * *

Ami paced the length of her bedroom back and forth. She had been so thankful that her mother had left for an emergency at the hospital before she had returned. The note on the refrigerator had been the most relieving thing she'd seen all day. She just didn't feel like seeing her mother at the moment.

In fact... she frowned. Now she knew exactly how Usagi felt. She had two moms now, too. One from long ago, that she didn't know... and her own mother now. She could remember her mother from the Silver Millennium, though. She could see her long, dark blue hair as she brushed it and tied it up into a bun. Ami felt a knot form in her throat. She had talked to her mother then about everything just as she talked to her mother now. She did know her mother... both of them. It was a gut wrenching feeling to love two mothers.

She sighed and collapsed on her bed, her eyes staring up at the ceiling. Did the other senshi not feel this conflicted? Rei probably didn't... her mother in this time had died, and her father was never around and had nothing to do with her. Makoto's parents had both been killed in a plane crash years before, but... Minako lived with her mother... in fact, she was very close to her just as Ami was close to her mother. How was she feeling?

Ami pushed herself up and reached for her phone, dialing Minako's phone number. Minako's mother picked up the phone on the second ring. "Hello, Aino residence."

"Aino-san? It's Ami... is Minako-chan there?"

"Oh, Ami-chan... yes, she's in her room. She's... acting a little strangely, though. Did something happen with you girls tonight? She said you just watched movies at Rei's..."

Ami clenched the phone in her hand. "Yes, we did."

"Oh, well... I'll get her for you." Minako's mother sounded a little sad before the phone went silent. Ami suppressed a sigh until Minako's soft voice came on the phone.

"Hello? Ami-chan?"

"Minako-chan."

"I'm in my room; Mom can't hear us." The girl answered Ami's unasked question.

Ami leaned back against the pillows on her bed and grabbed the single stuffed animal she owned, a dark blue stuffed cat that always reminded Ami of Luna for some reason, even if Luna was a black cat. "How are you... dealing with the... mother thing?"

"Not well." Minako's voice cracked. "Everything else is fine, but... my mom... she's not my mom really. I don't know how to... talk to her. I told her to leave me alone earlier... I've never done that before. I feel so lost..."

"That's how I keep feeling..."

"It makes me... almost glad that I don't have a father anymore..." Minako never talked about her father. He had walked out on her and her mother when she was a very young girl still living in England, and she hadn't seen him since.

Ami had tried not to think about her own father, but now the thoughts rushed in on her as well. She and her father weren't very close. In fact, he only sent her occasional gifts from wherever he was at the time. He and her mother had divorced when she was little. He was an artist and always traveling, so she rarely saw him. Suddenly, she shared Minako's sentiment.

"I suppose you're right... it's good I'm not close with mine."

The girls were silent for a moment. Then Minako spoke up again. "How are you, Ami-chan? Other than this. I mean... the rest of us..." She paused. "I mean, I'm happy. I feel upset over.. not knowing how to feel about my mother, but... I'm so happy, that I finally remember everything... but..." Minako trailed off, and Ami bit her lip.

"I'm fine, Minako-chan. I feel very strange, and... it helps that I don't feel anything at all for Mamoru-san. I just dread when Endymion returns." Ami sighed and leaned her head back against a pillow. "I don't think I ever really talked about loving him with you girls. I tried to keep it very hidden, even after it was over... for Serenity's sake. But I loved him with every part of my heart. So having all these memories again... it's painful. It's very painful, in fact. But I will be okay... I always am." She forced her voice into a cheery one.

She could practically hear Minako nod into the phone. "No, you never really talked about it. It must have been hard for you to listen to all of us... well, maybe not Rei-chan and Mako-chan... they weren't really... with Jadeite and Nephrite. Well... I suppose they were but..."

"Like Rei-chan said, she loved Jadeite mostly at a distance. Mako-chan kept her relationship with Nephrite very private."

"Yes... but I..."

"Minako-chan, you have always been a flirt." Ami giggled slightly into the phone. "I never gave a thought about it. You were completely enamored with Kunzite and had no reason at all to hide it."

Minako laughed half-heartedly, and then her voice grew softer. "And none of us really knew about... you and Endymion."

"No. I wanted it that way. Serenity found out... and..."

"Yes. I remember seeing that in the dream Usagi-chan showed us.."

"Yeah."

The two girls grew silent, and Ami sighed. "I'm sorry, Minako-chan... to be bringing all this up to you. I just felt alone..."

"We're friends, Ami-chan." Minako paused. "We _all_ love you dearly... don't forget that."

"I know."

"Are you still angry at Usagi-chan...?"

"No..." Ami sighed. "I just feel very lost. But I will be okay."

"We'll probably be going back to that cave tomorrow night."

"Probably so... in that case, I'll say good night. We need to get some rest."

"Yeah."

"Good night, Minako-chan."

"Night, Ami-chan."

Ami clicked the phone off and dropped the device on her nightstand and turned off her bedside lamp. The room plunged into darkness and Ami pushed herself back into her pillows and just laid there, fully clothed. She just didn't feel like moving to change into pajamas or even to get under the covers of the bed. She stared up at the darkness, and the only light that shone was the bright moonlight outside. It cast long shadows of light across her bedroom floor, and she reached over with one hand to pull the blinds closed. She sighed deeply.

* * *

Mamoru walked home slowly through the bright moonlight. He had walked Usagi home and now felt at ends without her near. She had kissed his cheek warmly before walking inside her house, and his skin still tingled from the feeling of her lips. But he frowned, because he still felt that although Usagi was receptive to his attentions, she was holding back from him simply because he wasn't Endymion. Usagi, he could tell, was happy, and he was relatively sure that she felt something for him... but Serenity wanted Endymion, and he wasn't sure how to make all the parts of Usagi happy if he couldn't bring his memories back.

Why didn't the Ginzuishou bring his own memories back? He sighed as he walked into his building and rode the elevator up to his floor. There was no way he could know, and he simply had no idea how to bring his memories back. He just didn't understand.

Unlocking the door to his apartment, Mamoru made his way inside and decided to go ahead and call it a night. It was well after two in the morning, and he was exhausted. With thoughts of the Ginzuishou, his memories, Usagi, and Serenity all floating through his mind, Mamoru went to bed.

* * *

Usagi rocked back and forth on the heels of her shoes. She pursed her lips together and stared warily up at Mamoru's apartment building. She wanted to go see him, but at the same time she didn't. For some reason, she was dying to hear him say "Usako" again. It was a gorgeous Sunday morning, and the sun was bright in the sky with fluffy clouds dotting the blue horizon. She felt particularly giddy with her friends awakened (even if she was extremely wary of Ami's feelings toward her) and she wanted to share in her joy with him.

But she couldn't make up her mind. Or... the duality of her emotions couldn't make her decide. She wanted to see Mamoru, but she also knew that he didn't understand her joy and was probably feeling bad about not remembering himself, so... she didn't know if he would want to see her so happy to have her friends back, when he was still just Mamoru. Then her eyes widened and she was reminded again about how much she really cared how _Mamoru_ felt...

With that thought, she grinned and pushed open one of the glass doors to his apartment building only to see the man exiting the elevator and walking toward her. His eyes widened to the size of saucers when he spotted her at the doors. "S--Usako!" He said loudly, and she blushed and brought her hand up into a short wave before tying both of her arms behind her back and waiting for him to walk closer to her. He met her at the door and glanced down at her outfit before meeting her eyes. She had hoped he would go to the park with her, and so she had worn white shorts and a pink tee with white sandals.

"I... Hi, Mamo-chan." She smiled nervously. She suddenly felt extremely shy in front of him... was it because she was finally conscious of how much she really did love Mamoru? She had always known she loved him... but had she thought loving him was just part of loving Endymion? Now, though... now she felt like Mamoru was everything to her, in the same way she felt toward Endymion. How could it be possible? But yet... it was...

"I was just... on my way to see you." He stared at her strangely, and she felt odd at his glance. He shoved his hands in his jean pockets, and she saw that he was wearing a white t-shirt. The contrast of his dark hair against the white shirt was nice, and she thought for a moment that he hadn't worn his green jacket in the past few days... was it because of what she had said? She wondered for a moment before smiling up at him.

"I see we had the same thought. I was actually wondering if you wanted to go to the park with me?" She blushed and bit her lip, rocking back and forth on her heels again.

He still stared at her in an odd way, but nodded slowly. "Sure. Perhaps we could... talk about a few things."

"Of course." She beamed and turned to the doors, launching herself outside into the sunshine again. "Isn't it a lovely day?" She twirled around to face him, a wide smile on her face.

He nodded and a smile crossed his face as he walked up to her. "It is." Cautiously, he extended a hand to her, watching her eyes. She smiled and took his hand and twined her fingers through his. Still smiling brightly, she pulled him in the direction of the park.

As they walked around the park slowly, hand in hand, Usagi glanced up at Mamoru out of the corner of her eye to see him always staring at her. She tried not to worry over it, but found it perplexing. Sure, he was often glancing at her... but... not like this. She pushed the thoughts from her mind so that she could focus on what she had to tell him. She saw a bench close to them and pulled him toward it, plopping down with a smile. "Sit. I have something I want to talk to you about." He did as he was told and watched her as she bit her lip, fidgeted, brushed a piece of imaginary lint off her shorts, glanced at him, looked away, and finally turned to face him. "Well, you see..."

"Usako, what is it? You look upset." He squeezed her hand in comfort and turned his body to face hers.

She bit her lip again, chewing on it thoughtfully. "Well, it's just that I've been thinking a lot lately... about what you said the other night. About how... we couldn't go forward if I didn't understand that you were Mamoru, not Endymion."

Mamoru winced slightly, so slightly that she didn't notice.

"Well... I... get what you said now." She glanced up at him and blushed. "I mean, even this morning I was having trouble... because I didn't know if going to see you was a good idea or not because I was... worrying... that you might feel bad about not remembering like the girls, and... I didn't want you to hurt." She took a deep breath. "So I get it now. I mean... I've always known that I loved you, but I just didn't realize just how _much_ I love you... as _Mamoru_." She smiled her heavenly smile, and reached for his hands so that she held both of them. "So you see, I don't love you because you're Endymion... I love Mamoru the way you love me... Usagi." She had been looking away from his eyes, but now she dared herself to glance up to see a very sad look gracing his features. She felt the blood drain out of her face. "Mamo-chan? What's wrong?"

He sighed and tore his eyes away from her face to look away out at the lake in front of them. As he stared, he suddenly realized how ironic it was that they were sitting on a bench very near the railing where they had shared a dream before. He pulled his hands away from her and walked to the railing, turning and leaning against it to look back at her. She didn't move from her place, but she looked pale and her eyes were wide as she watched him. "Usako.. I am overjoyed that you feel that way, I really am."

Usagi's brow furrowed. "But then what..."

He held up a hand and shook his head, closing his eyes for a few long seconds. Opening them, he looked out at her again. "You're... a little late in realizing it, though, Serenity."

Usagi felt as if her heart was literally falling out of her chest. It sprung into a pounding beat as she stared at the man across from her. She took in his eyes, and for the first time the entire morning, _really_ looked into them. "Oh, god... _Endymion_," she breathed.

He looked away from her and his face was creased into frowns across his lips and brow.

"When?" She whispered, her hands shaking as she used them to push herself off the bench. She gingerly started to walk toward him, afraid of his reactions.

"Last night." His eyes met hers again, his dark blue orbs taking her lighter ones. He reached out a hand to her. "Take my hand, Usako."

She took the last few steps to him. She started to reach out her hand to touch his, but she paused. "Are you... going to show me something?"

He didn't say anything, but simply nodded. He motioned her forward again, and with that, she placed her hand in his. As she had expected, a white light engulfed the couple.

* * *

Everything was white. Mamoru blinked repeatedly, knowing that he was dreaming, but he found that he was unable to wake himself up. He whipped his head around the blank space for what seemed like eternity, but in fact was only a few soundless minutes. From behind him, he heard footsteps, and he turned his head around to see a dark shadow walking toward him. Tensing, he clenched one fist at his side and reached for the rose that would help him transform into Tuxedo Kamen with the other hand, only to find that he was wearing only the pajama bottoms he wore to sleep, and he did not have the rose with him. He cursed to himself and watched the dark shadow come closer.

Then he flinched when he realized it was a man, and it was himself. In armor. With eyes more piercing than his own. Eyes that had seen centuries. Mamoru took an instinctive step back at the sight of the other man's eyes. He stopped walking and stood several feet away from Mamoru, but he didn't speak. He seemed to be waiting for Mamoru to speak first, and Mamoru knew there was no way that was going to happen.

Finally, the man spoke, seeming to give in. "Mamoru."

Mamoru felt his throat clench up at the repetition of his own voice mirrored back to him. He tried, and with a throat that felt as if it was thick with cobwebs, spoke. "I'm guessing you're... me, in the past."

"Yes, I'm Endymion, Mamoru. You can say my name. Your name." Endymion took another step toward him. "You must have some idea why I'm here."

"I'd rather not guess."

Endymion smiled at this and shook his dark head, his hand lightly clasped on the sword at his side. "I apparently have become even more stubborn in the future. Who would have thought it could be possible." He looked away from Mamoru for a moment, and then turned his head back to him. "Now I don't have much time. So try to keep the stubbornness at bay for just a little while. Look around you."

"There's nothing here."

"Look again, Mamoru."

Mamoru blinked and suddenly he was in a rose garden. He gasped and whipped around. He recognized the place. It was the Earth Kingdom. He had seen it frequently in his dreams. The palace rose up high against the gardens, the fountain in the middle of the stoned pathway shimmered with running water in the bright sunlight, and the roses of all different colors were in majestic bloom. He whipped his eyes back to Endymion, who had paced away near a set of white rosebushes.

"Why are we here?"

"It's your home. Why wouldn't I bring you here? It's where I've been."

"What do you mean?"

Endymion ran one finger along a rose petal and sighed, turning to the man. "Fine; if you aren't going to think for yourself, I suppose I have to tell you. I've always been inside you, Mamoru. But you've been forcing me down, forcing me to reside here, in your dreams and your heart. And your dreams of the Silver Millennium have kept me safely here in this garden, the place of your dreams and my favorite place, but the dreams have ended, Mamoru. You can't keep me hidden anymore."

"Wait.. _I've_ kept you here?" Mamoru took a step forward, only to find that the stone was cold on his bare feet. He decided not to move again.

Endymion smirked. "You were trying to prove a point with Serenity, were you not? Or Usagi, I should say."

"Yes, but I..."

"Well, in trying to make sure that Usagi loved you as you, you kept me trapped here, unable to be with Serenity." Endymion's eyes were suddenly pained and he looked away toward the roses again. "You must understand the pain that's caused me."

Mamoru winced, suddenly realizing that he very much did. He had a feeling that he didn't have to answer Endymion, though. He decided on a different question. "Is that why the Ginzuishou didn't work on me?"

"Your powers are strong enough to keep the Ginzuishou from affecting you too much. The only reason I'm able to finally get to you is because the Ginzuishou weakened you."

Mamoru's eyes widened. "I have powers?"

"You've been using them to show dreams, haven't you? That's been me, Mamoru. I've been awakening within you for a long time. But ever since you realized you loved Usagi... in fact, since Serenity awoke, I've been trying to awake as well, but you've been shoving me down." Endymion looked angry as he walked toward himself in the future. He gave Mamoru a hard glare. "Please tell me you are finished. I am just as much you as you are. You're not you without me."

Mamoru winced. "That's what Usako keeps saying."

"Serenity understands what you don't. Usagi let her in, knowing that she wouldn't be complete without her." Endymion continued to glare at Mamoru. "And you cannot stop me from being with her when she goes to battle against the Dark Kingdom. You need my power, Mamoru... I can help Serenity, but you cannot without me."

Mamoru sighed and looked away. In the far corner of the garden, a few pink rosebushes were planted and blooming. He gazed at them for a long moment. "What about Ami-chan?"

"Ami?" Endymion winced in the very same way Mamoru had. Mamoru couldn't shake the feeling that he was looking into a mirror. "She's awake, I know."

"Have you any idea what it will do to her when you awake?"

"I know... but it can't be helped. But you are her friend, Mamoru. You love her in a way that's more pure for her. That will always remain."

"I'll still be me?" Mamoru felt extremely worried.

Endymion smiled softly, nodding his head. "The way Usagi is blended with Serenity. She's completely Usagi, but completely Serenity as well."

Mamoru nodded slowly. He could reaffirm that... he was learning how Usagi was still uniquely Usagi, with flairs of Serenity within her. He glanced at his former self once more. "I couldn't make her love me as Usagi. Serenity always wanted you."

Endymion laughed. "That's where you're very wrong, Mamoru. I see that my feelings of inadequacy carried over as well... oh well." He smiled again. Walking forward, he walked into Mamoru's body. Mamoru gasped and fell back, back, back... until his eyes flew open and he was awake.

Morning sunlight poured into the room.

* * *

The white light was leaving them, and Usagi stared at Mamoru's silent face for a long time, her eyes blinking the light of them.

Mamoru looked away from her out at the lake, his hand still clutching hers. "At least... now I know you do love me... all of me..."

Usagi gasped and pulled herself close to him, her body pressed against his. "You should have known anyways."

Mamoru smirked slightly and shook his head. "You accepted me, but I wasn't... sure..." He looked down at her, at how she was against him. He took his free arm to wrap it around her waist, pressing her against the railing. "You still seemed to be withholding... so much of yourself..."

Usagi raised an eyebrow at him, her face close to his as she stood on her tiptoes. "You do realize that part of me is still a fifteen year old girl, right? Not all of me is thousands of years old. And even that part of me was fifteen when I died."

Mamoru winced. "Must you?"

"Sorry." Usagi wrapped her arms around his neck. "But really, what could you expect? I haven't had my first kiss yet..." She shifted her eyes away. "Well, in this century." She looked back at him. "But I think I'm allowed to want to go slow with you, Mamo-chan. Part of me doesn't want to, but the other part does. And I may know everything about you as Endymion, but I'm still learning things about Mamoru."

Mamoru blinked. "Oh."

Usagi shook her head, laughing. "You were always dense when it came to me."

"That's not true!" Mamoru sputtered, his arms tightening around her.

"It so is." Usagi rolled her eyes. "You didn't even realize I was in love with you for the longest time."

Mamoru started to say something, but he clamped his mouth shut and simply shrugged.

Usagi smiled at his obvious defeat and dropped from her tiptoes to lean against his chest. "Are you happy, though?"

He sighed, and she could feel his breath in his chest. "I feel... strange. I can't seem to straighten my thoughts..."

"You will for a while. You get used to it though, and your thoughts will become easier after a little while."

Mamoru nodded. He grew quiet for several long minutes as he simply held her. Usagi closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat for the longest time. But thoughts were swirling through her head, and she finally raised her head from his chest to glance up at him. "But do you love all of me?" She looked into his eyes, which had turned a darker shade under a furrowed brow. "As Mamoru only."

Mamoru gazed down into her scared eyes for a moment before his face turned calm and he smiled softly, leaning down to place a soft kiss on her forehead. "I do love every part of you, very much. Sometimes it hurts how much I love you, like it shouldn't be possible."

Usagi sighed happily, her heart feeling relief. She leaned her head against his chest again. Mamoru laid his head on top of hers. "But when do I get that first kiss?"

"Mamo-chan, seriously?"

"Well, I was just asking..."

"Mamoru wouldn't ask that."

"Usagi would have already said yes, but Serenity obviously wants to tease me and be stubborn."

She suddenly pulled her head away from his chest and beamed up at him. "And look at that, finally you know how to tell the difference. Isn't it nice?"

Mamoru shrugged, his lips pouting. "Not when it doesn't seem to do me any good anyways."

Usagi giggled and shook her head. Reaching up, she slid one hand into his hair and pulled herself up closer to him. "But you get all of me now. The part of me that will say yes and the part that knows exactly how to tease you beforehand." Grinning, she pulled herself close enough for him to bring his lips down on hers.

* * *

Rei drummed her fingertips impatiently against the table, her eyes scanning the Fruit Parlor for sight of her other friends. It was evening, right after the sun had set, and they had all promised to give her poor grandfather a break from the group of girls (plus two cats and the appearance of a man that her grandfather had happily assumed was her boyfriend, only to be terribly let down) at the temple, so they had decided to gather at the fruit parlor for a while before heading back to the portal to what Rei was assuming was The Dark Kingdom. Rei whirled her head around when the sounds of giggling invaded her silent musings. She looked at the door to see Ami and Minako walking in the door, their arms entwined, both girls wearing spring print dresses. The two girls walked up to their usual booth, where Rei was. Minako slid around to the corner as usual, with Ami sliding in beside her.

"Hi, Rei-chan." Minako beamed, and she began to wave her hand to the front for a waitress to come take her order.

Rei swiped her eyes away from Minako to Ami, who was also smiling. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing," Ami said. "We just had a really nice day out with our moms."

Rei raised an eyebrow, asking a question without having to say anything.

Ami shrugged and glanced at Minako. "We were both feeling really down about how our moms aren't our true mothers... but..."

"But they are." Minako smiled and put her head in both of her hands, leaning her elbows on the table. "They may not technically be our true, biological mothers... but they are our mothers."

"They gave birth to us in this time period, have loved us all of our lives..." Ami smiled. "They're our moms."

"My mom totally loves Ami's mom, too." Minako nodded. "I have a feeling they're going to be friends."

"Who knew one day of shopping and lunch with them would make them best friends," Ami said, grinning. "I'm glad my mom had the day off."

Rei's lips twitched into a small smile. "That's great, guys." She didn't like to think about her own mother, so she was thankful when Makoto came skidding into the café, her hair up in a messy ponytail and her face covered in a sheen of sweat. She wore tight shorts and a white t-shirt that was stained with a bit of sweat.

"Hey, guys!" She gasped out as she collapsed into the booth next to Rei. "Sorry I'm late, but I was having the best run of my life."

Minako scrunched her nose up and waved a hand back in forth in front of her face. "You smell like it, too."

Rei and Ami giggled, while Makoto rolled her eyes. She leaned back into the booth and fanned her face with her hand. "Where are Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san?"

"Who knows." Rei shrugged, and the movement of her shoulders set off the sparkled beading that graced the front of her crimson blouse. She also leaned back in the booth, finally able to relax now that her friends were all with her. She kicked her heeled foot back and forth, taking one hand to smooth out her black skirt. "They're probably off somewhere together though, I bet."

"I called Usagi-chan this morning to let her know the plan to come here tonight," Makoto said. "She did say she was heading over to Mamoru's. She probably spent the day with him."

"Which is really sweet." Minako purred. "I mean, you know, that Usagi loves him as Mamoru even if he hasn't woken up yet."

Rei rolled her violet eyes. "Really, Minako-chan. That would be like saying Usagi wasn't our friend until we got our memories back."

Minako pursed her lips together. "Good point."

"Bad service today," Ami cut in. "Where are all the waitresses?"

"It is getting close to their closing time," Makoto observed.

"Not really an excuse."

"Desperate for a drink, Ami-chan?" Rei raised an eyebrow.

"Not the kind I'm allowed, but okay." The other girls blinked their eyes and stared at the girl, who waved a hand at them. "Relax, relax... I'm fine. I was kidding." Ami shook her head, a smile tugging at her lips.

The others visibly relaxed. "Well, I'll go get us some drinks!" Minako started to scoot out of the booth, bumping Ami out of her seat as she went. Ami squeaked but got up. Minako took off toward the front, leaving the others to watch her run off.

"Usagi and Mamoru are really late, though." Rei murmured, glancing at her watch.

"It's Usagi... should we expect anything else?" Makoto chuckled.

* * *

"So you really liked them?"

"Yes, Usako, I really liked them. Well, except... maybe not your father. He didn't have to glare at me as if his eyes could become lasers at his bidding. Your mother is a lovely lady, though."

Usagi was leaning against Mamoru's arm as they walked, her arms entwined around his arm. She smiled and sighed happily, closing her eyes. The sun had just set in front of them, and it had been perfect in Usagi's eyes, to watch the sunset with Mamoru by her side. Now they were walking slowly toward the Fruit Parlor, both of them not really wanting the next part of the day to begin, but heading toward it in any case because they had no other choice.

"Dad's just not used to me having a boyfriend. I'm sure in time he'll get used to the idea..."

"Am I your boyfriend now?" Mamoru looked down at her out of the corner of his eye. "I mean, it seems like such a... _weak_ term."

"Do you really want me to say 'Oh hey dad, this is my fiancé from over a thousand years ago'? I mean, I know you saw the rifle he had conveniently placed nearby, but would you like him to use the rifle?" She teased, sticking her tongue out slightly at him. "

Mamoru visibly paled. "Boyfriend is great."

"That's what I thought." Usagi giggled, squeezing his arm. "Besides, we're not _really_ engaged now..."

"Technically, it was never broken..." Mamoru mused, his head shifting upwards to look at the night sky. "But I guess we'll say that we're not.." He turned his head to look down at her with a smile in his eyes and on his face. "Because I'd very much like to propose to you one day."

Usagi blushed, ducking her head under his shoulder as she snuggled close to his side. He chuckled and wrapped an arm securely around her. They were silent for several minutes. Then she looked up at him again. "Mamo-chan, when do I get to meet your parents?" The man became deathly pale and he stopped walking. They were steps away from the stairs to the Fruit Parlor. Usagi blinked, clutching her arms around his waist worriedly. "Mamo-chan?"

He took in a ragged breath, his eyes pained. He looked down at her and turned her in his arms so that she was in front of him. Hugging her close, he tried to force out a tight smile. "Usako, my parents died when I was very young. I'm afraid you won't get to meet them. In fact, I don't remember them myself."

Usagi gasped and buried her head in his chest. "I'm sorry, Mamo-chan... you never..."

"I know; I try not to bring it up." He took her chin in his hand and made her look up. "It's okay." He smiled down at her. "But now you know why I was so intent on finding out about my past. I don't remember mine. I can remember the Silver Millennium now, and I know my parents of that time... my mother died when I was younger, but we were close... and I remember my father and... for some reason, I always feel like they are both with me, as if they were standing right here beside us. But as for this time, I don't remember my parents." He smiled at her, a real smile this time. "But it's okay... the pain of not knowing is going away, because I can remember my real parents now. And I have you." He kissed her forehead gently, and then quickly pulled her toward the stairs. "We're late, Usako."

She stopped him on the stairs though. "Mamo-chan, stop..." She stopped and held her feet firmly to the bottom step to force him to turn toward her. When he did, she quickly went to the step above him so that she would be at eye level with him. She placed both of her hands on the sides of his face, bringing her face close to his. "It does matter, Mamo-chan. Even if you don't remember, your parents of this time matter, because you know they had to love you so much, because... who could not?" She smiled at him softly, her nose touching his. "They're your parents _now_, and that matters, just as my parents matter to me. So I know you don't mean that." She kissed him softly and quickly, so that she could pull away before it could pull her concentration away. "When the fight with the Dark Kingdom is over, I'll help you try to remember... if you want."

"But how-" His question was silenced but another soft kiss.

"I have ways," she whispered, stroking his face with her thumbs. Smiling, she kissed him once more before pulling away and bounding into the Fruit Parlor. Mamoru stood still for a moment on the steps, his heart hammering in his chest from her kisses and her words. She would help him remember. He felt more complete than he ever had before... being Endymion made him finally feel whole, with the woman who was finally open to him in every single way. And who loved every single part of him, just as he knew he loved every part of her. He knew that he didn't need to remember anymore to feel whole, but... just that he knew Usagi had made it important to her as well meant the world.

Smiling softly to himself, he followed her into the Fruit Parlor.

* * *

"Tsukino Usagi, must you always be late?" Rei growled at the girl as she sat down in the booth.

The blonde shrugged, flipping one long strand of hair behind her. "Can I help it that my mind was otherwise preoccupied?" Her eyes drifted to the door, and the others turned their eyes just as the door opened and Mamoru walked through.

Minako sucked in a breath and looked at Usagi. "Usagi-chan, does he get hotter every time we see him?"

Mamoru, unfortunately, had heard that. He turned red, and Rei and Makoto had to force themselves to stifle a laugh. The man slid into the booth next to Usagi uncomfortably, and she wrapped an arm through his. Grinning, she winked at Minako. "It's the shirt. He usually hides in the jacket, remember?"

Minako cooed an "ohhhh", her eyes raking over the tight white t-shirt Mamoru wore. The flirt in her itched to say something, but she decided it wasn't worth Usagi ripping her head off. She settled for staring at him instead.

"Usako, could you stop talking about me like I'm not sitting right here?" He grumbled, his face still a startling shade of red. He noticed Minako looking at him, and he glared at her. The blonde girl shrugged and turned to her drink, slurping away.

"Sorry, Mamo-chan, but you really do look good!" Usagi batted her eyes at him innocently, but he only rolled his eyes at her.

Ami was staring at Mamoru as well, but it was for an entirely different reason, and she wasn't looking at him, but rather his eyes. Usagi suddenly noticed and her eyes rested on Ami, knowing that she could tell. "Ami-chan?"

Ami ripped her eyes away from Mamoru to see Usagi looking at her. She blinked her blue eyes slowly. "Usagi-chan... Mamoru-san... he..."

"Yes."

Ami's eyes widened and she looked at Mamoru again, who nodded, his eyes boring into hers. She gulped.

The other girls looked at the three, their eyes darting around in wonderment. "What's going on?" Makoto demanded, her green eyes narrowed.

Mamoru cleared his throat. "I... remembered."

The girls gasped. "You're Endymion?!" Rei leaned over the table to look at him.

"I'm still me," he argued. "I'm still Mamoru, just..."

"Just as I'm Usagi, just as you all are who you are..." Usagi finished for him, smiling up at him. "He's complete, though. Finally, we all are." Mamoru nodded and smiled down at her in return.

"Damn." Makoto breathed. "That's fantastic. There's nothing... confusing anymore."

Ami scoffed. "I wouldn't say that." Then she coughed and shook her head, burying her head in her arms on the table. "Forgive me," she muttered. Usagi tore her hands away from Mamoru and placed them over one of Ami's. Ami looked up warily, her eyes meeting Usagi's soft ones. The blonde smiled and nodded.

"It's okay, Ami-chan. It's going to be okay."

Ami stared at her for a long moment, and then nodded slowly. She glanced out of the corner of her eye at Mamoru before leaning back and sighing.

Makoto decided it would be best to change the subject. "Well, in any case, how do we proceed tonight?"

"First we need to talk to Luna and Artemis and make sure nothing strange happened there tonight," Rei observed.

"Right. And then we proceed?" Minako asked, her head swiping around to look at everyone.

They all nodded. "Should we have some kind of plan in case we need to get out?" Makoto laced her fingers together and leaned her chin against them.

"We go forward." Usagi said fiercely. "I don't know about all of you, but I'm ready to end this. I think we've scared Beryl, because there haven't been any youma released after the death of her generals, have there?"

"But she's sure to be building energy," Minako muttered. "And what about Metalia?"

Usagi shook her head, reaching beside her to clutch Mamoru's hand. He squeezed her fingers to stop their shaking. "She will be powerful, but I was able to defeat the generals, so she can't be fully awakened."

"We should strike before she does," Mamoru said. "While we all are, but she is not, we have the advantage."

Usagi nodded. "Right."

"Or at least that's what we think," Rei said, her voice strained. "What if... Beryl's been..."

"Hiding the power?" Mamoru shook his head. "It's not Beryl's way. She attacks with all she's got, the second she gets it."

"Unless she's gotten smarter in the last thousand years," Ami mumbled. "And that is very possible."

Usagi took a deep breath. "Well, whatever faces us... I'm as ready as I'm going to be."

Rei, Makoto, and Minako nodded in concurrence. Mamoru looked vaguely worried, but he gripped Usagi's hand fiercely. Ami pursed her lips. "I'm just saying, we can't charge in there thinking that we're going to defeat her so easily. We don't want a repeat of the past."

Mamoru cringed, but Usagi nodded. "And that's where I'm relying on you, Ami-chan." Ami raised her eyebrows, but said nothing. Usagi smiled. "You're our brilliant Ami. You'll find our way."

Minako squeezed Ami's arm. "Definitely."

"Nobody else could ever hold a candle to you, Ami-chan." Rei nodded, her eyes bright.

"You'll kick ass." Makoto grinned.

Ami blinked around at her friends, all of their faces smiling and bright, all of them sure in their belief. She felt her heart grow lighter, and she found a smile. It broke out over her face. She nodded. "Let's do it."

Makoto punched the air and quickly scooted out of the booth, pulling Ami out after her. Minako literally hopped her way out of the booth. Mamoru got up quickly and pulled Usagi to her feet as well. Only Rei remained seated. The ebony haired miko cleared her throat, her face pulled into a wide grin as if she were a chester cat who held a great secret. "Guys... ten o'clock won't be for several more hours."

The others froze, their eyes darting around to each other. Usagi bit her lip and shifted from foot to foot. Mamoru ran a hand through his hair sheepishly. Ami shrugged, Makoto cursed, and Minako pouted. Rei grinned wider. She scooted out of the booth. "But at least we can't stay here anyways, cause they're closing in like ten minutes."

The others looked at each other again and shrugs were suddenly universal.

"Let's at least head that way." Usagi decided.

"A stake out," Minako said with extreme seriousness. Ami shook her head and latched her arm through Minako's.

"Not really, but we will be ready," Makoto noted.

"And we need to check things out with Luna and Artemis," Ami said.

Usagi nodded, and her eyes shifted to lock on Mamoru's. "We have to be ready." Mamoru nodded as well and his arm broke away from her hand to entwine around her waist, pulling her tightly against him.

"We have to be," he said.

* * *

End Chapter Thirteen

Omg, you guys have no idea how close we're getting to the end. There are a few interesting things coming up, such as the major showdown with Beryl! (or really, let's face it, Metalia... she's the one that's so powerful anyways. Total kick ass.)

*Okay, let's face it... Mamo-chan is kind of a silly nickname. I mean, it's ADORABLE, but come on... not very manly. :P So I think it's cute that I decided to make it start out as Usagi/Serenity teasing Mamoru. And it just sticks. It's just too cute.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Okay, I'm sorry that this chapter has taken so long to get out, but I just got back from vacation (I went to Disneyworld, woohoo!! Was super fun.) But now I'm going to spend the rest of my spring break on writing and.... homework... (booooo). Anyways, enjoy this chapter, and as always, please review and let me know what you think. I really appreciate the reviews. :)

Destiny Decision

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

Sailor Mercury gazed at the store entrance in front of her through her visor, scanning the area for any presence of negative energy. Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter hovered over her shoulders, both of them studying the computer in her hands. Suddenly, she snapped it shut and swiftly spun around on her heels to face the group behind her. Shaking her head, she pressed her blue earring to melt the visor from her face. "There is no negative energy leaking from any space in the store. It is still contained only in the portal. I can sense Luna and Artemis at the gate, and their vital signs are completely fine. Nothing has occurred."

"For some reason, that doesn't exactly make me feel any better," Tuxedo Kamen muttered, one hand gripping his cane while the other held Sailor Moon close to his side, most of her short frame tucked alongside him under his cape.

"No, it doesn't make me feel any better, either." Mercury gazed across at the man. Her heart still fluttered nervously in her chest at the intense light of Endymion's eyes. "I still fear that Beryl has more up her sleeve than we are anticipating."

"Try not to worry so much," Sailor Moon said softly, her face tilted up to Tuxedo Kamen's face as she spoke. "We are all going to be fine. Beryl's probably very strong, but we'll just have to be stronger."

Tuxedo Kamen shook his head, grimacing. "I know you're confident, Sailor Moon. But that doesn't mean my worries diminish."

Sailor Mars was leaning casually against the wall of the alley. The senshi was closest to mouth of the alleyway, her piercing violet eyes watching the store entrance. "The shop owner is leaving for the night."

"It's a good thing it's Sunday," Sailor Venus said. "All stores close earlier."

Sailor Mercury suddenly sighed heavily, one of her gloved hands covering her face. "I have a calculus exam tomorrow and I've only studied for five hours for it."

Sailor Jupiter grimaced. "Five hours? That's all I study in a year."

"Which is probably reflected in your grade," Sailor Venus whispered conspiratorially, her hand cupping near her mouth to whisper to the green senshi.

Jupiter rolled her eyes at the blonde. "I'm sure you've studied less!"

Venus pursed her lips together. "Probably." She shrugged, not bothering to lie.

Mars waved her hands. "Enough, enough! Let's get going, the street is very quiet."

Sailor Moon stood on her tiptoes and kissed Tuxedo Kamen's cheek quickly before breaking away from him and hurriedly joining Mars at the entrance of the alley. Then the group quickly made their way across the pavement to the store. Mercury easily broke them in again, and they rushed through the store and down the stairwell to the entrance of the portal, where Luna and Artemis were curled up into balls, obviously napping.

Sailor Moon dropped to her knees and picked Luna up, cuddling the cat to her. "Luna, are you okay?"

The cat yawned and opened her eyes sleepily. "Just very tired, Sailor Moon. But there has been no activity here at all. I'm hungry."

"We tried not to leave at all," Artemis said, his own eyes very sleepy. "And we have tried not to sleep for very long times, either."

Sailor Moon smiled and hugged Luna. "Go home, you two. We'll take care of the rest; you guys can rest now." She kissed Luna's crescent moon symbol. "You can even have the meat buns that are on my table in my room. Mom made them."

Luna shook her head. "We have to go with you!"

Sailor Jupiter dropped down beside Sailor Moon. "You guys have trained us all really well. You have to trust us now, and leave the rest to us."

Artemis pushed himself up to a standing position and stared around at the senshi. He sighed and glanced at Luna. "Jupiter's right, Luna. There is nothing more we can do."

Luna looked worriedly at Sailor Moon and nuzzled against her for a moment longer, before allowing the girl to put her down. "Please be careful, Sailor Moon."

"We will, Luna." The blonde beamed, patting her head before standing up.

Sailor Venus picked Artemis up and hugged him tightly, cutting off his circulation. "I love you, Artemis!"

Artemis choked. "Minako! Must! Breathe!"

Venus loosened her hold. "Oops. Sorry."

Artemis shook his head and licked the girl's cheek. "It's okay, Minako-chan." He smiled at her warmly. "Be safe."

Venus nodded and put him back down. The cats watched as the senshi and Tuxedo Kamen started to walk into the cave. They waited until the senshi were completely out of sight before they turned to each other with weary smiles and headed up the stairs.

* * *

The cave was extremely cold. The senshi shivered in their short skirts, and Tuxedo Kamen found himself feeling guilty for his cape. Sailor Moon's teeth chattered, and she walked as close to Tuxedo Kamen as she could. Sailor Mercury had both her visor and computer scanning the entire area as they walked forward, and she was feeling extremely disgruntled in that she couldn't see anything ahead of them. "There are strong barriers all around," she muttered. Venus was close to her side, peering at the computer.

"You can't see?" She asked.

Mercury shook her head. "The computer is having difficulty picking anything up, and I can't see anything but what you all see."

Tuxedo Kamen pulled Sailor Moon forward until the two were walking beside Mercury. He peered at the computer. "Whatever force Beryl has up to keep you from seeing anything... it has to be strong."

"She obviously knows about my computer." Mercury replied, glancing up at him. "Which means she must know each of our strengths."

"And weaknesses." Tuxedo Kamen's arm wrapped around Sailor Moon instinctively.

The group continued to walk silently, the cave narrowing as they went. It was dark, and the cave walls were solid stone. Once Sailor Mars tripped, and she gasped and reached out; she touched one of the stones on the side of the cave. She cursed when she pulled her hand back. It was covered in a thick black slime. "Guys, don't touch the cave walls if you can help it," she said to the group. She showed them her hand, and Sailor Jupiter instantly reached out to help her wipe the slime off. Unfortunately, they found that the black goo was sticky, and it was not going to come off her gloved hand.

"What is this stuff?" Jupiter scrubbed at Mars' hand, her own glove beginning to turn black.

"Come on, guys, let's keep going," Mercury said worriedly, staring all around her. "It's just slime."

The two disgruntled senshi hurried to join the others, but the black goo on their hands bothered them. Sailor Moon folded her arms together to keep herself from touching the walls of the cave. They walked on in silence for a long while, listening to the sounds of the cave for any indication of anything to come, but they heard nothing.

Then, a wailing siren broke through the cave. It was screeching, loud, and it pierced through all of the senshi's ears. The girls clamped their hands over their ears, and Tuxedo Kamen ducked down to where Sailor Moon cowered. Her threw his cape over her to help block out the sound, but it didn't seem to help. She wrenched her eyes open to look at him. He had his hands over his ears, but still, he could hear her.

"I know this sound," she screamed, and his eyes widened because he knew it, too. It was the sound they had heard before, the sound of the shadow warriors.

"That's impossible! The shadow warriors are locked inside the rainbow crystals, and they are locked inside the Ginzuishou's powers!" Tuxedo Kamen roared back.

"Then Beryl has found something else that can make this noise!"

Tuxedo Kamen tried to force himself to stand. Sailor Moon still squeezed her eyes shut on the ground near him. He glared around into the darkness. Pushing himself forward, he tried to go further into the cave. He had to find the source of the screaming, to stop it. Mercury saw him, and she tried to go forward as well.

"Tuxedo Kamen, no! We all have to stay together!" She tried to call, but her voice was drowned out by the screaming.

And then suddenly, it changed. The screaming stopped, but it was replaced by a shrill laugh, one so menacing that the senshi still felt themselves in pain.

Tuxedo Kamen froze in place, and Mercury suddenly slammed into his back. He knew the laugh all too well.

"Welcome, senshi... welcome, Endymion!" The laughing voice rang out, and then suddenly, the entire cave was plunged into complete darkness and silence. Tuxedo Kamen gasped and reached out, hoping that Mercury was still beside him. He felt her hand, and he squeezed it in comfort. Mercury was thankful for the darkness that hid her blushing face, but as she tried to pull him back toward the rest of the group, she found that there was a black, sticky wall behind them. She practically ran into it, and she jumped back as she felt goo cover her front. Then she tried to go another direction, only to find another wall. She reached with her free hand to turn her visor on, and in her night vision, she saw their problem. A wall had sunken in behind them, separating them from the rest of the group. There was only one way to go, and that way was forward. Suddenly, Tuxedo Kamen's hand left hers. She could make out his face in the green light of her night vision. He was trying to get back through the wall, and black goo was starting to cover his hands. A lump formed in her throat, and she realized that he felt tortured, being unable to get back to Sailor Moon. She heard a strangling sound come from him, and she reached out and squeezed his hand. "We'll find our way back to them," she said. "Beryl's trapped us though. We can't go back, Tuxedo Kamen-sama. We'll find them, I promise... but we have to go forward for now."

The man stopped. He gripped her hand, his own shaking. "You can see?" He said quietly.

"Night vision is programmed into the visor. I can lead us." He said nothing. She started to pull them forward into the cave, her hand still latched onto his.

There seemed to be no end in sight to the darkness.

* * *

Sailor Mars opened her eyes. The cave was bright, extremely so in fact. A wall seemed to have completely revolved around and blocked the direction they had been walking. Instead, a great hole had been opened and it exposed a completely new place. The senshi looked around herself to see Jupiter and Venus on her sides, the two senshi standing up with her and looking around themselves at the expanse of icy land it front of them. It was cold and bright, the light reflecting off the snow and bouncing in all directions. Sailor Venus shivered, knowing that all that cold air in the cave was no match for the freezing temperatures here. None of them dared to take a step forward without the other two. Sailor Jupiter darted her eyes around them.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Tuxedo Kamen... they're missing," she whispered. The soft rustling wind of the snowy plain in front of them carried the sound of her voice to her friends.

Sailor Mars simply nodded.

Sailor Venus looked behind them at the cave. A wall seemed to separate them from every possible direction. They could not go back or forward. It was like they had been completely removed from the cave, and nothing remained for them except a thick black wall and the snow in front of them. "We have no choice, it seems," Venus said. "We have no where else to go."

"I hope we find them soon." Mars said worriedly. "I have an extremely ill feeling about being separated..."

"I hope that's just worry talking and not your premonitions," Jupiter put a hand on Mars' shoulder. "Let's get going and see where this leads us. Stay close."

The other two girls nodded, and together, the three stepped out into the bright snow.

* * *

Sailor Moon blinked when the screaming and the laughing stopped. She slowly removed her hands from her ears and raised her head. Looking around her, she gulped when she found herself completely alone. Standing, she whirled around, wondering where on Earth she was. There was a thick stone wall where the senshi had been, and where Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Mercury had walked, another wall had revolved in its place. The light in the cave was dim, but she could see that she had been completely separated from them all.

Shaking, she turned to see where the cave would lead her now. There was an exit ahead, and she forced herself to take a deep breath and plunge forward to it. It was only about ten steps ahead of her, and when she reached it, she gasped in fear at what she saw.

She stood on a ledge, in front of a spiraling stone stairwell. The steps led down into a massive hole in which a dark castle rose from a dark, black pit of ash. Sailor Moon shivered, but not from cold. She had definitely not planned on facing Beryl alone.

And obviously, Beryl was planning exactly that.

* * *

Sailor Mercury tugged on Tuxedo Kamen's hand. "Do you see that light ahead?"

The man was silent for a long moment. "I... yes, I do. It's... very dim."

"But that means we're close, because I can see it brightly!"

He was silent again. Obviously, her joyous news at getting out of the pitch black darkness was not as exciting to him as it was to her. Mercury sighed and continued to trudge along. She would have loved to have had her computer out, analyzing the area ahead of them, but she wasn't sure that it would work, and she didn't really want to let go of his hand. For one, he couldn't see in the dark as she could, and she hated to admit it to herself, but... she rather liked this short time of being able to be with him once again.

The light ahead grew brighter and closer. Tuxedo Kamen commented to her softly that it was very bright to him now, and then suddenly they stepped out of the cave and into a very bright, flower-filled meadow. Sailor Mercury blinked repeatedly and turned her visor off. Smiling ruefully at Tuxedo Kamen, she took her hand from his and took out her Mercury computer. She began to scan the entire area.

"That's strange," she muttered, mostly to herself. Tuxedo Kamen was able to catch the soft words, however.

"What is it, Mercury?"

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "It's... well, this may be hard to explain, but the parameters that were stopping me from scanning anything earlier are completely gone. I can tell where everything and everyone is now."

Suddenly, the man reached out and grabbed both of her arms, shaking her slightly. "Then we must hurry, Mercury! Where is Sailor Moon?!"

Mercury bit her lip, shifting her eyes down to the computer again. "That's the thing," she whispered. "We can't get to her."

Tuxedo Kamen squeezed her arms tightly. "What do you mean?" He choked out painfully, his eyes dark and stormy.

She sighed and pulled herself away from him roughly, the pressure of his hands on her arms hurting. "We're completely trapped here. I can't get us out. This area is completely free of any negative energy... it's perfect and good in every way. I can see Mars, Venus, and Jupiter in an area five hundred meters away, and they are moving south away from us. Sailor Moon... is moving north. She..." Mercury winced. "The computer can pick up Beryl's castle. Sailor Moon is right outside the gates of it."

Tuxedo Kamen cursed and walked a few steps away. With his back to her, he spoke. "And where are we?"

"We are to the northeast of Mars, Venus and Jupiter, and to the southeast of Sailor Moon." Mercury paused, and her next words were softly and brokenly spoken. "We are in an enclosed area of five kilometers north, west, and east. If we go back into the cave, we simply hit the wall and there is no way past. We cannot reach Mars, Venus, and Jupiter because on the edges there is a barrier blocking us from them. They will continue to wander south as they are doing for at least four hundred more meters until they reach the barrier separating them from the outside world and us."

"They're trapped, too."

"Yes."

"We're all trapped."

"Yes," Mercury choked.

"And Sailor Moon will face Beryl completely alone." There was no question in his voice, and Sailor Mercury said nothing. She walked forward into the soft grass and collapsed, letting her knees sink under her. Tuxedo Kamen remained standing with his back to her, and they stared out at the expanse of land in front of them.

"You were right about Beryl, Mercury." Tuxedo Kamen broke into their long silence with a quiet whisper. She looked up and suddenly he was standing beside her. The blue haired senshi sighed.

"I wish I had not been right."

"She had a great trap set for all of us, it seems. She wants Serenity alone. She'll kill her." The man's knees seemed to give out and suddenly he was sitting on his knees beside her, his hands digging into the soft dirt in front of them.

Mercury itched to put out a comforting hand to him, but she refrained, unsure of what his reaction would be. "Sailor Moon is strong, and she has the Ginzuishou. I'm sure she won't let Beryl have her way."

The man suddenly turned to her with tortured eyes, red with brimming fear. "She is not strong enough alone. It took all of your powers combined to defeat Kunzite. Do you really think Serenity will be alright facing Metalia on her own?" His fist beat the ground. "I was supposed to be with her and protect her always, and now I can't even get to her."

Sailor Mercury said nothing. She turned her head away from him and stared away into the blue of the sky.

* * *

Sailor Moon took a shuddering breath as she neared the grand doors of the castle. They opened in a solemn invitation to her, and she took a step back. Clenching her fists, she realized that Beryl wanted her alone, and now she would have to fight alone.

She closed her eyes tightly, picturing her friends' faces in her mind. _Rei. Ami. Makoto. Minako. Luna. Artemis. _Then she opened her eyes, because at the front of her mind, another face always remained. _Mamo-chan. Endymion._ The petite girl picked her feet up and strode into the dark palace, bringing her Moon Wand out of her subspace pocket as she went.

* * *

Sailor Jupiter rammed herself against an invisible barrier once again, and she cursed.

Behind her, Sailor Mars sighed once again. "Jupiter, you've done that five times already. It's not working. Let's turn another direction."

"We've gone every direction, Mars." Venus whined. "There is no other way! It's like we're completely trapped in here." The girl's teeth were chattering mercilessly. "We're going to freeze in here."

"And we can't use the damn teleport with only three of us," Jupiter stomped her foot on the ground and kicked out a mass of snow into the whipping wind.

"Come on, we have to keep trying. We'll die if we stop trying! We have to help Sailor Moon," Mars turned and began to stomp away in another direction.

Whimpering, Sailor Venus followed, with Sailor Jupiter trudging along behind.

* * *

Sailor Moon walked slowly through the dark hallway that spanned out in front of her. On her sides, she could see the dark shapes of creatures whispering foreign words that she could not understand, and she assumed it was a sort of language for the assorted youma along the passageway. None of them tried to attack her, but then again, she was sure that was because the Ginzuishou was flashing softly in front of her. She used it as her shield and her light, and as she went forward, the youma parted for her and allowed her to pass through.

Finally, she came to a wide doorway, and when she stepped through, the first and only thing in the room that she saw was a high throne, and on it, sat the woman of her nightmares.

"Welcome, Sailor Moon," the dark queen drawled, spanning her long, gnarled fingernails out at the girl as if to beckon her closer. Beryl stood, and behind her, her hair cascaded down her back in a flare of red fiery curls. Her dark violet dress flowed out around her in sharp angles, and Sailor Moon saw that on her shoulders, it was as if devil horns were protruding from her skin.

"Where are my friends?" Sailor Moon demanded.

Beryl raised one thin eyebrow. She shook a finger at the girl. "All in good time, princess. All in good time." She stepped off the dais on which her throne sat, and she took a few steps toward the girl. Snapping her fingers, the great doors behind them snapped closed. Sailor Moon whipped her head around, and then she looked back at Beryl, bracing herself with the Moon Wand tight in her grip.

Beryl smiled cruelly. "Just to keep my minions from killing you when I so want to enjoy that task myself."

Sailor Moon flinched and backed away a step. The dark queen laughed loudly and walked away. She waved her hand, and in front of her, a bright red light flared. Sailor Moon gasped when she saw the twisted figure of the largest youma she had ever seen light up in front of her. She squinted her eyes, and noticed that the figure, with its gaping mouth and eyes, was pure stone, and the only moving part of it was a massive bubble of red liquid that seemed to hang from the mouth of the stone. Inside a purple liquid moved, and Sailor Moon gulped, because she realized.... this was Metalia.

Beryl turned back to Sailor Moon with a wide, wickedly happy smile. "When Metalia and I combine our powers together, we shall be the greatest, most powerful of all beings. No one shall be able to stop us, and we will rule this pathetic world until there is no energy left. Then, the universe and its power will be ours!"

Sailor Moon gripped the wand in her hand. "There is simply no way I would let you do that!"

Beryl's grin widened. "I don't see how there is simply any way for you to stop me. Do you believe your pathetic little Ginzuishou will save you? It did not stop me a thousand years ago, and it will not stop me now!"

"Oh?" Sailor Moon stood up straighter. She put one hand on her hip and held the Moon Wand close to her chest. "Then why oh why would you spend all that time and energy trying to retrieve it?"

"You foolish girl! My precious warriors are in that hideous stone!" Beryl snapped out, her hands twisting together. "But no matter, I have power enough to have no need for them." She stepped away from Metalia and spread her arm out. Sailor Moon glanced at the form of Metalia, which was making a moaning sound, the purple liquid moving around slowly. Then she darted her eyes back to Beryl, and she gasped when she saw a scene rippling in front of her. She looked at Beryl. In her hand, the queen was balancing a crystal ball from which the scene was emanating. Sailor Moon's heart clenched. She saw her friends Mars, Venus, and Jupiter pushing themselves through wind, ice, and snow.

"Mars! Venus! Jupiter!' She screamed, running toward the scene. "Let them go! Let them out of there!" She turned with hatred in her eyes toward Beryl. "Give me my friends!"

Beryl smirked and erased the scene. "Oh, but that is not all, Princess. Did you forget your friend Mercury? Or what about... _Endymion_?"

Another scene floated into the air, and this time, Sailor Moon's voice caught in her throat. Sailor Mercury and Tuxedo Kamen were sitting in a meadow, their heads bent together over Mercury's computer.

"It seems they are quite content, does it not?" Beryl ran one thin finger under her chin, resting her head in her hand. "They look like quite a happy couple; they could care less about finding you."

Sailor Moon gulped. "That's not true," she whispered. "They have out the computer. They're... they're trying. Mercury is smart; Mercury knows she's is trapped."

"Oh yes, I let Mercury see with her silly little computer. More for my own amusement than anything. But shall we play a game with our lovely Mercury? She does love Endymion so, you know." Beryl began to back away from Sailor Moon.

"Leave Mercury alone," Moon whimpered, her knees shaking. Her eyes were glued on the scene in front of her, Tuxedo Kamen solely in her view. Suddenly, Beryl was gone, and Sailor Moon was left alone in the room, with only the scene in front of her. She gasped when she saw Beryl filter in front of the two.

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen wrenched to his feet, pulling Mercury up by the elbow behind him. The girl hadn't seen Beryl coming from her computer, and now she stared down at it. She could still make out Sailor Moon's energy in the same exact place, and she sighed a breath of relief. "Sailor Moon is still fine, she's still in the same place," she whispered to Tuxedo Kamen in front of her.

The man nodded but kept his eyes glued on Beryl's form becoming more solid in view. The woman stepped toward the two, her face lit up with a devious grin. "Hello, Endymion. Mercury. It's been much too long."

"I have to say I don't agree," Tuxedo Kamen snapped, his hand gripping his cane. "Where is Sailor Moon?"

"Oh, she's fine," Beryl waved one of her long hands at the man, as if the question absolutely bored her. "This has nothing to do with Sailor Moon, in any case."

Sailor Mercury stepped out from behind Tuxedo Kamen to stand beside him. "What do you want, Beryl?"

"Why, I have a bargain to make with you, Mercury." Beryl smiled, and then looked at Tuxedo Kamen. "_Endymion_." The man flinched slightly at the woman's infatuated tone, but he didn't move. The queen smiled and turned her head back to Mercury. "You love Endymion dearly as well, do you not, Mercury?" The girl winced and took a step back. She didn't say anything, but she could see Tuxedo Kamen glance at her from the corner of his eye. Beryl took the girl's reaction as a yes, and she grinned wider. "Well, then I have quite a merry plan in mind, indeed! For you see," the woman brought her rod in front of her. Atop the gnarled staff, her ebony crystal ball balanced. She moved her hand over the globe lovingly. "This staff has the power to change destiny in any way that you wish. My crystal ball is unlike any other, for it not only sees the future, but it can change it."

Mercury dug her feet into the ground, but said nothing.

"So my bargain with you is this, Mercury," Beryl pointed a thin finger at the girl's small blue computer. "I know that you can tell with that computer what is going on with your friends right now. I am allowing you to for this reason only. So that you will make the right decision. You have your choice, Mercury. Do you see how lovely and beautiful this meadow is?" Beryl waved her staff behind her, and a grand mansion suddenly appeared on the landscape in front of them. The two gasped, because along the rolling hills, other mansions began to appear. Four gorgeous bricked mansions dotted several hills, and each was surrounded by horses, shining creeks, and beautiful gardens. "I can make it as lovely as you wish, for it will forever be your home. And you will be eternally happy."

Mercury raised one eyebrow. "I don't understand."

Beryl smiled. "It is very simple, my dear. The power of my crystal ball can give you the simple dream you yourself would never allow yourself to dream. All you must do is kiss Endymion, and it is yours. You will have your friends free of their prisons, and you shall be happy here with them and Endymion for all eternity."

Mercury felt the blood run out of her face. "I..."

Beryl turned to Endymion with rueful frown. "It is terrible that I cannot keep you for myself, Endymion. But my one true love, in the end, is power, and you, a simple prince of Earth, are no match for the great power that I shall rule the universe with. But my love for you will allow you to live, but only here, with Mercury at your side." Beryl stared for a long time at the two silent figures, and then she frowned. "Mercury will never make her decision with you looking that way, though, Endymion!" The queen turned her crystal ball and sent a dark power through it. Tuxedo Kamen gasped and braced himself, and he felt a light flood through himself. When he opened his eyes, his mask and tuxedo were gone to be replaced by the armor, sword, and flowing cape of his uniform. He gulped; he was Endymion once again.

Beryl grinned wickedly. "You see? All it took was a little dark power, and your power instantly shines through to protect yourself. Now, Mercury, here is your Endymion once again."

Mercury, however, took a wide step back, shaking her head. "No, Beryl; you cannot do this!" She clenched her fists at her sides, and though she spoke to Beryl, her eyes bore straight into Endymion's, who looked back at her. "I am a senshi of Princess Serenity's. I fight for her, with her, and I protect her and the Ginzuishou. She is my friend, and I would never betray her as I never have. No man can ever make me betray my valuable friendships, especially the man that my princess loves!" Mercury's head whipped to Beryl's. "And you cannot make me!"

Beryl's eyes lifted in mock surprise. "Oh? I beg to differ. What if the circumstances change? Because you have only heard half of the bargain. You see this happy ending? Let me show you a different one, and your other option that so far, you seem to be choosing. And believe me, my dear Mercury. It is not the option you want to choose." Beryl waved her hand and the mansions in front of them crumbled to the ground with raging force, the horses fell to the ground, and the water dried up.

Endymion gasped when suddenly, a force came at him from behind. Mercury gasped out "Endymion!" but it was too late for him to turn. A long, snakelike hand wrapped itself around the Earth prince's neck and dragged him into the air. Out of the dark cave behind them, the youma made its presence known. It was a tall, yellowing dragon, with long snaking arms and hands. It raised Endymion higher, and the man in its grasp struggled for breath as the dragon clenched its hand into a tighter fist.

Mercury looked helplessly up at the dragon, knowing that her Shabon Spray was no help to Endymion in that dragon's grip. She whipped her eyes back to Beryl, who was giggling murderously, her hand over her mouth. The queen flashed a wide grin at Mercury, bearing her fanged teeth. "So here are your options, Mercury. You either watch Endymion die right here, right now, and I kill your friends Mars, Venus, and Jupiter, or you can live here happily and they shall all be spared. Make your choice, and if I were you, I would hurry. Because my dear, Endymion is already looking purple!" Beryl began to shake with laughter, and Mercury gazed up with wide horror at Endymion's face as the man struggled to release himself from the dragon's grip, his breath coming in ragged gasps.

"Endymion!" She screamed, and she fell to the ground. "Endymion, no!" She felt tears brim over and fall down her face in currents. She began to beat at the ground. "What do I do, what do I do..." she cried to herself. She forced herself to look up again at Endymion, and she saw that he was beginning to lose breath, for his struggles were becoming weaker.

"Oh, god." She whispered. "Forgive me, Serenity."

* * *

End Chapter Fourteen

I know, a short chapter, but that's like.... the most amazing cliffhanger that I have to leave it there. I know. It's like.... evil.

And that's kinda the point. Lol.

Okay, so, the next chapter just might be the last chapter........ unbelievable! But we are getting extremely close! Also, if I release an epilogue, it will be released at the same time as the last chapter, just because I'm nice that way. :P

Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review!!! Thank you all!!!


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Destiny Decision

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

Sailor Mercury staggered to her feet, her eyes red and flowing with tears as she stared up at Endymion. He had stopped fighting the dragon completely, and was now beginning to close his eyes in defeat. Mercury choked on a sob and screamed out. "Alright!" She turned her head toward Queen Beryl and took a wavering step toward her. The dark queen was smiling in confidence, beckoning the sobbing ice senshi forward with one disgusting, long hand. Clenching her fists at her side, Mercury opened her mouth to speak again.

"Fire Soul!"

"Crescent Beam!"

"Supreme Thunder!"

Beryl dropped her hand and gasped out, amazed, when the three senshi swooped through an opening in the barriers between the prisons she had created, and they began attacking relentlessly at the dragon, who began to cry out and attack back. Its attentions were diverted from Endymion, and it threw the man to the ground.

Mercury gasped out and ran toward the limp man. She dropped to her knees beside him. "Endymion! Endymion, open your eyes! Please!" She screamed, shakily touching the sides of his face, afraid to touch his neck for fear it was broken. It was covered in dark bruises from the dragon's hand. The girl shook violently when he did not move and his eyes remained closed, his chest motionless. "Oh, god... oh, god, oh, god, it's all my fault... I've killed him..." She covered her mouth with her hands and lowered her face into his chest, sobbing when she heard no heartbeat. From around her, she could hear the sounds of Beryl barking orders at the dragon and the other senshi taking it down, but all the screams of the dragon and the dark queen were no match for the screams inside of her head. "Serenity will never forgive me for killing him," she whispered, and she pushed herself away from him, her eyes lighting on the glint of the sword hanging at Endymion's side.

She reached for it and pulled it out of its holster. Turning it in the sunlight, she contemplated for a long moment. Then, she looked down at the silent, pale figure of the man in front of her for a moment longer. "I'm so sorry, Endymion." She leaned down to brush his cheek with hers. "I'm so sorry, Mamoru-san. I will take care of Usagi-chan, I promise..." She lifted her head away from his, and she could see where her own tears were suddenly caressing his pale, lifeless face. She wanted to reach out and wipe them away, but she knew she couldn't stay with him any longer.

Lifting the sword, Mercury stood and began to walk toward Beryl. The woman's back was to her, slashing out attacks from her dark staff at the senshi, who had killed her dragon and were trying desperately to dodge the attacks now coming from her staff. Mars was gripping her arm on the ground, and even Mercury could see from the distance that blood was dripping from Mars' arm as the fire senshi pushed herself up into a stand. Mercury raised the sword as high as she could. Jupiter and Venus saw her and gasped out, and Beryl was distracted by the sounds. She turned around and saw Mercury, but it was too late. Screaming, Mercury brought the sword down, and it sliced through Beryl's arm, cutting her arm completely away from her shoulder and separating her from her staff. The staff crashed to the ground, the crystal ball shattering into shards of powerless glass. Beryl screamed and lunged toward Mercury, pushing her down to the ground. The woman began to claw at Mercury with her other arm, and Mercury screamed while trying to push her away, the long fingernails digging into her skin and slashing at her face. But then, Beryl was gone. Mercury let out a breath of relief and sat up to see Sailor Jupiter with the woman held above her head, and the strong senshi of thunder threw the woman down to the ground.

"Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars screamed, and the fire from the senshi's fingertips scorched through Beryl and the woman began to burn into a crisp. With strangled screams, Beryl disintegrated into ash and blew away into the wind.

Mercury pushed herself up and started to run to the senshi, collapsing into Venus' arms when she reached them. Venus held the girl up, gripping her tightly in a fierce hug while helping to wipe away some of the blood that was on her face from the long scratches Beryl had inflicted. The three senshi stared out across at the body of Endymion, and they exchanged painful glances between each other.

The ground began to shake beneath their feet, and Sailor Mars whipped her head around. "We have to run!"

"But we don't know where to go, Mars!" Mercury screamed, her head in Venus' shoulder and her eyes stained with tears. "And what about Endymion?! Do we just leave him here?!"

"Mercury, we have no other choice!" Sailor Jupiter reached over and grabbed her from Venus, shaking her. "He's dead! We have to go, and we have to go now! Come on now, get it together! We need you! You can lead us to Sailor Moon; the battle is not over yet, and she needs us!"

Sailor Mercury shook violently, taking in deep breaths. Her hands shaking, she took out her Mercury computer. Her eyes took in Endymion's form as the ground began to shake and break apart. She watched helplessly as he suddenly sank into the breaking ground. "Oh, god." She whispered. Then she turned to the other terrified senshi. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she flipped open the Mercury computer and broke into a run, the other senshi behind her. The ground where they had been standing suddenly sunk, and Jupiter looked behind her to see that the ground was sinking into a pit of fire. She screamed to the other senshi and forced them to run faster.

Mercury slashed on her visor quickly and scanned the barrier to see where it was breaking. Noting Sailor Moon's location, she yelled to the other senshi that a break in the barrier was straight ahead, but they would have to jump to make it back into the cave that was crumbling.

Leaping, the group screamed as they fell through the empty air, but when they landed, they found themselves on the crumbling steps to Beryl's castle, the cave completely fallen all around them. Racing ahead, the three other senshi noticed that they no longer needed Mercury's computer to see where Sailor Moon was, because they could see her; all around her, even though the castle was crumbling to pieces, the light of the Ginzuishou was emanating from the Moon Wand, and Sailor Moon was Princess Serenity standing on a high slab of rock, and Metalia was the force wreaking havoc on the worlds Beryl had created.

Metalia's power had obviously been reigned in by Beryl, and now, without Beryl, Metalia was free.

* * *

As Sailor Moon had watched the scene unfold in front of her, being helpless to do anything except watch Endymion die, she kept feeling the power of the Ginzuishou rising through the Moon Wand as her emotions grew more and more desolate, her tears and her sobs wracking through her as they never had before. Then, when she had seen Mercury rushing toward Beryl with Endymion's sword, the Ginzuishou had suddenly flooded with power all around her and she had become Princess Serenity in full form. She had screamed when the crystal ball had fallen from Beryl's dismembered arm, because the scene was suddenly gone in front of her.

And then...... Metalia had broken free, and she had been fighting ever since.

"Moon Crystal Power!" She had screamed when Metalia had broken free of her confines, becoming a raging, powerful shadow of red and purple, with fire brimming toward the skies. Serenity gritted her teeth, digging her slippered feet into the stone she stood upon, trying to hold herself against Metalia's strength. The terrible creature was free from its bounds; for whatever reason, Beryl had been reigning in Metalia's power. For her own ends, Serenity thought, and so that she could control what power Metalia released. But now, Metalia as at full force, and the power coming from the monster was immense. Serenity cried, knowing that she was completely alone and that Metalia was weighing her back, and the light of the Ginzuishou was fading. Metalia's dark power was inches away from her, and she could feel the pressure and the pain already as it leaked closer and closer, the Ginzuishou fading faster. "Endymion," she whispered. "No, it can't all be for nothing; we both cannot die again! We cannot all be lost!"

"We won't be! We won't lose, Serenity!"

Serenity gasped, and suddenly four hands were grasping the Moon Wand with her. From beside her, Sailor Venus grinned a bright, confident smile. "We're here, Serenity! We're with you!"

"Venus!" Serenity breathed. She looked around her to the tallest senshi, the thunder senshi. "Jupiter!" She turned her head around to her other side, where Mars and Mercury stood. "Mars! Mercury!"

Venus grinned again. "Let's do it, guys!"

"For our friends!" Jupiter cried. "Jupiter Power!"

"For our families! Venus Power!"

"For Earth! Mars Power!"

Mercury and Serenity locked eyes, and Serenity nodded. Mercury nodded in return, and turned her head to the Ginzuishou. "For Endymion! Mercury Power!"

"Metalia, we will not let you take anything more from us!" Serenity screamed. "Ginzuishou, help us! Lend us the power to stop her! Moon Crystal Power!"

The senshi and Serenity combined all of their powers together, all of their hands reaching out and grasping onto the Ginzuishou, forming a massive surge of bright, pure light. Metalia fought on with powerful strength, screaming the tortured screams of the shadows, but the senshi stayed strong, holding out and forcing themselves to brace against the screams. They screamed as well, pouring all of their powers into the Ginzuishou until finally, the power reached Metalia, and the monster screamed until it was overtaken by the powerful, cleansing light of the Ginzuishou and evaporated into dust. Absolute exhaustion overcame the four senshi, and they fell back to the ground, their eyes closing as unconsciousness enveloped them.

Serenity, however, remained standing with the Ginzuishou held high; its light flooded everywhere, erasing the dark castle around them and erasing the evil energy that Beryl had seeped into the Earth. Her crystal, teary blue eyes lifted and met the light of the Ginzuishou head on. "Ginzuishou, save those who are good, those who deserve to live again, who deserve a second chance to make their own decisions. Beryl took life away from the very best of good people, good men. Please, I beg of you... bring them back and give them a second chance to live a happy life on a peaceful Earth!"

Then the light left the Ginzuishou, and Serenity fell back along with the senshi, her strength leaving her as well.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, Serenity felt the fog around her mind lifting, and she forced herself awake. Groaning, she pushed herself up and rubbed her head. It ached from where it had contacted with the ground, and she really hoped she didn't have a horrendous concussion or anything. She opened her eyes and looked around. Blinking, she realized... she was no longer in the dark castle of Beryl.

In fact, that castle was completely gone, and all around them, the Ginzuishou had cleansed and replaced the evil energy with pure, good energy. Beryl had apparently made her dark castle at the North Pole, but Serenity was amazed that although snow and ice was all around them, she was not cold. She looked down at the Moon Wand and noticed that the Ginzuishou was blinking slowly. She looked around. She and the senshi were inside a small grassy area, contained within the soft light of the Ginzuishou. She smiled and held the Moon Wand up. "Thank you, Ginzuishou," she whispered.

Looking around at her friends, she waited a few moments while they started to wake up. As they sat up, she hugged each one of them happily. When her arms latched around Mercury, she did not let go. Mercury cried softly into Serenity's shoulder for a long while, but finally, Serenity pulled her back and stared into her face with a soft smile. She started to speak, except that Mercury interrupted.

"Serenity, how can you ever forgive me? It's... it's all my fault; I... I could have saved him, but..."

Serenity shook her head and shushed the girl. "It is not your fault, Ami. Beryl trapped you and forced you into the worst of arrangements. There was no way for you to make a good decision. If you had saved Endymion, you would have been trapped for all eternity, Beryl would have combined with Metalia, and she would have killed me and probably all of you. There is no way Beryl would have actually let you all live. She hated us all too much," Serenity shook her head. "You saved us all. You killed Beryl, took away her power." Serenity turned around to look at the other senshi. "In fact, you all saved us. I didn't really do much of anything! How in the world did you all ever escape that barrier Beryl created?"

The three senshi looked at each other with winning smiles. "Well, let's just say we decided to trust in Luna and Artemis' training!" Sailor Venus chirped.

"It was Venus' idea," Jupiter grinned. "She said we had to combine our powers, because of course, that was what made us powerful. Even ithough we were separated from you and Mercury, even our combined powers were a powerful force!"

"So that's what we did! We got close to one of the boundaries, and we let loose all of our strength." Mars continued for Jupiter. "When we saw the dragon and Endymion trapped, we just... launched into attack!"

Serenity nodded and stood, pulling Mercury up with her. "Well... we probably need to teleport out of here in any case. We can't just stay here."

Jupiter stood and stretched. "Yes, please. Let's go home."

Mars sighed. "Home and bed. I'm so exhausted."

Venus giggled and stood up as well. "We'll make it. We're the senshi, after all! If we can save the world, we can totally do school!"

Serenity smiled softly, and then suddenly the light of the Ginzuishou left her and she became Sailor Moon again. She looked down at the stone on the Moon Wand. "Thank you," she whispered to it, a little sadly.

Mercury squeezed Sailor Moon around the waist. "Sailor Moon?"

The senshi shook her head and sighed. "I... before I fell, I asked the Ginzuishou to... save him. But I suppose even the power of the Ginzuishou can't stop death," she whispered.

The girls remained silent, their eyes growing sad and teary. Sighing, the girls joined hands and used the Sailor Teleport to take them back home to Juuban, Tokyo, Japan.

* * *

Sunlight rose high in the sky the next morning, and Usagi rolled out of bed with her alarm, her eyes drooping. She was absolutely exhausted, and she did not want to go to school... but she definitely did not want to stay in bed all day and think of Mamoru, because the thoughts would just... She stopped herself and made her way into the bathroom with Luna's sympathetic eyes watching her.

She got ready for school in a hurry and called a goodbye to her mother, who stood motionless in the front entryway, her mouth agape at the sight of her daughter trudging outside to school early for once. The woman blinked several times and then finally turned back toward the kitchen, muttering something about what a strange few days it had been. First the girl had been gone at Rei's practically all weekend, then she brought a boy home, and now she was going to school early? Strange, indeed...

The sun was unwelcome, but Usagi grimaced against it and went along slowly anyways. Her head was bent down and she shuffled her feet along the sidewalk, her hair drooping to the ground. Luna pawed along quietly with her, knowing it was best not to disturb her quiet walk. The cat got a little ahead and turned the corner, and she gasped in surprise when she did. She stopped and stared with a gaping mouth (much like Usagi's mother) while Usagi caught up to her.

Turning the corner, Usagi ran straight into something still, tall, and broad. Mumbling an apology, she looked up. She felt her head go light, her thoughts swimming behind her eyes, and she almost fell away into a dead faint except that two strong arms reached out and grabbed her, pulling her up and very close.

"Odango Atama, do you ever watch where you're going?" The voice rang out, strong and teasing, with pent up emotions evident in the light tone. Chiba Mamoru, in his dark green jacket, black shirt, and jeans, held Tsukino Usagi firmly in his grip, his face inches away from hers. He leaned down to her and placed a soft, lingering kiss on her lips. "Usako, have I told you lately how very much I love you?" He whispered, his dark blue eyes dancing with joy.

"H-h-how... y-you..." Usagi stuttered. She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek, stroking his face softly. "Mamo-chan... oh... Mamo-chan!" She suddenly reached up and latched her arms fully around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder and sobbing her heart out. "You're alive!" She choked through her tears, squeezing him as hard as she could.

"Yes, I'm alive, but I won't be if you don't let go!" He wheezed, and she instantly apologized and loosened her hold. She dropped down to the ground, but wrapped her arms around his waist instead, laying her head on his chest.

"Mamo-chan, I'm so glad you're okay," she whispered, closing her eyes happily. "I didn't know how I was going to go on without you."

He chuckled and ran a hand through one of the long, sunny blonde strands of her hair. "I know, Usako. I'm surprised as you are, honestly."

She looked up at him. "How... I mean... I asked the... Ginzuishou..."

"When... when I was... strangled..." Mamoru stopped. He looked down at her. "You'll be late for school."

"Mamo-chan, you're alive. I think school can wait for one day, because I need to stay with you to reassure myself that you really _are_ alive! Please don't make me go," she begged, reaching her hands up to grip the lapels of his jacket.

He laughed and shook his head, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her along in the opposite direction of her school. "Alright, then let's at least go to our favorite place to talk, okay?"

"Our favorite place?"

"You'll know it when we're there."

Luna watched happily from her place where they had completely ignored her, waving her tail through the air with a giddy laugh. Then she scampered away to find Artemis and the other girls to tell them the news.

* * *

"Ohhh, our favorite place!" Usagi gave Mamoru a happy smile as she stared across the lake. She leaned against the railing where they had shared their first dream together and where she had learned he was Endymion again. Pushing herself away, she sat down on the bench beside him and snuggled under his arm, leaning her head against his chest. "Mamo-chan, you were telling me what happened to you."

"Oh, right." He kissed the side of her forehead, and then leaned his head against hers. "For the longest time, I saw nothing but your face... when I was... dying." He felt her flinch at his side, but he reached down and took her hand with his free arm, squeezing her fingers in his. "It was extremely bright, and then I felt the warmest feeling flood over me, and it was like I could hear you calling to me. Then I woke up, and I was in my bed in my bedroom. And it was bright outside, and I knew it was morning, and I knew everything that had happened... and I don't really understand how I know, but I do. I know that Mercury killed Beryl, that you all joined powers and killed Metalia, and that you saved me." He squeezed her hand. "Thank you."

She blushed and burrowed her head under his shoulder. "Mamo-chan..."

"How is everyone?"

"They're all okay, I think... I haven't seen them since last night, but I'm sure they're all doing okay..." Usagi paused. "Do you think... if you were saved..."

"Usako?"

The girl shook her head, closing her eyes. "No, it's nothing. Never mind, Mamo-chan. I just want to stay here in your arms for a while... I'm so happy. We can finally be together.. with no danger."

"Mmm," Mamoru mumbled, closing his eyes and turning his head into her hair.

"I love you, Mamo-chan." Usagi breathed softly, and he felt the girl falling asleep in his arms. He smiled softly, knowing that she had to still be extremely tired from the day before.

"I love you, Usako... forever."

* * *

End Chapter Fifteen

Yay!!!! But it's not finished yet, go on to the epilogue.... now!!! Okay??


	17. Epilogue

Destiny Decision

Epilogue

* * *

Luna had just left Makoto and Ami, and the two girls stared at each other over their lunches in amazement. The cat hurriedly told them everything, and then said she had to dash off to find Rei, Minako, and Artemis to relay the happy news.

"Well... I guess we know why Usagi-chan isn't here." Makoto blinked repeatedly, staring down at her lunch in her brown skirt clad lap. "It's... it's amazing!" She breathed, unable to process it.

Ami felt her blue eyes brimming with tears. "Mamoru-san is alright... oh, it really is a miracle! So the Ginzuishou worked! It saved him!" Her voice rose into a squeak, and she felt like she could start jumping around.... except for the fact that the entire school would then look over at their place under the tree and she would probably never live the episode down. So she refrained.

Makoto reached over and put a hand over Ami's. "Are you alright now, Ami-chan? You did the right thing."

The blue haired girl nodded. "Yes... but... a few more seconds and I would have told Beryl that I agreed..."

Makoto blinked. "But..."

"I couldn't stand to watch him suffering so much," Ami wrung her hands on her blue skirt. "I knew Serenity would never forgive me if he died, but I... I would have never forgiven myself for watching him die without doing anything." She shut her eyes. "And then he died because I was too late. It was... it was torture." She paused for a long moment, and then her eyes opened and she smiled brightly. "But he's saved! I'm... so... so relieved!"

Makoto nodded happily and chomped down into a bite of shrimp.

* * *

That afternoon after school, Ami waved goodbye to Makoto and made her way home through the park. She walked slowly, basking in the warm sunshine and sighing happily.

"Ami-chan!"

The girl snapped out of her dreamy reverie and turned to see Mamoru waving at her. She gasped in delight and ran to him. "Mamoru-san! Mamoru-san, I'm so glad to see you!" She stopped a few steps from him, her face flushed happily. "I couldn't believe it when Luna told Mako-chan and I this morning. We had been worried about why Usagi-chan was out of school, but... I'm so glad she skipped school today!"

Mamoru chuckled, shaking his head and sticking his hands in his pockets. "She just ran home now to tell her mother that she's going to dinner with me tonight. I have a feeling that I'm going to be roped into a dinner at her house instead, which will be perfectly fine by me. I like her family." He smiled warmly and stepped closer to the blue haired girl. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and reached out to embrace her, pulling her close. "Are you alright, Ami-chan?"

She nodded into his shoulder, but a few tears were escaping from her lids as she spoke. "I was so afraid I had killed you, that it was all my fault."

"You saved everyone, Ami-chan." He pulled back, but still held her arms, smiling down at her. "It was an impossible thing for you to have to do."

Ami pursed her lips. "Usagi-chan said something very like that."

Mamoru laughed. "Maybe Usako and I think more alike than I thought."

"Maybe so," Ami giggled. Then she abruptly stopped and looked up at him with shy, worried eyes. "Are we going to be alright, Mamoru-san?"

Mamoru raised his eyebrows. "Of course, Ami-chan! Why wouldn't we be? I would hope that we're always going to be the best of friends... don't you think?"

Ami's eyes lightened, and she nodded. "Yes, I hope so, too." She smiled. "I think everything has worked out alright."

Mamoru nodded as well, and then he turned when he heard his name being called. Usagi was running up to them, waving her hand happily. Her eyes practically danced when she saw Ami. "Ami-chan!" She launched onto the girl and hugged her. "Ami-chan, isn't it amazing? Mamo-chan is alive!"

Ami giggled and hugged Usagi back, and she looked up at Mamoru with happy eyes as she replied to the girl. "Yes, Usagi-chan, it really is amazing. I'm so happy everything is going to be okay now."

Usagi pulled back and nodded once. "Definitely so!" She grinned and then turned to Mamoru. "Mamo-chan, Mama wants you to have dinner with us tonight... is that okay?"

Mamoru wagged a finger at Ami. "What did I tell you? Did I not say five minutes ago that I was sure I was going to have to have dinner at Usako's house tonight?"

Ami laughed. "Yes, you did, if I remember correctly!"

Usagi blushed. "Well, it wasn't my idea!"

Mamoru laughed and loped an arm around Usagi's shoulders. "It's alright, Usako. I really don't mind at all." His girlfriend beamed, and the two said goodbye to Ami with happy smiles, turning in the direction of Usagi's house.

Ami waved to them and then turned to head toward her own home, her heart feeling much lighter and happier since she knew things had worked out. Mamoru was alright, and she was sure their friendship was going to last. Even though she knew that she would always hold special feelings toward Endymion, he was so well blended with Mamoru that there was no way she would want anything more with the man that was her good friend.

Sighing happily, Ami continued her walk and exited the park. She walked along peacefully for quite some time, simply basking in the warm sunshine and listening to the happy sounds of birds chirping in the trees.

However... She was in front of her house when a young man suddenly barreled into her. She squealed as her book bag fell to the ground and her books toppled out of it. She gasped and dropped to the ground, beginning to pick them up.

"Oh, wow, I am so sorry!" The guy who had run into her fell to the ground as well and began helping her.

"Thank you," she murmured when he handed her a book. Her hand brushed his and she gasped. She looked up and suddenly she found herself staring into the face of Zoicite, or.... the Zoicite she remembered from the Silver Millennium, the man who might have won her heart so many, many years ago.

This Zoicite was wearing running clothes and glasses, and he blinked at her. His light face broke out into a warm smile, his light blue eyes lighting up with warmness. "Hi. I'm... really sorry about this. When I run, I kind of get in this zone where I don't really see anything. Even pretty girls."

Ami raised an eyebrow at his extremely obvious flirting, but she couldn't help but feel flattered. She stood up and brushed her skirt off, taking her book bag from him. "Well, it's alright. And thank you for helping me pick my things up."

"No problem." He grinned. He stuck his hand out. "I'm Zach. I'm new here; studying at the Azaba Institute with my brothers. We're exchange students from America."

Ami raised both of her eyebrows. "Your... your brothers?"

"Yeah, I have three." Zach rolled his eyes. "A total pain sometimes. I was actually just taking a break from them. Really needed a run."

"I see." Ami's eyes remained wide as she took in his appearance. He was definitely back to the Zoicite she had known, but now he was someone that was... completely different. Yet... she couldn't help but feel intrigued. Was it because she and Zoicite might have had something before? Or was it because Zach, standing in front of her, was smiling at her in such a sweet, charming way? For whatever reason, she suddenly found herself smiling at him in return. She nodded her head to her house. "I... actually live right here. Would like you to come in for some tea? I don't want to interrupt your run, of course."

Zach glanced at her house, and then he looked at her with another wide, happy grin. "Of course! I would definitely love some tea. It's a total Japanese thing, isn't it? The whole tea thing."

"I... suppose that yes, it is." Ami nodded, laughing lightly at him, and led the way up to her doorstep. They walked inside, and Ami's mother stared with an open mouth when her daughter brought in the young, handsome man and introduced him to her as her new friend Zach.

Ami's mother was intrigued, and she ushered Ami out of the room, where Zach was sipping tea, for a moment to make sure to tell her that if she ever needed to talk about.... but Ami quickly escaped back into the dining room before her mother could even begin her speech about 'what happens between a man and a woman.'

* * *

Many Weeks Later

* * *

"Usako, where are we?"

"Did I not say that you had to wait?" Usagi led Mamoru by the hand, a blindfold tied around his eyes.

"But... Usako..."

"Okay, okay... now!" Usagi took the black blindfold off Mamoru's face, and the man blinked and looked around him in confusion.

"Where are we?" Mamoru looked in front of him at the old Japanese styled home in front of them. It looked abandoned, with weeds growing around the yard and all the lights off in the house. Mamoru felt a strange tug in his chest toward the place.

"This is where you grew up." Usagi beamed, tying her arms behind her back and walking up the pathway. She spun around to face him, her hair whipping lightly in the wind. "It took a little work, but I started looking up some records in the library... er, with Ami-chan's help, of course. It took a lot to pry her away from Zach, just so you know. Ah, but anyways, I found some information out through old newspapers about who your parents were. About the car accident and stuff... by the way, you should have told me sooner that they died in an accident, and that you were in the car... and that's why you had amnesia. Would have totally helped to have more information, you know. Anyways... so I went back and found out where they were from. Rei's grandpa had to drive up north for the day anyways, so he drove the girls and I up here last weekend, and we started looking through old records until we found out where your parents lived. This was their home. Where you grew up."

Mamoru stared wide-eyed at the house in front of him, and he took a tentative step forward. He reached the steps and wrapped a hand around one of the posts. He felt tears brimming in his eyes, but he choked them back and turned to Usagi, who stood just a few steps behind him. "Thank you, Usako. I can't ever tell you how amazing you are."

Usagi rocked back and forth on her heels, pursing her small lips together. "Mmm, you can try. Would be worth the effort."

He laughed and walked up to her, leaning down to place both hands on the sides of her face caressingly. "I will try, for the rest of my life." Smiling softly, he brushed his lips with hers, before reaching down and taking both of her arms to pull her forward. Together, the couple walked up the old steps of Mamoru's childhood home.

* * *

The End

YAY! It's complete! Omg, I am so amazed that it's really finished!!! I've been writing this for so long that I never thought I would actually finish it in exactly the way I wanted to end it, but here it is, and I love the ending!!!

I hope you all love the ending as well!! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
